Fashion Conscious
by yongie13
Summary: sebuah pelukan hangat menghampiri Ryeowook saat hujan turun di Seoul/Salju musim panas? sebenarnya seperti apa kehangatan dan kelembutan salju musim panas itu/kembali ke Wina atau kembali menetap di Seoul?/apa alasan Ryeowook tiba-tiba berteriak pada Heechul?/YeWook/BxB/Chapter14 publish/i hope many review for this chapter/ don;t forget to follow my instagram 'mt anita' byee
1. prolog

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**(prolog)**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_cantik yang sempurna._

_~Itulah kau~_

"Kau akan melihatku pada _Fashion_ _show_ hari ini kan _hyung_?"

"Nae… sekalipun hanya duduk dan menjadi penonton, aku akan datang melihat hasil karya-ku," seorang _namja_ tampan melepas kaca matanya kemudian segera mengambil jazz putih miliknya.

"Yesung-_hyung_,,, kau memang harus datang, kita memiliki masalah _hyung_," seorang _namja_ berwajah cantik masuk dan meletakkan tumpukan kertas dnegan motif gambar pakaian di tiap lembarnya terlihat begitu panik.

"Tenanglah Hyuk-_ie,_ kenapa kau terlihat panik? Apa terjadi masalah diluar sana?" tanya _namja_ yang dipanggilnya Yesung-_hyung_. _Namja_ berwajah cantik itu kini menatap _namja_ tampan itu.

"Yoona_-ssi _mengalami kecelakaan saat akan kesini, dan masalahnya adalah tidak ada model pengganti _hyung_. Kita tidak memiliki model lain yang profesional saat ini," panik _namja_ berwajah cantik dengan marga Lee pada namanya.

"Tenanglah_ chagiya_,,, kita pikirkan ini dengan baik bukan dengan panik, Heechul-_hyung_ dimana?" seorang _namja_ yang tadi bercakap dengan Yesung kini mendekati _namja_ berwajah cantik itu, ia mengelus blonde _namja_ cantik itu.

"Keluarlah dan cari siapa saja yang memiliki proposisi tubuh seperti Yoona dan jangan berteriak memanggilku Yesung kalau aku ada digedung ini. Kalian mau aku mengundurkan diri?" kesal Yesung pada keduanya. Ia segera pergi mengahadap kaca dan menaikkan rambut brunnate-nya, sedikit polesan make-up untuk menutupi penampilan awalnya.

"_Nae _JongWoon-_hyung_," ucap keduanya serentak membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kapan kau akan menampakkan dirimu _Hyung_?" Donghae, merupakan _namja_chigu Lee Hyukjae, Eunhyuk atau Hyuk-ie bertanya pada Yesung.

Yesung mendelik sebentar menatap keduanya yang juga merupakan temannya "Itu bukan urusanmu Lee Donghae," tegasnya kembali merapikan pakaiannya tanpa berniat membantu Eunhyuk yang sedang berfikir keras.

Kim JongWoon, atau sebut saja Yesung. Merupakan EO, pemilik dan designer pakaian di _Abbastanza Perfetto __fashion_. _Namja_ tampan yang berada di balik sebuah perusahaa besar, diluar sana tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui siapa Kim JongWoon, berapa umurnya, seperti apa wajah pemilik kemampuan hebat itu.

Hanya ada Donghae yang merupakan model _fashion_ catwalk _namja_, Eunhyuk yang berprofesi sebagai designer sama sepertinya, Hankyung yang merupakan direktur _Abbastanza Perfetto_ dan Kim Heechul, _namja_ cantik yang berprofesi sebagai model pakaian _yeojya_. Trauma masa lalu membuatnya menutup diri dari masyarakat luar.

Kelimanya memiliki rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar.

"Aku akan menemui Heechul-_hyung_, mungkin dia mau membantu mencari model pengganti," ucap Eunhyuk segera mengambil kembali berkas-berkas yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja.

Chup

"Hati-hati _chagiya_," ucap Dongahe setelah sebelumnya mencium Eunhyuk.

"Bersiaplah di backstage chagi," bisik Eunhyuk sebelum ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan kedua _namja_ tampan itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak berciuman di ruanganku?" ucap Yesung sedatar mungkin, walaupun menatap kaca ia masih bisa melihat keduanya berciuman dari pantulan kaca tersebut.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_! Bantu aku! _Umma_ benar-benar marah padaku. _Hyung_!" teriakan tenor seorang _namja_ manis membuat beberapa pegawai _Abbastanza_ _Perfetto_.

Grep

_Namja_ yang dipanggilnya _hyung_ tadi menariknya kedalam sebuah ruangan cukup jauh membuat beberapa orang kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dugh

Ia melempar _namja_ yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu ketembok membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Heechul-_hyung… appo...!"_

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Wookie-_yah_, _hyung_ tidak tahu harus menyebutmu apa. Sudah berapa kali _hyung_ membantumu karena kesalahanmu, tapi tidak untuk kali ini."

"Akhh tunggu disini, jangan keluar sebelum _fashion_ _show_ hari ini selesai. _Hyung_ tidak mau kau berteriak memanggil _hyung_ hanya untuk membantu masalahmu itu," Heechul segera keluar dan mengunci _namja_ manis itu di dalam ruangannya dan kembali berjalan cepat ke backstage menemui Eunhyuk untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan dipakaiannya dalam _fashion_ _show_ hari ini.

"Kita punya masalah _hyung_," bisik Eunhyuk menyenderkan dirinya di dinding membuat Heechul menautkan alisnya.

"_Wae_?"

"Yoona-_ssi_ kecelakaan saat akan ke sini, Yesung-_hyung_ tidak mau tanggung jawab. Aku hanya bisa minta bantuan _hyung_ saja lagi," lirih Eunhyuk segera mengambil dua longdress untuk dipakai oleh Heechul.

"_Mwo_? Kau menyuruhku memakai keduanya? Jangan berharap _ppabo_!" maki Heechul sedikit berbisik tidak ingin beberapa orang mencurigai keduanya.

"Tapi _hyung_?"

"Aku akan membantumu, ikut aku keruanganku," Heechul segera menarik Eunhyuk kembali keruangannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Yaishhh! _Umma_ menyebalkan! Heechul-_hyung_ lebih menyebalkan lagi!" maki Ryeowook menatap ruang kerja Heechul.

"Dia benar-benar menjadi model _yeojya_," bisiknya sedikit bernada menyindir Heechul.

Brak

Pintu ruangan dibuka dan menampilkan Heechul yang membawa alat make-up dan pakaian _yeojya_. Ryeowook yang tadi membuka majalah dewasa milik Heechul segera meletakkannya dan menatap _hyung_-nya datar.

"Kenapa _hyung_ kembali?"

Heechul segera menutup kembali ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Eunhyuk diluar agar tidak melihat Ryeowook yang notabennya adalah _namja_ berada diruangannya.

"Kau mau _hyung_ membantumu?" Ryeowook mengangukkan kepalanya membuat Heechul tersenyum.

"_Hyung_ akan coba bicara dengan _umma_ untuk memaafkanmu karena perbuatanmu yang memukul temanmu dan membuatmu keluar dari sekolah itu dengan syarat."

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook memundurkan dirinya saat _namja_ cantik itu mendekatinya.

"Duduklah," perintah Heechul mendudukkan Ryeowook secara paksa.

"_Mwo? ANDWAEYO_!" teriak Ryeowook saat Heechul mulai memoleskan pelebab kemudian BB cream pada wajah Ryeowook. Beruntunglah ruangan itu kedap suara sehingga tidak masalah Ryeowook berteriak seperti apapun.

"Tinggimu berapa?" tanya Heechul pada _namja_ manis itu.

"173," jawab Ryeowoook polos yang lupa pada posisinya saat ini.

"Fisnish! Sekarang pakai ini," perintah Heechul memberikan longdress kepada Ryeowook.

"_Andwae_!" tolak Ryeowook membuat Heechul menatapnya dalam.

"Pakai atau _umma_ akan menghajarmu karena kebodohanmu hari ini hmmm?" tanya Heechul penuh penekanan membuat _namja_ manis itu segera memakai longdress yang diberikan Heechul.

"Sudah! _Hyung_ puas?" tanya Ryeowook yang sudah menggunakan longdress dengan sepasang _opa_ untuk menyumpal dadanya dan sebuah wig kecoklatan yang terurai sepundaknya.

Heechul segera membawa Ryeowook keluar dan menemui Eunhyuk, _namja_ cantik itu menatap tidak percaya pada objek yang dibawa oleh Heechul.

"Sempurna! Kau dapatkan darimana _yeojya_ manis ini? Tingginya juga! Akhh tapi kau harus senyum adik manis," ucap Eunhyuk menari kedua pipi Ryeowook agar membentuk sebuah senyum di wajah manisnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan aku dapat dari mana, sekarang ajari dia cara berjalan, aku harus merapikan diriku dulu," ucap Heechul memberikan Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk.

"_Kau yeojya… ingat itu dengan baik, noona, oppa. Oke dongsaeng manisku,"_ bisik Heechul sepelan mungkin agar Eunhyuk tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

Ryeowook segera membalik tubuhnya saat Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya pada Heechul.

_'Yaishhh matilah karierku menjadi namja tampan yang populer,' _batin Ryeowook meratapi penampilannya sore ini.

Kim Ryeowook! _Namja_ manis dengan segala pesonanya menjadi model dadakan di_ Abbastanza Perfetto_ akibat paksaan dari sang _hyung_ yang membutuhkan model tambahan. Tinggi badan yang seukuran model, pingang langsing, wajah manis membuatnya begitu menawan dengan wig sebahu, high heels putih dengan bling-bling pada setiap incinya dan sebuah senyum menawan terpatri di bibirnya.

Merupakan _namja_ dengan watak menjauhi seorang model yang seharusnya bertutur kata sopan, memiliki etika yang baik dan pintar dalam segala situasi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di antara para penonton yang akan menikmati karya ciptaannya. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak bicara pada satu orangpun, ia hanya butuh mendengarkan komentar para penontonnya untuk dapat mengukur hasil pekerjaannya.

Lampu sorot mulai menyorot catwalk yang akan dilewati beberapa model diperusahaannya. Beberapa komentar positive mengenai hasil karyanya dan juga Eunhyuk membuatnya tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan orang-orang disebelahnya.

Degh

"_Nuguya?"_ bisik Yesung saat melihat seorang model menggunakan longsress buatannya. Pakaian yang seharusnya dikenakan Yoona sekarang dikenakan oleh orang lain yang tidak dikenalinya.

Langkah demi langkah model manis itu diperhatikan Yesung tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Setelah sang model kembali ke backstage ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Love?_

_Ah! My Princess_

"Aku sudah melakukannya! Sekarang kita pulang dan temui _umma_!" ucap Ryeowook menatap Heechul kesal.

"Aigoo baby! Kau begitu manis, tidak kusangka kau juga sepertiku," tawa Heechul mulai pecah diruangan pribadinya yang dihiasi oleh wallpaper beberapa potret dirinya yang begitu seksi dan menawan.

"Kau tidak mau menjadi model seperti _hyung_ hmm? Tenanglah, rahasiamu hanya _hyung_ yang tahu!" bisik Heechul membereskan beberapa perlengkapannya kemudian keluar setelah menghubungi seorang _namja_ yang kini sibuk diruangnnya mengadakan rapat karena Yesung sebagai presiden perusahaan itu tidak pernah hadir.

"Andwae! Sekarang pulang karena aku ingin menghapus semua make up dan melepas wig sialan ini!" ucap Ryeowook yang kini menarik Heechul menuju mobilnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook segera membanting pintu kamarnya setelah sang _umma_ mengatakan ia akan dipindahkan ke SM high school dan akan mulai tinggal di asrama besok sore. _Namja_ manis itu tidak bisa marah pada Heechul yang kini sibuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya saat _namja_ manis itu berlari menuju kamarnya.

Heechul memang berjanji akan membuat _umma_-nya memaafkan Ryeowook dan akan mencarikan sekolah lain untuk Ryeowook. Tapi keputusan sang _umma_ yang mengatakan Ryeowook tidak akan mendapatkan uang jajan tambahan karena biaya asrama yang diterimanya cukup besar.

"Wookie-yah… buka pintunya chagiya. _Hyung_ ingin bicara denganmu, Jongwoon menghubungi _hyung_, dia bilang dia suka dengan penampilanmu tadi sore, kau mau menjadi model? Setidaknya uangnya cukup untukmu, kau mau? Cepat buka pintunya."

Cklek

Ryeowookmembuka pintunya, sepasang coklat caramel itu kini terlihat memerah karena menangis. Melihat itu Heechul segera memeluknya dan membawanya kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau mau bekerja? _Hyung_ tidak memaksamu, kau juga tahu keuangan keluarga kita setelah_ appa_ meninggal. Kau tidak bisa marah pada _umma_. Bagaimana? Kau menerima tawaran JongWoon?"

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanya Ryeowoook masih dengan suara serak karena menangis.

"Orang yang membantu Eunhyuk membuat designer pakaian _Abbastanza_ _Perfetto_," jelas Heechul tidak menyebutkan nama panggilan Yesung.

"Tapi _hyung_? Kau berjanji tidak akan mengatakan aku adalah _namja_? Aku tidak mau teman-temanku tahu aku adalah model _yeojya_ sepertimu!" bisik Ryeowook membuatnya dipukul pelan oleh Heechul.

"Ishhh anak ini! Itu sebuah kebanggaan Ryeowook-ie! _Hyung_ tampan dan manis dalam wajah yang sama!" bela Heechul.

Besoknya Heechul membantu Ryeowook membereskan perlengkapan yang akan dibawanya ke arsama.

"_Umma_ menyayangimu, jaga dirimu baik-baik di dalam sana. Kalau kau sempat, seminggu sekali kembalilah kerumah! _Umma_ akan merindukanmu," Ryeowook membalas pelukan sang _umma_ sebelum ia masuk pekarangan SM high school dan menemui lingkungan barunya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Firstmeet!_

_Brain, Beauty, and Behaviour_

Ryeowook menarik koper hitamnya yang bahkan ukurannya lebih besar darinya, _namja_ manis itu sesekali berhenti untuk memastikan nomor kamar pada kunci yang diterimanya dari kepala sekolah SM high school.

Sebuah senyum terukir ketika membaca B15 pada sebuah pintu bercat putih bersih itu. Ia segera mengetuk pintu itu meminta seseorang didalam sana untuk membukanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Yesung-hyung? Cepat sekali kau pulang hari ini. Apa karena akan ada anak baru yang tinggal dan menemanimu di sini hmm?" _satu pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun membuat Yesung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya sore ini. Ia segera menyimpan berbagai berkasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Yesung ketika melihat _namja_ mungil itu memasang tampang datarnya. _Namja_ tampan itu menaikkan kacamata yang dipakainya untuk menatap Ryeowook lebih jelas.

Ryeowook segera menarik koper hitamnya melewati Yesung.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida, mohon _hyung_ bisa menerimaku dengan baik," ucap Ryeowook segera membuka kopernya dan menyusun pakaiannya di lemari pakaian kosong di kamar itu.

Yesung segera masuk setelah menutup kembali pintu kamarnya "Kau itu benar-benar tidak sopan," cibir Yesung saat Ryeowook kini menaiki tangga ranjang untuk memasangkan seprai miliknya.

"Hmm? Semua orang juga bilang begitu, dan berhentilah mengejekku kalau _hyung_ masih menyayangi wajah tampan _hyung_! Aku tidak mau memukul ornag dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah lagi!" jelas Ryeowook menatap Yesung sekilas.

"Yahh baiklah tuan muda Kim! Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung-sun…"

"Yesung-_hyung_! Aku tidur di atas nae?" potong Ryeowook melepas seprai Yesung dan melemparnya pada _namja_ tampan yang kini telah berdiri.

"Yaishhh! Kau benar-benar tidak sopan Kim Ryeowook! Cepat turun atau…" Yesung menarik-narik kaki Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Gyaaaa!"

Gubrak

_"Appo_~~" rintih Ryeowook saat tubuhnya jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Yesung.

"Yakk! Cepat turun dari atas tubuhku!" teriak Yesung membuat Ryeowook ingin segera bangkit tapi…

"Argghhhhh!"

"_Mwo?"_ tanpa sengaja jemari Ryeowook yang ingin bangkit menekan junior milik Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu mengerang sakit.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Heechul-hyung, katakan padaku nama yeojya yang menggunakan pakaian buatanku kemarin."_

_"Hmm? Ca-Calla… kau panggil saja dia calla."_

_"Calla?"_

_"Nae…"_

"Calla?" Yesung menggumamkan nama _yeojya_ yang dikatakan Heechul menggunakan pakaiannya kemarin saat _fashion_ _show_.

"_Hyung_?"

"_Hyung_-ie~~~"

"Mianhae~~~"

"Mianhae _hyung_-ie~~~~" mohon Ryeowook dari ranjang tidur atas membuat Yesung sadar lagi dari alam lamunannya.

"Diamlah dan tidurlah! Bukankah lampunya juga sudah dimatikan?" cibir Yesung menarik selimutnya tidak ingin mengingat kejadiannya dengan Ryeowook beberapa jam lalu. Rasa sakit masih menjalar di juniornya karena tindakan Ryeowook.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku," bisik Ryeowook memilih tidur.

Malam yang indah, pertemuan yang tidak terduga antara keduanya. Kim JongWoon atau Yesung merupakan satu orang yang kini harus tinggal sekamar dengan Kim Ryeowook atau seorang super model baru di _Abbastanza_ _Perfetto_ dengan nama_ calla. _Calla adalah adalah bunga yang berarti kecantikan yang sempurna, sangat cocok dengan _Abbastanza_ _Perfetto_.

* * *

**TBC**

**This is prolog.**

* * *

Salam hangat dear…  
have you nice day and saying Happy birthday for me. Fiuhhhh

prolog ini dipublish sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Yeahhh

Salam hangat,

Yesung's Child.

.

.

Yongie.


	2. 1st chapter 'Perfect namja'

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**1**__**st**__** chapter 'perfect namja'**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

Intro:

_Kim JongWoon dan Yesung merupakan satu orang yang sama, Kim Jongwoon adalah designer pakaian terkenal/Jongwoon memakai kacamata minusnya saat menjadi Yesung/Kim Ryeowook adalah namja berandalan di sekolahnya sebelum ia harus pindah ke sebuah asrama/Calla,,, super model terkenal dari Abbastanza Perfetto fashion/siapakah calla?_

* * *

_**Star story!**_

Pagi pertama seorang _namja_ manis di sekolah barunya. Tempat tidur lantai dua tersebut sedikit berdecit karena gesekan kayu diikuti suara nyanyian burung di pagi hari dan hembusan angin yang membuat rumput-rumput bergesekan dengan kaca jendela kamarnya dengan seorang _namja_ tampan bernama Yesung.

Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu bergerak gelisah sejak beberapa saat lalu saat dirasa tubuhnya ditindih sesuatu yang cukup berat dan itu mengganggu tidurnya.

Bergerak kekiri dan ke kanan seolah berusaha melepaskan diri dari sesuatu yang memenjarakannya. Kedua coklat _caramel_nya di paksa terbuka dan mendapati lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya begitu posesive dan jemari mungilnya mengelus bagian philtrume di atas bibir atasnya.

Mengerjapkan matanya begitu imut untuk membiasakan diri dengan pencahayaan yang didapatnya dari matahari pagi, wangi coklat membuat hidunya mengendus dan menikmati manis itu.

"H-_Hyung_?" gugupnya saat menyadari lengan dan jemari siapa yang melakukan hal bodoh itu terhadap bagian tubuhnya.

Yah,,, teman sekamarnya yang entah bagaimana caranya kini telah ada di sebelahnya dan tidur dengan posisi memeluk dan mengelus philtrume-nya.

Duagh

"Awww…" teriakan lembut Yesung membuat Ryeowook siap siaga dengan meletakkan bantal tidurnya di depan muka. Mengambil ancang-ancang _protect_ saat melihat jemari Yesung terangkat untuk balas memukul _namja_ manis yang tadi mendorong tubuhnya hingga kepinggir ranjang.

"Apa? Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan di ranjangku!" bentaknya begitu kasar membuat Yesung menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan kemudian menyadari seprai bermotif _disney land _kini sedang didudukinya.

Puk

Jemari lembutnya menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan menundukkan kepala besarnya. Disusul sepasang obsidian yang kini menatap sendu pada sepasang coklat _caramel_ yang penuh tatapan mengintimidasi tersebut.

"_Mianhae_… aku mau melanjutkan tidurku. Bisakah kau turun Ryeowook-_ssi_?" pintanya menarik bantal yang dipegang Ryeowook dan kembali meringkuk di atas ranjang tidak lupa selimut ungu yang sudah berada di pinggir ranjang ditariknya menutupi kedua kakinya agar tidak kedinginan.

Perbuatan Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya kesal. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Yesung untuk menjauh dari ranjang yang tingginya satu meter setengah dari lantai tersebut. Satu meter di bawahnya adalah ranjang satu lagi, kehidupan asrama memang seperti itu.

Duagh

Brak

"_Omona_! Tulangku remuk," rintih Yesung saat tubuh maskulinnya membentur karpet lantai disusul dengan tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang kembali mendarat di atas tubuhnya karena terikat pada selimut yang di gunakan Yesung.

"Yaishh! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh _hyung_!"

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak sopan Kim Ryeowook-_ssi_!" kesal Yesung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook dari atas tubuhnya membuat _namja_ manis itu terjatuh kelantai yang dingin karena jatuh bukan di atas karpet lagi.

"_Appo_~~~ kenapa kau kejam sekali _hyung_," bisik Ryeowook mulai berdiri dan segera mengambil handuk meninggalkan Yesung yang bergumam kesal dan kembali tertidur di ranjangnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ini seperti orichalc. You can make jewelry._

"_Annyeonghaseyo_… Lee Sungmin_ Imnida_," sapaan seorang _namja_ manis yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Ryeowook membuat _namja_ mungil itu membalik tubuhnya.

Koridor asrama yang sedikit sepi di pagi hari membuat pertemuan keduanya dimulai. Seorang _namja_ manis dengan gigi kelinci dan rambut yang di cat sedikit pink serta tidak lupa sebuah senyum manisnya membuat Ryeowook membalas senyumnya.

"_Annyeong_… Kim Ryeowook _imnida_. Tahun pertama di SM High School," ucap Ryeowook sesopan mungkin kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

_Namja_ manis di depannya berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamarnya yang ada di sebelah kamar Ryeowook dan Yesung untuk berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"_Nae_… aku sudah dengar dari Kyuhyun_-ie_, Yesung-_hyung_ memiliki teman sekamar mulai kemarin sore."

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti dan keduanya kini melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan asrama mereka menuju gedung sekolah yang cukup berjarak dari gedung asrama.

"_Namja_chigu-ku," jawab Sungmin sedikit membuat rona di kedua pipi chubby-nya "Dia sekelas denganmu dan mendengar beritamu dari Jung _sonsaengnim_," jelas Sungmin membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kedua coklat _caramel_ Ryeowook menatap sekeliling asrama yang cukup sepi. Sesekali ia memandang pakaian yang dipakainya sendiri. Celana dasar bermotif kotak dengan garis kemerahan, di tambah kemeja putih pendek dilapisi dengan blezzer coklat tua dan di tautkan dengan dasi kupu-kupu membuat Ryeowook harus menghela nafasnya beberapa kali.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, apa perbedaan siswa-siswa di sini? Kenapa tiap orang yang kulihat menggunakan pakaian yang sama?" tanya Ryeowook akhirnya membuat Sungmin yang berjalan di sebelahnya menunjukkan warna dasi yang dipakainya.

"Tahun pertama gunakan warna hijau tua, tahun kedua dengan warna merah darah dan tahun terakhir dengan warna abu-abu kehitaman," jelas Sungmin membuat Ryeowook menyadari warna dasi kupu-kupu yang dipakainya.

"Aku terlihat bodoh dengan dasi ini," cibirnya sedikit tidak suka dengan style pakaian sekolah ini.

"Kalau kau tidak suka _fashion_ sekolah ini, harusnya kau lapor dengan pemilik sekolah," ucapan seorang _namja_ yang kini berjalan di sebelah Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu menoleh dan mendapati Yesung merapikan pakaiannya.

"Yesung-_sunbae_…" sapa Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat pada Yesung dan Kemudian sedikit menjauh dari keduanya ketika melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi berkulit putih tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Aku duluan_ nae_… Kyuhyun memanggilku," ucap Sungmin meninggalkan keduanya dan berlari mendekati _namja_ tampan yang kini terlihat masih sedikit acakan jauh di ujung koridor sebelah kanan asrama.

"Kenapa hanya diam?" pertanyaan Yesung membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin dan menatap _namja_ tampan itu sebentar. "Tidak ada," jawabnya begitu singkat dan melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Sungmin-_ssi_. Dia itu sudah memiliki _namja_chigu Ryeowook-_ssi_, harusnya kau bisa melihat itu."

Ryeowook mendelik menatap Yesung yang berjalan disebelahnya dan mem-pout bibirnya begitu lucu "Aku tidak menyukainya _ppabo_! Aku hanya bingung kenapa harus ada cinta sesama jenis!" jelasnya melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Beberapa kamar yang dilewatinya masih tertutup dan begitu hening. Bahkan sampai keluar asrama menuju sekolah hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang.

"Aku pun juga berfikir begitu," ucap Yesung sedikit acuh kemudian menarik tangan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu ikut berlari.

"Yaa! Yakk! Kenapa kau menarikku!" teriak Ryeowook membuat beberapa_ hakseng_ menatapnya sebentar kemudian kembali acuh seperti tidak melihat apapun.

"Hanya ingin menggodamu," bisik Yesung kemudian menyentil kening Ryeowook dan berlari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Sepasang _caramel_ itu menatap sekeliling sekolah barunya. Sekali tarikan nafas itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. Kepala mungilnya menggeleng pelan ketika melihat pasangan _namja_ tengah berjalan didepannya.

"Mengingatkan aku pada Heechul-_hyung_!" bisik Ryeowook kemudian melanjutkan jalannya "dan Yesung-_hyung_ membuatku lelah," gumamnya masih seidikit mengatur nafasnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Bersiaplah pada sebuah kehidupan. Cerita bisa datang setiap saat dan kau bisa membuat ceritamu begitu indah untuk didengar orang lain nantinya_.

Ryeowook membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya dengan cepat saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk dalam iphone miliknya yang memerintahnya untuk segera keluar sekolah.

"_Hyung_ membuatku kesal!" teriak Ryeowook melempar tas ranselnya ke dalam mobil milik Heechul. Orang yang mengirim pesan pada Ryeowook untuk keluar karena akan ada _fashion_ _show_ sore ini.

Dengan segera ia memakai wig yang diberikan Heechul dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan sweater besar yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya dan sebuah wedgest soft pink melingkar di kaki mungilnya. Semuanya telah disiapkan Heechul di dalam mobilnya.

"Anak manis,,, _fashion_ _show_ hari ini adalah yang kedua untukmu. Lagipula asramamu kan tutup jam sembilan malam!" Heechul yang duduk di kursi kemudi melirik sebentar kearah Ryeowook yang kini sibuk merapikan wig yang dipakainya.

"Jangan lupakan _opa_ itu harus kau gunakan! Kalau tidak kau akan ketahuan adik kecil yang manis," bisik Heechul membuat Ryeowook kembali membuka_ sweater_ selututnya dan mengunakan _opa_ di bagian dadanya.

Keduanya berjalan memasuki sebuah hotel. Jemari Ryeowook tidak lepas dari pegangan Heechul di tengah kerumunan kru _Abbastanza_ _Perfetto_.

"_Hyung_… kenapa tidak di gedung yang kemarin?" bisik Ryeowook mencoba tidak terdengar dengan orang lain.

"Karena _fashion_ _show_ hari ini bertema 'kan kaum elite," jelas Heechul menarik senyumnya setiap kali melihat beberapa orang yang menyapa keduanya.

"Heechul-_hyung_!" teriakan seorang _namja_ cantik yang kini berlari mendekati keduanya membuat keduanya berhenti.

"Wae Hyuk-ie?" tanya Heechul melepaskan pegangan Ryeowook untuk mengambil pakaian yang diberikan Eunhyuk padanya.

"Cepatlah ganti pakaian kalian… 20 menit lagi _fashion_ _show_ akan dimulai," jelas Eunhyuk membuat Heechul dan Ryeowook bergegas meuju kamar gantinya.

Sediki jauh dari backstage, seorang _namja_ tanpa kacamata minusnya dan sebuah jazz memperhatikan Ryeowook. Sebuah senyum terlukis di bibir kisable-nya saat melihat tubuh mungil Ryeowook hanya dilapisi sweater hijau muda sebatas lututnya.

"Calla benar-benar cantik," bisiknya kemudian berbalik bersiap mencari tempat duduk untuk mendengar komentar penonton dan melihat sendiri hasil karya-nya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Brain, Beauty and Behaviour_

_Fashion_ _show_ hari ini berjalan begitu baik seperti biasanya. Yesung tersenyum begitu senang masih mendengarkan komentar kepuasan tiap orang yang melihat hasil karyanya.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan EO dari _Abbastanza_ _Perfetto_ yang membuat banyak pakaian indah seperti ini. Dia pasti seorang yang begitu penuh keterampilan," pujian seorang _namja_ tua membuat Yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk kembali ke backstage menemui seorang _namja_ cantik yang kini sibuk mengganti pakaiannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Heechul memandang jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.43 malam hari. Sesekali ia balik memandang _namja_ tampan tanpa kacamata minusnya yang baru saja memohon untuk bisa makan malam bersama model baru di _Abbastanza_ _Perfetto_ tersebut.

"Kau menyukai _dongsaeng_-ku?" tanya Heechul menujukkan jarinya di depan muka Yesung.

"Hmm? _Hyung_ pikir apa? Aku kan hanya mengajaknya makan malam saja?"

Yesung mencoba meyakinkan Heechul untuk mengajak Ryeowook yang berperan sebagai Calla keluar untuk makan malam.

"Aku janji akan mengantarkannya tepat waktu kerumah _hyung_,,,"

"Pakaiannya harus kuletakkan dima~~na?" Ryeowook keluar dari ruang gantinya dan mendapati Yesung dan Heechul berbincang di luar ruang gantinya.

"Ca-calla?" tanya Yesung sedikit menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Hmm? _n-ne_," Ryeowook menjawab dengan sedikit ragu.

"Yaa!" ia segera menarik sweater hijau mudanya menutupi tubuh mungilnya sampai kebawah lutut saat menyadari tatapan Yesung.

Dugh

"Jangan bertingkah mesum dengan _dongsaeng_-ku JongWoon-ie," cibir Heechul memukul Yesung menggunakan kotak make-up di tangannya.

"_Anio_~~~ akhh calla-_ssi_, kau sudah makan malam? Mau makan malam berasamaku? _Hyung_… aku pinjam _dongsaeng_-mu nanti akan segera kukembalikan."

Tanpa perintah Heechul, Yesung segera menarik Ryeowook menjauhi gedung hotel membuat _namja_ manis yang menggunakan Wedgest cukup tinggi tersebut meringis sakit.

"Mianhae Calla-_ssi_, Kim JongWoon_ imnida_," Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya ketika telah memasuki mobil hitamnya dan memasangkan seltbelt untuk menjaga keselamatan Ryeowook.

"Hmm ne… aku tahu itu JongWoon-_ssi_. Jadi kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Yesung melengkungkan sebuah senyum manisnya.

Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke sebuah resto dan menarik sebuah kursi untuknya duduk.

"Duduklah dan kau mau pesan apa tuan putri?" tanya Yesung memilih duduk di depan Ryeowook. Menopang dagunya dengan kedua jemari lembutnya untuk menunggu jawaban Ryeowook yang sedang memikirkan makanannya.

'_Dia begitu cantik seperti namanya. Calla… cantik yang sempurna,' _batin Yesung tersenyum membuat Ryeowook menatapnya bingung.

"JongWoon-_ssi_? Kau tidak ada masalah?" tanya Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Yesung.

"Hng? A-anio… jadi kau pesan apa?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah beef di daftar menu.

Malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Seorang _namja_ manis dengan peran _yeojya_ menggunakan_ sweater_ hijau muda yang cukup besar dan menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Wajah manisnya seperti bulan yang berkilau. Duduk berdua dengan seorang siswa tahun terakhir SM high School yang disangkanya seorang _namja_ lulusan sebuah universitas karena penampilannya seperti seorang pengusaha muda.

Saling membalas senyum dan membuat sepasang coklat _caramel_ dan sepasan obsidian terang tersebut berbentuk sabit ketika sebuah cerita terlontar begitu saja.

Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat angka yang ditujukkan jam digital tersebut.

"_Omona_! Bagaimana cara aku masuk nantinya?" gumam Ryeowook saat ingat asrama akan ditutup beberapa saat lagi.

"O-_oppa_… aku harus segera pulang," jelas Ryeowook memilih mengambil tas besar berisikan ransel sekolahnya kemudian berdiri hendak meninggalkan Yesung.

"Biar aku antar kau pulang," pinta Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

"Tidak perlu… aku bisa memanggil taxi," pinta Ryeowook mencoba sedikit tenang tidak ingin Yesung curiga padanya "_Gomawoyo _untuk makan malamnya."

Chup

Di bawah sinar lampu jalan sebuah resto membuat kedua pipi Ryeowook sedikit merona ketika bibir kisable Yesung menciumnya lembut.

"Biar kupanggilkan taxi untukmu," pinta Yesung melambaikan tangannya ketika sebuah taxi biru akan melintasi keduanya.

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya ketika taxi yang dinaikinya menjauh dari Yesung.

_"Umma… aku menyukainya." _bisik Yesung memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju parkiran resto tempatnya makan bersama Ryeowook yang dikenalnya sebagai Calla.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook membuka kembali selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka. Tatapan matanya menatap Yesung dengan kaos hijau tipisnya dan celana jeans serta kacamata minusnya membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya.

"_Hyung_ darimana?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatapnya sebentar kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamar mereka.

"Kau belum tidur? Apa kau sudah makan? Tadi _hyung_ membeli sedikit makanan," Yesung meletakkan kertas kantong berisikan makanan yang dibelinya di jalan menuju pulang keasrama tadi.

Yesung menyalakan lampu kamar mereka karena Ryeowook tidur hanya dengan lampu tidur yang sedikit remang. Melihat itu Ryeowook turun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Yesung.

"Kau beli apa _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook membuka kantong kertas yang dibawa Yesung. Sedangkan _namja_ tampan itu memilih menarik kursi belajarnya dan membuka beberapa buku yang dibawanya.

"Pedas~~~" adu Ryeowook membuat Yesung yang membelakanginya sedikit terkekeh.

"Hmpfhhhh kau itu tidak tahan pedas hmm?" tanya Yesung memutar kursi belajarnya menghadap Ryeowook yang kini mengambil air untuk mengurangi rasa pedas yang baru dirasakannya.

Grep

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. _Namja_ tampan itu menarik gelas mug berisikan air milik Ryeowook dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sepasang coklat _caramel_ itu membulat kaget begitu lucu saat Yesung menjauhkan air minumnya.

"Shhhh tenang nae? Fiuhhh," beberapa kali Yesung meniup mulut Ryeowook memberikan udara sejuk kedalam mulut yang terbuka karena rasa pedas yang didapat Ryeowook.

"Kalau pedas itu jangan langsung minum air. Kau hanya akan sakit nantinya," bisik Yesung di depan wajah Ryeowook yang telah memerah entah karena berdekatan dengan _namja_ tampan itu atau karena rasa pedas yang dirasakannya.

"Minumlah dengan perlahan," pinta Yesung kembali memberikan air minum kepada Ryeowook.

"Kenapa _hyung_ lakukan itu?" tanya Ryeowook setelah rasa pedas menghilang dari mulutnya.

"Dulu kalau _hyung_ kepedasan _umma_-ku akan meniup mulutku lalu memberikan air minum," jelas Yesung melepaskan pelukannya membiarkan Ryeowook untuk kembali berdiri dan duduk di ranjangnya.

Ryeowook yang melihat ekspresi Yesung sedikit berubah sedih mendekati _namja_ tampan itu dan memeluknya kemudian mencium keningnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Kim-ahj_umma_ pasti bangga memiliki _hyung_," bisiknya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Karena ketika aku sedih dulu _umma_-ku akan memelukku," jelas Ryeowook sedikit terkekeh kemudian memilih kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah malam… aku tidur duluan," sapa Ryeowook menarik selimutnya kembali "Dan jangan lupa matikan lampunya _hyung_," pinta Ryeowook menutup mukanya dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

"Dasar anak aneh…" cibir Yesung kembali fokus pada buku-buku bawaannya.

_'Tuhan yang baik… perasaan apa ini?"_

_Namja_ manis itu menutup matanya dengan bibir yang melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, tidak lupa jemarinya yang bertautan untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Masih ada yang membaca ff ini? Aku pikir kalian akan melupakannya. Kalau masih, bisa berikan aku review?

Dan terima kasih untuk yang memberikan review di chapter selanjutnya. Aku menyayangi kalian semua. aku hanya bisa berterima kasih untuk review kalian semua. saranghae my dear ^^/

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	3. 2nd Chapter 'Messages'

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**2**__**nd**__** chapter 'Messages'**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

1st chapter:Ryeowook berkenalan dengan Sungmin. namja manis itu tidak terlalu menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Yesung saat itu. dilanjutkan dengan makan malam Jongwoon dan Calla kemudian sebuah scane Yesung dan Ryeowook di asrama.

* * *

_Dunia semakin berkembang, trend menunjukkan hal itu._

_Disiplin yang tinggi dan jadwal kerja yang padat. Kamu akan mengerti ketika berada diantara semua itu._

Ryeowook kembali menopang dagunya bosan saat melihat Yesung sibuk dengan buku sketsanya. Sepasang obsidian itu fokus pada pekerjaan yang tidak diketahui Ryeowook.

Minggu yang membosankan untuk seorang Kim Ryeowook ketika teman sekamarnya kini sibuk sendiri. Yesung menaikkan kacamatanya dan kembali fokus pada pencil dan juga buku sketsanya.

Brugh

"Awww! Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dasar membosankan!" teriakan Yesung yang mengaduh sakit karena Ryeowook melemparkan bantal tidurnya tidak dipedulikan _namja_ manis yang kini berjalan hendak keluar kamarnya.

"Stop!" kali ini Ryeowook berhenti ketika Yesung berteriak memintanya berhenti. Dengan wajah polos _namja_ manis itu memutar pandangannya pada Yesung.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya begitu merasa bosan.

"Kenapa kau bawa kupon makanku hah?"

"Ekh?" _namja_ manis itu segera menatap arah yang ditujukan Yesung. Dua lembar kupon sarapan yang dibawanya adalah sarapan keduanya pagi ini.

"Cihh! _Hyung_ membosankan! Aku tidak butuh sarapan tambahan darimu, sebaiknya aku kekamar Sungmin-_hyung_," ucapnya melempar secarik kupon milik Yesung lalu membanting pintu kamar mereka.

"Owhh Tuhan. Kenapa anak itu bersikap aneh?" batinnya mulai frustasi dengan sikap Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Trend, designer, koleksi, atau socialite_

Ryeowook memilih berkeliling bersama Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Kedua _namja_ manis itu menaiki mini bus untuk tiba di daerah perbelanjaan.

Tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan, Ryeowook dan Sungmin memilih bermain di _game centre_.

"Isshhhhh," Ryeowook memukul kasar boneka jerapah yang didapatnya saat bermain _ufo catcher,_ yakni mesin mengambil boneka.

"Sudahlah Ryeowook-ie, yang penting kau dapat satu boneka kan? Boneka jerapahnya juga tidak buruk," puji Sungmin membuat Ryeowook menatapnya kesal. Bibir tipisya yang di pout lucu, pipi chubby yang dikembungkan dan kaki-kaki mungil yang menghentak lantai asrama ketika keduanya kini sudah kembali ke asrama.

"Tapi _hyung_ bisa dapat banyak dan kenapa bonekanya lucu-lucu," rajuknya seolah menahan tangis dari sepasang coklat caramelnya.

Bisa dilihat Sungmin kini menarik tas berisikan cukup banyak boneka yang didapatnya saat bermain _ufo catcher _ia selalu mendapatkan boneka apa yang diinginkannya. Sedangkan Ryeowook, berapakalipun ia mencoba tetap saja ia gagal. Pada akhirnya _namja_ manis itu hanya mendapatkan boneka jerapah mungil yang sedikit sobek dibagian lututnya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau ambil saja punya _hyung_," tawar Sungmin saat keduanya kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"_Ani_… aku cukup bonek jelek ini saja. aku masuk duluan _hyung_," pamitnya kini masuk dan menutup pintu.

"_Wae_?" sapaan Yesung tidak dipedulikan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ tampan itu menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang membuat tugas dan beranjak duduk dipinggir ranjangnya disebelah Ryeowook yang memandang boneka jerapah kecilnya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang sore ini hng? Tadi tuan Shin mencarimu. Dia bilang kakakmu berkunjung dan ponselmu juga mati," jelas Yesung membuat Ryeowook melempar boneka jerapahnya keatas ranjang miliknya dan menatap Yesung.

"_Hyung_-ku kesini? Apa _hyung_ bertemu dengannya? _Omona_! Ponselku ketinggalan dan habis batre," panik Ryeowook kini segera naik keatas ranjang mengambil ponselnya yang sudah mati dan segera saja _namja_ manis itu mengambil mantel hitamnya kemudian kembali berlari keluar meninggalkan Yesung yang kebingungan.

"Anak aneh…"

Pluk

"Apa ini?" tanya Yesung bingung ketika boneka jerapah Ryeowook jatuh di pangkuannya dari atas ranjang milik Ryeowook.

"Kasihan jerapah ini," Yesung sedikit tersenyum kemudian mengambil benang yang ada didalam laci belajarnya, menggunting beberapa percak kain yang memang ada di dalam laci belajarnya dan menjahitnya di bagian jerapah itu.

Sebuah high dress berwarna merah menutupi bagian sobek jerapah itu dan terakhir Yesung menambahkan pita merah di bagian tanduk jerapah itu membuatnya menjadi jerapah betina.

"You're so beautifull!" gumamnya pelan lalu meletakkannya dengan perlahan disebelah bantal tidur Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Heechul melipat kedua tangannya saat kini sosok Ryeowook berlari menghampirinya dengan wig yang sedikit acakan dan juga mantel hitam panjang menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak menggunakan _opa. _Hanya sebuah cengiran yang diperlihatkan Ryeowook dihadapan Heechul.

"_Mianhae_… aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini ada _fashion show_," mohon Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Heechul masih melipat kedua tangannya didada dengan menggunakan pakaian yang di design oleh Eunhyuk beberapa waktu lalu untuk acara hari ini.

"Kalau bukan karena _dongsaeng_-ku, kau pasti sudah kuminta untuk dipecat!" maki Heechul membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"_Mianhae_…"

"Cepatlah keruangku," perintah Heechul berjalan lebih dulu membuat Ryeowook mengikutinya.

Sampai diruangan Heechul, Ryeowook segera diminta mengganti pakaiannya dengan hotpans sedikit longgar dan kaos longgar yang hampir menutupi celana pendeknya.

"_Hyung_… aku terlihat aneh," adunya menarik kaos longgar tersebut didepan Heechul.

_"Anio… summer style_ memang seperti itu, sebaiknya kau pakai wig pendek saja nae?" Heechul memilih-milih wig miliknya dan mengambil wig sebahu kemudian memasangkannya dengan teliti di kepala Ryeowook. Tidak lupa sebuah pita dengan garis merah biru melingkar di atas kepala mungil Ryeowook.

"Cantik! Adikku memang harus cantik," puji Heechul kini mengambil sepatu highheel 17 cm untuk dipakai Ryeowook.

"_Omona_! Kenapa tinggi begini?" paniknya melihat highheels berwarna keemasan yang diperlihatkan Heechul.

"Lantas kau mau pakai yang mana?"

"Hmm…." Ryeowook terlihat memilih-milih highheels koleksi Heechul dan menunjuk satu yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

_"Hyung… aku akan datang terlambat hari ini, dan bisa aku pinjam Calla untuk menemaniku makan malam nanti?"_

Satu pesan singkat membuat Heechul menarik alisnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook," gumam Heechul membuat Ryeowook yang mendengarnya segera mendekat.

"_Nuguya?"_ tanya Ryeowook merasa namanya disangkut pautkan oleh Heechul.

"Jongwoon-ssi ingin makan malam denganmu, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah makan?"

Ryeowook hanya diam saja, tidak lama kemudian ia menghela nafasnya pelan "Kau terima saja, _hyung_ tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang," tawar Heechul membuat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin dia mengantarku ke asrama _namja_ _hyung_!"

"Minta antar saja ke rumah."

"Arraseo!"

_"Kau jemput dia di Abastanza perfetto nae?" _Heechul segera mengirim balasan singkat untuk Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Komunikasi yang baik dengan hubungan yang baik._

_Apa perbedaan dari kedua hal itu?_

* * *

Yesung menatap puas pada wajah tampannya yang terpantul di kaca ruang kerjanya di Abbastanza perfetto. Softlanse coklat menggantikan kacamatanya, menaikkan rambut brunatte-nya dan memoleskan make-up pada wajah putih tersebut. Satu setelan jazz abu-abu membuat penampilannya berbeda ketika menjadi seorang pelajar bernama Yesung yang hanya menggunakan kacamata, rambut brunatte yang acak-acakan dan kaos tipis serta jeans longgar selutut. Keduanya memiliki penampilan yang berbeda.

Yesung memberikan beberapa lembar kertas dengan beberapa goresan pensil berbentuk pakaian kepada Eunhyuk.

"Tema minggu depan, Girlfriend. Kau bisa kan mengimbangi ku?" pinta Yesung membuat Eunhyuk sedikit menatap ragu pada sketsa yang diberikannya.

"Ayolah Hyuk-ie, kau itu pasti bisa."

"Akan aku usahakan _hyung_, tapi bisakah aku ganti temanya? Kau seperti menyindir kami yang memiliki _namjachigu_!" cibir Eunhyuk kini terlihat seperti sedang berfikir.

"Summer style… setelah itu Holiday at summer atau mungkin _Summer hot_," tawar Eunhyuk membuat Yesung ikut sedikit berfikir.

"Mungkin Hot Summer lebih baik. Kalau begitu aku pergi nae, aku titip semuanya padamu dan juga Hankyung-_hyung_," bisiknya kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian.

Yesung mengatur jam tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok membuat beberapa orang menatapnya bingung saat beberapa orang tersebut tidak mengenalinya.

Cklek

Pintu bercat putih tersebut terbuka menampakkan sosok Ryeowook yang memandang Yesung dengan wajah polosnya yang begitu imut.

Ryeowook tidak lagi menggunakan mantel hitamnya melainkan pakaian milik Heechul yang membuatnya sedikit risih. Pasalnya pakaian itu adalah jeans pendek dan kaos ketat yang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya.

Ryeowook masih menundukkan kepalanya berjalan mengahampiri Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu menyadari tingkahnya yang sedikit aneh.

_'pasti Heechul-hyung memaksanya,'_ batin Yesung turut prihatin melihat Ryeowook yang sedikit kedinginan.

"Kau memakai pakaian Heechul-_hyung_?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya dengan air mata yang telah mengalir dari sepasang coklat caramel itu.

"Hiks… _nae_… dia memaksaku memakai ini," adu Ryeowook meremas kuat kedua tangannya sendiri.

Srek srek

"Mianhae… Heechul-_hyung_ hanya menggodamu saja Calla, berhentilah menangis nae?" ucap Yesung pelan setelah memasangkan jazz miliknya kepada Ryeowook.

Degh

Yesung sedikit diam menatap sepasang coklat caramel Ryeowook, perasaanya seperti tidak asing dengan mata bening itu.

"_Oppa_~~~ matamu indah, apa kau pakai softlanse?" tanya Ryeowook yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Hng?" Yesung segera melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Ryeowook dan mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar berfikir apa yang akan dijawabnya nanti.

"Nae… mata _oppa_ memang coklat."

"Sama sepertiku," gumam Ryeowook mengangukkan kepalanya pelan.

_Sebuah kebohongan untuk menutupi identitas masing-masing. Sebuah kehangatan yang diinginkan membuat kebohongan itu tertutupi._

Tidak lama setelah itu Yesung segera menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk menuju parkiran dan mencari resto untuk mereka makan malam.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak banyak yang dibicarakan keduanya, hanya mengenai fashion show hari ini yang terlihat sukses seperti biasanya. Dan sebuah cerita yang tidak terlalu biasa sampai selesa makan malam.

Drrrtttt

Sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponsel milik Yesung membuatnya membacanya sekilas, pesan singkat itu berasal dari Heechul yang minta Ryeowook dikembalikan kerumah mereka.

"Heechul-_hyung_ menghubungiku agar kau segera pulang, bagaimana?"s tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hmmm, Wookie-yah, _oppa_ bisa menghubungimu nanti?" tanya Yesung sedikit ragu membuat Ryeowook menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksud _oppa_… nomor ponselmu," jelas Yesung kini membuat Ryeowook terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Akhh nae…"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Mawar yang cantik akan sulit untuk dipegang ketika duri-duri itu masih menancap dengan kokohnya. Warna merah darah yang menggoda seolah akan sulit untuk dipaksa layu. Kecantikannya hanya akan hilang ketika duri-duri itu tidak terlalu runcing lagi._

* * *

Ruangan yang sedikit redup namun masih memperlihatkan seorang _namja_ manis dengan piyama tidurnya kini sedang tengkurap di atas ranjang tidurnya. Hanya tersenyum memperhatikan boneka jerapahnya yang telah disulap begitu cantik entah oleh siapa.

"Girin… aku pikir nama yang bagus. Bukankah artinya juga jerapah?"

"Kenapa kau berikan nama yang begitu jelek pada boneka itu?"

Degh

"Heh? Hy-_hyung_? Kau darimana? Kenapa baru pulang?"

Ryeowook segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk saat seorang _namja_ masuk dan menegurnya tanpa sebuah sapaan, wajahnya sedikit merona melihat Yesung yang berjalan dengan kacamata putihnya dan menghidupkan lampu kamar mereka.

"Aku pulang kerumahku. Apa kau suka pakaian dibonekanya?" pertanyaan Yesung membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Mwo? _Hyung_? Kau yang membelikan pakaiannya?" tanya Ryeowook kini memilih turun dan duduk dipinggir ranjang Yesung.

"Ani… aku membuatnya."

"_Jijjayo_?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya membuat Yesung menatapnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong hah? Aku ini pandai kalau hanya disuruh membuat benda seperti itu," tegasnya menjauhkan kembali wajah tampan dengan obsidian gelap yang dilapisi kacamata dengan frame putih tersebut dari hadapan Ryeowook.

"Arraseo! Kalau girin itu jelek. Apa _hyung_ bisa memberikan nama yang bagus?"

Dugh

"Aww… _hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Ryeowook mengelus pelan keningnya setelah Yesung berbalik kembali menghadapnya dan membenturkan kedua kening mereka.

"Kau tadi menangis?" tanya Yesung baru menyadari mata Ryeowook sedikit sembam.

"Heh_? Anio!"_ pikiran Ryeowook segera kembali kebeberapa jam saat ia menangis ketika Heechul memaksanya menggunakan pakaian yang super ketat tadi "Aku hanya kemasukkan debu saja," kilah Ryeowook membuat Yesung menjauhkan kembali tubuhnya dan menarik kursi untuk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook yang duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Bagiamana kalau calla,,,"

"Cara dari caramel," potong Ryeowook tidak mendengarkan ucapan Yesung dan langsung saja mengangkat boneka jerapahnya senang.

Chu

_Namja_ manis itu segera mencium bibir boneka jerapahnya membuat Yesung yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tadi dia minta pendapatku, namun kemudian menentukan sendiri," cibir Yesung beranjak dari duduknya melewati Ryeowook dan segera menarik selimut untuk segera tidur.

"Kau yang matikan lampu _arra_?" perintahnya sedikit mendorong tubuh Ryeowook menjauh.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau kejam sekali _hyung_! Padahal kau suka sekali memeluk tubuhku," teriakan Ryeowook membuat Yesung segera menutup telinganya dengan bantal tidak ingin mulai berdebat dengan Ryeowook.

Drrrttt

Satu pesan masuk kedalam ponsel Ryeowook membuatnya segera membaca pesan singkat itu.

_'bagamiana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah tidur? Good nigh ^O^'_ Ryeowook hanya menekuk kepalanya pelan ketika sebuah pesan dari Jongwoon diterimanya.

_Namja_ manis itu hanya membalasnya singkat dengan kata '_Ne oppa'_ lalu mematikan lampu untuk segera naik keatas ranjang untuk tidur.

Sedangkan dibalik selimut gantian Yesung yang menghela nafas ketika menerima balasan dari Ryeowook dalam sosok Calla.

Dengan hanya diterangi sinar bulan, membuat Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya dan mengintip Yesung yang kini mengetik sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

"_Hyung_! Kau sedang berkirim pesan dengan siapa?" tanya Ryeowook hanya membuat Yesung menatapnya sebentar.

"Seorang _yeojya_!"

Degh

Wajah manis itu segera berubah sedih ketika Yesung menjawab singkat tanpa memperhatikan kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Ryeowook selanjutnya.

_"Calla-yah, apa hari sabtu nanti oppa bisa mengajakmu bermain ke Lotte World?"_ pesan singkat Yesung dalam sosok Jongwoon membuat Ryeowook enggan membalasnya.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau sedang menerima pesan dari operatormu hah?"

"Ekhh?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut ketika Yesung kini bicara dengannya lagi "E-enak saja! aku juga sedang berkirim pesan dengan _yeojya_," bohongnya kemudian membalas pesan dari Jongwoon.

_'Ne oppa._' send!

Pesan itu terketik begitu saja dan terkirim begitu saja.

"Hah? Yeah!" teriak Yesung senang saat menerima balasan dari Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis diatas ranjangnya menaikkan alis bingung.

"_Wae_? Kau kenapa _hyung_? Ahh _hyung_, bisa aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

"ANI!"

Kembali satu kata Yesung membuat Ryeowook menekuk wajahnya kembali, ia benar-benar kesal saat Yesung tidak peduli padanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu pelit _hyung_?" makinya dari atas ranjang kemudian melempar bantal tidurnya sendiri.

"Ishhh aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu tanpa alasan," jelas Yesung melempar kembali bantal tidur Ryeowook.

_Apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka saling berkirim pesan satu sama lain?_

_Baiklah, kalau mereka tahu maka ceritanya tidak aan berlanjut._

_Bukankah cinta itu begitu rumit namun indah?_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Sekian untuk chapter ini! Ucapan terima kasih untuk beberapa review yang dikirim untukku. Aku begitu senang ketika kalian menyukai cerita ini.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	4. 3th chapter 'What Makes You Beautiful'

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**3**__**th**__** chapter '**_**What Makes You Beautiful**_**'**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

Intro : _Ryeowook mendapatkan boneka jerapah yang sedikit sobek dari game ufo cather dan membenci boneka jelek itu. Namun Yesung menyulap boneka itu menjadi jerapah yang begitu cantik. Namja manis itu begitu suka dnegan hasil karya Yesung._

**Star story!**

* * *

_Kau bisa gunakan dirimu untuk mengubah semuanya kembali._

_Itu karena kau punya kepercayaan diri dan kemampuan yang akan membawamu pada impianmu._

"_Hyung_! Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kamar kita?" teriakan kesal Ryeowook membuat Yesung tidak peduli dan masih pada kegiatannya.

_Namja_ manis itu baru saja pulang dari kelas tambahannya dan ketika kembali ke asrama ia melihat kamarnya penuh dengan remasan kertas dimana-mana dengan Yesung yang sibuk di depan meja belajarnya.

"Yaishhh dia mulai lagi pada keanehannya," gumam Ryeowook melempar ranselnya dan mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti kemudian kembali lagi dengan pakaian yang lebih kasual. _Namja_ manis itu menggunakan celana jeans selutut dan kaos ungu cukup besar.

Jemari tangannya mengambil tempat sampah dan mulai memunguti kertas yang dilempar Yesung disekeliling kamarnya.

"Dasar aneh! Kenapa dua hari ini dia selalu begini! Merepotkan saja!" gumam Ryeowook kesal namun masih memunguti kertas putih yang diremukkan Yesung dan dilemparnya ke lantai.

**Brak**

"Sekali lagi _hyung_ melempar sampah sembarangan! Kulaporkan kau pada kepala sekolah!"

_Namja_ manis itu meletakkan tempat sampah yang kini penuh dengan kertas buangan Yesung di atas meja membuat _namja_ tampan itu menatapnya kesal.

Brak

"Berisik!"

Degh

"_Wa-wae_? Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?" Ryeowook sedikit memundurkan langkahnya ketika _namja_ tampan itu menggebrak meja belajarnya membuat beberapa peralatan tulis Yesung sedikit terangkat.

"Bisakah kau diam untuk satu hari? Aku banyak pekerjaan Kim Ryeowook-_ssi_!" pinta Yesung masih menatap tajam pada sepasang coklat caramel yang menatapnya bingung.

Srak srak

Dugh brak

"Awww… _umma_!"

"Wook_-ie_?" Yesung segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan panik saat _namja_ manis itu masih memundurkan tubuhnya hingga tidak sadar menabrak lemari dan membuat buku-buku Yesung yang tidak teratur menimpanya.

"Awww… _appo_~~~ _hyung_! Kenapa barang-barangmu tidak pernah kau susun dengan baik!" Yesung hanya diam ketika bibir mungil itu mengumpat kebodohannya sendiri. Segera saja ia membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan _hyung_ sendirian? Aku benar-benar butuh waktu sendirian untuk pekerjaanku," pinta Yesung membuat Ryeowook membersihkan debu dipakaiannya dan segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Brak

Dengan begitu kasar, pintu putih itu tertutup begitu rapat setelah dibanting oleh Ryeowook. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lelah dengan sikap Ryeowook yang sering sekali mengganggu pekerjaannya sejak ia satu kamar dengan Ryeowook.

Drrrttt

_"Hyung! Satu lagi perusahaan menolak barang-barang kita. Mereka bilang mereka sudah menerima barang baru dari Moonacre fashion. Ini sudah yang ke lima kali kita ditolak sejak brand baru kita keluar hyung."_

Sebuah pesan membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan. Kemarin Eunhyuk mengabari kalau barang-barang buatan mereka ditolak beberapa hotel dan perusahaan karena sebuah brand dari perusahaan lain telah masuk lebih dulu dan peminatnya begitu banyak. Hal ini juga yang membuat Yesung bekerja begitu keras untuk membuat design baru, selain itu _thema hot summer_ yang akan mereka luncurkan beberapa hari lagi juga ditundanya beberapa hari karena saat ini perusahaannya sedang tidak stabil.

_'Cara dari caramel,'_ seketika Yesung mengingat ucapan Ryeowook beberapa hari lalu saat ia memberikan nama untuk boneka jerapahnya yang memakai dress buatan Yesung.

Saat itu juga sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran _namja_ tampan itu. Dengan segera ia menarik satu lembar kertas putih bersih dan segera menggambar sebuah design pakaiannya. Sebuah rok dan juga kemeja dengan corak jerapah yang cukup banyak memuat Yesung mengganti kertasnya. Beberapa design yang telah dibuatnya ternyata menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya.

**17.43**

Ryeowook yang baru kembali ke kamarnya masih melihat Yesung duduk dihadapan meja belajarnya, segera saja ia meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja belajar Yesung.

"Makanlah! Tadi nyonya Song menanyakan _hyung_ karena tidak mengambil makan siang," Yesung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menutup semua design-nya dengan buku lalu balik menatap Ryeowook yang terlihat sedikti acuh.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

Ryeowook memajukan wajahnya menatap Yesung yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Memangnya _hyung_ sudah mandi?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada datarnya.

Brak

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ mandi duluan! Sebaiknya kau menumpang mandi dikamar Kyuhyun! Air kita hanya cukup untuk satu orang saja!"

Degh

Ryeowook masih terdiam ditempatnya dan memperhatikan sosok Yesung yang tadi berlari mengambil handuk dan masuk dalam kamar mandi. Masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Yesung membuat Ryeowook tetap terdiam dengan pose yang begitu imut.

"_OMONA_! Keran airnya rusak lagi? Yaa! Buka pintunya _hyung_! Aku juga mau mandi!"

Kembali teriakan tenor itu menghiasi kamar mereka.

Dugh dugh

"_Hyung_ buka pintunya! Aku juga mau mandi _hyung_!" teriakan Ryeowook diikuti dengan ketukan kasarnya pada pintu kamar mandi mereka.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari kamar mandi, hanya ada suara guyuran Yesung yang sedang mandi.

"Yaishhh! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati mengambilkan makan siangnya di kantin! Kenapa _hyung_ begitu kejam, setidaknya sisahkan air untukku mandi~~~" pinta Ryeowook masih mengetuk pintu kamar mandi mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung melepas kaca mata minusnya dan memasang softlans coklat caramelnya setelah memakai jazz hitam miliknya kemudian keluar dari mobil pribadinya. Dengan sedikit santai dan sebuah senyum terkembang begitu indah dibibir kisable-nya ia memutar knop pintu ruangan Hankyung yang terlihat begitu klasik dengan garis-garis hitam menghiasi ruangan cukup besar itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jongwoon-_ah_? Kudengar kau mendekati model _yeoja_ bernama Calla hmmm?" sapa Hankyung meletakkan buku bacaannya dan duduk dikursi miliknya setelah menunjukkan sebuah kursi didepannya untuk Yesung duduk.

"Aku baik _hyung_. Pasti Heechul-_hyung_ yang bercerita padamu. Ckckkc," decaknya kemudian meletakkan berkas yang dibawanya.

"Kau sudah dengar semuanya?"

"Aku akan mempercepat Fashion Show minggu ini, bisakah _hyung_ membantuku? Aku membuat beberapa design tambahan, tapi fashion show kali ini kita lakukan di hotel dekat pantai bagaiamana? Aku punya ide menyatukan susana dengan pakaiannya nanti."

"Mungkin _hyung_ bisa membantumu, tapi bisakah kau bantu _hyung_?"

"Apa itu _hyung_?" Yesung sedikit melihat-lihat kembali hasil design-nya kemarin.

"Beberapa bulan lagi bisakah kau liburkan Heechul dan aku? Kami berencana untuk menikah."

"Uhukk! _M-Mwo_? Kalian? Menikah? _Hyung_ yakin?" Hankyung segera mengambil gelas minumnya dan memberikannya pada Yesung yang tersedak angin karena mendengar permintaannya.

"Kau pikir untuk apa menyukainya? Aku hanya ingin mengikat hubungan kami," tegas Hankyung menerima berkas permberian Yesung.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja… sesama _namja_ itu…"

"Sudah biasa!" sebuah suara membuat Yesung berbalik menatap seorang _namja_ cantik yang baru saja masuk keruangan Hankyung.

Hankyung segera bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk _namja_ cantik itu dan mencium bibirnya pelan membuat Yesung hanya berdecak kesal melihat pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini. Keduanya cukup lama berciuman membuat Yesung mulai bosan dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja kerja Hankyung.

"Kenapa mereka begitu lama berciuman?" gumam Yesung mulai kesal dan mem-pout bibir kisable miliknya.

Plak

"Kenapa kau menghilang disaat semua orang sedang panik heoh?" Heechul memukul pelan kepala Yesung namun pinggang rampingnya masih dipeluk oleh Hankyung.

"_Appo_~~~ aku minta maaf karena menghilang _hyung_. Tapi aku mencari cara agar bisa lebih unggul dari Moonacre Fashion," jelas Yesung menatap yakin pada Heechul dan Hankyung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Seperti kulit kerang yang begitu keras untuk melindungi mutiara._

_Akankah kau menjadi kulit kerang untuk impianmu?_

Ryeowook mengayunkan kaki-kakinya yang menjuntai di pinggir ranjang ketika _namja_ manis itu menatap bosan pada teman sekamarnya yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang menurutnya aneh.

"_Hyung_ mau kemana?" pertanyaan Ryeowook tidak dijawab oleh Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk menguhubungi seseorang.

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Ryeowook berdering. Nama JongWoon tertera di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeobseyo_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit mengubah nada suaranya begitu imut.

_"Calla-yah, bisakah besok sore kau datang ke Hotel Lauren didekat pantai untuk fashion show? Dan untuk makan malam yang saat itu, besok malam bagaimana?"_

Pertanyaan JongWoon membuat Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya pelan, tidak mungkin ia menolak permintaa _namja_ yang berstatus Pimpinan di tempat ia bekerja.

Kaki-kakinya melangkah mendekati meja kerja Yesung dan jemari mungilnya sibuk membuka-buka apa saja yang bisa dilihatnya dari tumpukan kertas yang cukup rapi itu. Namun belum juga menjawab permintaan Jongwoon.

"Hmm…"

_"Apa kau tidak bisa?"_

"Akan ku usahakan untuk makan malam itu," jawab Ryeowook akhirnya.

_"Baiklah, oppa menunggumu di Lauren Hotel. Grazie."_

Ryeowook mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti arti kata Jongwoon terakhir.

_"Terima kasih."_

"Owhh sama-sama," balas Ryeowook saat _namja_ tampan itu memberikan arti ucapannya.

Ryeowook segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya saat panggilan itu terputus. Sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Yesung tempo hari membuatnya menarik salah satu kertas pekerjaan Yesung yang tertumpuk oleh buku-buku yang cukup tebal.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakan seorang _namja_ membuat Ryeowook terkejut dan segera ingin memasukkan kembali kertas tersebut, namun karena terlalu terkejut ia tidak sengaja semakin menariknya keluar dan menyenggol cangkir Coklat panas Yesung.

Prang

"Hah?" Ryeowook hanya diam diempatnya ketika coklat panas tersebut kini mengotori kertas yang ditariknya dan beberapa buku milik Yesung.

"_OMONA!_ Kenapa kau menumpahkannya Ryeowook_-ie_," panik Yesung segera mengambil kertas design-nya dan mengelapnya dengan tisu membuat sedikit robekan pada kertas tersebut.

_Namja_ tampan itu segera membereskan tumpahan coklat panas dan menyingkirkan semua benda diatas meja belajarnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyentuh barang-barangku lagi?" pinta Yesung membuat Ryeowook memundurkan tubuh mungilnya.

"_Mianhae_. Aku tidak sengaja _hyung_, bisakah kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Pergilah keluar dan bermainlah dengan Sungmin. _Hyung_ tidak ingin melihatmu saat ini."

"Mwo? _Wae_? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf? Dan lagi ini kamarku! Aku punya hak untuk tidur disini."

Ryeowook melakukan pembelaan ketika Yesung memintanya untuk pergi keluar kamar dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar mereka.

"Kau tidak punya hak menyentuh barang-barang _hyung_! Akhh pekerjaanku," sesal Yesung membuat kertas yang tadi ditumpahi coklat panas kedalam tempat sampah mereka.

"Aku keluar," teriak Ryeowook kemudian membanting pintu kamar mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ketika aku membalik lembaran buku, aku tidak menemukan apa yang kuinginkan._

_Bahkan sampai lembar terakhir._

_Apa yang salah dengan hal ini? Aku hanya ingin tahu arti pengertian. Namun semua buku tidak memberiku jawaban._

_Saat sadar aku merasa begitu bodoh untuk menjelaskannya pada kalian. Please be strong._

Ryeowook meniup-niup poninya yang mulai memanjang, namun sesekali ia melirik pada _namja_ tampan yang kemarin sore baru saja menghindar darinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ekhh?" Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu saat Yesung mengejutkannya namun tidak melihat kearah _namja_ manis itu.

"_Hyung_ masih marah padaku?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit pelan. Mendengar itu Yesung menggulung buku bacaannya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook.

Puk

"Jangan sentuh barang-barangku saat aku pergi."

"_Appo_~~~ tapi aku kan tidak sengaja." _namja_ manis itu berusaha membela diri dan melindungi kepala mungilnya yang bisa saja dipukul Yesung lagi "_hyung_ mau kemana?" Ryeowook sedikit berteriak namun ia segera menundukkan kepalanya saat _namja_ tampan yang baru saja memutar knop pintu tersebut menatap kearahnya sebentar.

_"Kau dimana sayang? Hyung menunggumu dirumah. Kita berangkat bersama ke Lauren Hotel."_

Pesan singkat dari Heechul hanya membuat Ryeowook menghela nafas beratnya. Sekali lagi ia harus bekerja dan jangan lupakan ia juga harus makan malam dengan _namja_ tampan yang tidak disukainya.

Setelah membalas pesan singkat Heechul, Ryeowook segera mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang pelaporan.

"Kau sudah beberapa kali pulang malam Kim Ryeowook! Kau harus ingat aturan Asrama ini, jangan pulang lewat dari jam sembilan atau kau akan tidur di luar," ucapan penjaga asrama membuat Ryeowook memasang cengirannya. Sepertinya dia harus memperbaiki jadwal kerja part time yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya keluar koridor, namun sebelum pergi ia harus memberi makan pada beberapa kelinci yang dipelihara di dekat asrama atas perintah penjaga asrama.

Tuing

_Namja_ manis itu mendorong pelan kelinci coklat yang membelakanginya dan menatap pada teman-temannya membuat kelinci lucu itu sedikit terjatuh karena kelakuan Ryeowook.

"Kau mirip Yesung-_hyung_, sangat bodoh!" maki Ryeowook kemudian melemparkan beberapa kangkung dan juga wartel kebeberapa sudut kandang kelinci yang terbuka tersebut. Kandang kelinci tersebut berukuran 3x4 meter membuatnya sedikit bebas melihat kelinci didalamnya.

Tuing

Kelinci yang tadi di dorong Ryeowook kini melompat mendekati kaki _namja_ manis itu. Ryeowook segera menunduk dan mendapati biji bunga bittersweet didekat kaki Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu mengedarkan padangannya dan menemukan juntaian bunga bittersweet orange didekat kandang kelinci tersebut. Sedikit mengelus kepala kelinci yang dikatakannya bodoh mirip Yesung itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan kandang tersebut.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menuruti apa yang diminta Heechul untuk menggunakan wedges yang diikat dengan tali berwarna biru dan juga celana pendek yang begitu lucu.

"_Hyung_ yakin wig ini tidak akan terbang terbawa angin?" Ryeowook mengangkat wig yang baru dibeli Heechul untuknya dan memperlihatkan wig kecoklatan tersebut.

"Anio… karena akan sedikit tertiup angin makanya _hyung_ membelikannya untukmu."

Kedua _namja_ cantik itu menaiki mobil audi Heehcul dan melaju menuju tempat fashion show. Disana seorang _namja_ tampan berdiri dengan menyenderkan tubuh kekarnya.

"_Mianhae_ tuan, tuan mau mencari siapa?" seorang pegawai menyapa Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu menatap pegawai yang ramah tersebut.

"Hankyung-ssi, aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya mengenai pernikahannya," bohong Yesung membuat pegawai tersebut mengira Yesung adalah tamu Hankyung. Tanpa segan ia mengajak Yesung menuju ruangan yang telah disiapkan pihak hotel untuk Hankyung.

Sedangkan diluar hotel, Heechul dan Ryeowook baru saja tiba dan langsung menuju ruang ganti.

"Mwo?" Ryeowook menatap lesu pada pakaian yang diberikan Eunhyuk padanya. Segera saja ia memakai celana pendek yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih transparan membuat pakaian dalamnya sedikit terlihat.

Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dengan sentuhan poni diatas kelopak matanya, _namja_ manis itu menjelma menjadi _yeoja_ yang begitu cantik dan juga imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

_"Kenapa bukan Heechul-hyung saja yang memakainya,"_ maki Ryeowook dalam hati, namun ia segera menarik ucapannya saat dilihatnya Heechul menggunakan pakaian yang lebih transparan darinya namun keceria begitu tergambar di wajah cantik _namja_ yang akan menikah beberapa saat lagi itu.

Beberapa saat Fashion show berjalan lacar, namun Yesung dapat melihat betapa pengunjungnya sedikit sepi dari biasanya. Sepertinya tamu undangan tidak seluruhnya datang.

Apa mereka bosan selalu bertanya siapa designer tersebut?

Bagaimana bentuk CEO dari Abbastanze Perfetto?

Tatapan Yesung beralih pada pedangan bunga yang ada disekitar hotel, merasa bosan _namja_ tampan itu membeli sebuket bunga yang tersusun dari beberapa bittersweet orange dan juga calla putih. Setelah membayar ia segera memasukan buket bunga tersebut kedalam mobilnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Beralih pada suasana yang sedikit sepi, lampu jalan dan suara ombak membuat Ryeowook membuka wedges dan memegang sepasang sepatu tersebut membiarkan kaki-kaki mungilnya berpijak pada pasir. Sementara jemari kanannya memegang sepatu miliknya, Yesung menautkan jemari kiri Ryeowook dengan jemari kanannya.

Keduanya berjalan dalam gelapnya malam hari, pengunjung pantai tidak terlalu ramai. Namun beberapa kedai di pinggir pantai sudah terbuka.

"_Mianhae_ Fashion Show hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Undangannya hanya sedikit yang datang," Yesung menoleh menatap Ryeowook dalam sosok Calla saat dilihatnya _yeoja_ cantik itu sedikit berteriak setelah menarik kemeja yang dipakaianya.

Yesung melepaskan tautan jemari mereka dan memasangkan jazz hitam miliknya ke tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Menangkup pipi tirus itu dan memperlihatkan sepadang coklat caramel miliknya dengan coklat caramel milik Ryeowook. Tanpa sadar ia mencium kening Ryeowook dan turun mencium hidung bengir _yeoja_ manis yang kini telah menutup matanya.

"Harusnya _oppa_ yang meminta maaf padamu. Karena pakaian buatan _oppa_ begitu jelek jadi penonton berkurang," bisikya pelan namun begitu jelas dapat didengar oleh Ryeowook.

"Apa _oppa_ kecewa?" bisik Ryeowook menghentikan langkah keduanya. Saat ini _namja_ manis yang masih menggunakan pakaian buatan Yesung itu sedikit ingin menghibur _namja_ tampan itu. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jongwoon membuat Ryeowook menarik tangan Jongwoon dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi menghadap laut.

"Bagaimana mereka yakin pada pakaian buatanmu kalau designer-nya sendiri tidak yakin. Mana Kim Jongwoon yang pertama kulihat?" teriak Ryeowook membuat Jongwoon sedikit tersenyum karena ulah _yeoja_ cantik itu dan memeluk pinggang Ryeowook.

"Calla-_yah,,, grazie… jeongmal gomawoyo_." bisik Yesung dalam sosok Jongwoon tepat ditelinga kanan Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu memeluk Ryeowook erat dan menahan tangis yang ingin keluar karena merasa begitu bodoh hanya untuk mempertahankan perusahaannya.

Degh

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti dengan pelukan Yesung, bisa dirasakannya tubuh _namja_ tampan itu bergetar menahan tangis. Sepertinya ia benar-benar seperti orang gagal.

"Biarkan aku begini untuk saat ini saja."

"_Mianhae_ _oppa_, tapi aku harus pulang," Ryeowook yang tidak sengaja melihat jam tangan miliknya sedikit tidak enak hati pada Jongwoon namun ia sudah mendapat peringatan dari penjaga asrama.

Mendengar itu, Yesung segera mengantar Ryeowook dalam sosok Calla ke rumahnya. Perasaannya sedikit lebih baik ketika _yeoja_ yang disukainya memberinya harapan. Laju mobilnya sedikit pelan dan berhenti pada sebuah butik pengantin.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Aku bukan seperti mainan yang begitu cepat dibuang._

_Setidaknya kau bisa sembuhkan aku karena kebodohanmu ini._

_Aku menungu untuk itu._

Yesung yang telah kembali keasrama dengan pakaian kasualnya membawa sebuket bunga yang rencanya ingin diberikannya pada Calla, namun ia melupakan bunga itu karena terlalu bahagia bisa memeluk _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Dilihatnya Ryeowok telah tidur di ranjang atas, tanpa basa-basi ia melempar buket bunga tersebut keatas ranjang Ryeowook dan jatuh tepat di sebelah kepala mungil itu.

"Dasar pemalas! Kenapa dia suka sekali tidur? Padahal ini baru jam sembilan malam. Ckckck sebaiknya besok kami benar-benar berbaikan."

Yesung segera membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur setelah mematikan kembali lampu kamar mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hhhhh hachi… hhhhh hachi…"

"Hng?" Yesung mengucek kedua matanya di saat aroma embun pagi begitu terasa. Matahari pagi menyapa hari barunya. Ia segera bangun mengambil kaca mata minusnya dan menaiki tangga ranjang Ryeowook saat mendengar suara _namja_ manis itu bersin-bersin sejak beberapa waktu lalu dan itu cukup mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ekh?" segera saja Yesung turun dari ranjang Ryeowook saat dilihatnya _namja_ manis itu mengigil dan tidak berhenti bersin padahal matanya masih terpejam.

_Namja_ tampan itu segera berlari panik menuju ruang penjaga asrama dan memanggil dokter asrama. Cukup lama dokter tampan itu memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook, ranjang milik Ryeowook diturunkan hingga 30 cm di atas ranjang Yesung untuk memudahkan dokter memeriksa Ryeowook.

"Dia hanya aergi Yesung_-ssi._ Sebaiknya dia tidak masuk hari ini, tapi tolong kau jaga dia ya? Sepertinya Ryeowook-ssi alergi pada serbuk bunga yang dibawanya tidur."

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya pelan saat dirasanya kebodohannya tadi malam yang melempar buket bunga ke ranjang Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis yang biasanya tiap pagi akan mengusik pagi Yesung kini terbaring lemah. Ia segera duduk dipinggir ranjang saat dokter keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Kalau dia tahu pasti dia akan memukulku karena melempar buket bunga itu," gumam Yesung mengelap keringat yang keluar di wajah manis Ryeowook. Menyingkirkan poni yang sedikit memajang itu dan menciumnya pelan.

"Apa _hyung_ juga tidak sekolah karena harus mengurusmu?" bisik Yesung mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan menopang kepala besarnya dengan tangan.

"Kau memang harus merawatnya _hyung_! Kau penyebab ia sakit seperti itu, padahal hari ini kami penelitian untuk bahan ujian besok lusa."

"_Mwo_?" Yesung membalik tubuhnya saat suara berat Kyuhyun terdengar pendengarannya.

"Yaa Chon Kyuhyun! Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku kan tidak sengaja melempar buket bunga itu padanya," teriak Yesung cukup keras sembari menatap buket bunga yang kini telah terdampar di tempat sampah miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengambil buket bunga tersebut dan sedikit tersenyum menatap Yesung "Aku pinta buket bunganya ya _hyung_, pay! Pay~" Yesung hanya menatap bodoh pada _namja_ tampan yang kini telah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dasar sama sekali tidak membantu!" cibirnya pelan membuat Ryeowook sedikit melenguh.

"_Umma_~~~" suara Ryeowook terdengar parau walau ia sudah tidak bersin-bersin lagi.

"Shhhh uljima, _hyung_ ada disini. _Hyung_ akan merawatmu Wook-_ie,"_ bisik Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook yang dilapisi selimut dan mencium beberapa bagian wajah _namja_ manis tersebut. Yesung menjilat air mata yang jatuh dari mata Ryeowook, sepertinya _namja_ manis itu sedikit merasa kesakitan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**grazie : terima kasih - italia**

Woaghhh cukup untuk chapter ini… aku tidak tahu harus mengetik apalagi untuk lanjutannya.

Maaf untuk typo di chapter sebelumnya. Hehe dan terima kasih mengingatkan aku tentang typo memalukan itu. Ahahha

Bagaimana chapter ini? Apa aku sanggup melanjutkan ke chapter 04? Aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Mianhae aku merasa sedikit gagal.

Bahkan Lost memory juga baru akan kuketik besok pagi.

Tapi… terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mem-follow acc twitter saya 'anitaMT0201' dan official twitter saya 'yongie4'

Sampai berjumpa lain waktu dear. I love you.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	5. 4th chapter'your memory of the brave day

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**4**__**th**__** chapter 'your memory of the brave days '**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

Intro: Yesung berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan perusahaannya. Disaat ia sedikit gagal Calla justru seperti memberinya harapan. Namja tampan itu tidak sengaja melempar buket bunga keatas ranjang Ryeowook, namun sesuatu terjadi besoknya Ryeowook sakit karena kecerobohan Yesung.

* * *

**Star story!**

* * *

Gedung bertingkat yang menampung para murid dari SM high school terlihat begitu sepi ketika para murid mulai beranjak melangkahkan langkah kaki mereka menuju gerbang sekolah yang berjarak beberapa meter saja setelah melewati halaman asrama.

Di koridor B kamar no. 15 terlihat Yesung sibuk menopang kepalanya dengan kedua siku yang tertumpu pada meja belajar miliknya. Pencil mekanik yang sejak beberapa saat lalu dipegangnya untuk memulai pekerjaannya yakni membuat skema pakaian tak kunjung mengotori kertas putih bersih itu.

Yesung membalik kursi duduknya menghadap tempat tidurnya yang ditimpa tempat tidur Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu tergulung selimut dan juga boneka jerapah besar bawaannya dari rumah serta jerapah kecil yang pernah Yesung jahitkan pakaian.

Wajah Ryeowook begitu mungil, rambutnya sedikit acakan karena keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Beberapa saat Yesung melihatnya kini _namja_ tampan itu meletakkan pencil mekaniknya dan menutup lembaran kertas putih tersebut dengan buku pelajarannya.

Harusnya _namja_ tampan itu kini sedang duduk di dalam kelas mengikuti pelajaran, apalagi ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dan ia harus mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. Tapi karena kecerobohannya malam tadi membuatnya harus berjaga dikamarnya, menunggu beberapa saat untuk mengganti kompres di kening Ryeowook.

"Hng…" Ryeowook sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman ketika Yesung menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh mungil tersebut sampai leher.

"Kenapa jadi demam begini?" lirih Yesung merapikan poni Ryeowook dan mengganti handuk kecil yang dijadikannya kompres untuk tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Hahhh… hachiii!"

"_Aigoo~~"_ Yesung sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya ketika Ryeowook bersin walau dalam keadaan mata terpejam.

"_Umma_~~~" panggil Ryeowook membuat Yesung diam sejenak.

"_Umma_?" lirih _namja_ tampan itu sedikit tersenyum kemudian menutup matanya pelan. Berusaha menjauh dari dunia nyata untuk hanya sekedar kembali ke beberapa tahun ketika ia masih memiliki semuanya.

* * *

**Flashback**

≠**Ý≠**

Yesung kecil membantu sang _umma_ untuk menyiapkan pakaian mereka ketika akan berlibur ke Jepang. Saat itu Seoul diguyur hujan yang cukup deras namun tidak berangin. Hanya tetesan air hujan yang ingin membasahi kerak bumi. _Namja_ berumur tujuh tahun itu berlari mendekati jendela kamarnya.

"_Umma_… lihatlah hujan berhenti," teriaknya sembari menunjuk keluar jendela. _Umma-nya yang_ cantik itu mendekat dan menepuk pelan kepala Yesung.

"Kau benar sayang. Sekarang kembali berkemas, kau akan meninggalkan Seoul dua minggu untuk liburan musim panas tahun ini."

"_Ye_… tapi _appa_ dimana _umma_?" Yesung berhenti sebentar untuk sedikit berfikir dimana _appa_-nya.

"_Appa_-mu sedang bicara dengan tuan Tan yang akan mengurus perusahaan selama dua minggu ini. Kakek-mu ingin kami menemani liburanmu."

Penjelasan sang _umma_ membuat Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Saat itu, bisa dikatakan tahun terakhir kebahagiaannya yang membuatnya sedikit berubah menjadi _namja_ pendiam dan tidak terlalu suka dengan lingkungan sosial.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Saat mobil _Audi A5_ milik keluarga Kim tersebut disupiri oleh tuan Kim sendiri menuju bandara internasional Incheon, sebuah truk mendadak berhenti membuat tuan Kim menginjak Rem dan bagian depan mobil tersebut menabrak truk pengangkut barang.

Pendarahan membuat tuan Kim meninggal di tempat, namun saat itu Yesung masih ingat ia berada dalam pelukan sang _umma_ saat mobil mereka menabrak truk pengangkut barang.

Dua minggu _umma_-nya kritis sampai pada akhirnya sang _umma_ benar-benar tidak bisa bertahan untuk hidup lagi.

Tinggal sendirian di dalam ketakutan dan beberapa memory yang dianggapnya begitu bodoh. Sejak umur tujuh tahun Yesung hidup sendirian, berpindah dari satu rumah keluarga ke keluarga yang lain. Saat umur sebelas tahun tidak akan ada yang percaya anak laki-laki tuan Kim memulai kehidupannya di Seoul kembali. Dengan bantuan tuan Han, Yesung di didik bersamaan dengan Hankyung yang merupakan anak pertama tuan Han. Umur Hankyung yang lebih tua darinya membuat Yesung sedikit bersikap manja ketika bersama laki-laki tampan itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu tumbuh menjadi seorang designer yang begitu hebat, membangun kembali perusahaan baru dengan nama Abbastanza Perfeto dengan meminta bantuan Hankyung untuk menggantikan posisi dirinya. Hal ini dilakukan Yesung karena ia tidak mau bernasib seperti kedua orang tuanya. Trauma masa kecil membuatnya menutup diri dengan identitas lain.

Ketika tuan Han menyelidiki kasus kecelakaan itu, di temukan bukti percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan lawan bisnis Tuan Kim. Sejak saat itu tuan Han kembali ingat pesan terakhir tuan Kim.

_'meminta menjaga Yesung dan membesarkan namja tampan itu seperti anak laki-laki pada normalnya.'_

Yesung kembali mencoba mengingat saat dimana sang _umma_ dahulu sering membawanya ke taman kota hanya sekedar untuk membeli manisan dan menikmati air mancur kota. Dia menyayangi _umma-_nya karena hari-hari dilewatinya dengan nyonya Kim disaat tuan Kim bekerja.

**Flascback end**

≠**Ý≠**

* * *

"_Umma_~~~"

"Hng?" Yesung sedikit terkejut ketika kesadarannya kembali oleh suara panggilan Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu kembali bergumam dan tidak beberapa saat kemudian ia bersin lagi.

"Hacchiiiii!" Yesung mengelap hidung Ryeowook dan mencium ujung hidung bengir yang terlihat memerah tersebut.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook yang sedikit sadar ketika Yesung selesai mencium hidungnya.

"Hmm? Kau sudah bangun?"

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya bingung saat kini Yesung membantunya untuk duduk.

"Hahhh… hacchiiii!" sekali lagi Ryeowook bersin membuat Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya agar tidak tertular virus dari bersin Ryeowook.

"Akhhh hidungku sakit~~~" rajuk Ryeowook menarik hidungnya berusaha menghilangkan keinginan untuk kembali bersin.

Yesung yang melihat itu hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sedikit rasa bersalah namun kalau ia mengakui kesalahannya Yesung bisa bayangkan Ryeowook pasti akan melemparnya dengan apa saja.

"_Hyung_ tidak sekolah?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit lirih karena memang saat ini kondisi fisiknya yang begitu lemah.

Yesung bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang tadi duduk dipinggir ranjang Ryeowook dan berdiri menghadap Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja tidak. _Hyung_ harus merawatmu agar segera sembuh," jawaban Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Owhhh baiklah, ini karena dokter asrama sedang keluar. Jadwalnya hari ini membeli obat," kejujuran Yesung bukannya membuat Ryeowook senang melainkan membuatnya menghela nafas pelan. Padahal Ryeowook berharap Yesung sendiri yang berniat merawatnya.

Untuk menutupi perasaannya, Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung kesekeliling kamar mereka. Mata caramelnya sedikit membulat menyadari lingkaran pada kalender meja miliknya.

Ryeowook membuka selimutnya kasar dan berniat segera turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Akhhh."

Bruk

Tubuh mungil Ryeowook hampir saja membentur lantai kalau saja Yesung tidak menangkapnya lebih cepat. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung kini kembali menidurkan Ryeowook di atas tempat tidurnya.

"_Mianhae_~~~" lirih Ryeowook sedikit merasa bersalah. "tapi hari ini kami penelitian _hyung_, bahan ujian nanti," jawab Ryeowook seolah memohon agar Yesung mengizinkannya sekolah.

"TIDAK! Kau tidak boleh sekolah dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini," jelas Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya _namja_ manis itu berniat untuk sekolah disaat kondisi fisiknya sedang lemah.

"Ta-Hachihhh!" belum selesai Ryeowook bicara ia kembali bersin membuat Yesung menaiki tempat tidur Ryeowook dan menimbulkan suara decitan kemudian menatap coklat caramel itu.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat sepasang obsidian dilapisi kacamata dengan frame hitam tersebut sedikti tertutupi rambut hitam Yesung.

"Katakan pada _hyung_, hari ini kau penelitian tentang apa?"

"A-aku tidak tahu~~~"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa bisa kau tidak tahu?" Yesung menatap tidak percaya saat kini Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku harus sekolah!" teriak Ryeowook pelan dengan suara seraknya. _Namja_ manis itu melempar boneka jerapah kecil miliknya mengenai kepala Yesung.

Yesung sedikit membenarkan kacamatanya yang bergeser karena terkena lemparan Ryeowook dan menghela nafasnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa belajar dengan Kyuhyun nanti malam, Sekarang sebaiknya cepat kembali istirahat, _hyung_ akan membawakanmu sarapan," Yesung membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook dan kembali menyelimuti tubuh mungil tersebut.

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu saat kini Yesung telah menutup pintu kamar mereka. Tatapannya sedikit sayu, wajahnya putih pucat namun bibir tipisnya masih begitu menggoda.

"Cara-_ssi… mianhae_ aku melemparmu~~" bisik Ryeowook pelan kini beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Akhhh kepalaku pusing," lirihnya pelan dan kembali berjalan untuk mengambil boneka yang tadi dilemparnya mengenai Yesung.

Ryeowook memilih menarik selimut dan duduk di lantai dengan memeluk boneka jerapah kecil tersebut. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah hanya untuk berjalan kembali keatas tempat tidur.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Berhubungan dengan lebih baik lagi tentang masa lalu._

_Harusnya ingatanmu tidak ada diriku saat itu._

_Karena kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya._

"_Seseorang akan mati ketika orang -orang melupakannya." #Dokter Hiluluk_

_Itu berarti selama masih ada kenangan orang tersebut didunia ini, maka dia masih hidup sekalipun hanya dalam hatimu._

Yesung mengeratkan syal merahnya untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kakinya trus melangkah menuju kantin asrama yang terlihat begtiu sepi, wajar saja sepi karena saat ini merupakan jam belajar.

Ia menghampiri seorang wanita yang cukup tua tengah memegang spatula yang penuh dengan kaldu.

"Tuan muda Kim? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian seperti ini? Apa kau membolos hmm?" tanya wanita tua itu meletakkan spatula yang dipegangnya kedalam panci dan berjalan mendekati Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ryeowook-ie sakit. Aku diminta menjaganya dan sekarang dia sudah sadar, jadi aku butuh sarapan untuknya," jelas Yesung membuat kedua matanya sedikit berbinar.

Sejak memasuki SM high School, Yesung begitu dekat dengan nyonya Song selaku penjaga kantin yang menyiapkan makanan untuk murid dengan bantuan pegawai lainnya. Kasih seorang _umma_ didapatnya ketika berada di dekat wanita tua ini.

"Heh? _Namja_ itu sakit? Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sakit. Bukankah dia seperti punya energy melebihi manusia lainnya."

"_Mwo_?" Yesung membulatkan matanya mendengarkan pengakuan wanita tua itu.

"Hahaha kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda tentang kalimat yang terakhir. Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini, aku akan siapkan makanan untuknya," perintah Song-_ahjumma_ agar Yesung duduk di bangku makan.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian wanita tua itu kembali dengan nampan berisikan nasi merah, sup dan juga coklat panas.

"Berikan ini untuknya, jaga dia baik-baik ya?"

"Tentu saja. aku harus menjaganya karena aku penyebab dia sakit," jelas Yesung membuat Song-_ahjumma_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan akitifitasnya sebelum istirahat siang.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung berjalan pelan menuju koridor kamarnya. Tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata almond memperhatikan _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Hyung_!" panggilan Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan Yesung berjalan membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

"_Aigoo~~_ kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung dengan mengejutkanku?" maki Yesung sedikit tidak suka.

"Ishhh _mianhae_ untuk itu. Aku melihatmu dari kantin, kau membawakan istrimu sarapan hmm?"

"_Mwo_? Jaga bicaramu Tuan muda Cho!" teriak Yesung mendelik menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya menahan tawanya. "Kenapa kau kembali ke asrama?" tanya Yesung kembali menyadari tempat mereka.

"Ahhh aku hampir lupa, tadi aku meninggalkan tiket museum tempat kami akan penelitian," jelas Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Museum? Penelitian tentang apa?"

"Untuk ujian sejarah, akhh_ hyung_ bisa ajarkan Ryeowook-ie tentang sejarah Seoul kan? Itu bahan ujian nanti."

Dengan penjelasan terakhir Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya saat mereka sudah sampai. Yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan memutar knop pintu.

_Namja_ tampan itu menatap tidak percaya pada Ryeowook yang kini memegang erat selimut miliknya tengah duduk di lantai.

"Wook-ie? Kenapa kau ada dilantai?" Yesung meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan Ryeowook dan segera berjongkok didepan nemja manis yang terlihat begitu lemah itu.

"Aku mengambilnya, tapi aku tidak sanggup kembali ke tempat tidur lagi~~~" lirih Ryeowook mengadu pada Yesung.

"Oh Tuhan…" Yesung menepuk pelan keningnya dan segera menggendong Ryeowook untuk membaringkan tubuh mungil itu diatas tempat tidurnya. Ryeowook mengalungkan lengannya dileher Yesung agar tidak terjatuh.

"Song-_ahjumma_ memberiku apa?" tanya Ryeowook menatap pada nampan yang diletakkan Yesung diaats meja belajarnya.

"Nasi merah, sup dan juga coklat panas," jelas Yesung mengambil kembali nampan tersebut.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Pekerjaanmu tumbuh seperti rambutmu, itu bagaimana cara kau menatanya agar terlihat lebih indah di mata orang banyak ~Yongie_

_Kau cantik, di sisi lain kau begitu menyayangi keluargamu. _

_Seperti bunga Calla yang bermakna cantik yang sempurna._

"_Umma_ tidak apa?" tanya Heechul panic kini mengejar sang _umma_ yang berlari ke kamar mandi mereka.

"_Umma_?" teriak Heechul sedikit kaget karena darah menetes dari hidung sang _umma_.

"Tidak apa Chul-ie, _umma_ sedikit pusing. Tolong kau katakan pada tuan Lee hari ini _umma_ tidak bisa masuk kantor," ucap nyonya Kim meninggalkan Heechul yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"_Umma_~~~ kenapa tidak pernah mau cerita padaku?" bisiknya pelan kemudian melangkahkan kaki mengambil handphone flip-nya untuk menghubungi seorang _namja_ yang tadi dikatakan oleh sang _umma_.

Baru saja Heechul selesai menghubungi laki-laki tua itu dan kini beranjak menuju kamar sang _umma_ yang ada dilantai dua. Kamar pertama di sebelah Ryeowook yang sudah ditutup karena _namja_ manis itu kini tinggal di asrama, namun dua minggu sekali tiap akhir pekan Ryeowook akan pulang untuk tinggal dengan keluarganya.

"_Umma_?" teriak Heechul kaget saat pintu kamar sang _umma_ dkunci dari dalam.

Cklek

"Apa lagi Heechul-ie?" terlihat nyonya Kim yang sedikit lemah menatap kearah Heechul.

"_Anio_… aku,,,"

"Hubungi asrama Ryeowook, _umma_ menghawatirkannya. Hari ini kau kunjungi adikmu itu. Kau juga harus membicarakan pernikahanmu dengannya agar dia juga siap dnegan keadaan nantinya."

Nyonya Kim menutup kembali pintu kamarnya untuk beristirahat meninggalkan Heechul yang masih diam di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sekali lagi Heechul berbalik dan kembali menuju ruang keluarga dirumahnya. Jemari manisnya menggapai gagang telphone dan menekan beberapa tombol untuk tersambung ke asrama Ryeowook.

"Yeobseyo? Maaf menganggu waktu anda. Tapi bisakah saya bicara dengan Kim Ryeowook? Ini Kim Heechul, kakak kandungnya," jelas Heechul membuat seseorang disebrang segera melihat data Ryeowook berada dikamar berapa dan sekarang sedang mengikuti pelajaran apa.

_"Mianhae nona,"_ sapaan dari sebrang membuat Heechul menghela nafasnya pelan. Sudah biasa baginya benar-benar disangka _yeoja_.

_"Kim Ryeowook tidak masuk kelas. Siswa tahun pertama penghuni kamar B15 itu sedang sakit karena alergi,"_ sambung seseorang tersebut.

"_Mwo_? Sakit? Alergi? Akhh terima kasih informasinya nyonya," ucap Heechul segera menutup gagang telphone rumahnya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Ryeowook langsung.

Cukup lama Heechul menunggu Ryeowook menjawab panggilannya membuatnya begitu khawatir. Dirumahnya sang _umma_ sedang sakit, sedangkan di asrama sana _namdongsaeng _kesayangannya juga sakit karena alergi.

"Yaaa kau Kim Ryeowook! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau bisa sakit hah? Kau begitu lama mengangkat panggilanku, kau mau membuat _hyung_ penasaran hah? Kau itu.. Ukhhh," teriak Heechul membuat Ryeowook yang disebrang sana menjauhkan ponselnya karena teriakan Heechul.

"Aku tidak apa _hyung_, hanya bersin-bersin saja. Teman sekamarku yang merawatku," jelas Ryeowook terdengar begitu lemah di telinga Heechul.

"_Umma_ menyuruh _hyung_ menemuimu, ini tentang pernikahan _hyung_ dengan Hankyung. _Umma_ ingin agar _hyung_ bicara denganmu tentang ini," jelas Heechul yang mulai sedikit tenang.

"Tidak perlu menemuiku. Akhir minggu ini aku akan pulang kerumah. Sudah ya _hyung_, aku harus istirahat."

Click

"_Mwo_? Yaa anak ini! Berani sekali dia mematikan panggilanku!" maki Heechul menutup ponsel flip-nya.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada _namja_ yang sudah merawat Ryeowook dengan segera," batin Heechul yang kini melihat kearah tangga rumah mereka. Berharap _umma_-nya keluar dan bicara dengannya. _Namja_ cantik itu begitu tidak suka kondisi rumah yang begitu sepi seperti saat ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Percaya pada dirimu sendiri tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan._

_Believe in yourself_

_Hiduplah untuk kebahagiaanmu, tidak ada yang salah pada apa yang kamu pikirkan terlebih dahulu kemudian kamu lakukan._

Sore hari yang mulai ramai di tiap koridor asrama. Dari ujung koridor B terlihat Sungmin berjalan sedikit cepat disusul dengan Kyuhyun yang melipat kedua tangannya tidak suka.

Tap

"Yaa Kyuhyun-ie? Kenapa kau seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin setelah menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang juga berhenti.

"_Hyung_ kenapa begitu memperhatikan Ryeowook-ie? Aku cemburu!" ucapnya datar membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya lucu. Bibir 'M' tersebut sedikit membulat lucu dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sungmin kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"I'am in shock! Kenapa dia begitu memperhatikan Ryeowook-ie?" gumam Kyuhyun kini kembali berjalan di belakang Sungmin.

"Kau jangan berfikir macam-macam Kyu. Kau tahu aku hanya menyukaimu, tapi aku menyayangi Ryeowook-ie seperti adikku sendiri. Aku khwatir kalau Yesung-_hyung_ yang merawatnya. Dia tidak pernah bisa merawat orang sakit selama ini," jelas Sungmin kini berdiri di depan kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Brak

_Namja_ manis itu membuka kasar pintu kamar membuat Yesung sedikit terkejut. _Namja_ tampan itu baru saja akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali membuat skema pakaian untuk _Fashion week_ perusahaannya setelah seharian menjaga Ryeowook. Kali ini ia harus terganggu oleh kedatangan teman sebelah kamarnya.

"Kalian? Benar-benar tidak sopan," maki Yesung kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Sungmin yang berjalan melewati Yesung menuju ranjang tempat tidur mereka.

"Dia tidur ya _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Ryeowook memeluk boneka jerapah besarnya dan berbalutkan selimut.

"Dia baru saja tidur, jangan bangunkan dia Min-ie, aku harus kerja!" jelas Yesung membuat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan kamar mengangguk paham. _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat tersebut masuk melewati Yesung dan menari tangan Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang ke kamar kita, biarkan Ryeowook-ie istirahat _hyung_," bisik Kyuhyun hanya ditanggapi anggukan pelan Sungmin.

Keduanya keluar meninggalkan Yesung setelah berpamitan sebentar dan meminta maaf karena mengganggu pekerjaan Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Tumbuhlah seperti benih, kemudian berbuah dan menciptakan benih baru ~Anonymous_

Malam harinya Ryeowook memilih pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk meminjam catatan Kyuhyun saat penelitiannya siang hari. Sedikit bercerita tentang beberapa hal yang terjadi untuk segera kembali kekamarnya. Setidaknya tubuh Ryeowook sedikit membaik, apalagi ketika ia tahu seharian Yesung tidak meninggalkannya.

Sedangkan didalam kamar, Yesung menguhubungi seseorang. Dia, _namja_ tampan itu seperti merindukan wajah cantik bidadari yang menemaninya beberapa waktu ini.

"Calla-ssi? Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook yang kini diluar kamarnya berhenti sebentar.

"Hmm… sedikit buruk. _Mianhae_ Jongwoon-_oppa_, aku tidak bisa bicara terlalu lama denganmu," jelas Ryeowook beberapa kali menghela nafasnya agar tidak terlihat sedang sakit.

"Apa _oppa_ mengganggumu?"

"_Anio_…" Ryeowook merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di kursi yang ada dikoridor dan jemari mungilnya sedikit bermain dengan jaket tebal milik Yesung yang dipakainya karena udara masih dingin.

"_Oppa_ mengerti. Akhir pekan ini, bisakah kita bertemu? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin _oppa_ katakan," jelas Yesung membuat Ryeowook sedikit berfikir. Akhir pekan ini ia berjanji akan pulang kerumahnya.

"_Mianhae_… sepertinya aku tidak bisa keluar. _Umma_ pasti tidak akan mengizinkan, akhh aku tutup panggilannya _oppa_. Good night," ucap Ryeowook pelan kemudian mematikan panggilan Yesung dalam sosok Jongwoon.

_Namja_ manis itu memilih beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memutar knop pintu kamar mereka. Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat Yesung duduk dipinggir ranjangnya dan menggenggam erat ponsel merah miliknya.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit peduli pasalnya tatapan Yesung sedikit aneh.

"_Anio_… Wook-ie, apa kau tahu biasanya seorang _yeoja_ akan begitu senang apabila _namja_ yang mendekatinya memberinya apa?"

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut namun ia tidak memperlihatkan hal itu. Kaki mungilnya berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya dan meletakkan buku catatan Kyuhyun "Aku tidak tahu _hyung_," sambung Ryeowook sedikit pelan.

"Kenapa kau sampai tidak tahu? ayolah Wook-ie,,, beritahu _hyung_ tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _yeoja_."

Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan duduk diatas meja belajar _namja_ manis itu. Ryeowook sedikit mendongak dan menatap kedalam sepasang obsidian gelap yang dilapisi kacamata minus Yesung.

"_Hyung_ menyukai seorang _yeoja_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja. dia begitu baik hati, cantik dan _hyung_ tahu ada hal yang pernah _umma_-ku katakan pada _hyung_ dan hal itu ada pada dirinya," jelas Yesung terlihat begitu senang saat membayangkan Calla yang cantik.

Ryeowook memilih menundukkan kepalanya saat dirasanya Yesung berkata jujur tentang perasaannya. Rasaya dadanya sedikit sesak membuat Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat.

"_Mianhae_ _hyung_, aku harus istirahat."

_Namja_ manis itu memilih beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memutar kendali tempat tidurnya agar kembali naik dan memberi ruang untuk ranjang tempat tidur Yesung.

"Malam ini aku tidur dibawah ya _hyung_?" pinta Ryeowook pelan dan sedikit tersenyum walau terlihat kaku.

Degh

Yesung masih diam ditempatnya. Sebuah lengkungan kecil bibir tipis Ryeowook membuatnya bingung. _Namja_ tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk meja belajar Ryeowook dan membuka lembaran buku yang tadi dibawa Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_… tolong matikan lampunya," panggil Ryeowook membuat Yesung meletakkan kembali buku catatan milik Kyuhyun dan beranjak mematikan lampu kamarnya untuk segera tidur.

Yesung sedikit menimbulkan suara decitan saat ia menaiki anak tangga untuk ke ranjang atas.

"_Hyung_? Apa aku boleh berkata sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanya Yesung antusian berharap Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaannya beberapa saat lalu. Namja tampan itu mendongak melihat Ryeowook yang terbaring di ranjang bawah.

"Terima kasih merawatku hari ini."

Degh

Sekali lagi Yesung dibuat diam oleh lengkungan senyum Ryeowook. Namun kali ini senyuman yang begitu tulus, membuat wajah mungil itu terlihat menawan untuknya.

"Oh iya… sama-sama," Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan memilih memeluk boneka jerapah Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_?"

"Apalagi Wook-ie?" tanya Yesung berusaha sabar ketika suara lemah itu trus memanggilnya tanpa menoleh kebawah.

"Bisa berikan boneka milikku?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit pelan dari ranjang bawah mereka.

Mendengarnya Yesung segera memberikan boneka Ryeowook. Walau dalam ruangan dengan pantulan cahaya yang memaksa masuk melewati cela kamar mereka, Yesung dan Ryeowook masih bisa merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Anak-anak menyukai sesuatu yang manis karena itu menyenangkan dan juga menenangkan._

"Kim Ryeowook? Bisakah kau datang ke medical centre hospital?" panggilan seseorang yang masuk kedalam ponsel Ryeowook membuat pagi hari _namja_ manis itu harus dimulai dengan rasa penasaran.

"Shin-_uisanim_? Apa ini tentang… _umma_?" tanya Ryeowook memelankan suaranya tidak ingin orang yang melewati koridor mendengar percakapannya.

"Tenang sayang,,, ini memang tentang _umma_-mu, aku hanya ingin membicarakan beberpaa hal saja denganmu."

"Aku mengerti, sepulang sekolah aku akan menemuimu."

Ryeowook menutup panggilan _namja_ tua itu untuk segera berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. Akhh aku hampir lupa, mohon jangan bilang aku terlalu lama publish. Itu hanya akan menyakitiku saja ^^/ maaf

tapi kenapa kalian tidak memberiku Review mengenai ff ini saja? aku menunggu untuk itu. Aku menyayangi kalian semua ~~~

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	6. 5th chapter 'Precious things in me'

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**5**__**th**__** chapter '**_**Precious things in me**_** '**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

_Intro: _Karena kecerobohannya Yesung harus merawat Ryeowook membuat namja manis itu tidak bisa ikut penelitian tugas sekolahnya. Yesung mengakui dirinya menyukai seorang yeoja. ikatan orang tua dan anak, lihatlah ikatan benang merah Yesung yang merindukan keluarganya.

* * *

**Star story**

* * *

_Kalau ada hal yang tidak kau mengerti, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya padamu._

_Aku tahu banyak hal untuk membantumu. You can hear me with my smile #Yongie_

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Kyuhyun, tubuhnya sedikit membaik walau masih bersin sekali-kali. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lemah bukan karena sakit yang sedang dideritanya, melainkan karena seorang dokter menghubunginya, dokter yang merawat _umma_-nya. Ryeowook tidak memliki ayah sejak ia lahir, _namja_ manis itu besar dengan kasih sayang dari _umma_ dan juga Heechul, keduanya tumbuh menjadi _namja_ cantik seperti _umma_ mereka. _Umma_ Ryeowook dulunya adalah seorang model majalah fashion, namun setelah menikah ia memilih bekerja di salah satu perusahaan kosmetik. Hal ini juga yang membuat Heechul begitu banyak mengerti tentang Fashion dan juga make-up.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini _umma_ Ryeowook sering sekali jatuh sakit, beberapa kali dokter menghubungi Ryeowook karena sang _umma_ mendadak pingsan. _Umma_ Ryeowook memaksa Ryeowook untuk tidak mengatakan penyakitnya kepada Heechul karena tahu Heechul akan melakukan pernikahaannya, _umma_ Ryeowook tidak ingin keadaannya dan Ryeowook mengganggu kebahagiaan anak pertamanya.

"Apa yang terjadi Wook_-ie_? Kau terlihat tidak sehat," ucap Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari raut muka Ryeowook dan menepuk pelan pundak _namja_ mungil itu.

Ryeowook sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Kyuhyun, _namja_ mungil itu menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian berbalik menatap keluar jendela tanpa niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Wook_-ie_?" bisik Kyuhyun diikuti dengan kembali menepuk pelan pundak _namja_ mungil itu.

"Kyu? Yesung-_hyung_ bicara dengan siapa?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook balik bertanya dengan mengarahkan jari telujuknya ke arah seorang _namja_ yang sedang bicara dengan Yesung diluar sana.

"_Mollayo_,,, heyy apa Yesung-_hyung_ merawatmu dengan baik saat kau sakit kemarin?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya hanya dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Akan kuperkenalkan pada kalian._

_Sedikit menyenangkan ketika kita saling mengerti, setidaknya aku ingin memiliki seorang teman baik. Bisakah aku memperkenalkanmu pada mereka?_

_Sebuah senyum manis dari bibir kecilmu mengubah hariku menjadi baik._

Ryeowook berjalan pelan di koridor sekolahnya menemui penjaga sekolah untuk meminta izin keluar. Setelah mendapatkan izin keluar _namja_ mungil itu segera ke halte bus menuju ke LG medical centre.

"_Uisanim_?" sapa Ryeowook segera memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu asing lagi untuknya.

"Wook_-ie_? Lebih cepat dari biasanya," ucap _namja_ tampan dengan seragam putihnya kini berdiri dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk duduk.

"Hmm… _umma_?"

"_Umma_-mu memaksa pulang, tapi aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang penyakit _umma_-mu," dokter tampan itu menopang wajahnya dengan jemari lentiknya setelah memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Ryeowook.

"Ini?" tanya Ryeowook setelah membaca bagian penting dari kertas putih tersebut.

"_Umma_-mu harus segera dioperasi Ryeowook_-ie_, kita harus melakukannya secepatnya, mungkin sebelum pernikahan kakakmu dan biaya yang diperlukan itu sangat mahal," jelas dokter kepada Ryeowook.

"Tidak perlu dengarkan Shin _uisanim_ Ryeowook_-ie_, _umma_ tidak apa."

Sebuah suara dari seorang _yeoja_ cantik membuat kedua _namja_ itu menatap kearah pintu, berdiri seorang _yeoja_ dengan mantel hitamnya.

"_Umma_?"

"Jae?"

Kaget keduanya pada sosok _yeoja_ dengan nama lengkap Kim Jaejoong saat seharusnya _yeoja_ cantik itu sudah pulang sejak tadi sebelum Ryeowook tiba.

"_Umma_ tahu kau akan ke sini jadi _umma_ menunda kepulangan _umma_, _umma_ ingin bicara denganmu," _yeoja_ cantik itu menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook memaksanya berdiri dan meninggalkan Shin _uisanim_ yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pada kekerasan kepala pasiennya itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Pada taman rumah sakit yang cukup ramai dengan kedatangan pasien yang sekedar ingin menghirup udara segar dari pohon maple yang ditanam mengelilingi area taman tersebut.

Sebuah kolam ditumbuhi daun teratai dengan beberapa kuncup yang tumbuh kini menghiasi air kehijauan itu.

Jaejoong menepuk bagian kursi di sebelahnya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu masih dengan senyum yang begitu cantik diwajahnya, namun masih membuat Ryeowook menekuk wajahnya.

"Duduklah sayang, _umma_ merindukanmu," pinta Jaejoong belum juga dituruti oleh Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu masih berdiri dengan menekuk wajahnya. Matanya sedikit menahan air mata.

Sreet

Jaejoong menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook membuatnya segera duduk kemudian memeluk _namja_ mungil itu.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa Wook_-ie_ tidak merindukan _umma_?"

"_Bogoshipo~~"_ lirih Ryeowook pelan sembari membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"_Umma_? _Uisanim_ bilang~~"

"Shhh~~ jangan dengarkan ucapan dokter itu, _umma_ tidak apa sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Heechul bilang kemarin kau sakit hmm? _Mianhae umma_ tidak bisa merawatmu karena kau di asrama, apa masih sakit? Siapa yang merawatmu hmm?" begitu banyak pertanyaan yang diberikan Jaejoong membuat Ryeowook semakin erat memeluknya.

"_Umma_~~" Ryeowook menyeka air matanya yang baru saja menetes.

"Kau menangis hmm_? Aigoo… _baby _umma_ menangis kenapa hmm?" melihat Ryeowook menyeka air matanya membuat Jaejoong ikut mengusap pipi tirus _namja_ mungil itu.

"Apa ini karena biaya operasinya makanya _umma_ tidak mau dioperasi?" pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Jaejoong terdiam. Begitu sulit hanya untuk tersenyum saat ini. Bibirnya terasa kering dan sulit digerakkan. Ekspresi Jaejoong menyadarkan Ryeowook.

"Aku akan bekerja dan membiayai operasi _umma_, aku janji! _Umma_ jaga kesehatan sampai uangku terkumpul," bisik Ryeowook melengkungkan bibir tipisnya dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya meminta janji dari Ryeowook.

Tok

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kau pikir biaya operasi itu tidak besar hah? Jangan menyusahkan _hyung_-mu lagi _arra_?" Jaejoong sedikit memukul pelan kepala Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu. Kedua matanya seperti ingin Jaejoong mempercayainya.

"Jangan menatap _umma_ seperti itu," Jaejoong sedikit tertawa ketika melihat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya begitu lucu dengan kedua pipi tirus yang kini dikembungkannya ditambah dengan matanya yang membulat begitu lucu.

"_Umma_~~ aku sudah bekerja dengan baik. Berjanjilah kalau aku mempunyai uang, _umma_ akan melakukan operasinya?"

Jaejoong hanya diam ketika Ryeowook sekali lagi bertanya padanya. Tidak ada kata yang bisa dikatakannya.

"_Umma_?"

"Baiklah _umma_ berjanji, tapi kau berjanjilah tidak akan memaksakan diri. _Umma_ menyayangimu~~" Jaejoong mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Ryeowook dan memeluk _namja_ mungil itu. Tersenyum begitu bahagia saat merasakan sentuhan hangat itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Sentuh aku dengan lebih baik. _

_Matamu berbinar begitu lembut. Kau cantik, begitu sempurna dengan semua yang kau miliki. Aku menyukaimu._

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Yesung ketika Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar mereka masih dengan seragam sekolah di tubuhnya.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung yang kini duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. _Namja_ tampan itu menutup semua kertas yang tadi di pakaianya untuk mendesign dengan beberapa buku agar Ryeowook tidak melihat hasil kerjanya.

Grep

Yesung memaksa menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ mungil itu kini terduduk dipangkuan Yesung.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Yesung meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Ryeowook untuk merasakan suhu tubuh _namja_ pemilik suara tenor itu.

"Hmm?" Ryeowook sedikit tekejut namun sedetik kemudian ia segera menggeleng dan kemudian bangkit dari pangkuan Yesung.

"Masih sedikit panas, sebaiknya kau tidak mandi sore ini!"

"Mwo? Aku harus mandi _hyung_!" tolak Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Seharusnya dari tadi kau berteriak seperti itu, sungguh aneh ketika _hyung_ melihatmu hanya menekuk wajamu ini!"

Pluk

Yesung menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook dengan kotak kecil kemudian memberikan kotak ringan tersebut pada Ryeowook.

_"Ige mwogayo_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit bingung setelah mengambil kotak berwarna merah dari Yesung.

"Buka saja, tadi _hyung_ pergi ke Insadong dan melihat itu. _Hyung_ harus menemui seseorang, kau cepatlah mandi," perintah Yesung mengambil kertas yang tadi ditumpuknya dengan buku dan kini berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Dengan perlahan Ryeowook membuka kotak merah tersebut dan menemukan Syal ungu dengan sebuah note kecil di atasnya.

_"Dasar anak bodoh! Cepatlah mandi!"_

"Ukhhh _hyung_ menyebalkan!" kesal Ryeowook setelah membaca tulisan tangan Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Dibawah hujan yang turun tanpa berniat berhenti tidak membuat seorang _namja_ cantik berhenti bersemangat. Wajahnya begitu cantik, sebuah senyum melengkung dibibirnya menyambut kepulangan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu bernama lengkap Kim Heechul.

"_Umma_? _Umma_ dari mana?"

"Bertemu Ryeowook_-ie_," ucap Jaejoong meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu. Saat ini Heechul berjalan dibelakangnya, mengikuti setiap langkah Jaejoong.

"_Umma_~~ akhir pekan ini Ryeowook_-ie_ pulang, kita ke makam _appa ne_?" pinta Heechul membuat Jaejoong berhenti dan berbalik menatap _namja_ cantik didepannya itu. Jaejoong mengelus pelan pipi Heechul membuat pemiliknya semakin tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kau juga harus meminta izin pernikahanmu pada _appa-_mu."

"_Ne_~~ _umma_ merindukan _appa_?" tanya Heechul sedikit bersemangat namun terdapat nada menggoda di dalam pertanyaannya.

"Kau ini!" cibir Jaejoong menyadari niat Heechul membuat _namja_ cantik itu tekekeh pelan.

_Untuk seseorang yang ada di langit sana. Lihatlah, keluargamu hidup dengan kasih sayang, kau bisa tersenyum kan melihat kebahagiaan keluarga kecilmu?_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_He is a diamond._

_Dia begitu cantik dengan kesempurnaan pada dirinya._

Ryeowook mengayunkan kaki-kaki mungilnya diatas ranjang Kyuhyun. Saat ini _namja_ manis itu berkunjung ke kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Beberapa tumpukan koran dan tidak lupa situs online terbuka sejak Ryeowook datang meminta bantuan keduanya.

"Aku lelah _hyung_~~ bisakah kau kembali kekamarmu Wook_-ie_? Ini sudah malam? Besok saja lagi kau mencari pekerjaan," keluh Kyuhyun yang kini sudah siap dengan selimut di tangannya. Namun Sungmin segera menarik selimut dari tangan Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ berambut ikal itu menatap _namja_chigu-nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu? Kita belum mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk Ryeowook_-ie_, tadi bukankah kau berjanji akan membantunya?" tanya Sungmin diikuti dengan anggukan Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak berjanji! Yang berjanji kan _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun balik menarik selimut yang direbut Sungmin tadi, "Aku lelah _hyung-ie_, aku mau tidur~~" pinta Kyuhyun namun Sungmin melempar koran kepada Kyuhyun memintanya untuk mencari pekerjaan dengan syarat yang cocok dengan Ryeowook. Dengan terpaksa _namja_ tampan itu kembali duduk dilantai bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang juga membantu Ryeowook. Padahal sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam dimana seharusnya semua murid sudah tidur untuk mengumpulkan tenaga agar bisa beraktifitas besok pagi.

Lima belas menit berlalu, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun harus berdiri dan membukanya. Terlihat Yesung sedikit tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang kini menekuk wajahnya.

"Apa Ryeowook_-ie_ ada di sini?"

"Ne _hyung_. Cepat bawa teman sekamarmu itu pulang!" potong Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Yesung untuk masuk kekamarnya dengan Sungmin.

"Yesung-_hyung_?" sapa Sungmin kini ikut berdiri.

Melihat banyak tumpukan koran disekitar Sungmin membuat Yesung menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Membantunya mencari pekerjaan. MWO?" Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Ryeowook namun sedetik kemudian ia sedikit terkejut karena Ryeowook tertidur.

"Yakk anak ini! Dia yang mau mencari pekerjaan kenapa sekarang dia tertidur."

"Kyu! Jangan berisik, aku akan membawanya kembali kekamar kami,hmm tapi sebelumnya. Aku boleh tahu kenapa Ryeowook_-ie_ ingin mencari pekerjaan?"

"Mollayo, dia bilang dia membutuhkan uang," jawab Kyuhyun sedikit acuh.

"Sebaiknya _hyung_ bawa Ryeowook_-ie_ kembali kekamar, aku akan membereskan kamar kami agar tuan muda Cho yang cerewet ini bisa tidur dengan segera," cibir Sungmin kini membuka jalan agar Yesung bisa melangkah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin mem-pout bibirnya lucu mendengar penjelasan Sungmin yang menyindirnya.

Yesung melangkah dan merapikan poni Ryeowook sedikit sebelum mengangkat tubuh ringan tersebut.

"Kyu tolong bukakan pintu kamarku," pinta Yesung memerintah Kyuhyun yang kini membuka bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' karena ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Namun melihat tatapan Sungmin membuatnya segera melangkah didepan Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Pagi yang indah menyambut hari Ryeowook. Suara nyanyian burung diikuti musik dari gesekan rumput semakin membuat warna hari yang begitu lembut. Wangi daun yang hijau menyeruak karena embun pagi diterpa angin membawa wanginya kedalam kamar bernomor B15 tersebut.

"Hngg…" Ryeowook sedikit terbangun karena sinar matahari membuatnya sedikit terusik. Sinar matahari itu masuk melewati jendela kamar yang dibuka Yesung begitu lebar.

Tidak berniat bangun karena terlalu lelah membuat Ryeowook menarik guling disebelahnya. Saat ini ia tidur di tempat tidur Yesung karena tadi malam Yesung tidak dan tidak akan sanggup untuk menggendong Ryeowook ke tempat tidur atas.

"Yakk Kim Ryeowook! Cepatlah bangun! Ini sudah begitu siang!" teriak Yesung menarik selimutnya yang dipakai Ryeowook untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Srett

"**Akhh **_**ANIO**_**! BERISIK **_**HYUNG**_**!"**

Degh

Yesung berhenti menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ryeowook saat mendengar makian dari bibir kecil Ryeowook. Sama seperti makian saat mereka pertama bicara di pertemuan pertama.

"Sepertinya tuan muda Kim sudah sembuh total hmm?" bisik Yesung kini menaiki ranjangnya menimbulkan suara decitan, Yesung melonggarkan dasi yang sudah dipakainya dan mengelus pelan leher Ryeowook setelah menyusupkan jemarinya kedalam selimut Ryeowook.

"Hngg~~" lenguh Ryeowook saat kini jemari Yesung bergerlya di tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Cepatlah bangun bodoh! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan hmm?" bisik Yesung di telinga Ryeowook yang terhalangi oleh selimut.

"Yakk! Dasar mesum!" sekali lagi sebuah teriakan diikuti dengan bangunnya Ryeowook. _Namja_ mungil itu menghempaskan tangan Yesung dari tubuhnya setelah jemari itu puas mengelus bagian lehernya.

"Hahaha cepatlah bangun! Lihatlah," perintah Yesung menunjuk jam dinding kamar mereka masih diikuti dengan suara tawanya yang ringan dipagi hari ini.

Ryeowook mengikuti arah telunjuk Yesung dan sedikit terdiam masih mencoba memfokuskan matanya pada jam dinding tersebut.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"OMO! Kenapa _hyung_ tidak membangunkanku!" teriak Ryeowook yang langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya, _namja_ manis itu segera menarik handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi mereka meninggalkan Yesung yang sudah tertawa puas.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Cepatlah Wook_-ie_, atau kau _hyung_ tinggalkan!" teriak Yesung saat Ryeowook masih dikamar mandi.

"Pergi saja! aku masih bisa sekolah sendiri!" balas Ryeowook cukup keras.

"Baiklah,, jangan biarkan tuan Lee menemukanmu terlambat _ne,"_ dengan kalimat tersebut Yesung segera menutup pintu kamar mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.

"Akhh menyebalkan!" maki Ryeowook kini bersiap, dia menarik dasinya.

Brak

Saat menarik dasinya, siku Ryeowook tidak sengaja menyenggol buku-buku Yesung membuatnya terjatuh.

Ryeowook segera menyusun buku-buku Yesung tersebut, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah majalah fashion. Ryeowook sedikit fokus pada majalah yang cukup tebal tesbut, namun bell asrama membuatnya meletakkan majalah tersebut dan segera keluar lalu mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

Langkah kakinya cukup cepat untuk berlari melewati koridor asrama yang begitu sepi menuju sekolahnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau membolos satu mata pelajaran?"

Duk

Ryeowook tidak membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan segera melepaskan ranselnya, mengambil buku catatan untuk menunggu guru selanjutnya.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ mungil itu mendelik menatapnya.

"Kau tahu aku bangun kesiangan? Sekalipun aku lari dan masuk terlambat tapi itu tidak menyelamatkan aku dari hukuman makanya aku kabur ke atap sekolah!"

"Owhh… apa kau tahu kami melakukan kuis dadakan?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku hanya bercanda," jawab Kyuhyun acuh saat setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut Ryeowook.

"Menyebalkan!"

Bugh

Satu pukulan ringan mendarat di pundak Kyuhyun namun _namja_ tampan berambut ikal itu masih setia menertawai Ryeowook.

"Kyu… aku pikir aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan baru, sore ini aku akan ke tempat kerjaku untuk meberikan persyaratanku."

"Pekerjaan apa itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Ryeowook disertai dengan gelengan pelan kepalanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sore hari yang begitu hangat, matahari senja bercahaya dengan semangatnya. Membuat aktifitas kecil seorang _namja_ manis pemilik suara tenor dengan mata coklatnya tersenyum begitu senang ketika melangkahkan kaki memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya. Kim Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan milik seorang _namja_ cantik yang memiliki marga sama dengannya, Kim Heechul.

"_Hyung_? Bagaiamana permintaanku tadi?" tanya Ryeowook segera setelah menutup pintu bercat putih tersebut.

"Kau datang kesini dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"Hmm ne? bisakah aku menjadi model majalah?" tanya Ryeowook kali ini _namja_ manis itu memilih menarik kursi dan segera duduk.

"Mereka bilang ingin melihatmu. Photo close up dan juga pose seluruh tubuh," jawab Heechul kini berjalan menuju lemari pribadi miliknya.

_Namja_ cantik itu memilih beberapa pakaian lalu memberikannya pada Ryeowook.

"Pakai ini dan berikan _hyung_ satu alasan kenapa kau sekarang ingin menjadi model majalah? Apa gaji yang diberikan padamu kurang?"

"_A-anio_! Aku pikir akan menyenangkan kalau wajahku ada di majalah fashion," jawab Ryeowook sedikit gugup. Ia tidak ingin Heechul curiga dan mengetahui tentang biaya operasi Jaejoong. Kalau _namja_ cantik itu tahu sudah dipastikan ia akan menunda pernikahannya dan akan membantu mengumpulkan uang. Ryeowook dan Jaejoong tidak ingin Heechul menunda pernikahannya.

"Hmm baiklah, pakai ini cepat! _Hyung_ sendiri yang akan memotretmu dan memberikan hasilnya pada bagian Redaktur."

"Akhh gomawo _hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook segera memeluk Heechul erat.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah mungil Ryeowook. Wig hitam dengan ponytail lurus kedepan menutupi sebagian wajahnya, bibir tipis dipoles dengan lipstic pink lembut senada dengan pink sakura musim semi. Eyeshadow putih dilapisi soft orange membuat matanya terlihat begitu cantik.

Sweeter merah dipadu dengan celana pendek semakin membuatnya memamerkan bagian kakinya yang jenjang, Ryeowook menggunakan sepatu Sneaker yang baru saja dibelikan Heechul untuknya. Tingginya cukup untuk ukuran seorang model. Melihat senyum bahagia pada wajah malaikat Ryeowook membuat bagian redaktur fashion Abbastanza Perfetto langsung menerima Ryeowook.

"Nah _hyung_, aku harus kembali," pamit Ryeowook masih menggunakan pakaiannya. Seragam sekolahnya dimasukkan dalam tas jenjengan yang selalu digunakannya untuk menyiapkan barang. Didalam tas jenjengan itu juga ransel dan sepatu sekolahnya berada.

"Pulang ke asrama dengan pakaian seperti itu? Aku yakin kau tidak akan diizinkan masuk dengan penampilan _yeoja_!"

"Siapa bilang aku akan pulang ke asrama? Aku mau pulang ke rumah dulu menemui _umma_," sergah Ryeowook kini memperbaiki penampilannya di kaca.

"Kau mau membuat _umma_ tertawa?"

"Aku mau bilang bukankah aku cantik seperti _umma_?"

"Mwo? Adik _hyung_ sudah…"

"Tidak perlu diteruskan," potong Ryeowook saat menyadari Heechul pasti akan mengejeknya karena beberapa waktu lalu Ryeowook sering kali mengejek pekerjaan Heechul.

Ryeowook baru saja membuka pintu kerja Heechul saat seorang _namja_ akan mengetuk pintu tersebut membuat kepalanya terbentur kepalan tangan _namja_ tampan yang menggunakan softlanse coklat sama seperti warna mata Ryeowook.

"Awww… ahhhh," rintih Ryeowook segera berjongkok dan menutup mukanya karena rasa sakit.

"_Omo! akhh mianhae,_ aku tidak sengaja~~" sesal _namja_ tampan itu kini berusaha membuka jemari Ryeowook yang menutupi wajah mungil itu dan meniupnya dengan lembut.

"Calla?"

"Yakk Kim JongWoon! Kau apakan _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku hah?" sebuah teriakan cukup keras membuat Yesung, _namja_ yang dipanggil Jongwoon oleh Heechul itu mendongak menatap pemuda cantik itu segera.

"_Hyung_? Aku tidak sengaja memukulnya," sesal Yesung kembali meniup muka Ryeowook. Mata coklat milik Ryeowook sedikit berair karena rasa sakit yang didapatnya.

"Akhh aku tidak apa, aku harus segera pulang," bisik Ryeowook agar Yesung berhenti meniup wajahnya.

"Hmm _oppa_ antar kau pulang ne? _Hyung_ ini map dari Hankyung-_hyung_," Yesung melemparkan sebuah map kearah Heechul dan segera membantu Ryeowook dalam sosook _yeoja_ untuk berdiri.

"Tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa pulang sendiri hy- _oppa_~~" ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Anio… _oppa_ akan mengantarmu pulang," beruntunglah Yesung tidak mendengarkan kalimat terakhir Ryeowook dengan jelas.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ryeowook memilih diam di dalam mobil Yesung.

"Calla-yah, apa yang kau lakukan di kantor? Bukankah kau harusnya datang akhir minggu untuk FashionWeek?" tanya Yesung sedikit melirik pada sosok _yeoja_ disebelahnya itu.

"Akhh itu… hmm~~~" Ryeowook terlihat sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Yesung, namun tidak dikatakan pun nantinya Yesung akan mengetahuinya. Bukankah _namja_ tampan itu adalah pemilik perusahan fashion itu?

"Aku akan tampil di majalah bulan ini?" jawab Ryeowook sedikit memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung, _namja_ tampan itu hanya memandang Ryeowook dengan senyum yang sedikit kaku kemudian kemali fokus pada jalanan.

Owhh baiklah, pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau _yeoja_ yang kau sukai akan dilihat banyak orang melalui sebuah majalah? Bagaimana kalau ada yang tertarik dan menginginkannya dan dirimu sendiri saja belum mendapatkannya? Kau akan menjadi pecundang!

"_Oppa_? Jongwoon~_oppa_?" panggil Ryeowook pelan sembari mengayunkan jemari mungilnya di depan wajah Yesung.

"Hmmm kau membutuhkan uang?" tanya Yesung sedikit ragu.

"Hah?_ A-anio_! Aku hanya suka saat aku dipotret!" bohong Ryeowook. Namun kebohongannya membuat Yesung menemukan ide agar Ryeowook tidak tampil di majalah.

"Kalau begitu akhir pekan setelah fashionweek dan sekolahmu libur, _oppa_ akan memotretmu! _Oppa_ pernah belajar menjadi photographer, hmmm tenang saja. aku akan membayarmu, tapi hasilnya tidak diterbitkan~~" ucap Yesung kemudian menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya berharap Ryeowook menerima tawarannya.

"Tapi?"

"Dua kali lipat bagaimana? _Oppa_ akan membayar lebih," tawar Yesung lagi.

"_Oppa_?" Ryeowook terlihat sedikit ragu, namun ia berfikir. Bukankah semakin cepat ia mendapatkan uang maka operasi itu akan segera dilakukan?

"Hmm baiklah…"

"Jijja? Kalau begitu _oppa_ akan menghubungi Heechul-_hyung_."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Padahal sudah diasrama, namun Ryeowook masih memikirkan tawaran dari Jongwoon. Rasanya ia terlihat seperti memanfaatkan _namja_ tampan itu, namun Ryeowook membutuhkan uang untuk Jaejoong.

"Akhh lupakan dia Kim Ryeowook! Aku ini manis?"

"Aneh!"

Degh

Ryeowook membalik badannya dari menghadap cermin kini menatap seorang _namja_ tampan dengan kacamata minusnya baru memasuki kamar mereka.

"_Hyung_?"

"Apa? Kau itu memang aneh kan?" sindir Yesung yang baru masuk ke kamar mereka. _Namja_ tampan itu membawa gulungan tugas akhirnya.

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya mengikuti langkah Yesung yang menuju printer miliknya. Sepertinya Yesung akan membuka laptopnya dan memprint-out pekerjaan sekolahnya. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya, dia harusnya sedikit sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Matahari musim semi._

_Hangat dan juga menenangkan. Anginnya menusuk tiap bagian tulang sendiku, menyembuhkan aku dengan begitu cepat._

"Kim Ryeowook_-ssi_?"

"_Ne_ _Sonsaengnim_?" Ryeowook berjalan mendekati seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang memanggilnya.

"Bisa berikan ini pada Yesung_-ssi_? Beberapa hari yang lalu dia meminta dibuatkan ulang kartu pelajarnya?"

"**Tapi **_**sonsaengnim**_**? Aku dan Yesung-**_**hyung**_**, kami…**"

"Tolong berikan, hari ini kau tidak melihatnya."

"Owhh _ne."_ _yeoja_ paruh baya itu kini berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"_Mwo?_ _Sonsaengnim_!" teriak Ryeowook saat setelah membaca kartu pelajar Yesung.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ini punya Yesung-_hyung_?" teriak Ryeowook sedikit mengangkat benda persegi tersebut.

"Tentu saja! kau pikir aku tidak mengenali muridku sendiri?"

"Owhh ne."

Dengan ragu Ryeowook berjalan kembali keasramanya. Baru kemarin ia memiliki masalah dengan Yesung, dan sekarang harus mengetahui satu hal yang membuatnya hampir gila untuk memikirkannya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Selesai satu chapter lagi. ukhhh u,u tulang leherku sakit ketika harus mengetiknya dengan cepat.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya, aku suka dengan review kalian. Bisa berikan aku review lagi. hehehe

Sampai berjumpa di fanfic selanjutnya. I missing you dear.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	7. 6th chapter 'Feels'

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**6**__**th**__** chapter '**_**Feels**_** '**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

_Intro: _Ryeowook bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan memeluk yeoja cantik itu begitu erat/ namja manis itu juga mulai mencari pekerjaan baru. Banyak hal terjadi dalam kehidupan Ryeowook dan juga Yesung. Ini bagaimana mereka menjalaninya.

* * *

**Star Story!**

* * *

_Sinar matahari musim semi._

_Embun pagi musim panas._

_Wangi rumput musim gugur._

_Kilau salju musim dingin._

_Kau sempurna seperti ke-empat itu._

Ryeowook duduk di pinggir ranjang milik Yesung, dilihatnya buku milik Yesung yang tersusun begitu rapi. Di bagian sudut kanan terdapat tumpukan kertas yang sering di gunakannya untuk menulis sesuatu. Tanpa Ryeowook ketahui kertas itu sering menjadi tempat Yesung membuat Design, peraturan yang diberikan _namja_ tampan bermata obsidian itu kepada Ryeowook hanya satu yaitu jangan pernah menyentuh barang-barang miliknya.

Di tangan _namja_ manis itu kini digenggamnya kartu pejar milik Yesung yang didapatnya dari bagian akademik sekolah tadi siang.

"Kim Jongwoon." tertulis dengan jelas dengan tanggal lahir serta photo yang terdapat di bagian sudut kanannya membuat Ryeowook mengehela nafasnya pelan. Pada photo tersebut Yesung tidak menggunakan kacamatanya, membiarkan mata sipit itu terlihat namun Ryeowook tidak bisa melihat warna mata itu. Hanya saja poni Yesung yang pendek membuatnya terlihat seperti wajah yang tidak begitu asing lagi untuk Ryeowook.

'Kim JongWoon.'

Pemilik dari tempatnya bekerja sebagai Calla.

"Ani! _ANDWAE_! Itu tidak mungkin!" gumam _namja_ mungil itu pelan.

Ryeowook bisa mengingat kemarin Yesung terlihat begitu marah padanya sampai malam hari saja Yesung tidak kembali ke kamar mereka.

_**Flashback**_

_Langit siang hari memang tidak terlalu baik._

_Tapi awan siang hari begitu indah._

"Ahhhhh… aku sungguh lelah~~~" keluh Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya menghantam pelan pohon apple yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolahnya "Apa _hyung_ tidak lelah?" tanya Ryeowook meilirik Yesung yang masih sibuk menyapu tiap helai daun yang berguguran.

Yesung melirik sebentar menatap Ryeowook yang kini bermandikan keringat, sinar matahari menerpa tubuh putih Ryeowook membuatnya sedikit berkilau, surai madunya berhembus begitu lembut karena rambut Ryeowook tumbuh sedikit panjang.

"Cepat lanjutkan tugasmu Wook_-ie_! Apa kau lupa semua ini karena kesalahanmu?" teriak Yesung kembali sibuk membuat _namja_ mungil yang baru saja di teriakinya itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu. Sungguh ia merasakan lelah karena hukuman yang mereka dapat.

Bermula dari bercandaan di koridor yang membuat Ryeowook menggoda Yesung setelah _namja_ tampan itu mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seorang_ hobae_-nya. Yesung dulu pernah bilang tidak menyukai _namja_ namun ternyata seorang _namja_ menyukainya dan menyatakan cinta padanya ketika Ryeowook melihat keduanya sampai pada akhirnya keduanya berlari dikoridor. Yang jadi masalah, berlari di koriodor adalah melanggar peraturan dan ketika kejadian itu penjaga asrama melihat keduanya. Berakhirlah dengan hukuman membersihkan halaman belakang yang sungguh kotor dengan daun-daun berguguran yang tidak pernah dibersihkan.

Duk

Kali ini Yesung yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Ryeowook. Keringat memenuhi kulit keduanya.

"_Hyung-ie_? Bagaimana perasaanmu pada _namja_ itu? Hmmm siapa namanya tadi? Bukankah dia begitu manis?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit menggoda Yesung. Namun sebenarnya hatinya ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Yesung kalau Ryeowook yang menyatakan suka padanya.

"Bisa kau tidak membahas itu lagi? aku benci _namja_ mungil itu!" kesal Yesung mendelik menatap Ryeowook.

"Jika _hyung_ tidak mau disukai olehnya, jangan buat dia menyukaimu." kali ini Ryeowook yang terlihat kesal dengan Yesung "Aku kasihan padanya, harusnya tadi _hyung_ tidak perlu menjatuhkan cake buatannya, padahal cake itu begitu indah. Dia pasti membuatnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh, ada harapan disetiap detiknya," lirih Ryeowook mengingat ketika Yesung menjatuhkan cake yang diberikan _namja_ mungil itu tadi.

"Kau menyukai _namja_ itu?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook sedikit terkejut karena wajahnya kini tepat di depan wajah mungil Ryeowook.

"Hn? A-Anio.. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, dan lagi ada orang lain yang kusukai."

"Kau menyukai seorang _namja_?" tebak Yesung sontak membuat muka Ryeowook memerah dengan sendirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukai _namja_? Setidaknya aku bisa menjadi _uke_ yang begitu manis. Dan lagi… bisa kita tidak membahasnya?"

**Dugh**

"Awww, tidak perlu mendorong _hyung_, Wook_-ie_," kesal Yesung setelah Ryeowook mendorong tubuhnya hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Yesung bangkit dan menepuk pelan bagian celananya yang kotor karena debu menempel "Sebaiknya lanjutkan pekerjaan ini. Aku ingin mengerjakan hal lain lagi," lirih Yesung melihat awan di langit yang mulai sedikit berwarna.

_Ryeowook mengatur detak jantungnya. Namja yang disukainya?_

_Apa yang salah dengan menyukai namja? _

_Jawabannya tidak ada yang salah._

_Tapi ada masalah, sebuah masalah ketika namja yang kita sukai tidak menyukai kita._

Mata Ryeowok tertuju pada dompet Yesung yang terjatuh ke tanah ketika _namja_ tampan itu tersungkur beberapa saat lalu. Ryeowook mengambilnya dan membukanya, namun tidak menemukan kartu identitas pemiliknya. Hanya ada uang, kartu ATM dan sebuah photo lama. Entah kenapa Ryeowook mengeluarkan photo tersebut. Photo tida orang _namja_ yang tersenyum begitu bahagia. Tapi seorang _namja_ yang dewasa tersenyum begitu cantik.

"_Hyung_! _Umma_-mu seorang _namja_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit berteriak membuat Yesung segera berbalik dan menemukan _namja_ mungil itu mengangkat sebuah photo yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sepasang obsidian kembar itu membulat memandang tidak percaya pada cengiran Ryeowook. Yesung berjalan cepat menghampiri Ryeowook dan merampas dompet beserta photonya. Sayangnya Ryeowook bisa mempertahankan photonya.

"_Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook kini menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau benar-benar kejam mengatakan tidak menyukai _namja_!" teriak Ryeowook membuat Yesung memaksa mengambil photo miliknya kembali.

"Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya! Pernahkah terfikir olehmu bahwa kau itu sungguh mengganggu?" ucap Yesung penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Yesung berhasil mengambil barang miliknya kembali kemudian memilih berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"_Hyung-ie_?" lirih Ryeowook pelan menatap punggung Yesung "Apa yang salah?" sambungnya masih tidak percaya pada ucapan dan sorot mata Yesung. Ini pertama kalinya Yesung bicara sedingin itu padanya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Hhhhh kenapa jadi seperti ini?" lirih Ryeowook membiarkan hembusan angin menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Daun-daun kembali berguguran karena angin merapuhkan tangkainya dari ranting pohon.

_Ketika seorang bercerita tentang banyak hal, ada seorang pendengar yang harus mendengarkan dengan baik agar keduanya menjadi teman._

_Untuk memiliki seorang yang peduli padamu, kau harus bisa mendengarkannya. Katakan sesuatu tentang banyak hal yang kau sukai._

_**Flashbac end**_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya setelah menyimpan kartu pelajar Yesung ke dalam tas ranselnya. Membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang Yesung dan memeluk guling yang sering digunakan Yesung.

Setengah jam berlalu, Ryeowook tidur masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dengan begit lengkap, hanya melepas sepatu dan melonggarkan dasinya saja. Jemari lentiknya memeluk guling Yesung, wajahnya mungil terlihat begitu lelah, keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya, bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka. Dia sungguh begitu cantik yang sempurna seperti makna bunga Calla.

Seseorang memasuki kamar Ryeowook namun tidak membuat _namja_ manis itu terbangun. _Namja_ tampan itu baru memasuki kamar yang sudah satu malam di tinggalkannya karena memilih tidak melihat Ryeowook ketika _namja_ mungil itu mengetahui tentang keluarganya.

Yesung, _namja_ tampan yang baru memasuki kamarnya itu melirik sekilas pada tubuh mungil yang kini terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan memeluk sebuah guling. _Namja_ tampan itu melihat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dan membuat angin masuk begitu saja, dengan pelan itu menutup jendela kamarnya kemudian mengambil beberapa buku yang diperlukannya, tidak lupa seragam sekolahnya. Yesung memilih menginap di apartemennya dengan izin sekolah untuk konsentarasi belajar menjelang tahun terakhirnya sebegai alasan karena sedang tidak ingin bersama Ryeowook.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Yesung menarik selimutnya yang ada di bawah kaki Ryeowook dan menyelimutkan kain hangat tersebut pada tubuh mungil itu. Jam digital di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 05.03 PM.

"_Hyung_ pikir kita bisa menjadi teman, ternyata itu sulit Wook_-ie_," bisik Yesung pelan sembari menyingkirkan poni Ryeowook yang sedikit panjang "Berpisah denganmu untuk saat ini mungkin lebih baik, jaga dirimu."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kau adalah sebuah janji yang harus dipertahankan, dan aku adalah pecundang yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik #__Yongie_

_Keadaan menjadi semakin sulit, bahkan awan yang kusukai kini menjatuhkan bulir airnya untuk membasahi tubuhku._

Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya ketika merasa sudah cukup lama ia tertidur. Mengucek pelan kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kemudian memperhatikan ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan kamarnya saat ini. Namun Ryeowook berfikir itu hanya sebuah perasaannya saja, _namja_ mungil itu mengambil handuk kemudian memilih membersihkan tubuhnya. Malam ini ia kembali tidur sendirian karena Yesung tak kunjung kembali.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau Yesung-_hyung_ adalah JongWoon_-ssi_? Mengatakan aku adalah _namja_ dan dia memecatku? Lalu pekerjaanku? Umma?" bisik Ryeowook yang kini menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah mungilnya di depan kaca kamar mandi.

"_Hyung-ie_? Aku harus minta maaf seperti apa padamu? Jika aku salah memperlakukanmu, kenapa _hyung-ie_ tidak mengatakannya?"

Setelah bersiap, Ryeowook memilih pergi ke kamar Sungmin ingin menitipkan kartu pelajar Yesung pada _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu. Kemudian mengambil makan malamnya di kantin asrama, setelah tidur sore hari membuatnya sedikit lapar.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau terlihat tidak begitu baik," ucap nyonya Song yang sudah mengenal Ryeowook karena _yeoja_ paruh baya itu cukup dekat dengan Yesung membuatnya juga dekat dengan Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku sakit ahj_umma_~~" rajuk Ryeowook menunjukkan wajah imutnya.

Puk

"Umurmu itu sudah berapa heoh? Jangan bersikap seperti bayi baru lahir…. Ahh aku sudah dua hari tidak melihat Yesung_-ie_ datang kemari," ucap nyonya Song kini memasukkan makan malam Ryeowook di atas sebuah nampan.

Saat ini tidak ada yang mengantri di belakang Ryeowook membuat keduanya bisa bicara sedikit lebih lama.

"Dia tidak di asrama, ketika aku tanya dengan Tuan Lee, katanya Yesung-_hyung_ tinggal di luar untuk beberapa waktu," jujur Ryeowook sekarang mem-pout bibirnya begitu lucu.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa kami bertengkar atau tidak," Ryeowook mengaduk sedikit minuman di atas nampannya "Ahj_umma_, apa kau mengenal begitu baik keluarga Yesung-_hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit bersemangat.

"Tidak terlalu, dia jarang bercerita banyak tentang keluarganya," Ryeowook menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar jawaban _yeoja_ paruh baya tersebut.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak kau sukai dan itu hanya akan membuang waktumu, kenapa kau tidak berfikir bagaimana cara menyukai hal yang tidak kau sukai?_

_Apple musim gugur?_

_Rasanya sedikit hambar, hampa seperti perasaanku saat ini._

Ryeowook duduk di ruangan kerja Heechul. _Namja_ manis itu kini menjadi seorang super model di Abbastanza perfetto, menggunakan dress hitam tanpa lengan di atas lutut, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang dan lengan mungilnya. Wig yang digunakan Ryeowook juga di biarkan terurai dengan paduan make-up sederhana namun terlihat berkelas. Tema FashionWeek minggu ini adalah 'Pesta musim panas', highheels hitam dilapisi dengan garis kuning horizontal dan gelang perak di lengan kanannya kemudian tidak lupa senyum manis yang begitu sempurna pada bibir tipis berwarna pink kental itu.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook pada Heechul yang kini masih memoleskan make-up pada wajah cantiknya. "_Umma_ bagaimana? Besok aku akan pulang ke rumah," ucap Ryeowook menampilakn deretan gigi putihnya.

"_Umma_ menyuruh _hyung_ mengajakmu ke makam _appa_ besok," ucap Heechul menjawab singkat. Ryeowook jadi ingat ajakan Jongwoon untuk menjadikannya photo model pribadi besok.

"Hmmmm ne, tapi _hyung_ besok mau mendandaniku?"

"Mwo? Kau mau kemana?"

"JongWoon_-ssi_ mengajakku keluar," ucap Ryeowook sedikit pelan.

"…"

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook saat Heechul baru saja akan bicara kembali.

"Apa.. Apa _hyung_ tahu mengenai keluarga JongWoon_-ssi_?" tanya Ryeowook pelan tidak ingin seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka walau itu tidak mungkin karena ruang kerja Heechul itu kedap suara dan lagi saat ini sedang terkunci dari dalam.

"Tidak terlalu tahu, itu privasinya. Yang _hyung_ tahu Jongwoon dibesarkan oleh keluarga Hankyung karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan," jujur Heechul mengingat cerita lama Hankyung padanya. Mendengarnya Ryeowook sedikit terkejut namun ketika ingin bertanya kembali seseorang memanggil kedua model tersebut dengan mengetuk pintu ruangan Heechul.

Eunhyuk yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Heechul meminta keduanya bersiap di backstage. Menjadi model catwalk dan berjalan lurus ke depan, wajah manis dengan Tinggi seperti model _yeoja_, tidak ada yang mengetahui model manis dengan tinggi 173 cm tersebut merupakan seorang _namja_.

Tepuk tangan memeriahkan ruangan sederhana yang ada di lantai dasar gedung abbastanza perfetto, beberapa bisikan sedikit terdengar senang dengan hasil yang ditampilkan oleh para model. Namun pertanyaan masih sama, siapa EO dari perusahaan besar tersebut? Tapi siapa yang peduli selama perusahaan itu bisa memberikan produksi yang berkualitas.

≠**Ý≠**

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan setelah berganti bapakaian dengan kaos kasual dan celana pendek diatas lutut. Kaki mungilnya dilindungi dengan sepatu sneaker merah dan di punggungnya ada ransel hijau yang memang dikhususkannya untuk dipakai ketika menjadi Calla, _yeoja_ manis dengan berbagai pesona pada dirinya.

Cklek

Pintu bercat putih tersebut terbuka sedikit pelan, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk dan menutup kembali pintu ruangan yang penuh dengan aroma Vanilla. Seorang _namja_ dengan mantel creamnya kini tertidur dengn menopang kepalanya di atas meja kerja yang penuh dengan perlatan menggambar dan tumpukan kertas.

"Kim Jongwoon_-ssi_?" lirih Ryeowook memantapkan hatinya. Saat ini ia ingin membuktikan perasaanya beberapa saat lalu. Membuktikan benarkah Yesung adalah Kim JongWoon atau mungkin mereka saudara kembar dan kemungkinan lainnya.

Ryeowook memiringkan wajahnya dan menautkan alisnya begitu lucu, jemarinya memegang selempang ransel yang pakainya agar tidak jatuh. Sepasang matanya memperhatikan _namja_ di depannya kini dengan seksama. Bibir tipis yang terkatup, rambut brunatte yang di naikkan membuatnya bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah tampan Kim JongWoon.

"Hng…"

"Ekhh?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut ketika _namja_ itu bergerak dan kini mengedipkan matanya berusaha berinteraksi dengan penerangan ruangan bersuhu dingin tersebut.

"Calla?" gumam _namja_ tampan itu membuat Ryeowook sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya agar tersenyum. Melihat Ryeowook tersenyum, _namja_ tampan pemilik perusahaan besar itu ikut tersenyum.

"Lama tidak melihatmu," ucap _namja_ tampan itu membelai pelan pipi tirus Ryeowook. Mata Ryeowook sedikit terpejam ketika mendapat sentuhan hangat itu.

"O-_oppa_ lelah? Kau sampai tertidur menungguku," ucap Ryeowook sedikit gugup.

"Anio… aku senang ketika melihatmu. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa semuanya baik?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu menepuk tempat kosong disebelah kursi panjang yang di dudukinya.

Ryeowook duduk namun masih memperhatikan _namja_ tampan di depannya itu. Sepasang matanya tidak sengaja melihat kacamata minus dan memasangkannya di wajah _namja_ tampan pemilik suara baritone tersebut. Jemarinya dengan leluasa mengacak rambut brunnate tersebut agar turun dan hampir menutupi mata sipit yang dilapisi kacamata minus itu. Sedangkan _namja_ di depannya hanya diam saja tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika mendapat sentuhan dari orang yang disukainya.

Degh

"Hhhh…" Ryeowook memandang tidak percaya pada wajah di depannya ini. Kim Jongwoon benar-benar mirip dengan Yesung. Dan Ryeowook semakin menyimpulkan Jongwoon adalah Yesung setelah melihat sebuah gambar design dan buku yang pernah dilihatnya di meja belajar Yesung kini tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kerja JongWoon.

"_Oppa_?"

"Apa? Apa _oppa_ terlihat tampan dengan kacamata dan rambut ini?" tanya Yesung dalam sosok Jongwoon dengan begitu senang saat berada di sebelah super model di perusahaannya.

"Heh? Kau tampan seperti apapun," ucap Ryeowook menarik kembali kacamata munis tersebut kemudian tersenyum sedikit canggung. Fakta yang dilihatnya cudah cukup membuktikan.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Yesung begitu pelan sembari menopang wajahnya dengan jemari yang tertumpu di atas meja. Menatap lurus pada wajah cantik di sebelahnya kini.

"Ne… Aku kesini mau bilang, besok aku akan menemani Heechul-_oppa_ ke makam _appa_. Tentang besok…" ucap Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"Setelah pulang dari sana _oppa_ menunggumu di Kuil Virtues? Bisa?" Ryeowook mengangukkan kepalanya pelan mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Umma_~~ aku pulang." Teriak Ryeowook memeluk sang _umma_ yang baru saja membukakan pintu rumah mereka. Jaejoong balas memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Dibelakangnya terlihat Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah lucu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"_Bogoshipo chagi~~"_ ucap Jaejoong kini membawa keduanya untuk menuju ruang makan mereka. Di atas meja tersaji beberapa makanan kecil.

Puk

"Awww… _hyung_~~_ appo_~~~ _umma_~~ Heechul-_hyung_ memukul tanganku," adu Ryeowook manja setelah Heechul memukul tangannya pelan ketika _namja_ manis itu baru akan mengambil beberapa makanan ringan buatan Jaejoong dan ingin mencoba memakannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini untuk di bawa ke makam _appa_, ckckck."

"Aku kan hanya ingin mencoba masakan _umma_," lapor Ryeowook yang baru saja di jemput Heechul dari asramanya. Hari ini dan besok ia akan tidur di kamarnya setelah sekian lama meninggalkan rumah yang penuh kehangatan kasih sayang tersebut.

"Kalian ini. Heechul_-ie_, biarkan saja Ryeowook_-ie_ mencicipinya sedikit. Kasihan baby _umma_ pasti tidak pernah lagi makan kue kering buatan _umma_~~" ujar Jaejoong pelan membuat Ryeowook tersenyum senang namun Heechul membulatkan bibirnya lucu mendengar ucapan _umma_-nya.

"Hahhhh."

Puk

Heechul menepuk pelan wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua ibu dan anak yang sepertinya sudah begitu lama tidak bertemu. Padahal bukankah baru beberapa hari lalu mereka bertemu tanpa Heechul?

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Bahagiaku ketika sosok yang kusayangi tersenyum cerah seperti matahari di hari pertama musim semi._

_Mencintai pagi yang indah dengan aroma rumput yang menyegarkan. Musim panas akan berlalu dan musim gugur agar tiba. Siapa sangka salju akan turun setelahnya._

Ketiganya berdiri menghadap makam seorang _namja_ yang kini mengawasi keluarga kecilnya dari atas langit sana. Tersenyum bahagia saat melihat harta berharganya tumbuh dengan begitu baik.

"_Appa_~~~ aku akan menikah dengan Hankyung_-ie_, _appa_ bisa menjaga Ryeowook dan _umma_ dengan begitu lebih baik lagi. biarkan Hankyung_-ie_ menjagaku setelah ini, tapi _appa_ jangan melupakan aku. _Saranghae appa_~~~" lirih Heechul menghela nafasnya pelan.

Ryeowook menangkupkan tangannya di bawah dagu dan memejamkan matanya, ada satu permohonan yang ingin dikatakannya pada sang _appa_. Namun tidak ingin kedua orang di sebelahnya kini mendengarnya.

_"Appa~~~ jaga umma dan Heechul-hyung dengan begitu baik. Wook-ie menyayangi appa~~~ Wook-ie sayang umma dan Heechul-hyung. Appa~~~ jangan bawa umma pergi appa~~~ Wook-ie janji akan menjaga umma di sini. Appa cukup jaga umma dari atas sana. Kalau sesuatu terjadi, berjanjilah appa akan bilang pada malaikat kalau di sini Wook-ie akan menjaga umma dengan baik. Appa~~~ Wook-ie menyukai seorang namja tapi saat ini umma begitu berarti untuk Wook-ie, buat Wook-ie tidak menyusahkan Heechul-hyung lagi ," _batin Ryeowook kini membuka matanya dan melihat kedua orang di sebelahnya balas tersenyum saat Ryeowook tersenyum pelan.

_Namja_ manis itu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang begitu cerah, awan putih menghiasi langit pagi itu dengan begitu baik.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Oppa_~~ _mianhae_ aku telat hhhh hh," ucap Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya. _Namja_ manis itu baru saja berlari menghampiri JongWoon yang kini menggunakan pakaian seperti Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu menggunakan kaos hijau polos dan jeans panjang, sebuah kamren LSR di tangannya namun _namja_ tampan itu tidak memakai kacamata minusnya. Yesung mengulurkan tangannya meminta Ryeowook menyambut uluran tersebut.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Yesung mengajak Ryeowook untuk duduk di tangga kuil.

Ryeowook sedikit tersenyum canggung. Wig yang dipakainya sedikit berantakan membuat Yesung merapikannya, darah Ryeowook sedikit berdesir saat jemari hangat itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Ryeowook memandang lekat pada wajah tampan yang dilihatnya saat ini, namun _namja_ manis itu berusaha seolah ia hanya mengenal Jongwoon dan bukan Yesung.

"Calla_-ssi_? Apa kau sudah makan? Wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat," ucap Yesung terlihat sedikit ragu. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Ryeowook menggunakan wedges coklat dengan tali biru kemudian rok di atas lutut di padu dengan kaos biru yang dilapisi dengan cardigan pink lembut selutut.

_So Beautiful girl_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Ryeowook sedikit canggung ketika Yesung mulai memfokuskan kameranya. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah ketika melihat wajah polos Yesung yang terlihat begitu lelah, bagimana perasaannya kalau mengetahui Calla adalah seorang _namja_? Hatinya pasti akan tersakiti.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yesung mendekati Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis dalam sosok _yeoja_ itu kini menghela nafasnya pelan. Ryeowook benar-benar tidak ingin menipu Yesung. Hanya saja…

"Hiksh…"

"Ca-Calla?" kaget Yesung ketika menyadari _yeoja_ di depannya itu kini menunduk dan menangis. Terdengar isakan yang begitu pilu dari bibir tipisnya, jemari tangannya menutupi wajah manis itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis? _Oppa_ tidak melakukan kesalahan kan?" panik Yesung kini menarik _yeoja_ manis itu dan memeluknya.

"Hiks… _mianhae_~~~" lirih Ryeowook begitu pelan. Air matanya membuat kaos hijau polos yang dipakai Yesung menjadi basah. Tentu saja Yesung bingung untuk apa _yeoja_ di pelukannya itu kini meminta maaf padahal dia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Calla_-yah_, lihat _oppa_… kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yesung begitu lembut. Jemari tangannya menangkup wajah mungil Ryeowook dan menghapus pelan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Ryeowook masih terisak pelan, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya masih mencoba untuk tidak menangis tidak ingin Yesung merasa bersalah. Ryeowook segera memeluk Yesung dan kembali menangis dalam peluka _namja_ tampan itu.

Kuil itu sepi karena bukan hari kunjungan, pohon cemara di tanam di berbagai sudut dan sebuah lonceng berdiri kokoh di bagian belakang kuil. Keduanya kini duduk di anak tangga menuju tempat do'a.

Yesung memilih memeluk sosok _yeoja_ manis itu dan tidak bicara apapun. Berharap tidak ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi. Hingga sepuluh menit sampai _yeoja_ manis itu tertidur dalam pelukannya.

_Namja_ tampan itu melepaskan mantel cream yang dipakainya dengan pelan kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Terlihat seperti seekor pinguin yang begitu lucu ketika mantel yang cukup besar itu melapisi tubuh Ryeowook.

"Calla_-yah_, _oppa_ tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis. Kau seperti matahari yang bersinar begitu hangat, tapi kini matahari itu tertutupi oleh awan hitam. _Oppa_ harap pagi cepatlah datang agar matahari itu bersinar kembali," bisik Yesung pelan kemudian mencium kening Ryeowook.

"Hng…" Ryeowook terbangun dan mengedipkan matanya pelan. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Yesung.

"Kau tidak apa kan? Apa ada masalah Calla_-yah_?" tanya Yesung begitu pelan.

"Hmm? _Mianhae_, sepertinya aku tidak terlalu begitu baik. _Mianhae_ menyusahkan _oppa_. _Oppa_ tidak perlu membayar untuk hari ini."

"_Oppa_ akan membayarnya, kau mau kan berkeliling? Yesung mengangkat kamera LSR-nya dan menghadapkannya pada wajah keduanya. Ryeowook yang bingung di minta tersenyum menghadap kamera.

"Chup~~"

Click

"Hah?" Ryeowook memegang pipinya lembut setelah Yesung menciumnya dan mengambil satu selfcamera dari keduanya.

"Ini lebih bagus dari gambar manapun," gumam Yesung kemudian mematikan kameranya.

"Mau makan ice cream? _Umma_-ku pernah bilang manis dan dinginnya ice cream bisa menenangkan hatimu. Kajja…" ajak Yesung berusaha agar _yeoja_ cantik itu tidak bersedih lagi.

Tubuh mungil Ryeowook dilapisi dengan mantel cream milik Yesung, membuat tubuhnya terlihat seperti seekor pinguin yang begitu lucu dengan jemari yang bertautan keduanya berjalan keluar dari kuil.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ada hal yang tidak bisa kembali bagaimanapun kita berjuang. _

__Uei Phantomhive_

"Dua minggu lagi akan ada Fashionshow dengan tema 'beauty image' jangan lupa datang. _Hyung_ tidak bisa menjemputmu, kau datang sendiri ne?" ucap Heechul kemudian mencium pelan kening Ryeowook sebelum _namja_ manis itu memasuki gerbang asramanya.

"Aku mengerti…"

"Itu FashionShow penting Wook_-ie_, tamu yang datang akan lebih banyak lagi jadi siapkan dirimu. _Hyung_ meyayangimu," ujar Heechul hanya ditanggapi anggukan kepala dari Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Akhh kamarku~~~" teriak Ryeowook memutar knop pintu kamar asramanya. Tanpa menyadari pintu kamar itu tidak terkunci _namja_ manis itu segera saja masuk dan meletakkan tas pakaiannya lalu melompat merebahkan diri di atas ranjang Yesung.

"Arghhhh~~~" teriak seseorang dari balik selimut membuat Ryeowook kaget dan segera bangkit.

"OMO! Tulang punggungku remuk," teriak seorang _namja_ bangkit membuat Ryeowook terdorong jatuh dari ranjang ke lantai. "Kenapa kau begitu cerboh Kim Ryeowook!" maki _namja_ itu dengan wajah kesalnya. Jemari tangannya memegang bagian pundaknya.

"Hy-_hyung_?" lirih Ryeowook menatap tidak percaya pada _namja_ tampan di depannya kini.

"Apa? Kau merindukanku? Mau meminta maaf padaku?"

Grep

Ryeowook segera bangkit dan memeluk erat _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Mianhae_ kalau aku melakukan salah, _hyung_ berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung yang kini mengacak surai madunya.

"Haha kau sungguh lucu Kim Ryeowook. Tapi menyingkirlah dari tubuhku," ucap Yesung sedikit menjauh dari Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali ke asrama? Hatinya terlihat begitu senang? Mungkin karena ia bertemu dengan Calla? Tentu saja itu jawabannya, selain ia tidak bisa keluar dari asrama terlalu lama.

"_Hyung_? Kau memaafkanku kan?" tanya Ryeowook saat Yesung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Maybe… aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Bisa kau jelaskan alasannya? Aku memikirkannya seharian ini?" ucap Yesung terlihat begitu serius.

"Aku tidak tahu…" ucap Ryeowook sedikit acuh. _Namja_ manis itu ingat beberapa hari lalu ketika ia sedang 'kencan' dengan Yesung dalam sosok Calla dan Jongwoon. Ryeowook pikir ucapannya saat itu berhasil membuat Yesung kini kembali ke asrama.

Kalian mau tahu? saat itu Ryeowook berbohong ia sedang bertengkar dengan teman baiknya. Namun teman baiknya merasa kesepian saat ia meninggalkannya sampai orang tua temannya menghubunginya dan mengatakan temannya sakit. Dan saat itu sangat kebetulan nyonya Song penjaga kantin menghubungi Yesung dan mengatakan Ryeowook terlihat kesepian karena _namja_ tampan itu meninggalkannya. Yesung pikir Ryeowook menyesal untuk itu.

_Kebohongan itu selalu menyelamatkanmu. Tapi hanya dalam satu waktu saja._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Umma_-mu harus segera mendapat perawatan Ryeowook_-ie_, apa kau sudah memutuskan tentang pengobatan itu?"

"Aku mengerti uisanim. Secepatnya aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Appa_~~~ hhhhh… Akhhh _Appa_~~~ _Andwae_~~~ aku mohon jangan!"

**"**_**ANDWAE**_**!"**

"Hhh? Mimpi?" keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya, teriakannya di tengah malam membangunkan _namja_ yang kini tidur di ranjang atasnya. Kamar yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan yang memaksa masuk dari ventilasi membuat _namja_ tampan itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Akhhh~~~~ malam begitu larut dan aku masih terjaga hingga selesai mengetiknya. Aku berterima kasih banyak pada teman-teman yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Maaf kalau ternyata tidak sesuai dengan keinginan. Heyy bukankah tidak semua keinginankita bisa terealisasikan? Akhh aku harap kalian baik-baik saja.

Sampai berjumpa di lain waktu semuanya…

Salam hangat,

Yesung's Child.

.

.

Yongie


	8. 7th chapter 'Women'

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**7**__**th**__** chapter 'Women'**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

**Intro: **Umma Yesung adalah seorang namja. keduanya bertengkar untuk waktu yang singkat namun kemudian Calla memperbaiki hubungan keduanya dengan baik. Ryeowook mengunjungi makam appa-nya bersama dengan Jaejoong dan Heechul.

**Star Story !**

_Ada hal tentang perasaan yang tidak boleh kau ketahui._

_Ketika kau menyadarinya kau akan segera menangis karena saat itu kau ingat betapa bodohnya dirimu._

_Tapi dari semua itu, bersyukurlah Tuhan tahu ada hal yang lebih baik untuk kehidupanmu tanpa kau pikirkan sebelumnya._

_Hal ini karena kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang kau sukai sehingga kau lupa memikirkan hal lainnya._

"_Hyung_ mimpi buruk?" Ryeowook memeluk boneka jerapahnya dan meletakkannya di bawah dagu. Sepasang mata coklat cerah miliknya fokus pada Yesung yang kini mengatur nafasanya. _Namja_ tampan itu sepertinya baru saja bermimpi buruk membuat _namja_ manis di atas sedikit terusik dan mengintip kebawah ranjangnya, mendapati Yesung memegang dadanya dan menunduk untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"_Hyung_ tidak apa?" tanya Ryewook sekali lagi memastikan keadaan Yesung. Ketika tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, _namja_ manis itu segera bergerak turun dari atas tempat tidurnya. Jemari lentiknya menggapai pundak Yesung dan mengelusnya pelan.

Ryeowook memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang Yesung, walau hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang memaksa masuk melewati ventilasi jendela kamar mereka. Namun sepasang mata coklat cerah milik Ryeowook masih bisa melihat Yesung belum juga menyadari keberadaannya.

"_Hyung-ie_?" panggil Ryeowook pelan.

"Hhhh… hhhh," Yesung masih mengatur nafasnya, sepasang obsidian kembarnya terpejam begitu rapat. Gigi putih rapinya mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Pundaknya bergetar menahan rasa takut yang baru saja di didapatnya. Tepatnya mimpi buruk tentang masa lalunya. Kematian sang ayah yang sudah begitu lama, harusnya ia tidak mengingat kejadian itu. Bagaimana tuan besar Kim menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan berlumur darah pada bagian wajah dan tubuhnya.

"_Hyung-ie_?" Ryeowook memanggil Yesung dengan begitu pelan tidak ingin mengejutkan _namja_ tampan itu, namun hasilnya tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook menangkupkan jemari lentiknya pada kedua pipi Yesung dan mengangkat wajah _namja_ tampan itu.

Degh

Ryeowook begitu terkejut, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yesung tidak menggunakan kacamata. Walau sering melihat Jongwoon, namun tetap saja berbeda. Yang di sukai Ryeowook adalah Yesung.

"_Hyung-ie_?" panggil Ryeowook pelan di depan Yesung. Nafas lembutnya menghangatkan wajah tampan Yesung.

"_Hyung-ie_?" sekali lagi Ryeowook memanggil Yesung memaksa mata sipit itu untuk terbuka. Dalam cahaya yang redup, Ryeowook tidak bisa melihat sepasang obsidian kembar itu dengan jelas.

Beberapa detik Yesung hanya diam saja membuat Ryeowook menariknya dan memeluk tubuh maskulin itu. Mengelus pundaknya dan membisiknya kata-kata yang menenangkan.

"Very dark light is followed by a light morning. Believe me more," bisik Ryeowook tepat ditelinga Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu menarik diri dan melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Yesung pelan.

"Sekarang _hyung_ lanjut tidur lagi _ne_?" pinta Ryeowook sembari tersenyum dan mengacak pelan surai gelap Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu baru saja akan beranjak kembali ke tempat tidurnya namun gerakannya terhenti ketika jemari mungil Yesung menahan lengannya.

Cukup lama Ryeowook menunggu Yesung untuk menggucapkan sesuatu di saat jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak tidak normal.

"Tidurlah di sini? Temani _hyung_," pinta Yesung akhirnya. _Namja_ manis itu segera tersenyum dan jemari mungilnya menggapai guling di ranjang atas kemudian segera menaiki ranjang Yesung kembali.

"Berjanjilah _hyung_ tidak akan bermimpi buruk lagi," ucap Ryeowook kini sudah berbaring di sebelah Yesung. Menatap ke arah ranjangnya yang ada di atas, sesekali Ryeowook melirik Yesung yang kini sudah kembali terlelap. Dengan hati-hati ia menyelipkan tangannya di atas perut Yesung dan memeluk _namja_ tampan itu.

_"Sebenarnya hyung bermimpi apa? Apa sebegitu menakutkannya?"_ batin Ryeowook mencoba kembali ke alam damainya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung menatap ragu ketika akan memutar knop pintu kamarnya. Sekali lagi _namja_ tampan itu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tinggal 20 menit lagi akan membuat bell sekolahnya berbunyi. _Namja_ tampan itu menaikkan kacamatanya dan menghela nafasnya pelan, langkah kakinya kembali lagi mendekati ranjang miliknya di mana Ryeowook masih tidur dengan memeluk guling miliknya.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung pelan mengguncang tubuh mungil yang baru terbalut selimut beberapa menit lalu setelah semalaman ia tidur tanpa selimut dimana kipas angin di kamar mereka hidup.

Tak kunjung membuat Ryeowook bangun, Yesung mencoba membuka matanya dengan menaikkan kelopak mata Ryeowook. Menepuk pelan pipi tirusnya dan merasakan betapa lembut kulit _namja_ manis itu, mulus seperti kulit bayi.

"Hahhhh~~~" keluh Ryeowook menyingkirkan tangan Yesung dari mukanya tanpa niat untuk memperlihatkan sepasang mata coklat cerah di balik kelopak matanya yang masih setia tertutup itu.

"Bell akan bunyi 20 menit lagi," ucap Yesung sedikit berteriak mencoba membuat Ryeowook mendengarkannya.

"Mwo?"

Sreek

_Namja_ manis itu membuka matanya paksa dan segera melirik jam di dinding kamar mereka. Benar kata Yesung, tinggal beberapa menit lagi untuknya bersiap-siap.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak membangunkan aku!?" maki Ryeowook yang kini sudah berlari memasuki kamar mandinya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian membereskan tempat tidurnya. Jemarinya mengambil boneka jerapah milik Ryeowook dan melemparkannya ke ranjang _namja_ manis itu.

Sembari menunggu Ryeowook, _namja_ pemilik suara baritone tersebut mengambil bukunya pelajarannya dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Baru saja akan membuka halaman pertama suara Ryeowook dari balik pintu kamar mandi membuat Yesung melirik kepala mungil yang terlihat sedikit basah.

"_Hyung-ie_…" panggil Ryeowook begitu pelan. "Tolong ambilkan handukku," pinta Ryeowook yang hanya menampilkan kepalanya saja.

"Ambil saja sendiri! Aku tidak bernafsu dengan tubuh mungilmu itu," ucapnya begitu acuh kemudian kembali pada bacaannya.

"Mwo?" Ryeowook terlihat shock mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"_Hyung_! Aku pikir kau begitu baik! Padahal aku sudah menenangkanmu dari mimpi buruk malam tadi! Dasar tidak tahu balas budi!" maki Ryeowook masih bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandi mereka.

Mendengar makian Ryeowook membuat Yesung segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik handuk hijau milik Ryeowook.

"Jangan ingatkan hal bodoh itu lagi," gumam Yesung cukup jelas untuk di dengar Ryeowook setelah _namja_ tampan itu melemparkan handuknya. Segera saja Ryeowook kembali ke dalam kamar mandi, mengatur detak jantungnya ketika ia dengan jelas melihat obsidian kembar milik Yesung. Mengeringkan tubuhnya dan segera bergegas menggunakan seragamnya.

15 menit cukup digunakan Ryeowook untuk bersiap, dengan cekatan ia menarik tangan Yesung yang bersedia menunggu persiapannya agar segera ke sekolah.

Dalam genggaman tangan Ryeowook, Yesung memperhatikan _namja_ mungil itu. Tubuhnya begitu kecil. Tentu saja lebih pendek dari tubuh Yesung, surai madunya masih basah dan sesekali Ryeowook masih berusaha menahan kantuknya.

"_Hyung_!" panggilan Ryeowook ketika Yesung akan meninggalkannya menuju kelas membuat _namja_ tampan itu berbalik.

"Hmmm?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak marah lagi padaku kan?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan sedikit pelan. Sebuah senyum terukir begitu menawan di bibir tipisnya sebagai jawaban yang diharapakan Ryeowook.

"Ini kartu pelajarmu, _sonsaengnim_ menitipkannya padaku," ucap Ryeowook pelan melemparkan ID Card Yesung lalu segera berlari menuju kelasnya sebelum guru pengampu pelajaran pertama tiba sebelum ia datang.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Yesung pelan mengambil ID Card miliknya yang terjatuh. Ucapan terima kasih yang sudah pasti tidak akan di dengar oleh Ryeowook karena _namja_ mungil itu sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Don't concern yourself with things that don't concern you. If it's not your business, don't make it your burden. #UnknownQuotes_

Yesung menutup pintu kerjanya. Jadwalnya datang ke Abbastanza perfetto itu adalah besok, namun sesuatu mendorongnya datang siang ini setelah mengetahui jam terakhir mata pelajarannya kosong. _Namja_ tampan itu masih menggunakan kacamatanya namun sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya, menggunakan topi ketika memasuki gedung lalu segera masuk ke ruang pribadinya tanpa di ketahui pegawai yang lain.

Jemari mungil Yesung dengan cekatan menempelkan hasil design yang dibuatnya pada dinding ruang kerjanya. Sedikit memperhatikan beberapa sketsa lalu mengambil gunting dan kain yang memang sudah tersedia di ruang pribadinya.

Mimpi buruk itu membuatnya benar-benar ingin melupakan kejadian buruk itu. Hanya dengan membuat pakaianlah _namja_ tampan itu bisa melupakan mimpi buruknya, kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Dua jam berlalu begitu saja dan Yesung berhasil menyelesaikan dua pakaian dalam waktu yang begitu singkat. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum ketika menyaksikan hasil karya yang baru saja di selesaikannya. Menyetrikanya dan menjahitkan kacing untuk melingkar di lengan kaos yang dibuatnya.

Sebuah mantel hijau daun yang terlihat begitu berkelas dan sebuah kaos yang sudah di modifikasinya.

_"Seorang wanita cantik dari kalangan elite dan seorang wanita manis dengan kaos modif-nya,"_ pikir Yesung membayangkan perbandingan apa yang baru saja di selesaikannya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau keduanya bertemu dalam _Fashionweek_?" gumam Yesung segera menggantung hasil design-nya.

_Kemampuan designer melahirkan brand yang sesungguhnya._

_#FashionConscious _

_-Yongie_

Jepret

Sebuah pesan dari Yesung dengan _namja_ Kim Jongwoon tertera di layar ponsel milik Ryeowook. Diliriknya sekeliling kamarnya dan benar saja sejak pulang sekolah ia tidak menemukan Yesung. Dengan rasa sedikit penasaran Ryeowook membuka pesan dari Yesung.

_"Calla-ah, Kau menyukainya? Kau mau pakai yang mana?"_

Pesan Singkat itu di ikuti oleh dua potret pakaian. Ryeowook menautkan alis matanya begitu lucu menimbulkan kerutan di wajahnya. Cukup lama ia berfikir dan beberapa kali membalik gambar tersebut untuk segera memberi jawaban kepada pengirim mms-nya.

_"Jadi yang mana yang akan kau pakai saat Fashion Week beberapa hari lagi nanti?" _ belum membalas pesan singkat Yesung, sebuah pesan kembali masuk membuat Ryeowook segera berfikir keras untuk memberikan jawabannya.

_"Aku pikir aku akan memakai pakaian kasual untuk musim panas."_

_"Benarkah? Kalau begitu malamnya kita ke taman hiburan ne?"_

Kembali Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendapat balasan dari Yesung yang memintanya pergi ke taman hiburan bersama.

_"Fashion week akan datang di mulai sore hari, kita punya beberapa jam sebelum jam 9 malam. Kalau seperti ini kau seperti Cinderella saja, memiliki batas waktu -_-"_

Ryeowook sedikit tersenyum ketika mendapat pesan susulan dari Yesung.

"_Aku mengerti."_

Segera saja Ryeowook mengetik balasan untuk Yesung. Sepertinya berbohong telah menjadi keahlian tambahan untuknya saat ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kucing akan mendekati orang yang memiliki sentuhan hangat dan lembut. Binatang lucu itu butuh kehangatan untuk membuatnya tenang._

_Sama seperti manusia butuh kehangatan bukan hanya sentuhan tapi lebih kepada kasih sayang._

"_Umma_? Tidak apa kan? Apa ada bagian yang sakit? Hhhhaahh _mianhae_,,," bisik Ryeowook mulai terisak.

_Namja_ manis itu baru saja akan memasuki pelajaran keduanya namun sebuah panggilan harus membuatnya izin dari sekolah. Dokter menghubungi dan mengatakan _umma_-nya tiba-tiba pingsan di tempat kerja. Setelah menutup panggilannya, Ryeowook segera berlari keluar menuju LG medical centre yang cukup jauh dari sekolahnya dengan menaiki taxi.

"_Umma_ tidak apa… kenapa kau ke sini hmm?" suara Jaejoong begitu lembut. Jemari lentiknya mengelus pelan pundak Ryeowook yang bergetar karena terisak.

Mengangkat wajah mungil Ryeowook dan menghapus lelehan bening yang masih berusaha mengalir di pipi tirusnya.

"Shhh _umma_ sudah tidak apa sayang. Apa sekarang kau bisa kembali ke sekolahmu?" mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. _Namja_ manis itu berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi namun tetap saja air matanya mengalir.

"Kau pernah berjanji akan sekolah dengan benar. Kau ingat perjanjian kita tentang sekolah baru itu kan?" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan senyum cantik terukir pada wajahnya.

Ryeowook diam sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Umma_ juga ingat… kan janji _umma_ denganku?" walau masih terisak _namja_ manis itu berusaha untuk berhenti menangis.

"Tentu saja _umma_ ingat. Mianhae hari ini _umma_ tidak menjaga kesehatan dengan baik," bisik Jaejoong menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya dan mencium kening _namja_ manis itu. Mengambil jaket yang tadi di letakkan Ryeowook di nakas kemudian memasangkannya seperti seorang ibu yang akan mengantar kepergian anaknya ke sekolah.

"Bukan itu saja. tapi _umma_ akan melakukan operasi itu kan?"

"Heechul_-ie_ akan tahu kalau _umma_ melakukannya sekarang."

"Bukankah _umma_ bisa katakan ada keperluan pekerjaan?"

Sepertinya Ryeowook benar-benar semakin pandai untuk berbohong. Sekarang _namja_ manis itu menyarankan _umma_-nya untuk berbohong.

"Operasi itu tidak akan berhasil kalau ada ketidak jujuran di dalamnya," tegas Jaejoong membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya begitu lucu. Matanya mebulat dan pipi tirusnya sedikit menggembung begitu imut.

"Tapi tidak apa kalau untuk kebaikannya kan? Ayolahh _umma_, aku sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk itu."

Ryeowook sudah mendapatkan gaji pertamanya di Abbastanza perfetto di tambah ia sudah menjual beberapa benda berharganya untuk itu. Untuk biaya pertama operasi di rasanya cukup, namun _namja_ manis itu masih berusaha karena yakin pasti uang yang dimilikinya masih kurang.

"Wook_-ie_? Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau di tinggalkan sendirian. Kalau Heechul-_hyung_ menikah, aku hanya punya _umma_ untuk menyambut kepulanganku di rumah. Tapi kalau _umma_… hiks…" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Ryeowook kembali menangis. _Namja_ manis itu kembali memeluk Jaejong begitu erat. Membiarkan air matanya membasahi kemeja yang digunakan Jaejoong. "Wook_-ie_… Wook_-ie_ tidak mau sendirian _umma_, aku takut~~" gumam Ryeowook dalam isakannya.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menahan laju air mata yang sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Benar kata Ryeowook, kalau Heechul menikah maka ia hanya punya Jaejoong, tapi kalau Jaejoong tidak ada lagi maka ia akan benar-benar sendirian.

"_Umma_ akan melakukannya," Bisik Jaejoong pelan membuat Ryeowook segera menghapus air matanya sedikit kasar menggunakan punggung tangan mungilnya.

_Namja_ manis itu tersenyum begitu lembut kemudian mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Meminta Jaejoong untuk menautkan jari kelingkingnya juga dan membuat sebuah janji.

"Bejanjilah _umma_ akan sembuh," pinta Ryeowook setelah berhenti menangis.

_Rasanya dunia sedang bertanya "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"_

_Dan kau seperti tunas yang baru akan menikmati cahaya matahari pagi._

_Cahaya pertama hari ini seolah membuat kebahagiaan untukmu._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wook_-ie_? Kau dari mana?" sapaan pertama dari Sungmin membuat Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya setelah kembali ke asrama.

Sungmin melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. 18.43. harusnya Ryeowook sudah tidak menggunakan seragam sekolahnya lagi karena sekolah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Hyung_? Aku… aku dari mengunjungi _umma_," jawab Ryeowook sedikit lirih namun masih berusaha tersenyum.

_Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang baru saja akan memutar knop pintu kamar mereka. Menarik pergelangan tangannya kemudian memilih duduk di koridor B. tidak ada lagi orang yang lewat karena kebanyakan dari mereka memilih datang ke kantin asrama untuk mencari makan.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Melirik ke ujung koridor di mana seorang _namja_ berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa nampan di tangannya.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau sudah pulang? Nyonya Song menitipkan makan malammu pada _hyung_," Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook ketika _namja_ manis itu memasang senyumnya. Membuat Ryeowook berdiri dan mengambil nampan makan malamnya.

"Lauk-nya tidak berubah!" gerutu Ryeowook pelan. Sungmin yang masih duduk memperhatikan raut muka Ryeowook.

Puk puk

_Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu berdiri kemudian menepuk pelan celananya.

"Wook_-ie_, kalau kau ada masalah cerita dengan _hyung_ ne? aku harus ke kantin sekarang, kalau tidak Kyuhyun pasti akan marah," ucap Sungmin lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin kembali melirik Ryeowook. Memperhatikan _namja_ manis yang masih setia dengan pakaian sekolahnya dan ransel di punggungnya.

"Kau sedang memiliki masalah?" tanya Yesung menyadarkan Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu menautkan alisnya bingung melihat Yesung.

Menggelengkan kepala mungilnya sebentar kemudian berlalu untuk masuk ke kamarnya di susul dengan Yesung yang masih meminta jawaban dari Ryeowook.

Pemilik suara tenor itu meletakkan nampan makan malamnya kemudian menarik handuk untuk segera membersihkan dirinya sebelum menyantap makan malam yang di bawakan Yesung.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau benar sedang tidak ada masalah?"

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan mengghela nafasnya pelan.

"Sekalipun aku memiliki masalah, Yesung-_hyung_ tidak berhak untuk mengetahuinya." ucapan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ tampan itu sedikit tekejut. "Hyung menghawatirkanku? Apa _hyung_ melihat aku memiliki masalah? Aku tidak apa _hyung_," sambung Ryeowook setelah membalik tubuhnya kemudian mengedipkan mata kirinya sebelum kembali melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

"Hah?" reaksi yang dibuat Ryeowook membuat Yesung menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Jemari mungilnya sedikit mencuil sop di dalam nampan makan malam Ryeowook.

"Dia punya makanan tambahan, sedangkan aku tidak di beri," gumam Yesung mengingat di dalam nampan makan malamnya tadi tidak ada sop daging diberikan Nyonya Song untuknya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tidak semua pekerjaan membuatmu senang. Tapi ada pekerjaan akan menuntunmu pada kebahagiaan._

_Bunga matahari selalu mengikuti cahaya matahari, namun kemudian ia juga akan layu. Hanya saja tunas baru juga akan tumbuh._

_Musim panas tahun ini, pantai akan sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya. matahari akan bersinar sedikit lebih panas. Tapi malamnya, udara dingin tetap saja datang._

_Tapi sebelumnya, habiskan dulu musim semi yang kau punya._

"_Hyung_!" panggilan Yesung mengejutkan Heechul yang baru saja memasangkan wig pada kepala Ryeowook. Keduanya melirik ke arah pintu yang masih di ketuk oleh Kim Jongwoon, presidir utama Abbastanza perfetto.

"Apa?" tanya Heechul yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, menampilkan Yesung dengan senyum bahagianya. _Namja_ tampan itu menggunakan kaos abu-abu polos di lapisi dengan jazz hijau tua. Dan kontak lensa coklat caramel menutupi sepasang obsidian kembarnya.

"_Hyung_ di panggil Hankyung-_hyung_." ucap Yesung masih menampilkan senyum bahagianya membuat Heechul meneliti kejujuran di wajah tampan itu.

"Aku serius _hyung_!" ucap Yesung mulai bosan, matanya melirik ke dalam mendapati sosok _yeoja_ yang sudah menggunakan kaos buatannya di padukan dengan rok di atas lutut. Yesung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya menyapa Ryeowook dalam sosok Calla.

"Hy…" Sapanya membuat Ryeowook membalas senyum _namja_ tampan itu.

Sreet

Ryeowook buru-buru menarik kain di dekatnya dan menutupi pahanya yang sedikit terekspose saat menyadari arah pandang Yesung. Mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Heechul menyadari itu dan mendelik ke arah Yesung yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

Puk

"Dasar mesum!" maki Heechul setelah memukul kepala Yesung pelan.

"_Hyung_~~~"

_You'll never lose your way_

_If you want follow, follow the voice in your heart_

Yesung mem-pout bibirnya lucu ketika Heechul selesai memukul kepalanya membuat rambutnya sedikit acakan.

"Hankyung-_hyung_ sudah menunggumu dan bolehkan aku masuk?" tanya Yesung memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Mendengar permintaan Yesung membuat Ryeowook menoleh menatapnya.

"Mwo? Apa katamu? Membiarkanmu tinggal berdua dengannya? Tidak akan!"

"_Hyung_!" panggil Yesung masih mem-pout bibir tipisnya. Heehcul hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai penolakan.

"_Fashionweek_ sebentar lagi di mulai. Dan Calla belum juga selesai berdandan. Aku bisa menghias wajahnya, kau tidak lupa kan kalau aku pernah belajar merias model?" pinta Yesung membuat Heechul menghela nafasnya pelan. Ponsel di saku pakaiannya bergetar, pasti panggilan dari Hankyung.

"Aku akan menjaganya _hyung_, kau tahu aku mencintainya."

Blushh

Ryeowook yang bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya kembali menunduk. Diyakininya wajah mungilnya yang masih setengah make-up pasti memerah karena ucapan Yesung.

"Hahhh, baiklah. Aku titip dia padamu," ucap Heechul akhirnya kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook dan berjalan pergi begitu saja.

Melihat Heechul yang sudah cukup jauh, Yesung masuk dan menutup pintu ruang kerja Heechul. Jemari tangannya segera mengambil kotak rias Heechul dan berdiri di depan Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_?" panggil Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung sedikit ragu.

"Akan kusihir kau menjadi seorang ratu. Percayalah pada _oppa_, aku pernah belajar merias orang selama beberapa bulan."

_Namja_ tampan itu sedikit tersenyum kemudian menunduk pelan membuat Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Mencium kedua kelopak matanya dan mulai memberikan BB cream pada wajah putih mulus itu.

"Calla_-ah_, buka bibirmu sedikit," pinta Yesung ketika jemarinya memegang kuas lipstick untuk memoleskan warna pink muda pada bibir tipis _yeoja_ dihadapannya itu.

Ryeowook menganguk pelan kemudian membuka bibirnya sedikit membiarkan kuas lembut itu menyentuh bibir tipisnya.

"Perfetto!" gumam Yesung setelah menyaksikan hasil karyanya di wajah manis Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu memutar tempat duduk Ryeowook menatap ke arah kaca. Menampilkan sosok _yeoja_ cantik dengan eyeshadow abu-abu di lapis warna hijau, bulu mata lentik dan eyeliner kecoklatan cukup terang senada dengan warna matanya.

"Go-_gomawo_," bisik Ryeowook sedikit pelan.

"Calla! Lima menit lagi di backstage," panggilan Eunhyuk membuat keduanya tersenyum.

Ryeowook baru saja akan berdiri namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Yesung menahan tubuhnya. Mengambil ponsel flip dari saku celananya dan membuka aplikasi camera. _Namja_ tampan itu mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah kaca. Jemari kirinya menunjuk ke arah kaca meminta Ryeowook untuk ikut berselca bersamanya.

Jepret

Satu photo di ambilnya dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook untuk membawanya menuju backstage.

Yesung seperti karyawan pada umumnya, ia sesuka hati berlalu lalang di tengah kesibukan pekerja yang lainnya. Dari backstage ia bisa melihat Ryeowook kini melapisi tubuhnya dengan mantel putih cukup besar kemudian ketika di tengah catwalk sosok _yeoja_ cantik itu membuka mantelnya menampilkan sosok _yeoja_ manis pada umumnya. Sepertinya kesan musim panas yang akan datang membuat tepuk tangan bergema di ruangan itu.

"Akhhh dia tetap saja cantik. Pasti banyak _yeoja_ yang menyukai penampilan sederhana namun manis seperti itu, aku pikir musim panas nanti akan menyenangkan dengan pakaian kasual seperti itu," bisikan seorang pegawai penata cahaya membuat Yesung yang mendengarnya tersenyum puas.

_Menjadi designer bukan hanya menciptakan pakaian yang bagus namun juga harus bisa membuat pakaian itu diminati orang. Membuat orang bahagia hanya dengan berfikir menggunakannya nanti._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Akhir pekan memang baik dilakukan di taman hiburan apalagi dengan orang yang kita sukai. Ryeowook masih menggunakan pakaian buatan Yesung atas persetujuan _namja_ tampan itu sendiri.

"_Oppa_?" panggil Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatian Yesung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm?" hanya gumaman kesil sebagai tanda Yesung mendengarkannya. _Namja_ tampan itu masih fokus pada brosur yang diberikan penjaga gerbang taman hiburan.

"Aku lapar~~~" jujur Ryeowook setelah keduanya sudah tiga jam bermain di taman hiburan menaiki wahana yahhh yang tidak terlalu menyeramkan. Karena tidak mungkin Ryeowook menaiki wahana mengerikan apalagi yang menggunakan angin berlebihan.

Yesung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook dan mendapati sosok _yeoja_ itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Jemari Yesung segera menariknya menuju sebuah kedai. Karena kedainya cukup ramai keduanya akhirnya hanya membeli roti dan memilih makan di bangku yang bersatu dengan kedai setinggi tiga lantai itu.

Ryeowook melirik jam di tangan kanan-nya. Kurang lebih satu jam lagi gerbang asrama akan di tutup. Dan ia tidak mungkin menginap di rumahnya di saat Heechul menginap di rumah Hankyung dan _umma_-nya sedang mengurus pekerjaan di luar kota menyelesiakan semuanya sesuai permintaan Ryeowook sebelum operasi dilakukan.

"Kau sudah mau pulang? _Oppa_ akan mengantarkanmu."

Byurrrr

"Ekh?" Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang tidak sengaja menyiramnya dari atas. Yesung yang sudah berjalan di depannya sama sekali tidak terkena siraman air tersebut. Keduanya mendongak ke atas dengan sedikti ragu mendapati _namja_ berkulit putih terlihat begitu terkejut. _Namja_ itu berteriak meminta maaf kemudian segera turun menghampiri keduanya.

"Maaf _noona_… mianhae… mohon jangan laporkan aku."

_Namja_ dengan apron putih bercorak bunga matahari tersebut menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali meminta maaf pada Ryeowook. Karena kasihan, Ryeowook segera memegang pundak _namja_ itu dan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku tidak apa. Aku janji tidak akan melaporkanmu, maaf membuatmu takut," gumam Ryeowook kemudian memilih menarik tangan Yesung untuk menjauh.

"Kau benar tidak apa Calla_-ah_?" tanya Yesung memastikan karena tubuh mungil itu kini sudah benar-benar basah setelah keduanya keluar dari taman hiburan menuju parkiran mobil Yesung.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Ryeowook kembali melirik jam tangannya. Dia harus segera kembali ke rumahnya dan menyewa taxi agar bisa pulang ke asrama sebelum gerbang di tutup.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dan ganti pakaianmu ne?" tawar Yesung membuat sosok _yeoja_ manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pluk

Srekk srekk

Yesung memasangkan mantelnya ke tubuh Ryeowook. Menutupi tubuh mungil itu dari kepala hingga atas lututnya.

"Kau seperti anak kucing yang tercebur ke kolam," gumam Yesung membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang ke rumahku dulu. Kau bisa menggunakan pakaian _umma_-ku," saran Yesung setelah menjalankan mobilnya. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya mendengar Yesung mengatakan tentang _umma_-nya. Bukankah ini alasan dulu kenapa mereka bertengkar.

"_Umma_-mu?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit pelan.

"Dia sudah tidak ada lagi. tapi pakaiannya masih terawat dengan baik. Ada Nyonya Lee yang membersihkan rumahku," jelas Yesung membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah rumah, Ryeowook masih diam memperhatikan rumah bergaya Perancis lama di hadapannya ini. Beberapa langkah memasuki gerbang terlihat taman Jepang kecil dan ketika masuk mereka di sambut seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda," salam _yeoja_ paruh baya itu menunduk hormat dan sedikit terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Yesung membawa orang lain kerumahnya. Bahkan _namja_ tampan itu sendiri jarang pulang ke rumah dan lebih memilih tinggal di asrama kecuali libur panjang. Yesung juga memiliki sebuah apartemen di daerah Seoul, sebuah apartemen yang dibelinya ketika resmi keluar dari rumah keluarga Tan. Kenangannya membuatnya tidak ingin menjual rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya dan meminta Nyonya Lee menjaga rumah itu baik-baik. Dan Ryeowook adalah tamu pertama yang di bawa oleh Yesung selain anak-anak Nyonya Lee yang terkadang tinggal membantunya membereskan rumah.

"_Ahjumma_… tolong bawa Calla ke kamar _umma_."

"Mwo?" Nyonya Lee sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan Yesung. Di tatapnya Ryeowook yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, jemari lentiknya bertautan menahan dingin. Mengerti maksud Yesung, _yeoja_ paruh baya itu segera membawa Ryeowook menuju lantai atas.

"Kalau _umma_-mu masih hidup dia pasti juga menyukai _yeoja_ itu."

"Maksud _ahjumma_?" tanya Yesung bingung setelah _yeoja_ paruh baya itu kembali dan meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk memilih pakaiannya sendiri.

"Dia cantik dan manis dalam tubuh yang sama, kau menemukannya di mana?" tanya Nyonya Lee sedikit menggoda Yesung menimbulkan rona merah pada pipi chubby _namja_ tampan itu.

Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa "Bukankah aku begitu beruntung bisa menemukannya? Dia baik dan juga memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya. Kehidupannya pasti begitu menyenangkan. Aku bisa lihat itu dari senyumnya apalagi kedetakannya dengan Heechul-_hyung_," jelas Yesung membuat Nyonya Lee yang juga mengenal Heechul menganggung mengerti.

"Jadi dia adik dari _namja_ cantik itu hmmm?"

"Ne…"

"Mianhae mengganggu… tapi…" Yesung dan Nyonya Lee melirik Ryeowook yang berjalan turun dari tangga. Sosok _yeoja_ itu menggunakan baju rajutan yang cukup kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Tidak sesekali baju rajut itu turun dan membuat pundak putihnya terekspose. Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan melilitkan syal merahnya agar menahan supaya baju itu tidak jatuh lagi.

"Mau segera pulang?" tanya Yesung begitu lembut.

"Hmmm… itu…" Ryeowook menyadari pintu gerbang sekolahnya sudah tertutup sejak beberapa saat lalu. Dan tidak mungkin dia kembali ke rumahnya.

"Menginaplah di sini Calla_-ssi_, kau juga Jongwoon_-ah_, sudah lama kau tidak pulang. Malam ini _ahjumma_ harus ke tempat Jiyeon. Dia akan segera melahirkan," penjelasan Nyonya Lee membuat Yesung berbalik dan membulatkan matanya lucu.

"_Ahjumma_!?" teriak Yesung sedikit tertahan.

"Percaya saja Calla_-ssi_, JongWoon anak baik. Dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu."

_I know it._

_He is so good boy. I got a Boy and a handsome boy._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kesehatan dan semangat._

_Kau harus punya keduanya untuk menjaga keseimbangan pribadi._

_Musim semi waktunya untuk panen strawberry._

_Strawberry musim semi terasa sedikit manis dan lebih lembut._

_Sama seperti rasa bibir mu._

"Wook_-ie_?" panggilan Sungmin menghentikan langkah Ryeowook ketika ia baru memasuki halaman asrama. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "Duduklah," perintah Sungmin membuat Ryeowook melangkah mendekatinya.

"_Hyung_? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"_Umma_-mu sakit?"

Degh

Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, jemarinya bertautan tidak beraturan.

"_Hyung_ tahu dari mana?" tanya Ryeowook mencoba menatap Sungmin.

"Kau menyukai Yesung-_hyung_?"

Degh

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan tempat duduk. Matanya menatap lurus ke atas menerawang pohon apple tempat keduanya kini sedang duduk di bawahnya.

"Tapi dia tidak menyukai _namja_."

"Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya baru saja mencarimu. Dia muntah darah dan _hyung_ segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saat _hyung_ bertanya, _ahjumma_ itu bercerita tentangmu dan juga tentang _namja_ yang kau sukai," penjelasan Sungmin segera membuat Ryeowook mengerti.

"_Umma_ ke sini?" tanya Ryeowook begitu terkejut. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Istirahat di rumah sakit. Tenanglah Woook_-ie_. Jaejoong_-ahjumma_ berpesan untuk tidak membuatmu panik. Dia meminta _hyung_ untuk menjagamu, dia bilang akan segera melakukan operasi."

"Sekarang _hyung_ sudah tahu semuanya, apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan. Membiarkan angin menyentuh pori-pori tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_ tidak tahu harus menyebutmu apa. Di lain sisi kau begitu beruntung memiliki keluarga yang begitu mencintaimu. Tapi percayalah Tuhan mengetahui hal baik apa untukmu, kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa meminta bantuan _Hyung_, di tempat ini kita tumbuh dengan ikatan keluarga."

"Tapi Wook_-ie_? Kau benar menyukai Yesung-_hyung_?"

**Degh**

"Mwo?"

"Yesung-_hyung_?" keduanya terkejut mendapati Yesung berdiri di belakang mereka.

_Musim semi tinggal beberapa hari lagi. bahkan bisa kau hitung dengan jari. Musim panas akan segera datang dan kemudian musim gugur tiba begitu saja, perpisahan akan terjadi ketika pesta kelulusan di lakukan. _

_Apa kau mau seperti ini sampai perpisahan itu terjadi?_

_Di sini kau bisa merasakannya._

_You can see !_

_Hujan turun karena awan tidak mampu lagi menampungnya. Rasa sedih yang kau miliki terasa hilang karena kau terlalu lama memikirkannya._

**TBC**

_Note: setting 'nya di akhir musim semi ^^_

_Chapter depan masuk musim panas. Kalau ada yang tidak di mengerti bisa tanyakan langsung saja._

Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya. I'll missing you dear. Can you give me smile and review for this fanfic.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	9. 8th chapter 'call me maybe'

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**8**__**th**__** chapter 'call me maybe'**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

**Start Story !**

* * *

_Aku mengerti akan ada waktu dimana kita bisa melihat sesuatu yang begitu indah. Saat matahari terbenam dan ketika fajar menyingsing._

_Rasanya begitu hangat._

**Degh**

Yesung berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang bicara. Di sebelah _namja_ tampan itu berdiri Kyuhyun yang memiliki ekspresi sama dengan kedua _namja_ manis itu.

Ryeowook masih tediam di tempatnya menatap dalam pada kedua obsidian Yesung. Dilihatnya _namja_ tampan itu kini berusaha tersenyum walau terpaksa kemudian berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Penjaga perpustakaan menitipkan ini untukmu," ucap Yesung terdengar begitu parau dan menyerahkan dua buku yang beberapa hari lalu memang ingin di pinjam Ryeowook namun buku itu masih di pinjam murid lainnya.

"Hy-_hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook sedikit ragu. _Namja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah karena Yesung mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Min, malam ini kita tukar kamar. Aku tidak mau satu kamar dengan _namja_ abnormal ini."

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin bergitu terkejut ketika Yesung menawarkan tukar kamar dengannya. Sedang Ryeowook hanya menatap Yesung tidak percaya. _Namja_ manis itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya menahan air mata yang masih tertahan di sepasang coklat cerahnya. Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya begitu kuat, merasa tidak tahan _namja_ manis itu berlari meninggalkan ketiganya.

"_Hyung_! Kau begitu jahat," gumam Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Yesung. Yesung mendelik menatap Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Bukan aku yang jahat Kyu. Bukankah memang seharusnya semester lalu aku yang satu kamar denganmu?" jelas Yesung berusaha mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang awal _namja_ itu memasuki asrama SM High School. Harusnya dulu Kyuhyun satu kamar dengan Yesung dan Sungmin sendirian, namun karena Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin dan Yesung juga memilih sendiri akhirnya mereka sepakat mengurus pertukaran kamar.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Matahari yang indah dan begitu hangat._

_Sinarnya begitu hangat hingga membuatku takut untuk merasakan dingin. Bolehkah kupeluk kau untuk selalu mendapatkan kehangatan?_

_Jika aku tidak boleh, bisakah kau terus bersamaku? Menyadarkan aku akan ada orang disebelahku ketika aku merasa kedinginan._

Ryeowook berlari keluar asrama. Langkahnya perlahan berhenti ketika tiba di lapangan kosong tidak jauh dari gedung asrama. _Namja_ manis itu menjatuhkan dirinya di pinggir lapangan yang berhadapan dengan aliran air. Sebuah jembatan penghubung berdiri kokoh beberapa meter dari tempatnya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum miris mengingat perkataan Yesung. Dia memang tidak normal karena mnyukai _namja_ tapi apa yang salah? Bukankah orang tua Yesung juga _namja_? Apa _namja_ tampan itu juga membenci _umma_-nya?

Merasa kesal, Ryeowook melempar buku yang tadi di berikan Yesung padanya ketengah lapangan. Lemparannya gagal membuat buku-buku itu jatuh tidak jauh darinya. Jemarinya meremas kuat rumput-rumput menyisahkan goresan kasar pada jemari lentik itu.

Air mata trus saja mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya. Isakan terdengar begitu jelas dari bibir mungilnya. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sayu. Ryeowook menjatuhkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya, membiarkan tubuh mungil itu diterpa matahari kota Seoul. Membiarkan angin dan rumput menggesek tubuhnya, suara gemercik air yang begitu tenang membuat suara isakannya terdengar begitu jelas.

Ryeowook berusaha memejamkan matanya namun tetap saja air matanya mengalir. Beruntung tempat itu sepi dan tidak ada orang yang mendengar suara isakannya. Bahkan sampai ia tertidur karena lelah menangis.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Jantungku berdebar. Bahkan hanya dengan melihatmu._

_Jika perasaan sukaku adalah sebuah masalah untukmu, maka lupakan aku. Tapi jangan memaksaku untuk melupakanmu. Karena kau membuatku sakit tiap saat itu kuingat._

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Sesekali ia menggerutu kesal dengan keputusan Yesung. Apalagi dirasanya barang Sungmin begitu banyak yang harus dipindahkannya.

Brak

_Namja_ berambut ikal itu melirik Yesung yang baru saja membukakan pintu kamar mereka sedikit kasar. Dilihatanya Yesung membawa koper yang diyakini Kyuhyun itu berisi pakaian karena beberapa kain menyelip keluar, pertanda Yesung begitu asal memasukkannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama hanya untuk berberes Min?" tanya Yesung terlihat kesal. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu mendelik menatap Yesung yang kini berjalan masuk dengan menyeret kopernya. Ditatapnya dengan begitu tajam, melihat kedatangan Yesung, Kyuhyun yang tadi duduk di pinggir ranjang Sungmin segera bergeser menyadari Yesung akan duduk di sebelahnya.

Cukup lama Sungmin membereskan barang-barangnya dan Yesung juga mulai meletakkan perlengkapan yang sepenuhnya tidak dipindahkannya. Yesung hanya membawa pakaian dan juga buku-buku pelajaran seperlunya saja.

Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu setelah kembali dari kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook sebelumnya. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu mengelap keringatnya dan memilih menarik kursi belajar lamanya untuk duduk. Matanya bergerak gelisah melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Waktu dimana semua murid sudah selesai makan malam dan kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Sungmin membuat Yesung menutup buku bacaannya dan menatap _namja_ manis itu. Tidak jauh dari tempat Sungmin duduk terlihat Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu ikut menatap Sungmin sekalipun bukan ia yang di panggil.

"Apa Min?" tanya Yesung melihat Sungmin yang terlihat begitu gelisah.

"_Hyung _yakin tukar kamar denganku?" tanya Sungmin mungkin untuk berpuluh-puluh kalinya sejak siang tadi kepada Yesung. Dan jawaban _namja_ tampan itu masih sama. "Tentu saja!"

"Hahh~~~" Sungmin menghela nafasnya sekali dan kembali menatap Yesung.

"Sudah jam delapan lewat dan Ryeowook_-ie_ belum kembali. Kau tidak berniat mencarinya?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun ikut melirik ke Jam dinding kamarnya dan dilihatnya jam digital itu memunculkan angka 08:12 PM.

"Ryeowook_-ie_ belum kembali?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya dan Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

_Namja_ tampan pemilik obsidian kembar itu tidak terlalu peduli dan memilih kembali membuka bukunya.

"Mungkin saja dia kembali ke rumahnya kan?" tanya Yesung membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ringan.

"Hahh~~ _Hyung_? Kau mau menemaniku ke koridor D? aku mau mengambil tugasku?" pinta Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Jemarinya meletakkan PSP hitamnya dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk meninggalkan Yesung sendirian di kamarnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Aku merasa tersakiti. Aku seperti daun kering yang begitu rapuh. Bahkan bisa hancur hanya dengan sentuhan lembut mu._

Sepeninggal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Yesung kembali membaca bukunya. Tidak berapa lama lagi ia harus ujian akhir jadi perlu banyak belajar. Di tambah lagi ia juga harus mengurus perusahaannya sebagai seorang Presidir karena Hankyung akan mengurus pernikahannya dengan Heechul.

"_Hyung_~ aku tidur di… Ye~~ Yesung-_hyung_?" Yesung berbalik ketika mendengar suara lirih Ryeowook yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar KyuMin dengan penampilan yang begitu menyedihkan. Pakaiannya terlihat kotor karena tertidur di atas tanah dan rumput. Rambutnya acakan dan matanya juga sembam.

Menyadari tidak ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendapati Yesung telah berpindah. padahal di pikirannya mungkin besok pagi Yesung baru pindah ke kamar Sungmin tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata akan secepat ini.

Rasa malu dan takut menjadi satu membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa diam. Ia malu ketika Yesung mengetahui _namja_ yang sudah cukup lama tinggal dengannya itu ternyata menyukai _namja_ dan ia begitu takut dengan pandangan Yesung.

"Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ke koridor D dan aku tidak tahu dimana kunci kamarmu!" ucapan Yesung semakin membuat Ryeowook takut. Ditatapnya _namja_ mungil itu, tubuhnya bergetar dengan jemari yang bertautan. Tubuhnya mungil bahkan seperti ukurang seorang model _yeoja_.

"Maaf~~" lirih Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya dan menutup kembali kamar milik Kyuhyun dan Yesung sekarang ini. _Namja_ mungil itu memilih duduk di bangku koridor menunggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali.

"Hahh~~" Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya dan membalik kembali tubuhnya. Berusaha fokus pada bacaannya namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa. "Owhh ayolah! Aku tidak boleh melihatnya! Atau aku akan seperti _appa_ dan _umma_!"

_Apa yang salah?_

_Kau hanya perlu memaafkannya dan bersedia berada didekatnya kembali._

_"Tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai seorang namja,"_ Yesung ingat perkataan _umma_-nya ketika ia baru pulang dari tempat penitipan. Tapi sejak itu Yesung selalu mencoba untuk mencintai seorang _yeoja_. Tepatnya sejak beberapa temannya memandang aneh tiap kali _umma_ Yesung menjemputnya. Satu alasan kenapa _namja_ tampan itu tidak telalu menyukai cinta sesama jenis, namun ia juga tidak membencinya atau tepatnya tidak bisa membencinya. Yesung hanya ingin menghindar dari apa yang tidak di inginkannya.

Sedang di luar sana, Ryeowook memeluk lututnya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang di dapatnya. Pikirannya terasa kosong dan pandangannya hanya lurus tanpa tujuan. Jantungnya berdetak begitu lama seolah sedang menyetarakannya dengan nafas lembutnya.

"Uhuk~~" Ryeowook menahan mulutnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Dilihatnya darah keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin rasa yang begitu lelah membuatnya sakit kembali. Dengan segera _namja_ mungil itu berlari ke depan tempat sampah koridor dan memuntahkan darahnya.

"Ohkkk…" trus saja _namja_ mungil itu memuntahkan darah bercampur air ludah. Air mata turun dari sepasang mata coklat cerah miliknya yang kini terlihat begitu redup ketika menahan rasa sakit yang di dapatnya.

Sungmin yang baru memasuki koridor B segera berlari di susul Kyuhyun di belakangnya ketika menyadari Ryeowook sedang memuntahkan sesuatu ke dalam tempat sampah. _Namja_ manis itu terlihat panik ketika menyadari Ryeowook memuntahkan darah dan air mata keluar dari sepasang coklat caramel milik _namja_ mungil itu.

"Kyu! Cepat buka pintu kamar Ryeowook! Dan hubungi dokter asrama!" teriak Sungmin menyerahkan kunci kamar miliknya dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun segera mengambil kunci itu dan membukanya, kemudian membantu Sungmin membawa Ryeowook masuk.

Nafasnya masih memburu dan air mata masih saja mengalir, _namja_ mungil itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan berpegangan pada Sungmin. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah dan pandangannya begitu sayu. Melihat itu Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter arsama. Sedangkan Sungmin segera mengambil handuk dan mengelap muka Ryeowook untuk membersihkan bercak darah.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Sungmin begitu pelan berharap Ryeowook menjawab panggilannya.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Sungmin masih begitu pelan saat menyadari pakaian yang digunakan Ryeowook kotor. Rambutnya berantakan dan kulitnya terlihat pucat.

"Hahh~~ aku tidak apa _hyung_. Aku mau istirahat~~" lirih Ryeowook pelan menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin yang menopang tubuhnya dan berusaha membaringkan tubuh lemahnya di atas tempat tidur Yesung atau tepatnya tempat tidur lama milik Yesung yang sekarang menjadi milik Sungmin. Namun seprai yang terpasang masih milik Yesung, dimana seprai bergaris warna mewah dan biru langit yang begitu lembut.

"Sungmin meletakkan tas milik Ryeowook dan kembali untuk menyelimuti _namja_ mungil itu. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang kini memejamkan mata alur nafasnya yang berusaha untuk menenangkan diri sendiri.

"Sungmin_-ssi_? Ryeowook_-ssi_ kenapa? Biarkan aku memeriksanya," teguran dari seseorang menyadarkan Sungmin dan membuat _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu bergeser dari tempat duduknya semula yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Seorang _namja_ yang menjabat sebagai dokter asrama memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook. Setelah melakukan sedikit pemeriksaan ia segera berbalik dan tersenyum pada Sungmin serta Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook_-ssi_ tidak apa. Dia hanya terlalu lelah dan terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Kepalanya menjadi pusing dan udara panas membuatnya muntah, beruntunglah dia tidak mimisan. Tolong kalian gantikan pakaiannya dan ketika ia sadar sepenuhnya berikan obat ini," _namja_ berpakaian putih itu memberikan beberapa obat untuk nanti di makan oleh Ryeowook. Ia segera membereskan kembali barang-barangnya dan berpamitan kepada kedua _namja_ itu.

"_Hyung_~~~" panggil Ryeowook pelan tanpa membuka matanya. Mendengar itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera mendekat.

_"Ne_? apa Wook_-ie_?"

"Tolong matikan lampunya~~ aku mau tidur~~" lirihnya begitu pelan.

"_Hyung_ mengerti," ucap Sungmin tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

"Kyu… pulanglah ke kamarmu, ini sudah larut malam. Biar _hyung_ yang menjaga Ryeowook_-ie_," ucap Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu karena diusir oleh Sungmin yang merupakan _namja_chigu-nya sendiri.

Chup

Sungmin sedikit berjinjit dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun pelan.

"Pulanglah ke kamarmu, besok pagi kau harus sekolah," ucap Sungmin yang kemudian mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk keluar.

"_Hyung_~~ciumannya kurang~~" rajuk Kyuhyun masih mencoba menahan tubuhnya di depan pintu kamar.

"Yaishh anak ini! Cepat keluar!" usir Sungmin segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dan menutup pintu. Pandangannya segera beralih pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ulang tahunku?_

_Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir aku mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun._

_Itu terlalu mustahil untukku saat ini._

Brak

Yesung berbalik tanpa menutup buku bacaannya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup paksa oleh Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu mendelik karena kesal Kyuhyun mengganggu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Kau kenapa heoh?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu melempar buku catatan yang dibawanya dan segera duduk di pinggir ranjang tidak jauh dari tempat Yesung duduk.

"Ryeowook_-ie_ tadi muntah darah. Apa _hyung_ tahu? dokter asrama bilang dia terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran. Sekarang dia sedang istirahat dengan rasa sakit dan wajah pucat bahkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja," gumam Kyuhyun membuat Yesung sedikit terkejut. Namun rasa gengsi membuat _namja_ tampan itu membalik tubuhnya dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mengetahui segala tentangnya!"

"Apa yang salah ketika ia mencintaimu _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikti emosi.

Yesung tidak merespon ucapan Kyuhyun dan berusaha berkonsentrasi pada bacaannya.

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti kau tidak pernah suka apabila ada _namja_ yang menyukaimu. Aneh rasanya ketika kau harus mengatakan dia abnormal. Kau menyakiti hatinya _hyung_!" ucap Kyuhyun masih melirik pada Yesung.

"Hahh~~ aku mengatakan itu bukan untuk menghinanya! Aku menjauhinya juga karena aku tidak ingin dia melihatku dan semakin sakit hati. Sebaiknya aku menjauh dari lingkungannya!"

"Tapi sekarang dia sakit dan aku yakin dia pasti takut hanya untuk melihatmu _hyung_!" ucap Kyuhyun terdengar begitu emosi.

"Aku tahu akan hal itu. Tapi lebih baik seperti ini," gumam Yesung memilih menutup bukunya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. _Namja_ tampan itu berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan mematikan lampu kamar itu. Membiarkan sinar bulan memberikan cahayanya melewati cela jendela kamar.

"Bahkan kau ingat kebiasaan Ryeowook_-ie_ yang tidur dengan keadaan mati lampu!" cibir Kyuhyun mengingat sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Ryeowook dimana _namja_ mungil itu meminta dimatikan lampu. Dan Kyuhyun ingat dulu, dulu yang begitu lama Yesung tidak terlalu suka kalau tidur dengan posisi mati lampu.

"Bisakah kau diam sedikit Cho Kyuhyun_-ssi_!" ucap Yesung memilih menaiki tempat tidur dan menarik selimut yang dibawanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi, diliriknya tidak ada Kyuhyun lagi. tadi pagi _namja_ tampan itu memang bangun kesiangan. Ketika bangun dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah bersiap.

"Hahh~~~" Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan dan memilih mencari pakaian kaos. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak memiliki jam pelajaran pagi karena guru pengampunya sedang pergi keluar kota. Ia memiliki beberapa jam saja untuk beristirahat kembali sebelum pelajaran kedua di mulai.

"Min?" panggil Yesung sedikit terkejut masih mendapati Sungmin berdiri di depan kamar lamanya dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur dan sayur.

"_Hyung_?" sapa Sungmin menyadari Yesung berjalan mendekatinya. "_Hyung_ tidak sekolah?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Nanti jam 10.40 baru aku pergi ke sekolah," jelas Yesung melirik apa yang ada di dalam nampan.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ bisa tolong aku? Sebentar lagi aku ada kuis, tolong berikan sarapan Ryeowook_-ie_. Aku minta tolong _hyung_," ucap Sungmin menyerahkan nampan berisikan semangkuk bubur, sayur, air mineral hangat pada Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu terpaksa menerimanya karena Sungmin menyerahkannya begitu saja.

"Aku pergi _hyung_! Tolong jaga Ryeowook_-ie_," teriak Sungmin berlari menjauh.

"Yaishh! Aku kan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya!" gumam Yesung kesal namun _namja_ tampan itu memutar knop pintu kamar lamanya sepelan mungkin tidak ingin mengganggu Ryeowook yang ada di dalam.

"_Hyung_ aku harus… Yesung-_hyung_?" sapaan Ryeowook yang mengira Sungmin kembali segera terkejut mendapati Yesung yang masuk. _Namja_ mungil itu perlahan menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya pucat dan ia telah menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Harusnya _namja_ mungil itu istirahat saja mengingat keadaannya yang seperti itu.

"Maaf~~" lirih Ryeowook masih menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari langkah kaki Yesung mendekatinya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang sebelahnya. Ryeowook meremas kuat seprai milik Yesung merasa takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Yesung nantinya.

"Sungmin mentipkan ini untukmu!" ucapnya meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja nakas dan tangannya bergerak untuk merasakan suhu tubuh Ryeowook. Gerakan lembut Yesung mengejutkan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ mungil itu tanpa sengaja menepis jemari Yesung.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar!" ucap Yesung sedikit keras membuat Ryeowook memundurkan tubuhnya karena merasa takut.

Yesung segera keluar seperti ucapannya. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun _namja_ itu menutup pintu dengan sedikit lebih keras dan kembali mengejutkan Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Dua hari berlalu begitu saja. Yesung tidak pernah melihat Ryeowook. Sedang _namja_ mungil itu sedikit membaik dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya ia harus tersenyum ketika mengunjungi Jaejoong yang telah berada di rumah sakit. Menunggu untuk menjalani operasi setelah izin dengan alasan pekerjaan kepada Heechul.

"_Umma_? Kalau nanti _umma_ sudah kembali ke rumah, _umma_ mau memasakkan Wook_-ie_ soup jamur?" pinta Ryeowook yang kini memeluk sedikit erat. Jaejoong mencium kening Ryeowook beberapa kali dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja sayang. _Umma_ akan memasakkan apa saja yang kau mau. Kau juga jangan lupa untuk belajar dan Wook_-ie_ tidak perlu memikirkan biaya operasi ini lagi, _umma_ memiliki tabungan untuk itu. Maaf sebenarnya tabungan itu untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu nanti, tapi _umma_ tidak ingin melihat kau bekerja berlebihan sayang," jujur Jaejoong membuat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak kerja berlebihan _umma_. Aku senang melakukannya untuk _umma_ karena Wook_-ie_ menyayangi _umma_," bisik Ryeowook pelan dan kembali memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"_Umma_~~ kalau Wook_-ie_ menyukai seorang _namja_ apa itu salah?"

"_Mwo_? Kau benar-benar menyukai _namja_ satu kamar-mu itu?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit terkejut namun ia mengulas senyumnya ketika menyadari Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah ketika mencintai seseorang. Yang salah itu kalau terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Apa aku tidak normal?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"_Anio_ sayang,,, Woook_-ie_ manis dan kau tidak lihat _hyung_-mu? Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu." Ryeowook memilih untuk diam dan merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jaejoong daripada harus membahas tentang perasaannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Namja_ mungil itu baru pulang ke asrama dan bertemu dengan Yesung di koridor. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisikan makan malam yang baru diambilnya dari kantin.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat Yesung yang juga berjalan kearahnya. Sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu terburu-buru.

Bruk

"Hah?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut mendapati ia ternyata tidak sengaja menabrak Yesung karena berjalan dengan gugup dan juga menunduk.

Diliriknya dengan cepat kertas-kertas yang tadi dibawa Yesung terkena tumpahan sayur. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya takut saat menyadari Yesung terkejut melihat hasil design miliknya yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Akhh~~" _namja_ tampan itu mengeluh kesal dan baru saja akan melempar kertas-kertas itu pada tubuh Ryeowook yang tersungkur ke lantai namun diurungkannya ketika menyadari Ryeowook terlihat takut.

"Ma- Maaf~~~" lirih Ryeowook begitu takut menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya seperti tidak ingin di pukul.

"Dasar _namja_ abnormal! Aku tidak menyukai _namja_ dan kau tidak perlu dengan sengaja merusak pekerjaanku! Menyebalkan!" maki Yesung segera memunguti sisah kertasnya dan berjalan cepat meningalkan Ryeowook. Rencananya ia akan pergi ke abbastanza perfetto untuk menyiapkan _fashion week_ menyambut awal musim panas yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

≠**Ý≠**

"_Hyung_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk terkejut mendapati Yesung membanting pintu ruangan miliknya. _Namja_ cantik dengan gummy smile itu berjalan mendekati Yesung setelah meletakkan kain dan gunting yang tadi digunakannya.

"Akhh maaf hasil design-ku jadi seperti ini!"

"_Mwo_? Ada apa dengan kertas-kertas ini _hyung_? Kau baru saja tercebur ke lumpur?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ada _namja_ yang menumpahkan makanannya! Bisa pinjamkan aku mesin jahitmu? Aku ingin membuat pola awal. Dan aku juga butuh kain yang lembut untuk membuat design ini."

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham dan segera menarik mesin jahitnya kearah Yesung serta membawa tas berisikan beberapa jenis kain seperti yang diinginkan Yesung.

"Presidir Kim mau membuat pakaian seperti apa lagi?" teguran seorang _namja_ membuat keduanya melirik kearah pintu ruang kerja Eunhyuk. Diliriknya Donghae yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dan tersenyum kearah keduanya.

"**Summer party**!" ucap Yesung singkat dan segera memfokuskan kacamatanya. Jemari mungilnya mulai menggunting beberapa bagian setelah memberikan garis.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya _hyung_," pamit Eunhyuk segera keluar bersama dengan Donghae ketika mendapat persetujuan dari Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Di gedung itu hanya ada Yesung seorang, semua pegawai sudah pulang, menyisahkan satu mobil milik Yesung yang terparkir di halaman parkir.

Menyisahkan beberapa lampu menyala dan beberapa pakaian yang sudah diselesaikannya. _Namja_ tampan itu melirik kearah jam tangan miliknya yang menunjuk pukul sebelas malam. Yesung memilih menyimpan semua hasil jahitannya dan bergerak mengunci ruangan Eunhyuk lalu segera bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemen miliknya. Ia tidak akan mau pulang kerumahnya dan tidak bisa pulang ke asrama karena sudah tertutup.

Drrrtttt

Yesung mengirim dua gambar pakaian yang baru selesai di jahitnya kepada Calla. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit menautkan alisnya ketika ia sudah selesai mandi namun belum juga mendapat balasan dari _yeoja_ yang dicintainya. Padahal pesan itu menanyakan ia akan memilih memakai design yang mana untuk Fashion Week nanti, terlebih lagi pesan itu dikirim sebelum ia mandi.

"Apa dia sudah tidur ya?" tanya Yesung sedikit bingung. _Namja_ tampan itu mendial nomor Ryeowook dan tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali.

_"Oppa merindukanmu. Every dark light is followed by a light morning, I miss you."_

Yesung melempar ponsel miliknya dan memilih membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang untuk sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Dalam usia yang begitu muda ia harus memikirkan tentang banyak hal. Sekolah, pekerjaan dan juga cinta.

Memejamkan matanya pelan dan ketika terbangun ia tetap tidak mendapat balasan dari _yeoja_ yang dikiriminya pesan.

Berapakalipun ia menghubunginya tetap saja tidak mendapat jawaban bahkan sampai ponsel itu tidak aktif lagi karena habis _battery._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Aku percaya ketika aku memikirkanmu dan jika kau merasakannya berarti kita memiliki perasaan yang sama._

_Itu karena kita memang saling mencintai sebagai manusia._

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan dan berusaha tersenyum di depan cermin. Saat ini ia sedang berada di gedung abbastanza perfetto untuk menemui Heechul namun sebagai sosok Calla. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa masuk begitu saja sebagai Ryeowook atau kalau Yesung melihatnya ia pasti akan di usir secara tidak hormat nantinya.

"Apa yang ingin _hyung_ bicarakan denganku?" tanya Ryeowook terlihat sedikit kesal pasalnya bukannkah besok itu Fashion Week dan mereka akan bertemu? Harusnya Heechul tidak memaksanya untuk datang pada hari jum'at seperti sekarang ini.

"_Hyung_ menghubungi _umma_ dan ponselnya tidak aktif! Apa kau tahu kenapa?"

Degh

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu untuk menutupi rasa bersalah dan gugup yang membuatnya salah tingkah dihadapan Heechul.

"Ekhh? A-aku juga seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya _umma_ sibuk _hyung_… akhh iya! _umma_ pasti sibuk apalagi _umma_ harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar nanti bisa menghadiri acara pernikahan _hyung_ tanpa halangan," jelas Ryeowook berbohong pada Heechul. Namun bodohnya Heechul percaya begitu saja pada penjelasan _namja_ manis itu.

"Kau benar… kalau begitu kenapa _hyung_ harus repot meyuruhmu kesini. Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Heechul membuat Ryeowook segera mengangguk antusias.

"_Hyung_ aku masuk!"

Degh

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Yesung kini berdiri dengan membawa beberapa hasil design yang telah dijahitnya sendiri tadi malam.

Ryeowook segera menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan segera ia mematikan ponsel miliknya yang ada di dalam tas ransel di sebelahnya. Pandangannya begitu sayu menatap sosok Yesung tanpa kacamatanya dan dengan kaos abu-abu yang dilapisi oleh Blazzer kehitaman. Akhh betapa _namja_ manis itu merindukan sosok Yesung yang biasanya akan selalu menyapanya tiap hari dengan sepasang obsidian kembar yang dilapisi kacamata minus dan bukan dengan coklat cerah sepertinya.

"Calla?" panggil Yesung mengejutkan Ryeowook.

Yesung berjalan mendekat melewati Yesung dan segera memeluk _yeoja_ yang sudah begitu lama tidak dilihatnya itu padahal baru satu minggu berlalu.

Pluk

"Awww… _hyung_! Kenapa kau memukulku!" teriak Yesung melepaskan pelukannya ketika Heechul memukul kepalanya.

"Dasar mesum! Berani sekali kau memeluk adikku. Katakan keperluanmu Jongwoon-ah," tanya Heechul kini memilih memperhatikan pakaian yang dibawa Yesung kedalam ruang kerjanya.

"Aku membuat design baru. Dan kebetulan sekali Calla ada di sini. Aku mau kau memilih pakaian mana yang akan kau pakai besok?" Yesung mengambil pakaian dari tangan Heechul dan menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook. Membiarkan sosok _namja_ dengan wig ikal sebahu itu untuk memilih sendiri.

"A-aku pakai yang mana saja," ucap Ryeowook segera menyerahkan kembali pakaiannya pada Yesung membuat _namja_ itu sedikit bingung.

"Kalau begitu tolong _hyung_ yang tentukan. Aku pinjam adikmu ya _hyung_?" ucap Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook cepat untuk keluar dari ruangan Heechul sebelum pemilik ruangan itu kembali memukulnya.

"Hah? Yaishh~~ sekalian kau antarkan di pulang kerumah!" perintah Heechul segera mendapat tanggapan dari Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk melindungi tubuh Ryeowook. Rasanya ia begitu senang ketika bertemu dengan sosok _yeoja_ manis itu. Sedang Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya begitu ragu hanya untuk bicara dengan Yesung.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yesung mengangkat wajah Ryeowook untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak apa," ucap Ryeowook pelan tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Yesung. Ia sadar saat ini Yesung begitu mencintainya dalam sosok Calla dan bukan Kim Ryeowook.

"Kau mau makan ice cream? _Oppa_ akan membawamu ke kedai ice cream."

Ryeowook terlihat berfikir dan segera menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan sedikit tersenyum pada Yesung. Seperinya ice cream akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya?" tanya Yesung saat kini keduanya sudah duduk di kursi pinggir jalan yang tidak jauh dari rumah Yesung. Karena saat dikedai tidak ada lagi tempat duduk akhirnya keduanya memilih untuk duduk di pinggir jalan yang tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Yesung.

"Hmm?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung sedikit ragu dan kembali menunduk untuk memperhatikan ice cream Vanilla Latte di tangannya. "Kalau kumakan nanti gambar gedungnya rusak, aku tidak bisa menikmatinya lagi," gumam Ryeowook masih memperhatikan Latte berbentuk gedung opera di atas ice cream-nya.

"_Mwo_? Hahh?" Yesung sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ia terkekeh pelan menyadari kepolosan sosok _yeoja_ disebelahnya itu. Mukanya terlihat begitu polos dan ia begitu manis lebih dari rasa vanilla itu sendiri.

"_Oppa_!" teriak Ryeowook pelan dan mem-pout bibirnya lucu. Sepertinya ia mulai berusaha melupakan rasa takutnya ketika berada di dekat Jongwoon yang disadarinya itu adalah Yesung.

Yesung berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa dan menarik ice cream rasa Vanilla dengan Latte gedung opera diatasnya. _Namja_ tampan itu meletakkan cup ice cream di atas tempat duduk dengan posisi ia berdiri. Segera saja ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret ice cream milik Ryeowook membuat pemiliknya menatapnya sedikit aneh.

"Kalau seperti ini tidak akan rusak kan? Sekarang kau makan ya?" pinta Yesung menyerahkan kembali cup ice cream milik Ryeowook dan kembali duduk di sebelah sosok _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Gomawo," ucap Ryeowook pelan sembari tersenyum pada Yesung.

_'seperti inilah yang aku suka.'_

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook menyentuh pipi Yesung, pandangannya terlihat begitu merindukan senyum di wajah tampan itu. Namun yang disukai Ryeowook itu Yesung apalagi _namja_ mungil itu suka melihat Yesung dengan kacamata minusnya.

Chup

Degh

"Heh?" Yesung membulatkan matanya saat menyadari sentuhan lembut Ryeowook yang menciumnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali karena masih tidak percaya.

Plak

"Ma-maaf~~" lirih Ryeowook yang menyadari kebodohannya karena mencium Yesung tanpa kesadaran dan tanpa sadar ia menampar Yesung pelan. Ia segera berdiri dan berbalik membelakangi Yesung. Bergerak begitu gelisah dengan mengigit jari telunjuknya.

Yesung yang sadar segera berdiri dan memeluk sosok _yeoja_ itu dari belakang.

"Tidak apa, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena _oppa_ memang mencintaimu. Calla-yah, kau tidak apa kan?" ucap Yesung membalik tubuh sosok _yeoja_ itu dengan perlahan. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya begitu ragu untuk melihat Yesung.

Jemari mungil _namja_ tampan itu mengangkat wajah manis Ryeowook dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Kembali merasakan rasa manis yang sepertinya sekarang membuatnya gila dengan rasa manis itu.

"Pakai ini untuk fashion week besok. Tapi _oppa_ hanya meminjamkannya untukmu, karena itu milik _umma_-ku," bisik Yesung kini memasangkan sebuah kalung mutiara yang begitu indah di leher jenjang Ryeowook. Benda yang entah kenapa sudah seminggu ini sejak ia menginap dirumahnya minggu lalu selalu dibawanya.

Ryeowook melirik kearah Yesung seolah meminta persetujuan untuk memakai benda itu.

"Ka-kapan aku harus mengembalikannya?"

"Kapan kau mau, tapi kalau kau mau menjadi istri _oppa_ kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya. _Umma_ pasti senang kalau kau yang memakainya," ucap Yesung memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya namun membuat Ryeowook sedikit tidak enak.

"Hmm… bisakah aku tidak memakainya? Aku … aku hanya takut tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik," bisik Ryeowook sedikit lirih. Namun Yesung segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"_Oppa_ percaya padamu," hanya dengan satu kata itu Ryeowook kembali berfikir dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Sepertinya setelah kesembuhan Jaejoong nanti ia harus banyak meminta maaf pada Yesung karena kebohongan yang dibuatnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Roti bakar dengan coklat manis dan gula di atasnya. Terasa manis dan begitu gurih. Hanya saja coffee pagi hari melengkapi kenikmatannya._

_Aku menikmati keindahan ciptaan tuhan yang ada di depanku. Dengan berbagai pesona dan juga ketenangan yang menghampiri aku merasakan hidup yang begitu indah._

Yesung menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok gedung bagian dalam. Dari tempat berdiri diliriknya beberapa staff yang terlihat sibuk dan juga Hankyung yang sibuk dengan tamu mereka. Sesekali ia tertawa geli memperhatikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kini sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Beberapa saat lagi para model di back stage itu akan berjalan melewati catwalk. Menjadi model dengan begitu banyak pesona.

_Namja_ tampan itu melipat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum senang keitka orang yang ingin dilihatnya datang dengan sebuah senyum. Memasuki barisan seperti yang lainnya menggunakan dress ungu dengan motif bunga-bunga cerah seperti benar-benar menyambut musim panas. Sepatu _boots wedgest_ yang tinggi selutut juga senada dengan warna bajunya. Tidak lupa rambut ikal yang digunakannya juga dibuat sedikit acak namun dihiasi dengan princess flower. Seperti seorang peri hutan yang begitu cantik.

Yesung merasa senang namun ia memilih untuk bergabung dengan tamu dari berbagai pemilik perusahaan untuk mendengarkan komentar mereka.

Suasana mulai sepi ketika acara hampir berakhir. Semua bertepuk tangan bahagia ketika apa yang di tampilkan oleh Abbastanza perfetto sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan para tamu undangan itu. Bahkan beberapa orang juga mulai meninggalkan gedung.

"Tolong! Tolong! Kekabakaran!" teriakan seorang staff diikuti dengan beberapa staff lainnya yang berlari membuat panik _back stage_. Para tamu yang mendengar teriakan kebakaran mulai berhamburan berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Sedang di back stage para model mulai panik karena asap yang menghalangi pandang mereka. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu dengan mudah di penuhi oleh asap. Beberapa orang mulai panik. Hankyung yang menyadari itu segera masuk dan mencari Heechul untuk segera membewanya keluar.

Keadaan semakin memburuk ketika api mulai menyebar. Seseorang berlari untuk menghubungi pemadam kebakaran dan pihak keamanan.

Ryeowook yang masih di back stage memegang erat tumpukan kain didekatnya. Matanya terpejam begitu kuat. Ketika melihat api sebesar itu ia kembali ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu ketika_ appa_-nya berteriak mencarinya dan Heechul yang terjebak dalam kebakaran. Dan karena kebakaran itulah _appa_-nya tertimpa pongan kayu, ketika di bawa kerumah sakit nyawa sang _appa_ tidak tertolong lagi.

Saat ini ia begitu takut, semua orang berlarian kesana kemari tanpa peduli pada sosok yang meringkuk ketakutan itu.

_"Appa~~~_" lirih Ryeowook begitu rakut. Bahkan untuk berdiri saja ia tidak mampu lagi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Diluar gedung orang-orang mulai berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Hankyung tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Heechul yang terlihat panik. Sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu juga mengalami trauma karena kejadian yang sama dengan Ryeowook dulu.

"Calla!? Dimana dia?" teriak Yesung kini mencari sosok _yeoja_ itu. Ia terlihat panik ketika semua staffnya sudah berkumpul diluar dan beberapa sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena terluka. Namun ia tidak menemukan sosok _yeoja_ itu.

"Tuan jangan masuk!" teriak petugas pemadam kebakaran menahan Yesung yang baru saja akan masuk. _Namja_ tampan itu mengeram kesal dan segera melepaskan tangan petugas itu untuk segera berlari masuk.

Dengan panik ia berlari berusaha menghidari api untuk mencari sosok _yeoja_ itu.

"Calla?" lirih Yesung segera berlari mendekati sosok yang dicarinya kini terduduk lemas begitu takut. Yesung melepaskan jazz yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada sosok _yeoja_ itu. Menggendongnya bridal style dan melewati potongan kayu yang jatuh untuk keluar.

Yesung membawa sosok _yeoja_ itu masuk kedalam ambulance dengan diikuti Heechul yang semakin panik melihat Ryeowook tidak sadarkan diri, seorang perawat segera memasangkan tabung oksigen dan juga infus pada tubuh Ryeowook.

_Namja_ cantik itu melepaskan wig yang dipakai Ryeowook dan juga membukakan pakaian Ryeowook untuk mendapatkan udara bagi Ryeowook. Melupakan wajah shock Yesung yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ryeowook?" panggil Yesung tidak percaya.

"Jongwoon-ah, tolong kau pegang infus-nya!" perintah Heechul kini melepas pakaian Ryeowook dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang diberikan perawat. Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang dilihatnya itu kini.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya masih tidak percaya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Saat kebohongan terbongkar. Maka usaha selama ini tidaklah berarti. Sama seperti Ketika madu tumpah dari tempatnya._

_#FashionConscious _

_#Yongie_

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan. Berharap ia baru saja bermimpi buruk. Namun itu bukan mimpi, yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kenyataan dimana sosok _yeoja_ yang disukainya adalah sosok _namja_ yang menyukainya. _Namja_ yang dikatakannya aneh karena menyukai sesama _namja_.

Saat ini _namja_ itu kembali terbaring sakit padahal baru beberapa hari lalu ia muntah darah dan sekarang ia terbaring belum sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Membuat Heechul yang tidak bisa menghubungi Jaejoong terlihat semakin panik tapi bersyukurlah Hankyung selalu memeluk Heechul untuk menenangkan _namja_ cantik itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Yesung_-ie_," ucap Hankyung yang baru saja membaringkan Heechul di ranjang sebelah Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_? Dia _namja_?" tanya Yesung masih tidak percaya.

Hankyung melirik kearah Yesung sejenak karena tidak mengerti. Selama ini ia tidak tahu kalau Yesung menyukai Ryeowook dalam sosok Calla.

"_Mwo_? Tentu saja dia _namja_ Yesung_-ie_, dia namdongsaeng Heechul_-ie_," ucap Hankyung memilih duduk di sofa tunggu sebelah Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu menyenderkan tubuhnya karena merasa lelah mengurus semua kejadian ini. Beruntung saja yang terbakar tidak terlalu membuat perusahaan mereka rugi namun tetap saja ada beberap staff yang terluka karena kejadian itu. Api diduga karena masalah listrik.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hankyung melirik kearah Yesung. Dilihatnya _namja_ tampan itu meremas rambutnya sedikit kesal.

"Akhhh! _Hyung_ tahu aku baru saja menyukai seorang _yeoja_? Dan? Dan sangat lucu ketika aku mengetahui dia bukan _yeoja_ melainkan _namja_!"

"_Mwo_?" Hankyung bengkit dari senderannya dan menatap bingung pada Yesung. "Maksudmu kau menyukai Ryeowook?"

"_ANI_! Yang aku sukai itu Calla!"

"Apa bedanya? Bukankah mereka satu orang yang sama?" tanya Hankyung semaking tidak mengerti.

Yesung mengeram kesal dan memilih mengambil Jazz-nya. _Namja_ tampan itu berjalan keluar.

"Sebaiknya jangan hubungi aku untuk waktu dekat ini! Aku hampir gila karena semua ini!" ucap Yesung sedikit kuat. Sayangnya sosok _namja_ mungil yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya itu mendengar.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Akhhh ini panjang dan sungguh panjang~~ aku pikir aku mengetik seperti dulu. Dan aku lelah~~~~

Tapi terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya. Terima kasih semua, aku menyayangi kalian. Bye~~

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	10. 9th chapter 'The Promises'

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**9**__**th**__** chapter 'The Promises'**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Start Story !**

* * *

_Berfikir bagaimana cara mati dengan baik._

_Kenapa kau tidak berfikir untuk hidup dengan baik sampai mati._

_Padahal aku berharap pada perkataan mereka tentang perasaanmu yang menyukaiku._

_Nyatanya sekarang kau menghindar._

"Wook_-ie_? Makanlah sayang~~" pinta Heechul kembali mengarahkan sesendok bubur di depan bibir tipis Ryeowook.

Saat ini _namja_ manis itu masih terbaring di rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya dua hari lalu. Dan sejak itu ia tidak melihat Yesung mengunjunginya.

"Hahh~~~" _namja_ manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan memohon kepada sang _hyung_ yang sejak tadi berusaha agar ia memakan buburnya.

"_Hyung_ mencoba menghubungi _umma_ tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Kau jangan membuat _hyung_ khawatir sayang, makanlah~~" sekali lagi Heechul mencoba tidak mempedulikan permintaan Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak lapar _hyung_~~ dan hyung tidak perlu menghubungi _umma_," lirih Ryeowook terdengar begitu lemah.

"Apanya yang tidak lapar? Kau belum makan sejak malam tadi!" ucap Heechul sedikit berteriak.

"_Hyung_ marah padaku?"

Degh

Pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Heechul meletakkan kembali mangkuk bubur di nakas sebelah tempat Ryeowook berbaring. Jemari lentiknya mengusap pelan pipi tirus Ryeowook dan menyentuh pelan hidung mungil _namja_ manis itu.

"_Hyung_ tidak bisa marah padamu. Dan lagi tidak ada alasan untuk marah, tapi _hyung_ ingin kau makan agar bisa kembali sehat. Kembalilah seperti Ryeowook yang dulu, _hyung_ tidak bisa melihatmu hanya menatap ke arah jendela dan berharap setiap kali pintu ruangan dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar," jelas Heechul mengerti selama dua hari ini Ryeowook selalu menanti kedatangan Yesung untuk meminta maaf pada _namja_ tampan itu.

"Tapi _hyung_ harus mengurus pernikahan kan?" tanya Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya begitu lucu.

Terlihat Heehcul menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "_Hyung_ menunda acara itu," jelasnya kini menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membuat Ryeowook tidak merasa bersalah.

"Wa-wae? Bukankah _hyung_~~" _namja_ manis itu terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Bukankah _hyung_ mencintai Hankyung-_hyung_? Dan lagi~~ _umma_ akan segera kembali kan?"

"_Hyung_ harus menjagamu!"

"_Hyung_! Jangan jadikan aku alasan untuk menunda keinginanmu, aku baik-baik saja. sore ini aku juga akan kembali ke asrama," jelas Ryeowook menolak keputusan _namja_ cantik itu.

Keduanya diam tidak ingin memulai percakapan kembali. Heechul tahu apa yang dilakukannya sedikit salah, namun ia tetap tidak ingin membuat Ryeowook marah dengan keputusannya.

Sedangkan _namja_ manis itu memilih diam dan tidak ingin semakin menyakiti perasaan Heechul.

"Ryeowook_-ie_ benar Chul_-ie_, kenapa harus menunda pernikahan kita? Kau masih bisa merawatnya kan? Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk banyak hal, aku hanya ingin menjadikanmu milikku juga tanpa harus mengambilmu dari keluargamu," sebuah suara yang begitu lembut dan sentuhan pada pundak Heechul membuat _namja_ cantik itu berbalik menatap sosok tampan yang kini tersenyum begitu ramah padanya.

"Tapi Han?"

"Aku baru selesai mengurus biaya Ryeowook_-ie_, kau bisa kembali ke rumah sore ini. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Hankyung tidak menjawab Heechul dan memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook.

"Hmm gomawo _hyung_. Tapi aku akan segera kembali ke asrama," ucap Ryeowook begitu pelan.

"Kau harus kembali ke rumah dulu. _Hyung_ tidak mengizinkan kau kembali ke asrama!" tolak Heechul mendelik menatap Ryeowook yang kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Bagaimanapun aku harus segera kembali ke sekolah _hyung_."

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan JongWoon bagaimana?"

"Itu lebih baik dan aku bisa meminta maaf padanya," ucap Ryeowook walau sedikit ragu.

Heechul sudah tahu tentang Ryeowook yang menyukai Yesung dan _namja_ yang sering diceritakan adiknya itu dulu ternyata adalah Jongwoon. Saat ini _namja_ itu masih terlihat begitu marah sampai tidak pernah menghubungi mereka dan ia juga mematikan ponselnya, tidak mendatangi Abbastanza Perfetto sekalipun gedung itu baru saja terkena musibah. Ia melimpahkan semuanya pada Hankyung.

"_Hyung_ yang akan mengantarmu ke asrama!"

"Tidak perlu _hyung_, aku masih bisa sendiri. Aku sudah sehat _hyung_," jelas Ryeowook memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya untuk membuat Heechul sedikit tenang.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hahh~~~"

"Haihhh~~~"

"Hahh~~~"

"Hhah~~~"

Kyuhyun menatap aneh pada Yesung yang kini sibuk di depan meja belajarnya dengan beberapa tumpukan buku dan juga kertas.

"Libur musim panas sebentar lagi, itu artinya ujian tengah semester juga sebentar lagi," ucap Kyuhyun memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur daripada mengamati Yesung yang mengeluh sejak tadi pagi.

"Hahh~~ kenapa sulit sekali!" gumam Yesung kembali membalik buku-buku bacaannya.

Mendengar kekesalah Yesung membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau kembali bangun. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu melirik Yesung yang ternyata sedang mengerjakan beberapa soal pelatihan yang diberikan kepada siswa angkatan akhir.

"Kapan _hyung_ akan mengikuti ujian akhir?"

"Pertengahan musim gugur atau mungkin bisa awal musim gugur," jawab Yesung sedikit acuh dan memilih menutup buku pelajarannya. _Namja_ tampan itu memutar kursi belajarnya menghadap Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan _namja_ berambut ikal itu.

"Kau mau mengusirku dan segera kembali satu kamar dengan Sungmin?" tanya Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alis matanya.

"Hah? Untuk masalah itu aku sangat berharap! Tapi dua hari ini aku tidak melihat Ryeowook_-ie_, _hyung_ tahu dia kemana? Nyonya Song sering kali mencarinya," jelas Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit berfikir dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibawah dagu.

"Apa karena perkataan _hyung_ hari itu ya? Tapi kau benar-benar kejam _hyung_," bisik Kyuhyun cukup untuk di dengar oleh Yesung.

"Akan lebih bagus kalau dia tidak kembali lagi," ucap Yesung memilih membereskan buku-buku di atas meja belajarnya dan akan membawanya ke perpustakaan untuk di kembalikan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Wanita yang cantik tidak harus dengan menggunakan pakaian yang glamour. Tapi bagaimana ia mejadi figur dan percaya pada hidupnya yang hanya satu kali._

_Untuk melihatmu aku harus melakukan hal konyol. Tapi ada kepuasan tersendiri yang kudapatkan ketika melihat senyummu._

"Wook_-ie_? Kau terlihat pucat. Biar _hyung_ saja yang membawakan barangmu," Sungmin yang melihat kedatangan Ryeowook di depan gerbang sekolahnya segera menghampiri _namja_ manis itu dan ingin membantu membawakan ransel milik Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak apa _hyung_. _Hyung_ tidak perlu repot-repot membawakannya," ucap Ryeowook menolak permintaan Sungmin dan masih membawa ranselnya di punggung mungil yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu.

"Dua hari ini kau kemana saja? kau sakit? Kenapa tidak memberitahu?" tanya Sungmin memilih berjalan di sebelah Ryeowook. Keduanya memasuki koridor asrama yang mulai sepi karena hari semakin sore.

"Hehe, maaf membuat _hyung_ khawatir. Aku sudah tidak apa _hyung_. Hmm~~"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin saat menyadari Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. _Namja_ manis bergigi kelinci itu memiringkan kepalanya pelan menatap kearah Ryeowook.

"Yesung-_hyung_? Apa dia ada di asrama?" tanya Ryeowook terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Yesung-_hyung_? Dia sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri di kamar lamaku," jelas Sungmin pada Ryeowook. Keduanya terlihat melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mereka yang selama dua hari ini hanya dihuni oleh Sungmin sendiri.

"Apa kau lapar? _Hyung_ akan mengambilkan makananmu pada nyonya Song ya?" ucap Sungmin ketika keduanya memasuki kamar mereka.

"Akhh tidak perlu _hyung_! Aku mau mandi setelah itu kita ke kantin bersama saja. _hyung_ tidak keberatan 'kan kalau menungguku sebentar?" tanya Ryeowook kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sepasang coklat cerahnya melirik jam dinding yang kini mengarah pada pukul enam sore hari.

"Baiklah! _Hyung_ akan menghubungi Kyuhyun dulu ya?"

"Ne _hyung_."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Sejak cinta tumbuh dalam diriku, aku merasa begitu menawan bahkan hanya dengan pakaian sederhana ini._

_Berfikir tentangmu saja membuatku merasakan betapa hangatnya musim semi tahun ini._

Ryeowook memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya saat nyonya Song bertanya begitu banyak hal tentang kepergiannya dua hari ini. Di tangannya terlihat nampan berisikan bubur nasi merah dan juga beberapa makanan sehat lainnya.

"Apa aku boleh makan sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook akhirnya saat menyadari orang yang mengangtri dibelakangnya mulai sedikit kesal.

"Ohh… setelah ini temui aku lagi. Kau masih terlihat sakit dan harus diberi banyak suplemen Ryeowook_-ah_," jelas nyonya Song membuat Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya pelan dan segera melangkah membawa nampan berisikan makan malamnya menuju meja tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah duduk.

Tak

_Namja_ manis itu meletakkan nampan dan duduk di depan keduanya. Menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok _namja_ yang dua hari ini tidak dilihatnya.

"Kau mencari Yesung-_hyung_? Kalau jawabannya 'iya' maka kau tidak akan menemukannya. Dia sibuk dengan buku-buku sampai-sampai makan malam harus diantarkan," jelas Kyuhyun menyadari tatapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham dan segera melanjutkan makannya. Perlahan jemarinya menyendok bubur nasi merah tersebut.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau yakin tidak apa?" tanya Sungmin masih menyadari wajah pucat Ryeowook.

"Heh?" _namja_ manis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendongak menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. "Aku tidak apa _hyung_. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya _namja_ manis itu membuat Sungmin sedikit ragu.

"Apa kau tidak masalah dengan ucapan Yesung-_hyung_ saat itu? Dia terlihat begitu marah padamu," ucapnya sedikit ragu.

Ryeowook memilih melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah selesai. Apa aku boleh kembali duluan ke kamar?" tanya Ryeowook meletakkan kembali sendok makannya.

"Kau bahkan hanya memakan dua suap saja dan kau bilang selesai?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya namun _namja_ manis itu memilih menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku yakin nyonya Song akan marah saat tahu kau tidak menghabiskannya," jelas Kyuhyun mengangkat sendok makannya untuk menunjuk muka Ryeowook.

"Kau hanya menyentuh buburnya saja, bisa kau antarkan itu untuk Yesung-_hyung_?" pinta Sungmin saat menyadari tidak ada yang berubah dari makanan di dalam nampan Ryowook.

_Namja_ manis itu terlihat sedikit berfikir sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu dengan Yesung dan meminta maaf.

"Aku duluan ne?" pamit Ryeowook segera berjalan keluar area kantin untuk kembali ke koridor B.

_Untuk sekian kalinya,_

_Aku tumbuh dan bertanya. Bagaimana cara aku untuk bisa menjaga janji yang telah kuucapkan?_

_Kenapa sulit sekali untuk menghindari masalah?_

_Apa aku bisa melihat orang yang sudah mati hanya untuk bertanya satu hal padanya?_

_Namun ketika menyadari pertanyaan itu._

_Aku jadi mengerti, tidak semua hal bisa kulakukan seorang diri. Tidak semua hal bisa membuatku bahagia._

_Setidaknya sekali saja aku pernah melakukan kesalahan._

_#Fashion_Conscious_

_#Yongie_

Tok tok

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut. Kepalanya sedikit masuk untuk mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan pemilik kamar itu.

Ditatapnya Yesung yang duduk membelakanginya. Meja belajar yang langsung menghadap keluar dan sebuah earphone pada telinga Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Ryeowook.

"Hahhh~~~ Huuu~~~" beberapa kali Ryeowook menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Jemari lentiknya memegang kuat nampan berisikan bubur dan beberapa sayur yang dibawanya dari kantin.

"Hy-_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook sedikit pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung membuat Ryeowook memberanikan langkahnya mendekat. Tangan kanannya memegang nampan dan jemari kirinya mencoba memegang pundak Yesung.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook pelan.

Degh

"Yakk!"

"Hh?" Ryeowook memundurkan langkahnya saat _namja_ tampan itu berbalik.

Yesung melepaskan earphone yang dipakainya dan sedikit berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"A-aku membawakan _hyung_ makan malam," ucap Ryeowook begitu pelan. Kepala mungilnya menunduk karena begitu takut hanya untuk melihat Yesung.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Yesung sedikit berteriak membuat Ryeowook semakin takut. Jemarinya bergetar dan langkah kakinya memundur menjauhi Yesung.

"A-aku ingin minta maaf pada _hyung_," jawab Ryeowook begitu pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Yesung.

"Hah! Jadi kau sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama? Kau menipuku dan tetap pada sosok.. Arghhh~~~ menjijikkan!" gumam Yesung yang terlihat begitu frustasi. Jemarinya meremas rambut hitam miliknya.

"Bu-bukan begitu _hyung_… a-aku tahu saat melihat kartu namamu," jawab Ryeowoook jujur namun kepalanya masih menundukkan kepala.

"Mwo? Jadi kau tahu sejak lama dan? Menjauhlah dariku!" ucap Yesung akhirnya memilih melangkah keluar.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Ryeowook sedikit pelan menghentikan langkah _namja_ tampan itu.

"Makanlah, aku sudah membawakanmu makan malam."

"Aku bisa mengambil sendiri makan malamku!"

"Bagaimana cara aku meminta maaf padamu?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit berteriak membuat Yesung membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Memperpendek jarak keduanya membuat jantung Ryeowook berdetak begitu cepat. Hanya ada nampan berisikan mangkuk bubur dan juga beberapa sayuran yang menjadi jarak antar keduanya.

Wajah tampan Yesung berada dekat di depan Ryeowook. Jemarinya menyingkirkan poni Ryeowook membuat pemiliknya sedikit mendongak.

"Katakan itu di bawah salju musim panas dan akan kumaafkan kau!" ucapnya pelan dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terpaku diam berdiri menatap kepergian Yesung.

"Salju musim panas?" gumam Ryeowoook mengulan ucapan Yesung.

"Itu sungguh mustahil _hyung_? Itu artinya kau tidak akan memaafkan aku kan?" bisiknya kini membiarkan air mata turun begitu saja membasahi pipi tirusnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Masa lalu?_

_Itu adalah hal yang paling jauh untuk di jangkau. Sungguh mustahil untuk mencapainya kembali._

_Aku tidak begitu sempurna, tapi aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan._

Ryeowook memilih duduk di atas gedung sekolahnya. Menyilangkan kedua kakinya di bawah langit mendung dengan jemari yang bergerak gelisah seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Yah… memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk meminta maaf pada Yesung. Kesalahannya adalah menjadi pembohong untuk _namja_ yang baru saja berani berharap. Padahal _namja_ tampan itu baru saja berharap namun Ryeowook menghancurkannya dengan datang sebagai dua sosok yang berbeda.

Cklek

Pintu atap sekolah berbunyi membuat Ryeowook menolehkan kepala mungilnya ke belakang. Matanya membulat lucu ketika menyadari Yesung melangkahkan satu kakinya ke depan.

Brak

Pintu kayu bercat coklat muda itu kembali tertutup membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu saat Yesung kembali menutup pintu itu dan melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Hahh~~~ apa mungkin ada salju di musim panas tahun ini?" gumam Ryeowook yang saat ini menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan tangannya menghadap langit. Jemarinya terangkat seolah ingin menggapai awan di atas langit sana.

"Hup!" _namja_ manis itu terlonjak dan segera bangun. Langkah kakinya berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju gerbang. Hari memang sudah sedikit sore namun jam pelajaran sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu membuatnya bebas untuk keluar masuk.

"Hahh~~~" nafasnya sedikit terengah setelah belari keluar dari TAXI dan memasuki area ice scatting. Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya dan menarik sudut bibirnya saat menemukan seorang _namja_ yang sedang menggunakan pakaian hitam ketat, _namja_ itu adalah pelatih ice scatting untuk anak-anak.

"_Hyung_?" teriakan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ itu menoleh kearahnya dan balas menyapanya dengan sebuah senyum.

"Wook_-ie_? Tumben sekali kau datang ke sini," ucap _namja_ itu setelah berdiri di depan Ryeowook.

"Hehe," Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya pelan dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Hmmm… aku ingin tanya sesuatu pada _hyung_," ucap Ryeowook memilih berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah di sediakan. Menjauhi kebisingan yang terjadi pada area bermain tersebut.

"_Hyung_ bisa membantuku?"

"Membantu untuk apa?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu pada Ryeowook.

"Hng~~~ apa di sini bisa menurunkan salju?"

"Mwo? Apa katamu? Menurunkan salju? Mana ada hal begituan! Apa kau semakin bodoh saja hmm?" jawaban yang jujur namun membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Harusnya _hyung_ tidak perlu sejujur itu padaku! Aku kan hanya bertanya!" jawab Ryeowook masih mem-pout bibirnya.

"Yahh sudah kalau tidak bisa! Aku pulang duluan!" _namja_ manis itu berjalan keluar menuju pintu gerbang menjauhi _namja_ yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"Ryeowook_-ah_!" panggilan _namja_ itu menghentikan langkah Ryeowook.

"Apa lagi _hyung_? Bukankah _hyung_ tidak bisa membantuku?"

"Hng~~~ apa kau ada masalah?"

"Aku sedang dalam masalah! Sudah ya _hyung_. Aku harus kembali ke asrama," Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya dan benar-benar melangkah keluar.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu saat menyadari beberapa kertas berserakan di lantai kamarnya karena jendela yang terbuka membiarkan angin masuk.

"Sungmin-_hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook menutup pintu kamarnya dan melangkah masuk. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari panggilannya. Ryeowook sedkit berjongkok dan memunguti kertas yang berserakan.

"Yesung-_hyung_?" bisiknya sedikit lirih saat menyadari kertas-kertas tersebut pasti milik Yesung. Terlihat dari lukisan wedding dress dengan sentuhan cat yang begitu lembut. Sepertinya kertas itu sudah begitu berumur karena terdapat sobekan dan warna kertas juga tidak begitu putih seperti pada umumnya kertas yang digunakan Yesung untuk membuat design.

_"Minggu kedua musim panas. Pernikahan umma dan appa."_

Ryeowoook bergumam membaca tulisan kecil di sudut kertas. Dan sebuah lukisan tiga orang yang saling bertautan tangan dengan sebuah senyum bahagia.

"Apa ini hadiah untuk kedua orang tuanya?" tanya Ryeowook yang tidak mungkin mendapatkan jawaban. Jemarinya kembali memunguti kertas-kertas tersebut dan mendapati sebuah buku terjatuh tidak jauh dari lemari buku milik Yesung yang hanya menyisahkan beberapa buku saja karena _namja_ tampan itu sudah memindahkannya ke kamar barunya.

"Album?" bisik Ryeowook meletakkan tumpukan kertas design yang diyakininya milik Yesung dan membuka buku yang dikiranya album.

Buku itu berisikan kertas-kertas hasil design milik Yesung. Seperti kertas sebelumnya, buku itu terlihat sedikit tua.

"Apa ini Yesung-_hyung_ semua yang membuatnya? Hahh~~ dia benar-benar hebat."

"Wook_-ie_? Kau mau keluar?"

"Mwo?" Ryeowook segera mengembalkan kembali buku design tersebut ke dalam rak milik Yesung dan berbalik menatap Sungmin yang baru saja kembali ke kamar mereka. "_Hyung_?"

"Ohh mianhae karena _hyung_ mengejutkanmu. _Hyung_ tanya apa kau ada niat mau keluar?"

"Ahh aku memang harus keluar untuk membeli beberapa keperluan," Ryeowook berjalan mendekat dan mengambil jaket miliknya. "_Hyung_ mau menitip sesuatu?" tanya _namja_ manis itu membuat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Degh

_Namja_ manis itu menghentikan langkahnya saat pandangannya tanpa sengaja melihat toko bunga. Jemarinya menutup mulutnya dan dengan nekat _namja_ manis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam toko untuk menemui pemiliknya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku ingin tanya di mana kalian mendapatkan bunga calla putih itu?" tanya Ryeowook menunjuk bunga jenis lily putih yang ada di dalam vase kaca panjang.

"Calla? Kami mendapatkannya dari sebuah perkebunan di pinggir Seoul. Tapi belum mekar sepenuuhnya, apa anda menginginkan banyak? Kami akan memesankannya apabila anda menginginkannya."

Ryeowook menarik sudut bibirnya terlihat tersenyum begitu manis. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan dan segera meminta nomor ponsel dari pemilik toko.

"Apa aku boleh tahu kapan bunga ini mekar sepenuhnya?"

"Awal musim panas seharusnya mekar sepenuhnya," jawab pelayan toko itu membuat Ryeowook begitu senang.

Sebuah pemikiran terlintas membuatnya sedikit berharap.

_"Salju musim panas? Apa ini tentang semua hal itu?"_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana mungkin melakukan hal itu? Dan lagi Jongwoon pasti akan marah kalau kita melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkannya!" teriakan Heechul membuat Ryeowook menutup telinganya.

Saat ini _namja_ manis itu memberanikan diri memasuki gedung abbastanza perfetto. Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan memilih duduk di atas meja kerja Heechul untuk sekedar mengayunkan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Saat menyampaikan keinginannya bukannya mendapatkan dukungan, _namja_ manis itu mendapat teriakan dari Heechul.

"Aku mohon _hyung_~~~ aku bahkan tidak pernah meminta banyak hal padamu kan?"

"Mwo? Kau hilang ingatan karena kebakaran itu? Apa kau lupa permohonanmu tentang ingin kembali ke asrama? Atau mungkin kau lupa sudah memohon agar _umma_ tidak marah saat mengetahui kau memukul temanmu sebelum kau dipindahkan?"

Dugh

Ryeowook menendang kursi di depan meja Heechul dengan kesal membuat sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Hehe~~~" _namja_ manis itu tersenyum kaku saat melihat Heechul menatapnya tajam pada apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"_Hyung_ aku masuk," sebuah suara dari luar pintu membuat keduanya menatap _namja_ cantik dengan rambut cream membawa tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

"Hng~~~ Calla_-ah_?" sapa Eunhyuk yang juga sudah mengetahui tentang Ryeowook.

"Hmm… _hyung_ bisa panggil aku Wook_-ie_," jawab Ryeowook singkat dan menurunkan dirinya dari atas meja. Berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sofa tepat di depan Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk duluan.

"Fashion week minggu ini ditiadakan dan kita akan memulainya kembali minggu depan. Semua ini karena kebakaran itu jadi aku punya sedikit waktu lebih untuk memikirkan konsep untuk akhir musim panas, apa _hyung_ bisa membantuku?" tanya Eunhyuk membuat Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku kesulitan menghubungi Jongwoon-_hyung_, jadi aku ingin minta pendapat _hyung_ setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Hankyung-_hyung_," jelas Eunhyuk kembali. _Namja_ cantik itu meletakkan beberapa design yang dibuatnya di atas meja. Sebuah pena tinta di jemarinya mulai bergerak secara berurutan untuk menunjukkan kelebihan pada design yang dibuatnya.

"Aku pikir tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja kau harus memperbaiki sedikit warna pada hasilnya nanti. Warna orange cocok untuk pertengahan musim panas, bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan sedikit coklat terang. Contohnya pada celana ini," komentar Heechul menunjuk sebuah design milik Eunhyuk.

"Ohh aku mengerti. Aku pikir juga begitu _hyung_,,,"

Srak

Eunhyuk dan Heechul sedikit menatap bingung saat Ryowook mengeluarkan sebuah lipatan kertas yang tadi sempat diperlihatkannya pada Heechul dan mendapat makian penolakan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Eunhyuk mengambil kertas design yang diperlihatkan Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu menyenderkan kepalanya di sederan sofa.

"Itu milik Yesung-_hyung_, sepertinya untuk hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya. Karena ada tulisan di sudut kertasnya," jawab Ryeowook jujur. _Namja_ manis itu mengabaikan tatapan Heechul yang memintanya untuk berhenti bicara.

"Aku pikir setelah kebakaran itu akan ada kerugian yang didapat. Jadi aku berfikir menggunakan design itu dengan sedikit modifikasi dariku untuk ditampilkan pada fashion show nanti. Apa _hyung_ setuju? Bukankah itu design milik Yesung-_hyung_?"

"Akkhhh kau menemukannya di mana? Ini begitu cantik! Aku yakin Yesung-_hyung_ akan senang kalau kita membuatnya."

"Jangan lakukan hal gila! Kalian hanya akan membuatnya semakin marah!"

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan marah!" ucap Eunhyuk kini membereskan barang-barangnya untuk menuju bagian produksi. Mencetak apa yang akan mereka pamerkan saat Fashion show sepuluh hari lagi.

"_Hyung_! Bolehkan kalau aku memilih bahan untuk wedding dress itu? Dan bisakah aku yang memakainya nanti?" pinta Ryeowook yang menyusul Eunhyuk keluar.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Langkah pertama dalam hal ini adalah sebuah sentuhan yang harus bisa di ingat dengan baik._

_Do you believe in destiny?_

_Aku percaya kebaikanmu akan membuatmu hidup dengan begitu baik._

"Hachi~~~ hah!" Ryeowook menggosok hidung mungilnya yang kini sedikit memerah. _Namja_ manis itu baru kembali dari toko bunga yang beberapa hari lalu sempat disingahinya.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin memegang pundak Ryeowook. Saat ini kedua _namja_ manis itu duduk di kantin untuk menikmati makan malam mereka. Tidak jauh dari keduanya Yesung duduk dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Ahh ani _hyung_. Aku hanya bersin saja."

"Tapi kau sudah bersin-bersin selama dua hari ini. Kau yakin tidak apa?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa _hyung_. Mungkin hanya flu karena cuaca yang terlalu panas."

"Hahh~~~ jarang sekali ada orang flu karena udara panas," sindir Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Ryeowook segera melirik _namja_ berambut ikal itu dan mengigir bibir bawahnya pelan menandakan ia kesal dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Hyung! Setidaknya datanglah untuk melihat fashion show hari ini. Aku tidak melihatmu sejak kebakaran itu, kau tega sekali melimpahkan semuanya pada kami,"_ sebuah pesan singkat dari Eunhyuk akhirnya membuat Yesung memilih membawa beberapa design yang sudah disimpannya sejak seminggu terakhir ini.

_Namja_ tampan itu berjalan memasuki apartemennya dan mengambil kunci mobil miliknya untuk segera menuju abbastanza perfetto. Ada libur beberapa hari untuk angkatan akhir yang digunakan Yesung dan memilih menginap di apartemennya daripada ia harus diam di asrama.

_Namja_ tampan itu menarik tempat duduk dan bergabung dengan para undangan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Pandangannya lurus menatap panggung membiarkan sepasang obsidian yang kini terhalangi oleh Soft lans berwarna coklat menatap siapa saja yang keluar dari tirai merah itu. Beberapa aroma bunga di taman depan gedung membuat ketenangan tersendiri. Saat ini fashion show dilakukan di halaman gedung karena di bagian dalam masih dilakukan beberapa renovasi setelah kebakaran tersebut.

"Sebuah persembahan dari Abbastanza Perfetto sebagai penutup pameran musim panas. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk beberapa kejutan dari kami," seorang MC bicara setelah semua model kembali ke balik tirai.

"Lihatlah untuk kalian pasangan muda! Kalian tidak akan berfikir untuk hal ini…"

Degh

Tubuh Yesung seakan melemas ketika pandangannya melihat Ryeowook keluar menggunakan wedding dress panjang. Berapa ratus bunga calla yang digunakan menutupi longdress putih itu. Dan sebuah flower princess juga membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang tuan putri. Suara tepuk tangan yang diikuti dengan berdirinya para undangan tak kunjung membuat Yesung akan sadar tentang apa yang didepannya saat ini.

"Dan bukan hanya itu… kami juga akan memperkenalkan presidir sekaligus designer dari Abbastaza perfetto. Tuan muda Kim Jongwoon!"

Degh

_Namja_ tampan itu memandang tidak percaya pada ucapan MC yang menunjuk kearahnya. Diikuti lampu sorot yang juga mengarah padanya. Kembali tepuk tangan terdengar dan beberapa percakapan membuat Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul siapa yang menjadi MC hari ini kalau bukan menyadari kebaradaannya saat ini.

"Kepada presidir Kim Jongwoon. Kami persilahkan menaiki panggung dan menyampaikan beberapa kata tentang hasil karya miliknya selama ini."

Dengan berat hati Yesung berjalan untuk menaiki panggung. Sebuah tangga di sudut panggung dan uluran tangan Ryeowook membuat Yesung mau tidak mau menerima sentuhan itu.

Jazz hitam yang digunakannya membuatnya begitu cocok untuk berjalan disebelah Ryeowook.

"Ahhh aku sedikit bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tapi aku sungguh berterima kasih pada semua staff yang sudah bekerja keras untuk perusahaan ini. Aku menjadi dewasa seperti ini juga karena didikan dari tuan Tan dan juga Direktur Hakyung. Dan…"

Yesung menyampaikan beberapa kata dengan ditemani Ryeowook berdiri di sebelahnya. Setelah itu keduanya kembali ke backstage.

Tap!

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya membuat beberapa staff yang ada di back stage menatapnya takut.

"Jangan temui aku!" ucapnya begitu lantang kemudian memilih untuk berjalana meninggalkan halaman gedung menuju ruang pribadinya. Setidaknya ia butuh menenangkan diri setelah kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"_Hyung_ maaf~~~ dia benar-benar marah. Harusnya aku menuruti apa yang _hyung_ katakan," bisik Ryeowook pelan saat menyadari Heechul memegang pundaknya saat ini.

"Temui dia dan minta maaf lah sana, _hyung_ akan mengurus di sini," ucap Heechul bijak. Ryeowook mengangukkan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan cepat tanpa melepaskan pakaiannya untuk mengejar Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Matahari selalu bersinar. Hanya saja awan sering kali menutupi sinarnya._

_Ia mencoba menjadi dirinya sendiri, kadang melakukan kesalahan tanpa sadar akan akibatnya._

_Ia hanya butuh kau mengerti dirinya._

"Hy-_hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari. Jemarinya memegang bagian dress yang cukup berat itu dan melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Yesung.

"_Hyung_ marah? Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku menemukan design wedding dress milikmu yang berserakan di kamar, aku pikir kau akan memaafkan aku kalau aku melakukan ini."

"Keluarlah!" Ryeowook masih berdiri di belalang Yesung sekalipun _namja_ tampan itu telah mengusirnya. "Aku bilang keluar!"

"Aku tidak mau keluar!"

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?"

"I-itu… itu karena aku mencintaimu!"

"Hah! Cinta kau bilang? Kau hanya membutuhkan uang dariku kan? Berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan? Akan kuberikan dan menjauhlah dariku!"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya karena menahan rasa sakit. Sepertinya alergi pada serbuk bunga membuatnya sedikit sulit bernafas. Tapi perkataan yesung lebih menyakitinya.

"_Hyung-ah_? Aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu~~ hahh~~" _namja_ manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Jemarinya memutar tubuh Yesung untuk mengahadap kearahnya. "Aku tidak menyukai Kim Jongwoon~~~ yang aku sukai itu adalah _hyung_. Yesung-_hyung_ yang selalu tersenyum tiap kali aku kembali ke kamar. Aku suka ketika _hyung_ memenuhi permintaanku untuk mematikan lampu. Membisikkan beberapa kata yang begitu manis ditelingaku. Aku~~~ aku begitu mencintai Yesung-_hyung_ yang menggunakan kacamata dan terlihat begitu serius," gumam Ryeowook meraih kacamaya minus milik Yesung yang ada di atas meja dan memasangkannya pada wajah _namja_ tampan itu. Jemari lentiknya mengelus pelan wajah Yesung. Telunjuknya berhenti untuk menyentuh bibir tipis _namja_ tampan itu.

"Aku suka ketika bibir tipis ini bergumam pelan."

Chup

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook mengecup pelan bibir Yesung.

Hmphh

Sekali lagi _namja_ manis itu mencium bibir Yesung sekalipun ia tidak mendapat balasan dari _namja_ tampan itu.

"Aku minta maaf padamu… hiks… _hyung-ah_, bicaralah padaku," bisik Ryeowook sedikit lirih. Setetes air mata turun dari matanya.

"_Hyung_~~ aku minta maaf," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

Dugh

"Ahkkhhh~~~" Ryeowook sedikit menahan sakit saat Yesung mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh.

"Aku bilang keluar!"

"Hiks…" Ryeowook mencoba menghapus air matanya dan melirik pada Yesung. "Aku mengerti, aku memang abnormal karena menyukai _namja_. Aku minta maaf padamu karena membuatmu jijik," gumam Ryeowook memilih berdiri. Baru sampai di depan pintu _namja_ manis itu berhenti. Jemarinya memegang erat knop pintu dan mencoba menahan beban tubuhnya. Sepertinya alergi Ryeowook membuat tubuhnya lemas.

Bruk

Tubuh mungil itu ambruk di depan pintu. Yesung berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku memerintahmu untuk keluar!" teriak Yesung yang kini bejalan mendekati Ryeowook. Berniat untuk menyeret _namja_ manis itu menjauhi ruang kerjanya.

"Hhhh~~~" namun hembusan nafas Ryeowook yang seperti menahan sakit menghentikan langkah Yesung.

"Oh.. Oh Tuhan."

Yesung baru ingat Ryeowook memiliki alergi pada serbuk bunga dan dengan nekatnya _namja_ manis itu menggunakan dress yang terbuat dari ratusan bunga calla.

"Hahh~~~ ahhh~~~" nafas Ryeowook sedikit sesak dan matanya terpejam erat.

Srek

Yesung merobek pakaian _namja_ manis itu untuk menyingkirkannya. Membalut tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan jazz hitam miliknya dan mengangkatnya bridal style. Beberapa orang menatapnya kaget saat Yesung berlari menggendong Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu membawanya menuju rumah sakit.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Yesung_-ah_? Apa kau benar-benar marah pada Ryeowook_-ie_?"

Yesung menatap Hankyung yang saat ini sedang makan malam bersama dengannya.

"Aku menolongnya hari ini bukan berarti aku melupakan kesalahannya _hyung_!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf padamu? Mencintai seseorang itu tidak butuh banyak alasan. Apa kau tahu? _hyung_ pikir Ryeowook_-ie_ sungguuh-sungguh mencintaimu, aku dengar dia yang meminta Eunhyuk untuk membuat wedding dress itu," jelas Hankyung masih sedikit tersenyum pada Yesung.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa memaafkannya _hyung_."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberinya kesempatan? _Hyung_ pikir kau menyukainya. Dalam sosok Calla atapun Ryeowook. Mereka tetap satu orang yang sama."

"_Hyung_ tahu? aku benar-benar gila karena kehadirannya! Harusnya ini tidak terjadi."

"Kalau saja kau bisa menerimanya dalam hidupmu. _Hyung_ harus pergi kerumah sakit menemani Heechul kembali merawat Ryeowook!"

Hankyung memilih berjalan meniggalkan Yesung tanpa berniat mendengarkan makian pelan dari _namja_ tampan itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Argghhhhh~~~"

_Saat matahari mulai menghilang dari pandangan, jangan menangis lagi._

_Benarkah aku tidak boleh mencintaimu sekalipun aku sungguh berharap?_

* * *

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

Huuu~~~~ akhirnya selesai mengetiknya u,u

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca dan juga review di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf gak ada adegan romance di chapter ini. Tapi aku akan berusaha membuatnya pada The Promised Land. Hehe

Sampai bertemu di fanfic selanjutnya.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	11. 10th chapter 'Someday'

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**10**__**th**__** chapter 'Someday'**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

* * *

**Start Story !**

* * *

_Saat matahari mulai menghilang dari pandangan, jangan menangis lagi._

_Benarkah aku tidak boleh mencintaimu sekalipun aku sungguh berharap?_

"Nghhh~~" bibir mungil itu sedikit melenguh saat matahari pagi memaksa masuk melalui cela jendela rumah sakit. Kilau sinar matahari menyinari ruangan berwarna putih bersih itu.

"Hngghhh~~~ Hh_hyung_g~~~" Lirih Ryeowook. _Namja_ yang kini masih mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sinar matahari pagi. Jemari mungilnya yang tidak tertempeli infus mengucek matanya dan bibir mungilnya bergumam memanggil seseorang.

"Heechul-_hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook masih begitu lemah. Menggunakan siku kirinya untuk berusaha bangun namun tubuh lemahnya terhempas kembali menimbulkan rasa sakit dan juga bunyi decitan ranjang tempatnya di rawat setelah pingsan karena alergi serbuk bunga.

"Hhhhhachi~~~" Ryeowook memejamkan matanya erat ketika bersin dan berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hmmm~~~" Heechul yang tertidur di kursi tunggu terbangun karena suara berisik yang dibuat Ryeowook. Matanya segera tersadar sempurna ketika menyadari _namja_ mungil di atas ranjang kini telah bangun dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Wook_-ie_?" panggil Heechul begitu senang. Segera saja _namja_ cantik itu bangun kemudian membantu Ryeowoook untuk bersender.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar. _Hyung_ akan memanggil dokter agar memeriksamu!" perintah Heechul mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"_Hyung_~~~ aku tidak apa~~" lirih Ryeowook memegang pergelangan tangan Heechul agar _namja_ cantik itu tidak meninggalkannya.

Tuk

"Awww! _Hyung_~~~" Ryeowook melepaskan pegangannya dan memegang keningnya yang baru saja di sentil Heechul pelan.

"Anak bodoh! Kau itu sakit jadi butuh diperiksa! Tunggu saja di sini dan jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak kemudian memilih segera keluar kamar sebelum Ryeowook membalas omelannya.

_Seperti bunga matahari kecil yang kembali mekar setelah musim panas datang. Berjejer begitu cantik dengan warna kuning yang begitu indah._

_Andai saja hujan tidak datang, sudah tentu bunga cantik itu akan mekar sempurna._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Its was raining_

_Ketika hujan datang aku merasa dilupakan. _

_Aku yang terlupakan karena terhapus. _

_Hati kecil yang aku miliki berjalan seperti arah jarum jam. _

_Kenyataan yang tidak pernah kuinginkan adalah dilupakan olehmu._

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya saat dilihatnya contoh sebuah undangan pernikahan milik Hankyung dan juga Heechul yang selesai di cetak sebagai contoh. Sebuah kartu undangan dengan motif lengkungan wedding dress berwarna cream pada kertas coklat muda. Tertulis nama Kim Heechul dan Tan Hankyung. Tidak lupa sebuah photo Heechul dan Hankyung yang saling berpelukan. Sungguh pasangan yang sempurna.

"_Hyung_ akan mengundur pernikahan kalian?" tanya Yesung akhirnya memilih untuk duduk dan menyeruput kopi yang disediakan.

Saat ini _namja_ tampan berambut brunatte hitam itu sedang berada di rumah keluarga Tan. Menggunakan kacamatanya saat ia mengambil contoh kartu undangan yang baru diterima oleh Hankyung beberapa menit yang lalu ketika keduanya sedang membicarakan mengenai Abbastanza perfetto.

"Kami mempercepatnya setelah Kim ahj_umma_ kembali dari pekerjaannya di luar negri. Dan kapan kau akan berbaikan dengan Ryeowook? Aku dengar dari Heechul kemarin Ryeowook sadar tapi dia masih bersin-bersin. Pada tubuhnya juga muncul bintik-bintik merah."

"_Hyung_ tidak menemani Heechul-_hyung_?" tanya Yesung memandang Hankyung yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ani… saat aku meminta memajukan pernikahan kami dia bilang _hyung_ harus fokus mengurus satu hal ini saja dulu disaat ia mengurus kesehatan Ryeowook. Kim_-ah_j_umma_ juga susah dihubungi," Hankyung meletakkan jemarinya di wajah seolah sedang berfikir keras. "Kau tidak mau mengunjunginya?" tanya Hankyung melirik Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu meletakkan kembali kopi yang tadi dipegangnya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan sofa.

"Aku tidak berniat dan aku sungguh tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi!"

"Tapi kau harus datang pada pernikahan kami atau _hyung_ tidak akan menganggapmu adik lagi!" ancam Hankyung merundukkan wajahnya menatap Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu sedikit terkejut dan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan!"

"Kau mau melewatkan pernikahan _hyung_ yang hanya satu kali ini?"

Dugh

Hankyung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa sebelah Yesung membuat _namja_ pemilik obsidian kembar itu sedikit bergeser.

"Akhhh aku akan datang! Tapi pada detik-detik terakhir saja!" Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil mantel hijam miliknya. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"_Hyung_ menunggumu dari awal bukan pada detik-detik terakhir!" teriak Hankyung cukup untuk didengar oleh Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh sebentar kearah Hankyung.

≠**Ý≠**

"Heechul-_hyung_ menyebalkan!" teriak Ryeowook cukup keras. _Namja_ manis itu melipat kedua lengannya dan mem-pout bibirnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada taman kecil rumah sakit. Seketika Ryeowook ingat Jaejoong juga dirawat pada rumah sakit yang sama dengannya saat ini.

"_Hyung_… aku mau pulang!" ucapan Ryeowook membuat Heechul meliriknya. Pemilik wajah cantik itu mendelik menatap Ryeowook. Baru beberapa saat lalu Ryeowook menolak menghabiskan makannya dan sekarang ia meminta untuk pulang disaat keadaannya masih lemah.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat Heechul dan jemarinya yang ada di dalam selimut sedikit bergerang gelisah.

"A-Aku pikir aku sudah sehat. Jadi aku boleh pulang kan?"

"Apanya yang sehat heh?"

"Awww,"Ryeowook memegang keningnya yang baru saja di sentil pelan oleh Heechul.

Heechul memilih menarik kursi jaga lalu mendudukkan dirinya. _Namja_ cantik itu mengikat rambutnya yang sedikit panjang karena udara awal musim panas yang mulai membuatnya berkeringat.

"Tadi _hyung_ menghubungi _umma_ dan _umma_ bilang akan kembali secepatnya."

"Apa _hyung_ mengatakan aku sakit?"

"Seperti permintaanmu. _Hyung_ tidak mengatakannya!" jawab Heechul mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di atas nakas sebelah ranjang Ryeowook. Terlihat nama Kim Jongwoon di layar ponselnya.

Heehcul melirik Ryeowook sebentar membuat _namja_ manis itu balas melirik siapa yang sedang menghubungi Heechul. Saat melihat _namja_ asli Yesung, Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya hanya untuk menghela nafas pelan. _Namja_ manis itu balik menatap Heechul dan memiringkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak mengangkatnya?"

"Baiklah," seperti mendapat persetujuan Ryeowook. Heechul bangkit dan mengangkat panggilan Yesung. _Namja_ cantik itu melangkah keluar kamar agar percakapannya tidak di dengarkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Sakit~~~" Ryeowook meremas kaos biru rumah sakit yang dipakainya. Rasanya sesuatu menekan dadanya. Bukan sakit secara fisik, melainkan perasaannyalah yang sedang tertekan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Andai saja aku tidak menyukaimu, mungkin rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini._

_Tapi dengan begitu aku juga tidak akan merasakan bahagia yang baru sedikit seperti ini._

_Untuk saat ini aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi._

"Jongwoon_-ie_?" sapa Heechul setelah menutup pintu kamar ruang rawat Ryeowook.

_"H-hyung? Hmm hyung dimana?"_ terdengar Yesung sedikit ragu untuk bicara dengan Heechul.

"Aku dirumah sakit. Maaf _hyung_ tidak bisa membantumu mengurus perusahaan saat ini, kau tahu kan…"

"Tidak perlu di lanjutkan. Eunhyuk bilang ia menitipkan design-nya kepada _hyung_ sebelum pergi keluar kota kemarin?" tanya Yesung membuat Heechul sedikit berfikir.

"Ohh iya. Kau dimana? Biar _hyung_ minta seseorang untuk mengantarkannya kepadamu."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot _hyung_. Aku ada di rumah sakit sekarang, bisa kita bertemu?"

Heechul segera memberitahukan kamar rawat Ryeowook agar Yesung lebih mudah mencarinya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian _namja_ cantik itu melihat Yesung berjalan menghampirinya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya menggunakan kaos hijau lumut polos dan jeans longgar selutut dengan sneakers cream pada kakinya.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Heechul bangkit dari kursi tunggu yang ada di koridor rumah sakit.

"Dari memindahkan barang-barangku di asrama, apa aku bisa mendapatkan design Eunhyuk sekarang?" tanya Yesung sedikit ragu pada Heechul.

"Tunggulah di sini, _hyung_ akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Heechul mengerti untuk saat ini lebih baik tidak mempertemukan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Segera saja _namja_ cantik itu masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kamar rawat Ryeowook meninggalkan Yesung yang kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Dari luar ia bisa melihat Ryeowook duduk bersender di ranjang rumah sakit dengan infus di tangannya. Kaca itu sedikit buram sehingga Yesung tidak terlalu bisa melihat _namja_ manis itu. Hanya saja ia bisa pastikan yang sedang berseder di ranjang itu adalah Ryeowook.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Ryeowook menutup majalah yang baru saja dibacanya saat Heechul masuk. _Namja_ manis itu menatap Heechul yang kini mencari barang titipan Eunhyuk.

Setelah menemukan barang yang dicarinya, Heechul segera berdiri menghampiri pintu kembali. Ryeowook menautkan alisnya melihat Heechul keluar kembali.

"_Hyung_? Siapa diluar? Kenapa tidak di suruh masuk saja?" panggilan Ryeowook membuat Heechul membalik kembali tubuhnya.

"JongWoon_-ie_ meminta design titipan Eunhyuk," jawab Heechul sedikit tersenyum pada Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu hanya diam dan menghela nafasnya begitu pelan.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Ryeowook akhirnya. "Tidak apa kalau Yesung-_hyung_ tidak mau menemuiku. Katakan aku sungguh minta maaf padanya," lirih Ryeowook pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Heechul.

"Ne."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Rumah yang pernah kutempati kini telah kutinggalkan. Untuk 15 tahun berlalu begitu saja. banyak hal yang telah berubah di dunia ini. Tapi sedikit rasa aneh kalau melihatmu juga berubah._

_Beberapa saat lalu langitnya cerah, namun sekarang hujan. _

_Hujan turun begitu saja membuatku hanya bisa diam saat rahasia kami terbongkar._

Ryeowook mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar ruangan. Jemarinya memegang erat infus yang diangkatnya cukup tinggi. Sesekali ia melirik memperhatikan Heechul yang hari ini bicara dengan Yesung kembali di luar taman. Sepertinya keduanya punya hal yang harus dibicarakan sampai berjalan menjauh dari ruangan Ryeowook. Ini sudah hampir seminggu ia di rawat di rumah sakit sejak kejadian hari itu.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kamar yang dulu pernah di singgahinya untuk beberapa saat. Ryeowook membuka pintu bercat putih itu dan sedikit tersenyum mendapati Jaejoong yang terbaring di rumah sakit. Sepertinya Jaejoong baru saja menjalani operasinya dua hari lalu. Sebelum operasi ia sempat menghubungi Heechul.

"_Umma_?" panggil Ryeowook mengusik tidurnya. Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidur perlahan saat menyadari suara Ryeowook. Namun ia terkejut saat melihat Ryeowook menggunakan kaos rumah sakit dan memegang infus.

"_Umma_ sudah melakukannya?" tanya Ryeowook berjalan cepat menuju ranjang jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. "_Bogoshipo_~~" lirihnya pelan.

"Sayang? Kau kenapa? Apa _umma_ membuatmu sakit?" tanya Jaejoong begitu panik saat melihat Ryeowook menggunakan infus.

"Hehe… Wook_-ie_ tidak apa _umma_. Hanya terkena alergi saja makanya tidak bisa mengunjungi _umma_ karena Heechul-_hyung_ trus berada di sisiku," jelasnya kemudian mendapat usapan pelan dari Jaejoong.

"Benar kau tidak apa?"

"Tentu saja _umma_. Besok aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali ke asrama. _Umma_ kapan akan kembali ke rumah?"

"Butuh beberapa hari lagi sayang, Dokter bilang masih harus menjalani beberapa pengobatan ringan lagi. _hyung_-mu bagaiamna?"

"Aku baik-baik saja _umma_!"

**Degh**

Keduanya berbalik menghadap pintu saat mendengar suara Heechul. _Namja_ cantik itu telah berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sepertinya Ryeowook lupa menutup pintu kamar itu.

"H-_Hyung _/ Heechul_-ie_?" keduanya terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Heechul. _Namja_ cantik itu berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Ja-Jadi _umma_ di sini? Operasi? _Umma_ melakukan operasi yang aku tidak ketahui? Sebenarnya kenapa? Apa aku bukan anak _umma_ sampai kalian harus menutupinya dariku?"

Degh

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Heechul. Mata _namja_ cantik itu sudah memerah. Tinggal menunggu beberapa detik lagi saja sampai air matanya turun membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Sejak Wook_-ie_ keluar dari kamar aku mengikutinya dan aku mendengar percakapan kalian."

"Bukan begitu _hyung_! _Hyung_ tidak mengerti saja," kilah Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_ tidak mengerti? Baiklah! _Hyung_ memang tidak pernah mengerti. Bisa tuan muda membuatku mengerti?"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan Heechul. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada ucapan Yesung. Dadanya terasa sakit saat Heechul menangis.

"Sayang~~~ Kim Heechul anak _umma_. Maaf tidak memberitahumu tentang penyakit _umma_. Kami hanya tidak ingin kau mengundur pernikahanmu karena harus mengurus _umma_. Kami mengerti kau begitu ingin menikah dengan Hankyung. Kami hanya ingin melihat keinginan yang pernah kau ucapkan saat malam tahun baru itu menjadi kenyataan secepatnya. Minta maaflah pada adikmu, kau meneriakinya tadi," ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Perlahan Jaejoong tersenyum dan menarik Heechul untuk memeluk _namja_ cantik itu. Setelah melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong, Heechul mengangkat wajah Ryeowook dan memperhatikan wajah mungil adiknya itu terlihat takut menatapnya.

"_Hyung_ minta maaf padamu karena berteriak seperti itu," Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu memeluk Heechul.

_Dalam sebuah keluarga, tidak ada emosi adalah pertanda baik._

_Saling menyayangi dan tidak memikirkan ego masing-masing terkadang akan membuat udara begitu hangat._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hahh~~~"

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan. Matanya lurus menatap ke depan. Membiarkan panas matahari membuatnya berkeringat. Berdiri di depan makam yang sudah cukup lama tidak di kunjunginya.

"Apa _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak merindukan aku?" bisiknya terdengar begitu lelah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Semua harusnya baik-baik saja, aku sudah melakukan apa yang pernah kalian inginkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk mencintai seseorang," Yesung mendudukkan dirinya bersila di depan makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku sudah keluar dari asrama, aku tidak akan melihat _namja_ kecil itu lagi. aku pikir apartemenku sudah cukup untuk saat ini," Yesung kembali berbicara. Membiarkan hembusan angin yang menjawab ucapannya.

"Dua bulan lagi aku akan ujian akhir. Aku harus melanjutkan sekolah kemana lagi? Hankyung-_hyung_ sibuk dengan pernikahannya. Tan_-ah_jushi juga tidak memberiku jawaban yang baik. Harusnya dulu _umma_ memberiku seorang _hyung_ untuk bisa menjagaku saat ini."

"Aku ingin menangis setiap kali ingat apa yang harus aku lakukan. Umurku masih muda dan aku sudah melakukan banyak hal, aku sungguh ingin menangis."

Tidak berapa lama setelah mengatakan itu Yesung benar-benar meneteskan air matanya. Membiarkan air mata itu menetes beberapa saat lalu mengelapnya begitu kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau darimana saja? kenapa menghilang dari asrama? Penjaga asrama bilang kau di rawat di rumah sakit. Kenapa tidak memberitahu _hyung_?kau sakit apa hmm?" pertanyaan Sungmin yang begitu banyak menghentikan langkah Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gatal.

"Apa kau tahu Yesung-_hyung_ keluar dari asrama?"

Degh

Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya menghadap kesamping dimana tempat Kyuhyun menarik koper hitam miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu~~" lirih Ryeowook pelan.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu kau pikirkan lagi," Sungmin menepuk pelan punggung Ryeowook dan tersenyum pada _namja_ manis itu. Menarik tangannya untuk segera memasuki kamar yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama satu minggu itu.

"Tapi _hyung_? Sebentar lagi sekolah musim panas. Dan Yesung-_hyung_ tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran musim panas. Aku dengar awal musim gugur nanti ujian akhir SM highSchool. Itu artinya tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Yesung-_hyung_ lagi."

"Pesta kelulusan asrama?"

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan datang," cibir Kyuhyun menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin.

Mendengar itu Ryeowook memilih mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggir ranjang yang kini telah terbalut oleh seprai pink milik Sungmin.

"Pesta kelulusan di asrama itu kan dua hari setelah ujian? Apa Yesung-_hyung_ tidak akan datang?" bisik Ryeowook pelan memperhatikan kalender tahunan yang dulu pernah di tempelnya di dinding dekat ranjang mereka. Tanggal itu sudah di lingkari merah oleh Ryeowook karena ia pernah berjanji akan memberikan Yesung hadiah di hari itu sebagai ucapan 'semoga lulus' darinya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook mengikuti sekolah musim panasnya. Beberapa mata pelajaran yang sempat dilewatinya harus di pelajari ulang olehnya. Namun sekolah musim panas tidak hanya diikuti oleh Ryeowook. Murid-murid kelas dua dan satu yang lain juga ada dan masih memenuhi asrama. Hanya saja sebagian anak kelas tiga seperti Yesung telah meninggalkan asrama. Terlebih lagi untuk yang akan melanjutkan sekolah mereka ke perguruan tinggi. Mereka harus megikuti bimbingan musim panas di luar sekolah.

"_Sonsaengnim_? Aku hanya meminta izin dua hari saja untuk pesta pernikahan _hyung_-ku," ucap Ryeowook menjelaskan pada Jang _Sonsaengnim_.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak meminta izin Kim Ryeowook."

"Baiklah satu hari saja," ucap Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah pada tawaran pertaman dari Jang _Sonsaengnim_.

"Setelah itu secepatnya kau harus kembali ke asrama," perintah jang _Sonsaengnim_ membuat Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. _namja_ manis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan guru pengawas itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kebahagiaan yang nyata itu terlihat saat seseorag tersenyum dengan begitu tulus._

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar rias Heechul. Beberapa saat lagi mereka akan melangkahkan kaki menuju gereja yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Setelah itu pesta pernikahan akan di langsungkan di gedung.

"_Hyung_ lebih cantik menggunakan wedding dress ini daripada pakaian manapun," ucap Ryeowook menatap Heechul yang hari ini menggunakan wedding dress yang di design oleh Yesung dan juga Eunhyuk secara bersamaan.

"Kau menggunakan jazz putih?" tanya Heechul membalik tubuhnya menatap Ryeowook yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan memainkan piano untuk _hyung_ dan juga Hankyung-_hyung_. Aku sudah belajar sejak beberapa hari lalu."

Ryeowook bicara dengan menyombongkan kemampuannya. Ia akan memainkan piano di pernikahan Heechul dan Hankyung atas permintaan Jaejoong dan juga Hankyung.

"Kau mau ditemani seseorang?"

"Mwo? Maksud _hyung_?"

"Jongwoon sangat pandai bernyanyi, bagaimana kalau kalian berduet saja?"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan. Jemarinya memegang pundak Heechul pelan. Menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi _hyung_. Yesung-_hyung_ tidak akan mau melakukannya dengan aku yang seperti ini."

Heechul menautkan alisnya lucu membuat tarikan pelan pada make-up yang baru saja selesai di pakainya. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik mengayun pelan di depan muka Ryeowook.

"Dia harus melakukannya. Atau mungkin kau harus memakai dress agar dia mau?"

"_Hyung_? Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi!" tolak Ryeowook menyadari Heechul ingin agar ia memakai dress untuk penampilannya hari ini.

"Kau harus mau! Sekali lagi saja! ayolah Wook_-ie_? Kau mau kan?" pinta Heechul tidak mau menyerah atas permintaannya.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya cukup kuat untuk menolak permintaan Heechul.

"Ayolah sayang… terakhir kalinya _hyung_ memakaikanmu dress."

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin berduet dengan Yesung-_hyung_," lirih Ryeowook menatap Heechul datar.

"Setidaknya kau pakai dulu dress-mu. _Hyung_ akan meminta seseorang untuk memberikanmu polesan make-up."

Dalam beberapa saat saja Ryeowook kini telah memakai mini dress cream. Wig kecoklatan yang dipakainya di hiasi dengan jepitan silver berbentuk gaun pernikahan. Kalung mutiara putih melingkar pada leher jenjangnya.

"Aku pikir ini untuk terakhir kalinya," gumam Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Beauty_

_Pesona seorang model tidak akan luntur begitu saja. sekalipun ia telah menghilang dari pandangan semua orang._

_Sikap seorang meodel yang begitu lembut telah lahir dan tumbuh begitu bahagia dalam dirinya._

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung pernikahan Hankyung dan Heechul. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak menghadiri pengikraran janji suci keduanya. Di tangannya terdapat kotak coklat muda berbalut pita merah. Ukuran kotak itu sungguh kecil. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yesung saat ingin memberikan hadiah pernikahan pada keduanya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" cibir Hankyung saat Yesung berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hng…" Yesung memilih menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Aku bangun kesiangan."

Yesung tidak berbohong. Dia memang bangun kesiangan namun di sisi lain dia memang tidak ingin datang ke gereja ntuk menyaksikan janji suci keduanya.

"Ini hadiah untuk _hyung_. Hanya berlaku satu minggu saja," ucapnya memberikan kotak kecil itu pada Hankyung.

Heechul yang berdiri di sebelah Hankyung mencoba menebak apa yang diberikan Yesung. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat sesuatu membuatnya menarik Yesung agar mendekat padanya.

"Kau mau bernyanyi untuk kami?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak bisa _hyung_."

"Ahh iya… satu lagu saja karena kau sudah terlambat datang hari ini," Hankyung ikut menambahkan membuat yesung terpojok.

"Baiklah… _namja_ tampan itu melangkahkan kaki berjalan menuju seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang membelakanginya menghadap tamu undangan yang sedang menikmati pesta pernikahan Hankyung dan juga Heechul.

"Bisa memainkan satu lagu bersamaku?" tanya Yesung membuat _yeoja_ itu mendengar suaranya.

"Hmm… lagu ap-a? _hyung_?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut mendapati Yesung kini berdiri di belakangnya. Jemarinya menghentikan permainan solonya tadi.

"Tidak jadi saja," ucap Yesung saat menyadari sosok yang menggunakan dress cream itu adalah Ryeowook. Pandangannya meneliti setiap inchi tubuh Ryeowook. Menyadari itu, Ryeowook segera mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Heechul-_hyung_ memaksaku memakainya. Aku juga tidak mau! Duduklah. Aku tahu Heechul-_hyung_ yang meminta _hyung_ untuk bernyanyi, maaf kan _hyung_-ku," ucap Ryeowook berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan Yesung agar menjaga perasaannya sendiri. _Namja_ manis itu tidak ingin bersedih di hari bahagia Heechul.

"_Hyung_ mau nyanyi lagu apa?" pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatapnya sedikit aneh. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ryeowook bersikap secuek ini. Tapi Yesung bisa merasakan detak jantung Ryeowook yang berdetak begitu cepat memperlihatkan kalau saat ini _namja_ manis itu sedang belajar untuk tidak terlihat lemah.

"Someday," gumam Yesung pelan dan memilih duduk mengambil jarak dengan Ryeowook.

Jemarinya kini tersusun di atas tuts piano membuat Ryeowook mengerti kalau Yesung juga akan bermain piano bersama dengannya membuat _namja_ manis itu menggeser tempat duduknya.

_Someday you're gonna realize_

_One day you'll see this through my eyes_

_By then I won't even be there_

_I'll be happy somewhere even if I cared_

_I know you don't really see my worth_

_You think you're the last guy on earth_

_Well I've got news for you_

_I know that I'm not that strong_

_But it won't take long, won't take long_

Suara dentingan piano dan juga suara Yesung mengalun membuat tamu mulai fokus pada penampilan keduanya. Mata sipit Yesung yang menggunakan softlens juga terpejam cukup erat untuk menghayati tiap bait yang diucapkannya. Sesekali Ryeowook melirik menatap _namja_ yang kini sedang duduk disebelahnya.

_Cause, someday someone's gonna love me_

_The way I wanted you to need me_

_Someday someone's gonna take your place_

_One day I'll forget about you_

_You'll see I won't even miss you_

_Someday, someday_

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan dan sedikit tersenyum pada beberapa tamu yang terkagum mendengar suaranya.

_Right now I know you can't tell_

_I'm down and I'm not doing well_

_But one day these tears, they will all run dry_

_I won't have to cry sweet goodbye_

_Cause, someday someone's gonna love me_

_The way I wanted you to need me_

_Someday someone's gonna take your place_

_Oh, one day I'll forget about you_

_You'll see I won't even miss you_

_Someday, I know someone's gonna be there_

Yesung menghentikan permainannya saat mendengar Ryeowook melanjutkan liriknya. Jemari lentik _namja_ manis itu masih menekat tuts piano. Yesung benar-benar menghetikan permainannya berusaha untuk mendengar suara tenor yang begitu merdu itu. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Ryeowook bernyanyi.

_Someday someone's gonna love me_

_The way I wanted you to need me_

_Someday someone's gonna take your place_

_One day I'll forget about you_

_You'll see I won't even miss you_

_Someday, someday_

Lagu itu berakhir dengan nyanyian keduanya diikuti tepuk tangan tamu undangan. Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung untuk berdiri kemudian memberi hormat pada para tamu undangan.

Setelah itu Ryeowook melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Langkahnya cukup cepat untuk mencari taxi.

_"Maaf aku pulang duluan umma. Tolong katakan pada Heechul-hyung hadiah dariku menunggu di rumah :D sampai berjumpa nanti," __namja_ manis itu mengirim pesan singkat pada Jaejoong.

Ryeowook segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos biasa dan menghapus semua make-up yang dipakainya.

"Hahh~~~ kau bodoh Kim Ryeowook!"

Suaranya sedikit serak. Sejak beberapa saat lalu ia sudah menahan air matanya namun itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya di sana. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai dan mencoba menghapus kembali air matanya.

Ryeowook memilih membersihkan dirinya dan membiarkan air membasahi tubuhnya dari bawah shower.

Merasa lebih baik _namja_ manis itu keluar dari kamar mandinya dan mencari pakaian pengganti. Ryeowook menggeladah kulkas di rumahnya untuk menemukan makanan dingin yang setidaknya bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

"Kenapa tidak ada apa-apa di rumah ini?**" **keluhnya sedikit kesal tidak mendapati sejenis ice cream mungkin yang dicarinya tadi tidak ada di dalam kulkas.

Ryeowook memilih memotong beberapa apple, melon, semangka dan juga pir kemudian dimasukkan kedalam mangkuk kaca yang cukup besar. Terakhir ia memasukkan susu dan sirup.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Langkahkan saja kakimu ke sembarang tempat. Apa kau pikir ini lapangan kosong dimana kau tidak akan menabrak seseorang?

Pikirlah dan ingatlah lagi ini di rumah orang.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Beberapa waktu lalu ia diminta untuk mengambil obat Jaejoong yang tertinggal. Langkahnya berhenti ketika mendapati kantong kertas dengan label rumah sakit LG medical centre. Dengan yakin Yesung mengambil kantong kertas itu, namun tanpa sengaja pandangannya melirik seorang _namja_ mungil sedang duduk di atas ayunan yang ada di luar rumah. Tidak ada tumbuhan berbunga disana, makanya _namja_ mungil itu duduk di sana. Dari jendela kaca Yesung bisa melihat. Matanya sedikit memicing untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yesung tanpa sadar _namja_ itu kini telah berdiri di depan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghentikan ayunan pelannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. "_hyung_?" lirihnya begitu lembut.

"Aku pikir kau adik yang baik dan akan berada di sana sampai akhir pernikahan Heechul-_hyung_."

Cibiran Yesung tidak dipedulikan oleh Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu memilih untuk duduk di ayunan sebelah Ryeowook. Memperhatikan design dari rumah yang mungkin pertama kalinya dimasukinya sampai ke dalam sini.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan?" pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Yesung meliriknya sebentar.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau bisa memperlihatkan salju dimusim panas ini."

Ryeowook memilih diam daripada menjawab pertanyaan Yesung lagi.

"Atau kau mau melupakan aku?" seketika Ryeowook terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yesung. "Sudahlah! Aku harus kembali ke gedung pernikahan!" Yesung sendiri bingung dengan apa yang baru saja diucapakannya. _Namja_ tampan itu memilih melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_!" panggilan Ryeowook yang cukup keras menghentikan langkah Yesung. Tanpa menoleh _namja_ tampan itu hanya diam dan berdiri menunggu Ryeowook mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau aku bisa memperlihatkan salju musim panas. Apa…" Ryeowook terlihat sedikit berfikir. "Apa aku boleh mencintaimu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat menunggu jawaban dari Yesung.

"Aku harus pergi," Yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan benar-benar meninggalkan Ryeowook.

_Namja_ manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan dan pandangannya memperhatikan punggung Yesung.

"Setidaknya kau bicara denganku," lirihnya begitu pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Untuk mengakhiri musim panas ini. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Mungkin berjalan di bibir pantai akan membuatmu mengerti banyak hal._

_Musim panas akan segera berakhir. Satu bulan lagi dan setelah itu ujian akhir kemudian hanya ada 2% keduanya akan benar-benar berpisah._

"Jongwoon_-ah_… terima kasih untuk hadiah pernikahannya. _Hyung_ menyukai tempatnya," ucap Heechul pada Yesung. Saat ini _namja_ cantik itu sedang menggunakan hadiah pernikahan dari Yesung untuk berlibur. Sebuah tiket pesawat dan juga kunci kamar hotel dengan pemandangan musim panas Hawai yang begitu indah. Pohon kelapa yang tinggi sedang berayun kesana kemari membuat pemandangan dari jendela hotel terlihat begitu cantik.

"Hahh~~~ aku senang _hyung_ menyukai hadiah dariku. Sudah ya, aku harus mengurus perusahaan yang kalian tinggalkan ini," ucap Yesung kemudian mematikan panggilan dari Heechul.

_Namja_ tampan itu menatap ke setiap sudut ruangan yang kini sudah sepi karena pegawai sudah kembali kerumah mereka sejak sejam lalu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Musim panas tinggal seminggu lagi. waktu yang Ryeowook punya tinggal seminggu lagi. itu artinya 2% telah mundur menjadi 1%. Apa dengan kemungkinan yang sangat kecil itu ia bisa merubahnya?

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya mengitari jalanan dekat apartemennya. Berjalan di trotoar yang di tumbuhi bohon berjejer untuk meneduhkan para penjalan kaki. _Namja_ itu menggunakan jeans panjang dan kaos putih biasa.

"Salju musim panas? Aku pernah melihatnya saat aku kecil dulu," gumamnya pelan masih melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke apartemen.

Tinggal seminggu lagi berakhirnya musim panas dan Yesung akan mengikuti ujian akhirnya. Setelah itu entah apa yang akan dilakukan _namja_ tampan itu. Mengurus Abbastanza perfetto atau mungkin ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukannya.

≠**Ý≠**

Dilain sisi seorang _namja_ manis tengah sibuk dengan ujian musim panasnya. Jemarinya tidak henti untuk menulis beberapa jawaban yang sanggup membuatnya berkeringat karena udara akhir musim panas.

"Hahh~~ akhirnya ujian terakhir selesai. Aku bisa pulang ke rumah!" teriak Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun menutup telinganya.

"Apanya yang pulang? Kau lupa ujian sejarah itu tiga hari lagi karena Jang _Sonsaengnim_ baru pulang dua hari lagi? ckckc."

"Kenapa kau harus mengingatkan aku Kyu~~~" Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan menepuk cukup kuat pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~~ apa kau pernah melihat salju musim panas?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti. _Namja_ tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Mana pernah aku melihat hal konyol seperti itu."

"Itu bukan hal konyol Kyu! Dulu… Yesung-_hyung_ pernah bercerita ia melihat salju turun di musim panas," Sungmin yang sejak beberapa saat lalu baru bergabung dengan mereka menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? _Hyung_ tahu dimana? Tapi ini sudah akhir musim panas," gumam Ryeowook memilih untuk menyerah atas permintaan Yesung.

"_Hyung_ tidak tahu dimana, tapi dia bilang itu terjadi saat ia kecil. Dan tentu saja itu bisa terjadi dimana-mana karena yang aku tahu Yesung-_hyung_ saat kecil suka sekali berpergian kesana-kemari bersama kedua orang tuanya sebelum mereka meninggal."

"Aku mengerti!"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menemui nyonya Lee yang menjaga rumah Yesung. Bertanya pada nyonya Lee sama saja membuang waktunya kerena _yeoja_ paruh baya itu juga tidak mengetahuinya. Saat ini _namja_ manis itu memilih untuk berjalan melewati beberapa pedagang yang berjejer di pinggir jalan di depan pertokoan.

Padahal besok ia harus mengikuti ujian terakhirnya di musim panas.

"Satu ice cream vanilla," pinta Ryeowook pada pedagang ice cream. Selama menunggu pembuatan ice cream, _namja_ manis itu memperhatikan seorang pedagang ice di sebelahnya. Beberapa anak kecil berbaris menunggu mendapatkan ice miliknya.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, pikirannya berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang diperhatikannya.

"Ice cream vanilla-mu," teguran pedagang ice cream membuat Ryeowook kembali sadar. "Akhh maaf ahjushi," ucapanya lalu memberikan uang kepada _namja_ paruh baya itu.

"Salju!" gumam Ryeowook pelan menyadari satu hal dari apa yang diperhatikannya beberapa saat lalu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kau tahu Mozart punya tempat kelahiran yang begitu menarik? Kota kecil yang menyimpan sejarah music klasik._

_Aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini._

_Bukankah Tuhan membuat kita terikat dengan perasaan masing-masing._

_"Aku menunggu hyung di abbastanza perfetto. Ada hal yang ingin kuperlihatkan pada hyung. Hari ini jam 9 malam."_

Sebuah pesan singkat membuat Yesung menautkan alisnya. Pagi hari yang baru dimulainya dan mendapat pesan dari Ryeowook.

"Apa yang mau ditunjukkannya padaku? Tentu saja sebuah kebohongan lagi!" cibir Yesung memilih melemparkan ponselnya kedalam laci nakas. Rencananya hari ini ia akan keluar kota menggantikan Hankyung menemui seorang pengusaha yang akan di ajak bekerja sama.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook segera mengakhiri ujiannya dengan cepat. Kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya untuk segera pulang kerumah. Setidaknya ia punya 10 hari waktu libur sampai harus kembali masuk sekolah setelah ujian akhir kelas tiga.

Bibirnya melengkung begitu indah hanya memikirkan apa yang akan diperlihatkannya pada Yesung beberapa jam lagi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul pada Ryeowook saat _namja_ manis itu ingin meminjam gedung abbastanza perfetto.

"Ayolah _hyung… baby_ Tan mengizinkan bukan?" ucapnya mengelus pelan perut Heechul yang baru mengandung satu bulan itu.

"Yaishhh jangan pegang-pegang!" teriak Heechul mendelik menatap Ryeowook.

"Pakailah! Tapi jangan lupa kunci gedung ini atau kau mau kami kehilangan sesuatu?" Heechul memberikan kunci gedung yang ada padanya kepada Ryeowook. Segera saja _namja_ manis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Heechul ketika _namja_ cantik itu memasuki mobilnya untuk segera pulang.

"Ada empat jam sebelum Yesung-_hyung_ datang," ucap Ryeowook setelah memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Baru dua jam berlalu dan jemarinya sudah mulai memerah. Ryeowook mengeratkan syal yang dipakainya merasakan udara dingin. Lampu-lampu jalan yang terlihat dari atap gedung membuat Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya pelan. Ia mengambil selca dengan _background _lampu-lampu jalan dan tentu saja salju yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"_Hyung_~~ kenapa kau begitu lama," gumam Ryeowook pelan saat menyadari sudah begitu larut. Ia sudah mengunci gedung, hanya menyisahkan lampu diluar gedung dan bagian atap saja. kalau Yesung datang _namja_ tampan itu bisa menggunakan kunci yang ada padanya.

Ryeowook kembali mengambil selca dirinya berlatarkan lampu-lampu jalan dan juga mobil yang melintas serta gedung-gedung yang lebih rendah dari gedung abbastanza perfetto.

_"Salju musim panas. Musim panas yang tinggal dua hari lagi."_

Ia mengirimkan pesannya singkat pada Yesung dengan selca dirinya yang mulai redup karena gelap malam.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Apa yang hatiku katakan._

_Kenapa jalanan ini penuh dengan kendaraan._

_Sebenarnya di dunia ini penuh dengan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya._

Dugh

Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia begitu lelah dengan perjalanan yang ditempuhnya seharian ini. Perjalanan sejak jam sembilan pagi hingga jam dua pagi hari ia baru bisa merasakan hangatnya kamar tidur di apartemennya. Jemarinya mengambil ponsel yang tadi ditinggalkannya dan menemukan ada 17 panggilan dari Ryeowook dan sebuah pesan.

_"Salju musim panas. Musim panas yang tinggal dua hari lagi."_

Sebuah pesan dengan photo Ryeowook dibawahnya.

Degh

Yesung memperhatikan hasil selca Ryeowook. Ada salju di sana dan itu ia yakin itu adalah gedung abbastanza perfetto. Segera saja _namja_ tampan itu mengambil jaketnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju gedung yang cukup jauh dari apartemennya itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Salju?" gumam Yesung pelan. Setetes air jatuh dari atap gedung mengenai hidungnya. Kepala _namja_ itu mendongak menatap keatas dan menemukan cahaya putih di sana. Segera saja Yesung berlari masuk.

Langkahnya berhenti di dekat pintu. Dadanya seolah berhenti berdetak memperhatikan apa yang ada didepannya. Tumpukan salju di berbagai tempat.

Yesung meraup sebagian benda itu namun salju yang satu ini terasa begitu kasar dari salju musim panas yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Wook_-ie_!" panik Yesung mendapati Ryeowook memeluk lututnya di atas tumpukan salju musim panas itu.

Tubuh Ryeowook benar-benar dingin. Tapi wajar saja ia sudah melakukannya sejak sore hari. Menyerut ice dan menumpukkannya seolah membentuk salju. _Namja_ manis itu melakukannya sendirian dengan msin serut yang dipinjamnya dari berbagai pedagang ice.

Bahkan mesin itu kini masih mengeluarkan serutan ice. Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dan memperhatikan sekeliling atap gedung yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

"Kau benar-benar memperlihatkannya?" Yesung menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di perpotongan Leher Ryeowook dan memasangkan jaket miliknya.

"Wook_-ie_? Apa kau tahu? salju musim panas yang kulihat tidak akan menyakiti seperti ini. Maafkan _hyung_ yang terlalu egois padamu. Mungkin Nyonya Lee benar kau _namja_ yang baik. Hanya _hyung_ yang meragukan itu, _mainhae_~~" bisiknya pelan.

Yesung membawa Ryeowook kerumah sakit kemudian menghubungi Heechul. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya pelan saat Heechul memaki dirinya.

"_Hyung_ tidak tahu apa yang harus _hyung_ lakukan Jongwoon_-ah_. Kau tahu sekarang _hyung_ sedang mengandung. _Hyung_ tidak ingin melihat Ryeowook kembali masuk rumah sakit dan alasannya adalah karena kau. Apa yang salah kalau dia mencintaimu?"

"Hahh~~~ dia tidak salah _hyung_. Maaf aku harus kembali."

Heechul hanya menatap kepergian Yesung. _Namja_ cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku koridor menunggu dokter keluar setelah memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa beku karena semalaman ada di tumpukan salju atau tepatnya ice serut.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_… aku titip Abbastanza perfetto padamu, Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae. Ini keputusanku _hyung_."

Yesung menyenderkan kepalnya di sofa ruang kerja Hankyung. Sedangkan _namja_ berkebangsaan China itu hanya menatapnya dengan kasihan.

"Apa kau mulai menyukai Ryeowook_-ie_?"

"Aku tidak tahu. tapi Heechul-_hyung_ benar, aku hanya akan menyakitinya saja."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_ tahu Yesung-_hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu pada Heechul. _Namja_ cantik itu mendelik menatapnya karena Ryeowook masih saja menanyakan tentang Yesung padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dirumah dan kalau butuh apa-apa jangan merepotkan _umma_. _Hyung_ akan kembali sore hari."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Saat ini bandara internasional Incheon cukup ramai. Heechul dan Hankyung mengantar kepergian Yesung. Keputusannya untuk melanjutkan sekolah keluar negeri di dapatnya saat menonton pertunjukan opera. Mendalami dunia Fashion mungkin akan membosankan untuknya, namun sebuah kota kecil klasik akan membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

"Jaga kesehatan _hyung_. Mungkin saat_ baby_ Tan lahir aku tidak ada di sini. Tolong berikan ini untuk Ryeowook_-ie_."

"Kau mengganti nomer ponselmu?" pertanyaan Heechul membuat _namja_ tampan itu mengangukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Hyung_ benar… aku menggantinya. Akan kuberitahu hanya pada kalian saja."

**≠Ý≠**

_Langkah kakimu? Kapan kau akan berhenti?_

_Sebenarnya sesuatu yang kita lihat itu tidak sepenuhnya kenyataan._

_Salju musim panas yang dilihat Yesung berbeda. Salju musim panas itu hangat dan begitu lembut bahkan lebih lembut dari salju musim dingin._

"Hahh~~~ ternyata aku salah ya?"

* * *

**T**

**B**

**C**

Akhh maaf aku masih ada ujian sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengetik. libur hari ini aku sempatkan mengetik Fashion Conscious. Aku harap kalian puas dengan chapter ini. dan chapter bercerita sepanjang musim panas sampai awal musim gugur. scane salju itu aku buat dengan inspirasi dari cerita komik karya Kitamura Yuuka. komiknya keren-keren loh.

yahh musim panas yang indah ^O^

Bye~~ bye~~

Salam hangat.

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	12. 11th Chapter 'Our Love'

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**11**__**th**__** chapter 'Our Love'**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

**Start Story !**

* * *

_"Saat kau membacanya hyung sudah tidak ada lagi di Korea. _

_Maaf tanpa sadar hyung menyakitimu. Tapi mulai saat ini itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. _

_Terima kasih sudah memperlihatkan salju musim panas pada hyung sekalipun bukan itu yang hyung lihat saat kecil dulu. Tapi hyung memaafkanmu karena kau benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh. Jalani hidupmu dengan lebih baik. Suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengan banyak orang lagi. bermimpilah banyak hal, dengan begitu setidaknya satu diantaranya bisa menjadi kenyataan daripada tidak bermimpi sama sekali._

_Suatu saat kau mungkin akan melihat salju musim panas yang begitu hangat seperti matahari musim semi, berkilau seperti sinar matahari musim panas, cantik seperti musim gugur dan dia tidak dingin seperti salju musim dingin._

__Yesung_

"Hahh~~ ternyata aku salah ya?" Ryeowook melipat kembali surat hasil tulis tangan Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu menyelipkannya di di dalam sebuah buku pelajarannya kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar asramanya.

Ini merupakan tahun ajaran baru, bunga sakura bermekaran dan Heechul baru memberikan surat itu setelah empat bulan kepergian Yesung yang Ryeowook tidak ketahui dimana.

"Sungmin-_hyung_? Aku merindukanmu, kapan _hyung_ sampai?" teriak Ryeowook kemudian berlari memeluk Sungmin yang masih membawa koper-nya.

"Ryeowook-_yah? Bogoshipoyo_~~" balas Sungmin ikut memeluk Ryeowook.

Tahun kedua Ryeowook di SM high School. Setelah mengantarkan Sungmin kembali ke kamar lamanya tepatnya _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu kini kembali satu kamar dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memilih berjalan memasuki kantin yang begitu sepi atau katakan saja memang tidak ada orang di sana karena Nyonya Song baru akan memulai kegiatannya di kantin sore nanti.

"Cat kantin berubah menjadi warna merah, harusnya _hyung_ melihat ini dulu sebelum pergi," bisik Ryeowook pelan menyadari perubahan kantin asrama itu. Garis horizontal yang dominan dengan warna merah itu membuat suasana begitu menarik.

"Aku merasa seperti ada pada musim gugur. Mari mulai kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi. aku akan bertemu dengan banyak orang lagi," gumam Ryeowook pelan memilih menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

≠**Ý≠**

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Ini sudah empat bulan aku tidak melihatnya. Apa pecundang sepertiku bisa memulai kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi?"

"Tuan muda Kim? Kau bisa jelaskan ulang apa yang sudah kusampaikan pada kalian?" teguran seorang _namja_ tua yang berpakaian rapi menyadarkan Yesung. _Namja_ berambut hitam dan berwajah oriental Korea itu sedikit tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia segera berdiri dan menjelaskan ulang apa yang baru saja di sampaikan oleh dosen pengampunya.

Sebenarnya Yesung tidak mendengarkan materi namun ia mengerti apa yang di sampaikan oleh _namja_ itu apalagi kalau berhubungan dengan _design_.

Tepuk tangan mengikuti penjelasan terakhir Yesung di kelasnya.

"Perlu kau ingat Jeremy Kim, aku belum menjelaskan tentang Dress Summer."

"Ekh? I'am sorry Master," ucap Yesung sedikit merasa menyesal dengan penjelasannya yang berlebihan itu.

Jeremy Kim? Yesung memiliki nama panggilan lain di sekolahnya karena _namja_ Kim Jongwoon terlalu sulit untuk di ucapkan oleh masyarakat Wina tempatnya kini memulai kehidupan yang diinginkannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Enam tahun berlalu begitu saja.**

_Salju musim panas yang hangat._

_Selama masih bisa hidup maka masih memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya. Tentu saja kau harus berusaha agar bisa mencapainya._

_Apapun yang sudah berlalu, berarti itu telah menjadi kenangan. Dan apapun yang kau inginkan berarti itulah masa depanmu yang belum kau ketahui hasilnya._

Masa depan. Siapa yang peduli tentang dua kata itu, hanya saja setiap orang pasti menginginkan harapannya tercapai di masa depan.

"_Hyung_! Ayolah Heechul-_hyung_, kenapa aku harus merawat Taemin_-ie_? Aku juga butuh liburan _hyung_. Yahhh? Izinkan aku ikut _hyung_," pinta Ryeowook yang sejak beberapa jam lalu mulai meminta agar Heechul mengajaknya ke Wina. _Namja_ cantik itu akan melakukan pagelaran busana di Wina satu tahun sekali tentang pagelaran terbesar di sebuah gedung opera. Hal ini sudah di tunggu Ryeowook sejak lima bulan lalu. Tepat setelah ia lulus dari Seoul university.

"Kau bilang akan tampil pada drama musical minggu ini, _hyung_ tidak bisa mengajakmu ke sana. _Hyung_ kesana bukan untuk liburan Ryeowook-ah."

"Aku tahu _hyung_ kerja. Tapi biarkan aku ikut dan berlibur _hyung_, aku mohon~~ aku tidak akan melakukan apapaun tanpa sepengetahuan _hyung_. Dan lagi kenapa _hyung_ tidak pernah mengajakku ke Wina? _Hyung_ tahu aku lulusan jurusan _design_ music dan Wina merupakan kota music klasik. Ayolah _hyung_," tanpa menyerah sedikitpun _namja_ manis itu menarik kembali pergelangan tangan Heechul.

"Biarkan saja dia ikut Heechul_-ie_, biar _umma_ yang menjaga Taemin_-ie_. Lagian bulan depan Ryeowook juga mulai bekerja dan pasti dia tidak memiliki waktu liburan lagi nantinya dan lagi drama musical 'nya sudah selesai minggu kemarin."

"Benar kata _umma_ _hyung_."

Heechul membuka mulutnya pelan dan membulatkan matanya lucu saat mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu menghela nafasnya pelan mencoba berfikir lebih baik.

"Baiklah,,, tapi berjanjilah turuti semua peraturan _hyung_!"

"Aku janji!" ucap Ryeowook semangat kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu keluarganya untuk segera menyiapkan apa saja yang perlu di bawanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Karena cinta kau berani melakukan banyak hal._

_Karena hal sederhana inilah kau rela terluka berapa kalipun._

_Namun karena harapanlah kau mampu bertahan dari semua itu._

_Tentang perasaanmu yang mampu menyentuhnya._

_Aku mengerti itu._

Ryeowook memasukkan beberapa barang yang ia rasa akan diperlukannya nanti. _Namja_ manis itu memandang senang pada sebuah kartu nama yang dulu pernah di temukannya di dalam ransel Taemin beberapa bulan lalu. Sebuah kartu nama seorang _design_er terkenal "Jeremy Kim". Ryeowook yakin _namja_ bernama Jeremy itu adalah Yesung karena ia pernah melihat wedding dress Abbastanza Perfetto dengan tag brand **Jeremy Kim ; Wina. 20XX**.

Apalagi saat pengumuman kelulusan Ryeowook dari SM high School _namja_ manis itu pernah menerima hadiah beralamatkan dari Wina dengan nama pengirim Jeremy Kim tapi tidak dijelaskan alamatnya secara detail. Sebuah kalung jam dengan bandul berukiran salju berwarna putih bersih.

"Yesung-_hyung_, aku yakin itu pasti _hyung_ kan?" gumamnya memasukkan kartu nama itu ke dalam dompetnya lalu segera berlari merapikan diri untuk segera makan siang. Sore ini juga ia dan Heechul akan pergi ke Wina.

Ryeowook sudah sering ke luar negeri mengikuti Heechul jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus passport Karena miliknya masih aktif.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hachii~~~"

"Presidir? Anda sakit?" pertanyaan seorang _yeoja_ membuat Yesung mengangkat tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan meminta agar _yeoja_ itu tidak mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak apa. Sedikit menjauhlah dariku, nanti kau bisa tertular flu," ujarnya mengambil tisu lalu membersihkan hidungnya yang sedikit merah.

"Hmmm baiklah presidir. Aku akan kebagian produksi untuk menyerahkan rancangan anda. _four seasion_ tahun ini semoga bisa berjalan dengan lancar seperti sebelumnya," ucap _yeoja_ itu sedikit tersenyum membuat Yesung membalas senyumnya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Setelah itu aku akan mengambil libur, aku ingin kembali ke Korea selatan untuk beberapa waktu."

"Benarkah? Presidir akan kembali ke Korea Selatan?"

"Mungkin satu minggu setelah Fashion Show ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat perkembangan pusat produksi Abbastanza Perfetto."

Yesung mengambil beberapa kertas di atas meja kerjanya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah map.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan hari ini, sepertinya aku benar-benar flu," jelasnya berpamitan pada _yeoja_ itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Hari demi hari, mari kita jalani kehidupan ini dengan lebih baik._

_Langit musim panas yang indah. _

_Kalau kuperlihatkan salju musim panas milikku itu artinya kau memaafkan aku dan membiarkan aku mencintaimu._

_Tapi,_

_Kalau aku memperlihatkan salju musim panas milikmu, apa artinya kau akan mencintaiku juga?_

_Tapi dari kedua hal itu, aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan tanpa membuatmu menjauh._

"Ahhh~~~ aku lelah~~" gumam Ryeowook menjatuhkan dirinya pada tempat tidur hotel. Kini _namja_ manis itu baru tiba bersama dengan Heechul di Wina. Sebuah kota kecil tempat lahirnya music klasik.

"Woahhhh _hyung_ gedungnya terlihat dari sini. Itu _the Vienna State opera_ kan?"

"Kau tidak boleh ke sana!"

Heechul mendelik menatap Ryeowook yang mem-pout bibirnya lucu saat Heechul melarangnya ke sana.

"Tapi _hyung_? Fashion Show terbesar Abbastanza Perfetto tiap satu tahun sekali akan di adakan di sana kan?"

"Lalu?" Ryeowoook menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya ragu ketika Heechul berjalan menedekatinya. _Namja_ cantik itu menutup kembali tirai hotel dan memilih menyusun isi koper yang di bawanya.

Ryeowook berjalan menyusul Heechul yang menjauh darinya, _namja_ manis itu mendudukkan dirinya kembali di atas tempat tidur setelah tadi bangkit untuk melihat gedung opera Wina.

"Aku kan pernah menjadi bagian dari Abbastanza Perfetto, apa aku benar-benar tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki dalam fashion show itu _hyung_?" pertanyaan Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan Heechul.

_Namja_ manis itu mengayunkan kaki-kaki mungilnya yang tidak dapat menyentuh lantai dan menopang tubuh mungilnya dengan kedua tangan di belakang. Menggembungkan kedua bagian pipinya dengan rambut kecoklatan yang masih berantakan karena ia tertidur selama di pesawat.

Wajahnya masih manis seperti beberapa tahun lalu, namun Ryeowook sedikit lebih baik daripada saat ia masuk rumah sakit dulu. Kulitnya bersih dan begitu lembut seperti seorang _yeoja_. Siapa yang menyangka _namja_ manis itu pernah menjadi model pakaian _yeoja_ untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

_**Yang paling penting adalah percaya pada diri sendiri.**_

"_Hyung_ sudah katakan jangan ke sana. Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu, _hyung_ akan menemanimu mencari makan malam. Besok Fashion Show berlangsung jadi _hyung_ tidak bisa menemanimu untuk berkeliling. Tapi _hyung_ janji akan mengajakmu berkeliling kota Wina setelah Fashion show selesai," jelas Heechul begitu tegas membuat Ryeowook mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Berarti besok _hyung_ pergi sejak pagi sampai malam hari?" tanya Ryeowook saat kini keduanya sudah berjalan melewati koridor hotel.

"Iya… dan kau di hotel saja sampai _hyung_ kembali!"

"Tapi aku pasti akan bosan _hyung_~~"

"Kalau begitu pulang saja ke Korea Selatan!"

"Hahh~~ aku mengerti!" Ryewook menundukkan kepalanya berjalan di sebelah Heechul. Sebenarnya _namja_ cantik itu tidak bergitu tega melihat adiknya seperti itu, biasanya Heechul memang sering mengajak Ryeowook keluar negeri tapi ia tidak pernah membiarkan Ryeowook bosan di hotel sendirian. Tapi untuk negara Austria ini tepatnya kota Wina, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Ryeowook berkeliaran begitu saja.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tentang keindahan hidup yang kita lalui. Tentang bahagia yang pernah kita impikan._

_Salju musim panas yang begitu hangat._

_Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengetahui tentang hal yang tidak ingin aku katakan. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat diriku kecewa lagi. aku tahu kamu mengerti itu._

_"Hachi~~ Heechul-hyung? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang ke Fashion Show tahun ini. Maaf hyung, sepertinya aku terkena flu."_

Heechul menaikkan alisnya tidak percaya saat Yesung memberinya kabar buruk itu. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya seorang diri tanpa Yesung dan Hankyung juga tidak ikut dengannya ke Wina karena sibuk mengurus produksi utama Abbastanza perfetto di Korea Selatan.

"Apa? Kau gila Presidir Kim? Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan _hyung_ sendirian menghadapi klien milikmu itu!" teriak Heechul di kantin hotel membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya kesal.

Heechul segera menunduk meminta maaf dan menjauh keluar kantin. Terlebih ia tidak ingin Ryeowook mengetahui yang menghubunginya saat ini adalah Kim Jongwoon atau sebut saja Yesung.

_Karena keegoisan kau semakin membuatnya curiga._

_Dan akhirnya dia akan menyadarinya dengan sendirinya._

"Tapi _hyung_? Aku flu. Bagaimana bisa aku menularkan flu pada tamu undangan!"

"Setidaknya kau datang sebentar saja!"

"_Hyung_~~ tolonglah _hyung_. Kali ini saja."

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus datang pada acara intinya!"

"Baiklah~~ aku akan datang pada acara inti. Sebentar saja dan aku tidak sampai acara penutupan."

Heechul sedikit menghela nafas leganya, setelah akhirnya Yesung menyetujui akan datang pada fashion Show nanti.

_Namja_ cantik itu segera kembali mendekati Ryeowook dan menarik kursi makannya untuk segera menyantap makan malam yang tersedia.

Sesekali Ryeowook melirik ke arah Heehcul yang duduk di depannya.

"_Hyung_ tidak apa kan?" tanya Ryeowook setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terolesi oleh saos.

"Hmm?" Heechul menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan balas melirik Ryeowook. "Wae? Apa _hyung_ terlihat sakit?"

Ryeowook memfokuskan dirinya menatap Heechul kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Iya _hyung_ terlihat sakit! Apa mungkin aku perlu menggantikan _hyung_ pada fashion show besok?"

"MWO!?"

"_Hyung_ jangan berisik!" tegur Ryeowook pelan karena suara teriakan Heechul kembali mengundang tatapan beberapa pasang mata.

"Kau jangan berharap Kim Ryeowook!" cibir _namja_ cantik itu membuat Ryeowook menahan tawa ringannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Aku pernah berfikir untuk menjadi angin lalu memelukmu untuk menghangatkan tubuh rapuhmu. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari kalau aku menjadi angin, aku bisa menghancurkanmu. Aku sadar itu ketika aku mengetahui betapa rapuhnya dirimu yang bahkan bisa hancur oleh hembusan angin selembut apapun itu._

"Kau jangan keluar dari hotel sampai _hyung_ kembali!"

"_Hyung_? Aku mau ikut~~" pinta Ryeowook memohon sekali lagi pada Heechul.

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya lalu berjalan membuka knop pintu kamar hotel. _Namja_ cantik itu menggunakan kemeja putih dan jazz hitam namun tetap membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"_Hyung_~~ kenapa kau tidak mau membawaku ke sana? Atau setidaknya biarkan aku berkeliling sendiri. Bukankah aku sering melakukannya ketika di London?" tanya Ryeowook meminta Heechul untuk mengizinkannya ikut.

_Namja_ cantik itu sedikit berfikir. Kalau membiarkan Ryeowook berkeliaran sendirian dan kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu dengan Yesung yang hari ini kemungkinan hanya akan datang malam hari beberapa saat sebelum penutupan Fashion Show.

"Baiklah! Satu jam lagi seseorang akan menjemputmu. Setelah itu segera ke The Vienna State Opera. Tapi sore hari kau harus pulang! _Arraseo?"_

_"Arrachi~~"_ Ryeowook segera melompat senang dan memeluk Heechul, sedikit memberantakkan pakaian _namja_ cantik.

"Oh ayolah Wook_-ie_? Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu ini?"

"Oh Ne _hyung_."

Sebuah senyum bahagia melengkung begitu indah di bibir mungil Ryeowook setelah Heechul keluar, _namja_ manis itu segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan dirinya.

Sebuah handuk melingkar pada pinggang rampingnya. Jemariya sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan di kenakannya.

"Hahh~~ sekarang aku bingung mau pakai apa untuk acara besar seperti itu," gumam Ryeowook akhirnya memilih jeans biru sedikit longgar dan kaos soft pink. _Namja_ manis itu melapisi kaos O-neck itu dengan jazz cream yang lembut senada dengan warna kulitnya yang bersih serta wajahnya yang manis. Menata sedikit rambut ikalnya lalu tersenyum begitu cerah di depan cermin.

Ryeowook mengambil ransel biru miliknya dan menggunakannya. Mendudukkan dirinya menatap gedung opera yang terlihat cukup jelas dari kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap untuk menunggu seseorang menjemputnya.

Sudah satu jam lebih dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetuk pintunya. Dengan kesal _namja_ manis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Menuruni hotel dan berjalan di sekitar hotel dengan membawa sebuah brosur berisikan keterangan peta Kota Wina.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Cukup lama _namja_ manis itu berjalan kemudian memelih berhenti di depan sebuah gereja. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pagar yang begitu tinggi itu. Sebuah patung malaikat kecil tersenyum berdiri begitu kokoh dan berkilau di pinggir pagar gereja. Ukiran tangga nada juga menghiasi ujung dari pagar besi itu.

"Cantik dan mewah!" gumam Ryeowook pelan memegang bagian pagar kemudian tanpa ragu _namja_ manis itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Sepi!

Tempat itu sepi membuatnya sedikit menghela nafas. Ada sebuah pohon apple yang tumbuh di bagian sudut kiri. Setelah itu hanya ada bunga semak dan rumput saja. tidak lupa sebuah ayunan tergantung di bawah pohon apple.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gereja. _Namja_ manis itu memilih berdiri dan menangkupkan kedua jemarinya memejamkan matanya untuk sedikit berdo'a.

"Tuhan yang baik, aku ingin bertemu Yesung-_hyung_, aku mohon~~"

Drrrtttt

Getaran ponselnya membuat Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya. Segera saja ia mengambil ponsel flip putih dari saku jazz miliknya.

"Heechul-_hyung_?" sapa Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"Kau di mana? Orang yang menjemputnya mengatakan kau tidak ada di hotel."

"A.. Aku ada di gereja tidak jauh dari hotel. Aku berkeliling karena aku bosan menunggunya yang tak kunjung datang!" jelas Ryeowook tidak ingin Heechul salah sangka terhadapnya.

"Ya sudah tunggu di sana. _Hyung_ akan menghubunginya agar membawamu ke sini."

Heechul segera memutus panggilannya. Tidak berapa lama Ryeowook menunggu, seseorang masuk ke dalam gereja. Mencoba mengenali Ryeowook dengan mengucapkan namanya walau sedikit sulit.

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, Ryeowook segera melangkahkan kaki keluar bersama dengan _namja_ tua yang menjemputnya itu.

≠**Ý≠**

"Hachii~~~ hahh aku benar-benar flu ya?" gumam Yesung pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu baru saja keluar dari apartemennya dan akan segera memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit.

Memiliki sekretaris berisik seperti Jessica Jung sepertinya harus membuatnya untuk sehat selalu kalau tidak ingin dipaksa ke rumah sakit detik itu juga.

"Hshh~~" Yesung menyentuh hidungnya sedikit kasar untuk menghilangkan rasa gatalnya.

"Presidir! Kenapa jalanmu lama sekali!" teriakan itu kembali di dengar Yesung saat ia baru melangkah keluar dari lobby apartemen. Sepertinya _yeoja_ cantik di depannya itu sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat Yesung sehat kembali.

"Kenapa kau begitu semangat Jung_-ssi_?" tanya Yesung walau dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Kalau kau sakit kita tidak bisa masuk melihat Fashion Show. Presidir tahu aku sudah bekerja keras untuk hari ini, aku ingin melihat hasil kerja kita semua," ucap _yeoja_ itu begitu semangat. Yahh~~ selain menjadi sekretaris Yesung, _yeoja_ cantik itu juga menjadi _design_er untuk Fashion Show hari ini.

"Hahh~~~" Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kelakuan _yeoja_ itu. "Kau yang menyetir ya? Aku duduk di belakang!" jelas Yesung menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Jessica dan hanya membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"Bisakah presidir tutup kaca mobilnya? Angin dingin tidak baik untuk orang sakit sepertimu!" teguran Jessica membuat Yesung mendelik menatapnya. Saat ini keduanya sedang berhenti di lampu merah. Padahal Yesung baru membuka kaca mobilnya untuk melihat kota Wina yang sudah ditinggalinya beberapa tahun ini. Namun ia sudah mendapat teguran dari sekretaris cantiknya yang begitu berisik dan menggilai Fashion. Mungkin karena kecintaan _yeoja_ itu terhadap Fashion membuatnya bisa bekerja pada Yesung.

≠**Ý≠**

Ryeowook memilih membuka kaca jendela mobil untuk lebih menikmati keindahan kota Wina. Sudut kota yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu ingin di datanginya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

Degh

Pandangan Ryeowook berhenti pada sebuah mobil yang kini berhenti tidak jauh dari mobilnya. Sosok _namja_ berambut hitam itu mirip dengan Yesung, namun Ryeowook tidak begitu jelas melihatnya karena kaca mobil itu sudah tertutup kembali.

"Pasti hanya halusinasi saja," gumam Ryeowook saat menyadari setelah lampu merah mobil itu memilih jalan yang berlawanan dengan mereka. Kalau _namja_ yang dilihatnya itu adalah Yesung, tentu saja ia akan sejalan dengannya menuju ke tempat Fashion Show.

"Kita sudah sampai," teguran dari _namja_ tua yang menjemput Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook begitu mengagumi gedung opera yang kini begitu ramai. Berbagai busana _elegant_ terlihat oleh sepasang mata Ryeowook. Setidaknya walau menggunakan pakaian sederhana _namja_ manis itu memakai _brand_ terkenal buatan Eunhyuk yang cukup terlihat jelas dari ukiran pada bagian depan kaos yang dipakainya.

"Kau kemana saja heh?"

"Aku hanya mampir ke gereja saja _hyung_," ucap Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya setelah Heechul bertanya.

"Kalau begitu duduk saja di sini untuk melihat pameran busana. Kalau kau lapar ambil saja kue yang ada, nanti sore Tuan Carlos yang akan mengantarmu kembali ke hotel."

"Aku mengerti," Ryeowook segera menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya. _Namja_ manis itu mengeluarkan camera digital miliknya dan mengambil beberapa gambar.

Sepertinya sudah begitu lama ia tidak berada di atas panggung Catwalk. Dan setelah kejadian hari itu ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yesung lagi. Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap tamu yang hadir berharap salah satu di antara mereka adalah Yesung. Mengingat kebiasaan _namja_ tampan itu dulu akan selalu bergabung menjadi tamu undangan untuk melihat hasil _design_-nya. Sayangnya sudah dua jam lebih Ryeowook mencari namun tetap saja tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Aku melihat dunia dengan lebih baik lagi ketika aku menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku kerjakan._

"_Hyung_? Kau mau pulang!" Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Heechul. Ia memilih untuk kembali pulang daripada duduk sendirian di ruangan sebesar itu. Atau katakan saja ia sudah meyerah mencari sosok Yesung di gedung luas itu.

"Mwo? Hmm baiklah, _hyung_ akan meminta Tuan Carlos segera mengantarmu pulang."

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya begitu anggun melewati beberapa orang yang kagum dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki _namja_ cantik itu. Menemui seorang _namja_ berambut putih untuk memintanya mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang.

_"Sir Carlos? Can you help me again_?" pinta Heechul pada _namja_ tua itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Aku merindukanmu dan mungkin benar aku merasakan keberadaanmu._

Degh

"Presidir? Anda tidak apa?" pertanyaan Jessica yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yesung berbalik dan menabrak tubuhnya pelan.

"Ahh maaf aku hanya reflek saja." ucap Yesung sedikit merasa bersalah. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus berbalik melirik ke arah parkiran.

_"Apa perasaanku saja ya? Tapi Heechul-hyung tidak mungkin membawanya ke sini," _batin Yesung yang baru saja seperti melihat Ryeowook memasuki mobil milik seorang pegawainya.

"Heechul-_hyung_?" panggil Yesung senang kemudian memeluk _namja_ cantik yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ datang sendirian? Tidak berniat membawa Taemin berlibur ke sini?"

"Kau pikir dia libur apa? Dia baru masuk taman kanak-kanak."

"Hmmm _hyung_~~ setelah Fashion Show hari ini ada yang ingin kukatakan pada _hyung_."

"Apa?"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya pelan terlihat ragu untuk menyampaikannya pada Heechul.

"Nanti saja setelah Fashion show. Aku akan berada di sini, tapi sebelum penutupan aku kembali, sepertinya tubuhku memang sedang sakit."

Heechul mengangguk paham kemudian mengarahkan punggung tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Yesung.

"Kau sudah periksakan diri ke rumah sakit?"

"Tentu saja Presidir sudah periksa _Ahjushi~_~"

"Ekhh? Ahj_umma_," Jessica yang jauh lebih muda dari Heechul segera memperbaiki panggilannya pada Heechul karena _namja_ cantik itu tidak suka ada yang memanggilnya _Ahjushi._

"Ahj_umma_ bisa temani presidir sebentar? Aku ingin melihat _backstage_. Aku mohon~~" pinta Jessica yang ingin melihat sendiri hasil _design_ miliknya yang sebentar lagi akan di peragakan.

"Pergilah ke backstage, aku bisa duduk sendirian di sini," jelas Yesung segera menarik satu kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Jessica melirik sebentar ke arah Yesung kemudian balik melirik Heechul meminta persetujuan dari _namja_ cantik itu.

"Pergilah, bukankah dia sudah mengizinkanmu?"

"Akhh terima kasih banyak Presidir," ucap Jessica menundukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ mengontrol bagian acara sebentar. Setelah itu kita bicara apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Jongwoon-ah."

Heechul segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu memilih membuka air mineral botol yang dibawanya daripada mengambil minuman yang tersedia. Menikmati peragaan busana yang begitu mewah dan berlangsung sejak siang hingga malam hari seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Sir,,,"

"Kau bisa panggil Ahjushi, aku mengerti bahasa Korea."

"Heh?" Ryeowook sedikit memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya saat ia berusaha bicara dengan _namja_ tua bernama Tuan Carlos itu.

"Sejak tadi kau ingin bicara kan? Tapi kau ragu ingin mengucapkan apa."

Ryeowook menggaruk pelan leher bagian belakangnya. Tebakan _namja_ tua itu benar, sejak tadi ia ingin bicara tepatnya meminta _namja_ tua itu mengajaknya berkeliling melihat kota Wina yang sudah menjelang malam hari.

"Mau mengajakku berkeliling?" pinta Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja tuan muda. Kau mau kemana? Katakan saja."

_Namja_ manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan membuat tuan Carlos meliriknya melewati kaca spion dalam mobil.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kota ini."

"Baiklah, kita mulai perjalanan singkat ini dengan menyusuri Istana kota Liechtenstein yang Penuh Sejarah."

Ryeowook mulai mengagumi kota kecil itu, tampaknya ia menyukai kota kelahiran music klasik itu. Walau hanya mengagumi lewat kaca mobil tapi perasaannya sudah menjadi begitu lebih baik.

"Tuan? Apa tuan bisa antarkan aku ke alamat ini? Aku mengenal orang ini, bisakah?"

Ryeowook mengeluarkan kartu nama 'Jeremy Kim' pada tuan Carlos membuat _namja_ paruh baya itu menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Anda mengenal tuan Jeremy? Akhh aku lupa, tuan Jeremy kan pernah tinggal di Korea bersama dengan tuan Hankyung. Tentu saja aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke sana," Ryeowook hanya bisa diam mendengarkan penjelasan _namja_ paruh baya itu. Jeremy pernah tinggal bersama Hankyung, itu artinya Jeremy adalah Yesung.

"Tapi kita butuh 30 menit untuk sampai di sana."

"Tidak apa. Aku berterima kasih tuan mau mengantarkan aku ke sana."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Bisa berikan penjelasan tentang kebahagiaanmu agar aku bisa memperlihatkan kebahagiaanku padamu?_

"Hahh~~~ _Hyung_ terlihat lelah. Apa _hyung_ tidak ingin beristirahat sejenak?" teguran Yesung membuat Heechul menarik kursi di depannya lalu mendudukkan diri. Saat ini keduanya ada di taman gedung opera. Pesan singkat dari Yesung membuat Heechul memilih keluar dan menemui _namja_ tampan itu.

"Padahal kau bilang kau sedang sakit. Tapi kau masih dengan beraninya berdiri di luar dalam udara dingin seperti ini," cibir Heechul saat menyadari Yesung tidak menggunakan mantel hanya melapisi tubuhnya dengan Kemeja dan juga Jazz hitam senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Ryeowook_-ie_~~ bagaimana kabarnya _hyung_? Itu sudah begitu lama aku tidak mendengar kabarnya."

Tanpa menjawab cibiran Heechul. _Namja_ tampan itu memilih bertanya langsung namun tatapannya lurus keatas melihat bintang yang malam ini mungkin bisa di hitung dengan jari mungilnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Jarang sekali kau menanyakan tentangnya."

Yesung mengeluarkan botol kaca kecil ditutup dengan kayu dan di dalamnya tertempel sebuah pohon lalu butiran putih seperti salju.

"Entahlah _hyung_. Apa aku salah menanyakan kabarnya? Sebenarnya minggu depan mungkin aku akan kembali ke Korea untuk melihat perkembangan produksi utama Abbastanza Perfetto yang sudah kutinggalkan enam tahun ini. Aku hanya bingung apa yang harus kukatakan nanti kalau aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bertemu dengannya. Itu akan lebih baik untuk Ryeowook_-ie_," Heechul menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan kursi beralaskan kedua lengannya yang bersila.

"Tapi kalau kau memang bertemu dengannya, apa yang akan kau katakan dan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya dan menganggapnya tidak ada lagi seperti saat itu. Hahh~~ Taemin_-ie_, aku juga ingin melihat baby Tan. Sepertinya dia cantik sepertimu."

"Kau benar… dia cantik sepertiku. Dia juga selalu bermain dengan Ryeowook_-ie_."

"Presidir? Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang juga," teriakan Jessica membuat keduanya melirik _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Sekretarismu benar-benar cerewet. Ckckc sebaikanya kau pulang sekarang!" ucap Heechul membuat Jessica mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"Bukankah ahj_umma_ yang mengajariku sampai aku seperti ini," gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Heechul.

"Ne… aku mengajarimu agar kau bisa menjadi model sekaligus _design_er handal seperti tuan Jung."

"Tentu saja, aku akan seperti _appa_-ku lalu menjadi _design_er hebat seperti Presidir Kim," ucap Jessica senang.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu merupakan putri pertama tuan Jung yang juga bekerja pada Abbastanza perfetto. Hanya saja karena perceraian kedua orang tuanya ia memilih tinggal di Wina bersama ibunya tanpa melupakan keberadaan ayahnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Masih ada harapan. Itulah alasan aku masih bisa melihatmu._

_Izinkan aku untuk hadir dalam kehidupanmu walau hanya beberapa saat saja._

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Yesung. Berkat tuan Carlos yang percaya Ryeowook sepertinya sangat mengenal baik Yesung membiarkan _namja_ manis itu masuk. Tuan Carlos merupakan supir Yesung sehingga ia mengetahui password apartemen _namja_ tampan itu dan meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk menunggu kepulangan Yesung sendirian.

_Namja_ manis itu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sela jari-jari yang ditangkupkannya. Mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya sekalipun AC di ruangan itu sudah dimatikannya.

Ryeowook memegang bagian lehernya. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan minum membuatnya memilih melangkahkan kaki menjelajahi isi apartemen Yesung.

.

"Hachiii~~~"

"Aishhh! Kenapa kau bersin lagi presidir!"

Suara bersin Yesung dan teriakan Jessica tidak terdengar oleh Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu tengah ada di dapur Yesung.

"Istrahatlah dulu, aku akan mengambilkan minum agar presidir bisa minum obat," ucap Jessica meletakkan jazz Yesung dan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur apartemen Yesung. Membiarkan Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang TV miliknya.

"Gyaaaaa~~~ maling! _MWO! Nuguya!"_

**Brugh**

"Awww~~ Ahhh apa~~ apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kau bisa bahasa korea?" Jessica tanpa sengaja menyiram Ryeowook dengan botol air yang baru diambilnya dan membuat _namja_ manis itu terpeleset ke lantai. _Yeoja_ cantik itu terkejut mendapati Ryeowook keluar dari dalam kamar mandi Yesung yang ada di dapur. Sekali lagi _yeoja_ cantik itu terkejut karena Ryeowook yang dipikirnya maling bisa menggunakan bahasa Korea yang bahkan baru dipelajari _yeoja_ cantik itu selama satu tahun ini sejak ia bekerja pada Yesung.

"Apa? Ada ap~~ kau?"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu saat menyadari _namja_ yang kini ada di lantai dapurnya adalah Ryeowook. Walau sudah lewat enam tahun ia masih bisa menegnalinya. Seakan kesulitan mendapatkan oksigen membuat helaan nafas Yesung cukup berat.

"Presdir? Aku menemukannya… dia~~"

"Aku mengenalnya Jessica_-ssi_, sekarang kau bisa tinggalkan aku? Ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

"Obatmu?"

"Aku memintamu untuk pulang, ini sudah malam."

Jessica meletakkan botol air minum yang sudah kering karena isinya di lemparkannya ke arah Ryewook kemudian melangkah meninggalkan apartemen Yesung setelah Yesung mengatakan mengenal _namja_ manis itu.

≠**Ý≠**

_Nada yang begitu lembut. Apa aku bisa mendengar suaramu dengan lebih baik lagi. apa suaramu begitu mahal hanya untuk kudengar?_

"Kim Ryeowook?"

Panggilan dari suara parau Yesung membuat Ryeowook sedikit sulit hanya untuk menelan air ludahnya. _Namja_ manis itu memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"_H-Hyung..."_

* * *

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

Hahh~~ aku selesai mengetik Chapter 11. Hallo everyone,,, seperti sudah begitu lama aku tidak menyapa kalian. #Bicara dengan suara tersendat karena flu#

Aku harap kalian puas dengan chapter ini. Aku berharap banyak review untuk fanfic ini.

Bye~~ bye~~

Salam hangat.

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	13. 12th chapter 'Special, I've met'

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**12**__**th**__** chapter 'Special, I've met'**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

**Start Story !**

* * *

_Walaupun saat aku tidak bergerak, aku masih memikirkan tentangmu._

_Karena dihubungkan dengan satu ikatan. Jadi apapun yang kau lakukan aku masih bisa merasakannya._

_Dia begitu menawan. Bayangkan saja perhiasan mutiara._

_Mungil dan cantik, butuh proses untuk membuatnya begitu berharga._

Cukup lama sepasang obsidian kembar itu menatap lurus pada _namja_ mungil yang juga menatap kaget ke arahnya.

Degh

Segera saja Ryeowook menundukkan dirinya. Padahal sudah enam tahun berlalu tapi ia masih takut untuk melihat Yesung. Bertemu pandang dengannya membuat dadanya seolah terhimpit dan aliran darahnya seolah berhenti serta membuatnya merasa dehidrasi seketika.

"Hachiii~~~ akhhh~~~" Yesung menekan hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sepertinya bersin yang diderita membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bernafas dan hidungnya menjadi begitu sensitive.

"Hh," Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara bersin Yesung namun hal itu hanya beberapa detik saja karena saat kembali bertemu pandang dengan Yesung membuatnya menundukkan kepala kembali.

Degh

_Namja_ manis itu mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya mendengar suara langkah kaki Yesung yang mendekatinya. Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat beberapa centimeter saja dari tempatnya masih terduduk di lantai.

"Hahhh~~~" helaan nafas berat Yesung bisa langsung terdengar oleh Ryeowook sebab _namja_ tampan itu menyetarakan tingginya dengan Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeo-wook~~~" ucap Yesung pelan sembari mengeja nama Ryeowook. Membuat orang yang di panggilnya sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya namun percuma saja karena tubuhnya sudah menghimpit tembok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku?" tanya Yesung cepat membuat _namja_ manis di dekatnya itu semakin menunduk dalam.

"Dan lagi bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke apartemenku?"

"…"

"Jawab _hyung_ Wook_-ie_," ucap Yesung akhirnya.

Suaranya berganti begitu lembut. Yahh pemilik baritone itu membuat Ryeowook menatapnya tidak percaya. Sudah begitu lama Ryeowook tidak mendengar suara lembut itu. Sungguh ia merindukannya.

"Ma-maaf… A-aku meminta tuan Carlos mengantarku kesini untuk menemui _hyung_."

Yesung meneliti setiap wajah mungil Ryeowook. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari wajah mungil itu, rambutnya ikal namun Ryeowook mengecatnya menjadi hitam kecoklatan. Bulu matanya masih lentik dan terdapat dua gelembung chubby pada kedua sisi pipinya serta sebuah lesung pipi yang tidak terlalu tampak ketika ia bicara. Coklat caramelnya terlihat begitu teduh dan kulitnya putih bersih.

"Sebaikanya kau ganti dulu bajumu ini."

Grep

Yesung segera menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ mungil itu bangkit dengan terpaksa lalu mengikuti langkah Yesung menuju kamarnya.

"Pakaian _hyung_ ada di lemari itu. Cari saja yang kau suka."

"…"

Yesung sedikit melirik Ryeowook saat _namja_ mungil itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Yesung cukup kuat untuk membuat Ryeowook menyadari keberadaannya.

"Belum…" jawab Ryeowook bersamaan dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ akan siapkan makan malam. Segera saja kembali ke dapur," perintah Yesung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya mengacak pelan rambut lembut Ryeowook.

"Hahh~~~" _namja_ manis itu menghela nafasnya. Bahkan ia merasa seperti mimpi bisa diperlakukan begitu manis oleh Yesung.

"Tuhan… kau benar-benar mengabul keinginanku tadi pagi? Secepat inikah?" bisik Ryeowook seolah tidak percaya. Jemarinya mengelus pelan kepalanya yang baru beberapa saat lalu di pegang oleh Yesung.

"Jantungku bahkan masih berdetak seperti ini." beralih dari kepalanya, _namja_ mungil itu memegang bagian dadanya.

"Hachii~~~" suara bersinan Yesung di balik pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Ryeowook untuk sesegera mungkin mengganti pakaiannya.

Cukup lama ia memperhatikan isi dari lemari Yesung. Mengambil beberapa kemeja untuk mencobanya.

"Yesung-_hyung_ akan marah atau tidak kalau aku memakainya?" bisik Ryeowook setelah mengenakan kemeja Yesung yang begitu longgar untuk ukuran tubuh mungilnya. Bahkan menutupi jeans yang digunakannya.

Ryeowook membawa kaos yang dipakainya keluar untuk menemui Yesung di dapur.

"H-_hyung_…" Panggilan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ tampan itu membalik tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan tubuh mungil yang kini masih menggunakan jeans miliknya dan kemeja longgar milik Yesung. "pakaianku harus kuletakkan dimana?"

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memiringkan kepalanya membuat Ryeowook yang melihatnya sedikit bingung.

_"Sepertinya dia tidak berubah. Sama seperti saat pertama bertemu dulu,"_ batin Yesung tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook sekali lagi.

"Ahh… kau letakkan saja di dalam mesin cuci," tunjuk Yesung pada sebuah sudut ruangan yang terlihat dari dapur. Tepat menunjuk sebuah mesin pencuci pakaian.

"Duduklah… kau belum makan kan?"

Ryeowook sedikit ragu namun segera saja ia menarik kursi di depan Yesung. Masih mendudukkan dirinya tanpa menyentuh makanan yang disiapkan Yesung, dan tindakannya membuat _namja_ tampan di depannya melirik kerahanya.

"Kau tidak mau makan?"

"Bukan begitu… _hyung_… apa _hyung_ sudah tidak marah padaku lagi? _hyung_ sungguh sudah memaafkan aku?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Yesung balik, _namja_ tampan itu menarik lengan kemeja yang dipakainya dan menaburkan keju, bawang, sayur serta mayonise di atas roti yang sudah di panggangnya. "Kau mau?"

"Hmmm terima kasih," ucap Ryeowook menerima roti dari tangan Yesung.

"_Hyung_ mencoba menepati janji setelah kau menepati keinginan _hyung_. Jadi lupakan saja masalah itu, bukankah itu sudah lewat enam tahun lamanya."

"…"

"Kau sudah bisa berfikir dewasa kan Wook_-ie_?"

Ryeowook yang baru saja akan mengigit bagian roti pemberian Yesung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap wajah tampan yang kini sibuk membuat roti untuknya lagi. "Maksud _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Hahh~~~ lupakan, cepatlah makan."

Yesung medudukkan dirinya di depan Ryeowook. Sesekali _namja_ tampan itu melirik Ryeowook yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Bukankah sudah _hyung_ katakan untuk melupakannya."

"_Hyung_ sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Ryeowook setelah Yesung menegurnya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk marah padamu."

Degh

"Hmmm… terima kasih Yesung-_hyung_."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Senyummu renyah seperti chocolate wafer stick. _

_Caramel, bubuk coklat dan tentu saja kau lebih manis dari semua itu._

Drrtttt drrrrrrtttt

Ryeowook yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tamu apartemen Yesung setelah mencuci piring dikejutkan oleh getaran ponselnya yang memang sudah di silent 'kan sejak ia tiba di apartemen Yesung.

_"Heechul-hyung ^^"_

Degh

_Namja_ manis itu terlihat ragu untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Heechul. Selama ini _namja_ cantik itu masih tidak mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Yesung, kalau sampai Heechul tahu dia ada di apartemen Yesung bisa saja ia akan langsung di bawa pulang ke Korea Selatan detik itu juga.

"Siapa yang menghubungi? Heechul-_hyung_? Kenapa tidak kau angkat?"

"Ekhh? _Hyung_?" Ryeowook yang terkejut karena kehadiran Yesung berdiri di belakangnya mem-pout bibirnya lucu sebab Yesung melihat layar ponselnya.

"Angkat saja," ucap Yesung pelan kemudian melangkah melewati Ryeowook setelah mengacak pelan rambut _namja_ mungil yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, jemarinya masih ragu untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Heechul. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang membuatnya takut.

"Angkat saja Wook_-ie_, Heechul-_hyung_ akan marah kalau kau tidak mengangkat panggilannya."

"Kalau dia tahu aku di sini, Heechul-_hyung_ juga akan marah."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung sedikit ragu.

Yesung tersenyum menatap Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu terlihat bingung. "Apa susahnya kau katakan ada di apartemen _hyung_?" jawab Yesung pelan.

Panggilan Heechul berhenti membuat Ryeowook sedikit merasa senang namun beberapa saat kemudian saat ia akan memasukkan kembali ponselnya Heechul kembali menghubunginya.

"Atau mungkin bisa kau katakan kau tidak di sini," ucap Yesung kemudian.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian mengangkat panggilan Heechul.

_"Kau di mana? Kenapa lama sekali untuk mengangkat panggilan hyung?"_

"Ma-maaf," lirih Ryeowook pelan.

_"Hahhh~~ sudahlah! Hyung tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Di sini hujan deras dan lagi masih ada urusan, besok jam 11 hyung akan pulang ke hotel. Setelah itu baru mengajakmu berkeliling. Sudah ya, hyung hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja."_

Pip

"Ada apa?" Yesung yang bingung melihat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu akhirnya bertanya. _Namja_ manis itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya kemudian berjalan mendekati Yesung yang menghadap ke TV.

"Heechul-_hyung_ bilang di sana hujan deras dan masih ada urusan, jadi dia tidak kembali ke hotel."

Yesung menghidupkan TV dan mencarikan siaran info cuaca. Benar saja, sekitaran Wina sedang hujan. Sepertinya apartemen Yesung sedikit kedap suara sehingga tidak mengetahui hujan di luar.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku harus pulang sebelum Heechul-_hyung_ tahu aku di sini."

_Namja_ manis itu menautkan jemarinya berharap Yesung akan mengantarkannya ke hotel.

"Kalau begitu malam ini menginap saja di sini, kau mau menonton sebagian rekaman _fashion_ _show_ hari ini?" tanya Yesung sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kaset DVD dari dalam sebuah kotak yang terletak di atas meja.

"Hah? a-aku boleh menginap?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut. Jawabannya hanya di jawab anggukan pelan dari Yesung.

"Jadi? Kau mau menonton rekamanan _Fashion_ _show_ hari ini?"

"Ne… _hyung_ mau kubuatkan teh hangat?" tanya Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri bersiap untuk kembali ke dapur.

"Hachiii~~~" kembali _namja_ tampan itu bersin kemudian menggosok kasar hidungnya dengan tisu. "Sepertinya jawaban _hyung_ iya." ucap Yesung akhirnya.

Ryeowook segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dapur dan mencari apa saja yang dibutuhkannya. Rasanya ia seperti bermimpi indah bisa diperlakukan begitu lembut oleh Yesung. Bahkan ini sudah begitu lama, hanya untuk memastikan Yesung sudah benar-benar memaafkannya tapi apa yang di dapatkannya? Lebih dari itu semua _namja_ manis itu benar-benar bersyukur.

≠**Ý≠**

Yesung memasukkan kaset dvd yang beberapa saat lalu di dapatnya dari Jessica. Karena tidak melihat pagelaran sejak awal jadi Yesung ingin melihat peagelarannya. _Namja_ tampan itu sudah mengganti pakaiannya hanya dengan kaos dan jeans pendek longgar. Yesung tidak menggunakan kacamatanya lagi sebab penglihatannya kembali normal setelah melakukan pengobatan di Wina. Rambut hitamnya dan kulit putihnya begitu kontras dengan kaos putih yang dipakainya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" sapa _namja_ tampan itu saat melihat Ryeowook membawa secangkir teh hangat mendekatinya. _Namja_ manis itu hanya tersenyum membalas sapaannya.

"Hhh Hachiii~~~ akhhh…"

"Akhhhh… _hyung_~~~" teriak Ryeowook terkejut membuat teh dalam cangkir yang dibawanya tertumpah membasahi jeans yang dipakai _namja_ manis itu.

"Ma-maaf," bisik Yesung merasa bersalah. Segera saja ia menarik tisu dan mencoba mengelap jeans yang dipakai Ryeowook.

_Namja_ manis itu meletakkan cangkir teh yang tinggal setengah lagi itu dan mengambil tisu dari tangan Yesung. "Sudah _hyung_, aku tidak apa."

Ryeowook mecoba tersenyum walau sebenarnya bagian kakinya panas karena terkena tumpahan teh panas buatannya sendiri.

"Hahh~~ sebaiknya kau ganti saja pakaianmu. Kau tahu kan lemari _hyung_? _Hyung_ tunggu di sini."

Ryeowook terlihat ragu, namun sedetik kemudian _namja_ manis itu mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menuju kamar Yesung. Sepertinya ia mulai menghapal bagian dari apartemen milik _namja_ tampan itu.

≠**Ý≠**

_Seseorang merasa begitu bahasia ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya._

_Kalau saja kehidupan dalam dunia paralel bisa terjadi maka hanya akan ada aku dan kamu saja._

"_Hyung_~~~"

Degh

_"Oh Tuhan,"_ gumam Yesung yang segera berbalik setelah melihat Ryeowook berjalan menujunya kembali. _Namja_ tampan itu kembali mencoba memfokuskan diri pada layar tv yang memutarkan beberapa pameran pakaian.

"_Hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yesung.

"Ti-tidak apa," ucap _namja_ tampan itu sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya.

Ryeowook kembali mem-pout bibirnya lucu. "_Hyung_! Kau tidak punya celana yang kecil? Aku jadi memakai kemejamu saja. tidak apa kan? Tadi celanaku kugantung saja di kamar mandimu di dalam kamar," jelas Ryeowook ikut melihat ke arah tv.

"I-iya tidak apa."

_Namja_ manis itu hanya memperhatikan lekukan wajah Yesung. Bibir atasnya tipis dan pandangannya fokus ke depan. Ryeowook tanpa sengaja melihat hidung Yesung yang sedikit memerah dan ingat sejak beberapa saat lalu _namja_ tampan itu bersin-bersin.

"_Hyung_ sakit?"

"_Mwo_?"

Degh

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Yesung yang tanpa sengaja menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dan pandangannya melihat wajah polos Ryeowook. Segera saja ia kembali melihat ke arah tv.

"Tapi hidungmu merah _hyung_, sejak tadi kau bersin-bersin."

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Yesung benar-benar merutuki sikap Ryeowook yang senang sekali melakukan apa saja. sikapnya tidak berubah bahkan setelah enam tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan setelah apa yang dikatakannya dulu. Lihatlah setelah ia mendapatkan maaf dan kebersamaan dengan Yesung membuatnya bersikap seenaknya saja lagi.

_Namja_ manis pemilik sepasang mata coklat cerah itu menahan kedua tangan Yesung dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sikap Ryeowook membuat Yesung memejamkan matanya.

Chup

"_Hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook setelah _namja_ manis itu mencium pelan hidung Yesung. Sama seperti yang pernah dilakukan Yesung dulu ketika keduanya masih satu kamar di asrama.

"Ekhh?" Yesung memegang ujung hidungnya setelah Ryeowook kembali duduk di sebelahnya dan membuatnya ingat kalau mencium hidung itu berarti berkeinginan agar menyembuhkan flu. "Terima kasih," lirih Yesung pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kalau adil itu berarti sama, maka Tuhan harusnya memberi kita wajah yang sama dan hal sama lainnya. Hanya saja adil adalah penempatan yang sesuai. Pengertian yang sangat simpel tapi terkadang kita manusia melupakannya._

_Asal usul kata yang kuucapkan adalah karena aku memikirkanmu._

Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya secara perlahan berfikir tidak ingin mengusik _namja_ yang kini tertidur di sebelahnya. Setelah paksaan dari Yesung akhirnya Ryeowook tidur di sebelah _namja_ tampan itu atau mungkin tidur dalam pelukan Yesung. Jemari mungil _namja_ pemilik sepasang obsidian kembar itu memeluk erat Ryeowook.

"Hihihi," _namja_ mungil itu berusaha keras menahan suara tawanya kala menatap wajah polos Yesung yang sedang tertidur. Pencahayaan di kamar Yesung hanya menggunakan lampu tidur namun masih dengan jelas Ryeowook bisa melihatnya.

"_Hyung-ie_? Apa kau masih ingat aku pernah mencintaimu?" bisik Ryeowook begitu pelan. Jemarinya membelai wajah Yesung pelan. Berusaha sepelan mungkin karena tidak ingin membangunkan CEO dari Abbastaza Perfetto itu. "Dan bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu sekalipun Heechul-_hyung_ tidak mengizinkan aku bertemu denganmu. Kami pernah bertengkar hebat beberapa tahun lalu karena aku ingin menemuimu setelah seseorang dengan nama Jeremy Kim mngirimiku sebuah hadiah kelulusan. Hahhh~~" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan. _Namja_ manis itu memperbaiki posisi tidurnya menghadap ke atas mencoba mengingat betapa ia sampai saat ini tidak mengerti kenapa Heechul tidak mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Yesung.

"Chup~~ _Hyung-ie_… saranghae," bisik Ryeowook memutar kembali tubuhnya dan mencium ujung bibir Yesung. "Selamat malam," sambungnya kemudian mencoba menutup matanya sendiri.

≠**Ý≠**

_Lalu kau berfikir secara radikal, menentukan tanggung jawabmu sendiri._

≠**Ý≠**

Lima belas menit setelah Ryeowook menutup matanya, terdengar helaan nafas teratur dari bibir mungil itu. Sepasang mata obsidian kembar itu sedikit terbuka lalu bibir tipisnya mencium pelan kelopak mata Ryeowook secara bergantian.

"_Hyung_ tahu itu," bisiknya dengan suara yang berat. "_Hyung_ juga mencintaimu."

Lengan kiri itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tidak ingin kehilangan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya. Mengucek punggung tangannya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar.

Tidak menemukan Yesung membuatnya yang masih mengantuk sedikit panik. "_Hyung-ie_?" panggil Ryeowook berharap Yesung ada di kamar mandinya yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hy-_hyung_ dari mana?" tanya Ryeowook segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu menghela nafasnya berat, ia segera mengarahkan kantong kertas yang dibawanya kepada Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ membelikanmu pakaian, cobalah. Setelah itu kita cari makan lalu keliling."

"Flu mu?" tanya Ryeowook setelah mengambil kantung kertas pemberian Yesung.

"Sudah sedikit membaik," ucap _namja_ tampan itu sedikit menggerakan jemarinya untuk menyentuh ujung hidungnya sendiri. "_Hyung_ tunggu di luar," sambung Yesung lalu meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk bersiap.

Yesung benar-benar tidak terlalu bisa berfikir, sejak kapan Ryeowook mulai menyukai pakaian yang membuatnya sexy seperti itu. Seingat Yesung, dulu ketika menjadi sosok Calla _namja_ manis itu sering kali menarik pakaiannya untuk menutupi bagian kaki jenjangnya.

≠**Ý≠**

Ryeowook segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dipandanginya sabun dan shampo yang digunakan Yesung. Sepertinya tidak berubah dan barang-barang itu didatangkan dari Korea Selatan melihat tata cara penggunaan produknya. Sedikit ragu jemarinya untuk mengambil sikat gigi Yesung.

"Hahh~~ aku pinjam sikat gigimu _hyung_," bisik Ryeowook tentu saja tidak di dengar oleh Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu segera mengeringkan tubuhnya untuk memakai pakaian yang dibelikan Yesung. Satu stel pakaian kasual, hanya kaos dan jeans.

_Namja_ manis itu menepuk kedua bagian pipinya. "Apa ini kejahatan? Tapi aku kan tidak menipunya ataupun memaksanya untuk membelikanku barang mewah ini," gumam Ryeowook tidak jelas.

"Wook_-ie_?"

Panggilan Yesung dari luar menyadarkan Ryeowook dan _namja_ manis itu segera melangah keluar untuk menemui Yesung.

"Maaf kalau aku lama."

"Tidak apa, kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Yesung segera menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk meninggalkan apartemennya.

"_Hyung_…"

"Hmmm."

"Tadi aku menggunakan sikat gigimu. _Hyung-ie_ tidak marah kan?"

"_Anio_… pakai saja."

Keduanya segera melangkah menuju mobil Yesung dan _namja_ tampan itu membawanya pada sebuah café yang tidak begitu ramai dan hanya ada beberapa pengunjung, mungkin saja karena udara dingin sisah dari hujan semalaman membuat orang-orang kota ini untuk enggan keluar dari balik selimut mereka.

Setelah sarapan Yesung meminta Ryeowook untuk berkeliling sebelum _namja_ manis itu harus kembali ke hotelnya.

Drrrrtttt drrrrttt

Ponsel merah milik Yesug bergetar dan tertera nama Jessica di layarnya. Segera saja _namja_ tampan itu mengangkatnya membuat Ryeowook bertanya siapa yang baru saja menghubunginya.

"Hall…"

_"Kau dimana? Kenapa menghilang dari apartemen! Kau itu sedang sakit presidir Kim Jongwoon! Cepatlah katakan kau dimana. Aku membawakan obat-obatan untukmu! Pagi ini kita ada meeting dan jangan katakan presidir lupa! Aku tidak mau Heechul-ahjumma memarahiku!"_

"Aku akan tiba tepat waktu. Kau duluan saja ke kantor!"

"Tapi obat…"

Pip

_Namja_ tampan itu mematikan panggilannya di saat _yeoja_ manis itu belum selesai bicara dan segera saja menonaktifkan ponselnya membuat Ryeowook menatapnya bingung.

"_Hyung-ie_? Siapa yang baru saja menghubungimu?"

"Hahhh sekretarisku yang begitu cerewet!" jawab Yesung sedikit tidak suka. Sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu begitu ingin bersama Ryeowook yang sudah begitu lama tidak dijumpainya. "Kau mau jalan di sekitar sini?"

Ryewook terlihat sedikit berfikir. Pandangannya lurus ke depan tepat di depan halaman setiap pertokoan yang masih beum buka. Embun pagi kota Wina terasa begitu wangi, sepertinya karena hujan semalaman membuat embun pada tanaman anggur sedikit membagi aroma manisnya.

"Hmmm… _hyung_ tidak harus ke kantor?"

"Itu masih lama," ucap Yesung kemudian. "Jadi? Kita jalan saja."

"Ehhee."

Degh

Yesung segera menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menautkan kedua jari mereka menimbulkan suara tawa ketika Ryeowook tersenyum menyetujui usulan dari Yesung.

_"Hankyung-hyung benar tentang itu,"_ batin Yesung yang kini merasa begitu senang. Sepertinya bersama Ryeowook semalaman telah menyembuhkan flu yang dideritanya dan perasaannya jauh lebih baik setelah bersikap begitu baik pada Ryeowook.

"Sudah jam delapan, aku harus pulang _hyung_."

Teguran dari Ryeowook membuat Yesung segera mengantarkannya ke hotel mereka. Beruntung saja Ryeowook menyimpan alamat hotel tempatnya menginap sehingga Yesung tidak perlu repot.

"Setelah meeting, apa kau mau makan siang dengan _hyung_."

"Maaf _hyung_… sepertinya Heechul-_hyung_ akan kembali."

"Lalu kapan _hyung_ bisa mengajakmu berkeliling kota Wina lagi?"

"Aku kembali besok sore," jujur Ryeowook mengingat Heechul juga sudah memesan tiket pulang mereka. "Ya sudah besok pagi _hyung_ menjemputmu. Ponselmu?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Mana ponselmu?" tanya Yesung sedikit meminta membuat Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu menekan beberapa nomer dan mendekatkannya pada telinganya sendiri.

"_Hyung_ menghubungi siapa?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit panik. Tidak ingin Yesung menghubungi Heehcul.

"Itu nomer _hyung_. Nanti _hyung_ akan menghubungimu."

"Heh? Hm… ne. _hyung_~~" panggil Ryeowook sedikit pelan.

"Apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada," ucap Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Yesung.

Chup

"Hah?" Ryeowook membuka sedikit bibirnya terkejut ketika bibir tipis Yesung mencium keninganya.

"_Hyung_ mendengar ucapanmu tadi malam. _Hyung_ juga mencintaimu Wook_-ie_."

Rasanya jantung _namja_ manis itu berhenti berdetak. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yesung? Secepat itukah ia mendapatkan _namja_ yang disukainya sejak lama itu?

"Kau tidak percaya? Harusnya kau percaya _hyung_ memang mencintaimu. Suatu saat nanti _hyung_ akan memperlihatkan salju musim panas yang begitu lembut. Kau mau?"

"…" namja manis itu maish mencoba merepons ucapan Yesung.

"Ne… aku mau! Hiks… aku begitu mencintai _hyung_. Aku mengerti, harusnya aku percaya pada _hyung_."

Ryeowok segera memeluk Yesung begitu erat. Air matanya menetes begitu saja. Rasa bahagia yang diinginkannya telah didapatkannya saat ini juga.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Jika sifatku membuat jarak yang begitu jauh antara kita. Maka biarkan aku memberimu sebuah hadiah yang akan membuatmu merindukanku dikala aku jauh darimu._

Ryeowook menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa kamar hotel. Jemarinya memegang erat bagian dadanya. Bahkan jantungnya masih berdetak tidak normal setelah pengakuan Yesung. Apa yang didapatkannya? Dan apa yang harus dikatakan Ryeowook nanti? Maka_ namja_ manis itu harus menceritakannya pada Heechul tentang kebahagiaannya saat ini.

"Tuhan~~~ aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Yesung-_hyung_ mencintaiku?" gumam Ryeowook segera menarik bantal dan menutupi mukanya. Udara dingin kota Wina ternyata membuatnya mampu merasa begitu hangat.

≠**Ý≠**

"Presidir tidak apa kan? Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu. Kau mengerikan!" celetuk Jessica setelah Yesung melangkahkan kaki melewatinya yang sudah menunggu _namja_ tampan itu sejak sejam yang lalu di luar ruang meeting.

"Aku tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sini setelahnya aku ingin ke Korea Selatan."

"Aku mengerti, kau ingin menemuinya kan?" sindir Jessica membuat Yesung mendelik menatapnya.

Cklek

_Namja_ tampan itu membuka pintu ruangan dan segera mendapatkan tatapan dari beberapa orang yang sudah menunggunya sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Apa kau melupakan meeting hari ini? Atau sakitmu kemarin membuatmu sedikit amnesia?" sindir Heechul saat _namja_ tampan itu melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan.

Yesung segera menunduk meminta maaf karena keterlambatannya. Segera saja ia mengambil posisi duduk paling utama di sebelah Heechul. Hari ini mereka akan membahas mengenai tindakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah pagelaran kemarin. Itulah sebabnya Yesung harus menonton rekaman pagelaran itu semalaman.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tingkat pencapaian seseorang akan tujuan yang diinginkannya membuatnya akan trus berusaha. Dan dunia fashion selalu berkembang seperti perasaan cinta yang ingin memberikan sebuah kelebihan bahkan rasa iri untuk orang lain._

_Cinta dan fashion itu tidak jauh berbeda._

_Mencari rasa nyaman untuk dirinya_

_#FashionsConscious_

_#Yongie_

Ryeowook mulai bosan menunggu kepulangan Heechul. _Namja_ manis itu sudah siap untuk berkeliling kota Wina dan meminta Heechul memanjakannya di kota asing itu.

Baru saja Ryeowook ingin mencoba mengirim pesan singkat untuk Yesung, pintu kamar hotelnya dibuka dan menampilkan Heechul dengan jazz hitamnya.

"_Hyung_ kenapa begitu lama? _Hyung_ kau sakit? Mukamu pucat?" tanya Ryeowook panik saat melihat _namja_ cantik itu masih berusaha tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Hyung_ hanya lelah dan butuh istirahat. Besok saja _hyung_ mengajakmu jalan, kau tidak apa kan?"

Sekalipun Ryeowook kecewa namun tetap saja ia menghawatirkan Heechul. "Aku tidak apa _hyung_. Lagian… lagian _hyung_ butuh istirahat setelah acara kemarin kan?"

Ucap Ryeowook kini membantu Heechul untuk berbaring. _Namja_ manis itu melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki Heechul setelahnya menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Tubuh Heechul sedikit lebih hangat dari biasanya.

"Aku akan meminta kompres pada pelayan."

Ryeowook segera melangkahkan kaki keluar namun langkahnya berhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu. "_Hyung_, aku kan tidak mengerti bahasa Wina?" ucap nya membuat Heechul menatapnya dan sedikit tersenyum geli dengan kelakuan adiknya itu.

"_Hyung_ tidak perlu di kompres Wook_-ie_, _hyung_ akan istirahat jadi kau jangan kemana-mana ne? oh ya, keberangkatan kita besok itu siang."

"Hmm… aku mengerti," Ryeowook memilih mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menghidupkan tv. Sejak lama kalau Heechul demam ia memang memilih tidur seharian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_~~~" bangunlah, setidaknya _hyung_ harus makan malam," Ryeowook menggoyangkan tubuh Heechul meminta _namja_ cantik itu untuk bangun setelah seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mengantarkan makan malam. Ryeowook mengirim pesan pada Yesung untuk membantunya mengucapkan beberapa kosa kata Wina sehingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan makan malam untuk Heechul.

"Hmm…" _namja_ cantik itu berusaha bangun dengan di bantu Ryeowook. Benar saja, suhu tubuh Heechul sudah kembali normal dan tidak sepanas sebelumnya. Sepertinya istirahat seharian membuatnya kembali pulih dan sehat. Bisa jadi berdekatan dengan Yesung menjadi penyebab Hechul sakit sebab golongan darah keduanya sama.

"Ahhh gomawo Wook_-ie_," ucap Heechul mengambl mangkuk soup di tangan Ryeowook. Baru beberapa sendok makan _namja_ cantik itu mencoba mengambil ponselnya. Dilihatnya begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Hankyung maupun Jaejoong.

"Tadi _umma_ menghubungi, dan kukatakan _hyung_ sakit lalu sedang istirahat," jujur Ryeowook saat menyadari Heechul mengecek ponselnya.

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum pada Ryeowook dan sedikit bergumam terima kasih.

"_Hyung_… besok itu kita pulang siang hari?"

"Ne… _hyung_ sudah memesan tiket. Besok _hyung_ akan mengajakmu berkeliling sebentar setelah itu kau kembali ke hotel dan bereskan semuanya selama _hyung_ menemui seseorang." jelas Heechul kemudian.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk paham. "_Hyung_ akan menemui siapa lagi?"

"_Hyung_ hanya ingin membicarakan tentang produksi di Korea Selatan yang belum sempat _hyung_ katakan saat meeting tadi pagi."

_Namja_ manis itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa membiarkan Heechul memakan makan malamnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kalau seorang designer bisa mempertahankan brand hingga begitu lamanya, maka dia benar-benar sukses._

_Menentukan satu brand itu begitu sulit. Sampai kadang memang harus kembali pada masa lalu untuk mengingatkan kita tentang banyak hal._

Hari terakhir Ryeowook di Wina, berusaha mengakhirinya dengan begitu baik. _Namja_ manis itu bahkan tidak mengatakan kepada Heechul tentang apa yang terjadi padanya dan Yesung. Terlebih lagi Ryeowook sudah melanggar janjinya pada Heechul untuk mengikuti semua peraturan Heechul selama di Wina. Tapi apa? Bahkan _namja_ manis itu sudah bertemu dengan Yesung.

Ryeowook berkeliling dengan Heechul. _Namja_ manis itu mengikuti kemana Heechul mengajaknya. Keduanya mampir ke Daewan, sebuah restaurant di Wina. Langkah mereka berhenti ketika sudah hampir jam sepuluh pagi. Heechul segera mengantar Ryeowook ke hotel dan _namja_ cantik itu segera pergi ke pusat produksi Abbastanze Perfetto di Wina untuk menemui pimpinan produksi.

Ryeowook yang sudah membereskan perlengkapan mereka sejak tadi malam memilih membawa ranselnya mencari Taxi dan menuju alamat Yesung. Kemarin sore _namja_ manis itu sudah belajar beberapa kosa kata yang cukup penting sehingga membuatnya berani melangkahkan kaki keluar sendirian. Butuh waktu untuk sampai di apartemen Yesung, saat berjalan dengan Heechul, Ryeowook membeli sebuah buku sketsa. Berharap Yesung akan senang dengan hadiah darinya itu.

≠**Ý≠**

"_Oppa_ benar-benar akan pulang? Apa aku boleh ikut?" Jessica membolak balik beberapa album photo milik Yesung. Saat ini keduanya sedang di apartemen Yesung. Tidak melakukan banyak hal, hanya bercerita seperti biasanya. Yesung benar-benar merasa senang apabila mendapatkan adik seperti seorang Jessica Jung. _Namja_ tampan itu mengagumi kemapuan Jessica dalam mengenali _Fashion_ dan ia berharap Jessica seperti Eunhyuk nantinya.

Sedangkan _yeoja_ cantik itu begitu senang mendapatkan kakak seperti Yesung. Selain _namja_ tampan itu senang bercerita ia benar-benar suka tiap kali Yesung membuat design baru untuk perusahaan mereka. Perhatian Yesung terhadap _Fashion_ membuat Jessica berharap ia bisa seperti _namja_ itu. Dan hobby _yeoja_ itu sedikit aneh, pemilik suara indah itu snagat suka melihat album photo Yesung dan juga beberapa hal rahasia milik namja tampan itu.

"_Oppa_… kau pulang untuk menemui _yeoja_ ini ya?" tunjuk Jessica pada sebuah photo Yesung bersama seorang _yeoja_, cantik. Dan _namja_ tampan itu mengangukkan kepala pelan.

"Aigoo~~~ jangan-jangan kau mau melamarnya ya? Aku ikut! Aku mohon aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan melihat pernikahan kalian!"

"Apa yang kau katakana hmm? Oppa tidak akan mengajakmu."

"Kenapa kau begitu pelit? Dia cantik."

"Dia memang sangat cantik makanya oppa mencintainya."

"Oppa mau mengajakku kan? Ayolah presidir Kim."

**Degh**

Ryeowook yang masuk ke dalam apartemen Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Awalnya _namja_ manis itu ingin mengejutkan Yesung dengan kedatangannya namun ia harus mendengar percakapan keduanya.

Yesung masih berusaha fokus pada buku design-nya sedangkan _yeoja_ cantik di depannya itu masih fokus pada album photo milik Yesung walau ia memohon pada _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Oppa_ tidak mau mengajakmu!"

"Haihhh~~~ kau malu menunjukkannya padaku heoh? Bukankah kau bilang dia begitu cantik? Apa aku perlu membuatkan design untuk _wedding dress_ pernikahan kalian nanti? Tapi aku tidak tahu bisa atau tidak membuat _design wedding dress_ lebih baik daripada yang dipakai _yeoja_ ini. Ahhh _oppa_! Kapan kau… _nuguseyo_?" ucapan Jessica terpotong ketika _yeoja_ itu tanpa sengaja melihat Ryeowook berdiri di depannya.

"_Mwo_?" Yesung membalik penglihatannya mengikuti arah pandang Jessica.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung begitu pelan.

"Akhh kau _namja_ kemarin kan?" teriak Jessica menyadarkan Yesung.

"Wook_-ie_!" Yesung segera berdiri dan menghampiri Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada _hyung_. Selamat tinggal."

"Sayang! Dengarkan _hyung_ dulu! Wook_-ie_~~" teriak Yesung membuat Jessica hanya menatap keduanya. Ryeowook melepaskan pegangan Yesung dan berniat meninggalkan _namja_ tampan itu.

Bruagh

"Awww…" baru melangkahkan kaki ke luar apartemen Yesung, _namja_ manis itu menabrak seseorang di koridor apartemen Yesung.

"Wook_-ie_?"

"Hy-_hyung_?" Ryeowook menatap Heechul begitu takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

"Wook_-ie_! Dengarkan… Heechul-_hyung_?" ucap Yesung sedikit terkejut.

"_Hyung_ kita pulang ke Korea sekarang saja."

"Ekhh…" Heechul hanya melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Ryeowook yang emnarik pergelangan tangannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menceritakan semuanya kepada Heechul. Mulai dari alasannya ke Wina sampai kenapa ia bisa ada di apartemen Yesung.

"Bukankah dulu sudah _hyung_ katakan kau tidak perlu menemuinya lagi?"

"_Mianhae~~~"_ Ryeowook memeluk Heechul begitu erat. Saat ini keduanya sudah menuju bandara untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan. Heechul tidak mungkin memarahi Ryeowook. _Namja_ cantik itu balas memeluk adik kecilnya itu.

"Sudahlah… kau harus menghapus air matamu itu sebelum kita tiba atau Taemin akan mengejekmu karena kau menangis."

"_Hyung_~~"

"Hmm?"

_Namja_ cantik itu hanya menjawab panggilan Ryeowook begitu pelan. Sesekali ia memperhatikan jalanan kota Wina. Membiarkan supir Taxi membawa mereka.

"Apa… apa _hyung_ sudah tahu kalau Yesung-_hyung_ memiliki tunangan?"

Heechul sedikit ragu untuk menjawab namun untuk saat ini ia memang harus mengatakannya.

"Jongwoon tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku ataupun Hankyung. Hanya saja _hyung_ pernah mendengarnya bercerita dengan Jessica tentang seorang _yeoja_ yang di sukainya. Tentang photo yang kau lihat mungkin itu juga yang dulu pernah dilihat Jessica di ponsel Jongwoon dulu. Kejadian itu tepat satu tahun setelah dia pindah ke Wina."

"Itulah alasan _Hyung_ melarangku bertemu dengannya," Ryeowook menyimpulkan sendiri alasan Heechul melarangnya.

"Menurutmu? Dengar sayang… _hyung_ hanya tidak ingin kau tersakiti oleh _namja_ yang sudah mencintai orang lain."

Ryeowook mencoba mengerti dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul.

"_Hyung_… apa _hyung_ tahu siapa _yeoja_ itu?"

"Ani… sejak awal _hyung_ tidak mencari tahu tentangnya. _Hyung_ tahu betapa kau mencintai Jongwoon. _Hyung_ hanya tidak ingin ketika _hyung_ mengetahui siapa _yeoja_ itu dan _hyung_ lepas kendali untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya. Baik _hyung_ ataupun Hankyung, kami hanya tidak ingin kau semakin terluka."

_Bahkan dalam kehidupan yang kau anggap sebuah kebahagiaan. Akan ada sebuah masalah menghampiri._

_Ketika sebuah design menjadi brand terkemuka maka saat itu juga akan ada masalah yang menghampirinya dan berusaha menjatuhkannya._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kehidupan Ryeowook kembali seperti semula. Jauh seperti enam tahun yang sudah dijalaninya tanpa Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu memilih selalu bersama Taemin. Setidaknya saat bersama bocah kecil itu ia merasa lebih baik.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

"_Oppa_? Kau marah padaku?"

_"Ani…_"

"Aku bertanya serius padamu Kim Jongwoon!"

"Aku memang tidak marah padamu!"

"Haihhhh! Kau itu… menyebalkan! Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini padaku!"

"Sudahlah…"

"Hahh~~~ aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

* * *

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

WOaghhh sudah chapter 12 ternyata. kalian ingin ini menjadi permulaan atau mari kita akhiri saja.

Aku berterima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review untuk chapter sebelumnya. Kalian sungguh membuatku menjadi rajin membaca. Aku menyayangi kalian :D

Setelah membaca jangan lupa tinggalkan reviw lagi, setidaknya berikan aku cinta kalian :* hahaha

Mention me dear if you have question - 'anitaMT0201' -mention untuk yg mau jawabannya ^^

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	14. 13th chapter 'and loved that way'

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**13**__**th**__** chapter '**_**and loved that way**_**'**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Start Story !**

* * *

_"Fashion has two purposes: comfort and love. Beauty comes when fashion succeeds."_

—Coco Chanel

Yesung berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya. _Namja_ tampan itu diikuti oleh Jessica untuk membantunya membereskan beberapa pekerjaan yang harus segera di selesaikan oleh Yesung.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit saja untuk membuat mereka tiba dan segera menuju ruang kerja _namja_ pemilik sepasang obsidian kembar itu.

"Ini!" ucap Yesung menyerahkan beberapa tumpukan kertas hasil dari _design_ miliknya.

"_Oppa_! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengajakku juga? Aku kan bisa bantu menjelaskan padanya?" Jessica meletakkan kembali tumpukan kertas yang diberikan Yesung di atas meja miliknya. Perbuatannya membuat _namja_ tampan itu sedikit mendelik menatapnya.

"_Mwo_? Hahh~~~ tolong kau selesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku akan pergi! Byee~~"

"Aaaakkkkk~~~ yaa! Presidir Kim JongWoon!" teriakan Jessica tidak terdengar lagi oleh Yesung setelah _namja_ tampan itu mendorong tubuh _yeoja_ itu keluar dengan membawa tumpukan design yang telah diselesaikannya dan dijelaskannya pada Jessica sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Yesung berdiri di kamarnya. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit bingung apa yang harus dibawanya. Tujuannya adalah negara kelahirannya dan tempat ia di besarkan serta bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ bernama 'Kim Ryeowook'.

"Wook_-ie_," lirihnya menjatuhkan tubuh maskulin itu membentang di atas tempat tidurnya. Mengangkat tinggi sebuah frame photo miliknya. Sosok _namja_ yang dulu pernah di potretnya sendiri saat berada di kuil, sosok _namja_ yang masih di kenalnya sebagai seorang _yeoja_, Calla.

Bahkan Yesung sendiri tidak mengerti ketika dirinya sampai di Wina, apapun usaha yang di lakukannya ia tidak bisa membuang _memory _miliknya mengenai Ryeowook maupun Calla.

_"Kenapa kau tidak memberinya kesempatan? Hyung pikir kau menyukainya. Dalam sosok Calla atapun Ryeowook. Mereka tetap satu orang yang sama."_

Ucapan Hankyung mengenai Ryeowook sebelum ia berangkat ke Wina membuat Yesung benar-benar ingin memberikan kesempatan pada dirinya sendiri untuk mencintai _namja_ mungil itu. Tak peduli apapun yang telah terjadi selama enam tahun ini.

_"Hyung~~~ kau sudah pulang?"_

_"Hyung? Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"_

_"Aakkkk Hyung menyebalkan!"_

_"Hyung-ie."_

Yesung masih begitu ingat setiap kata yang pernah di ucapakan Ryeowook padanya. Mulai dari sapaan lembutnya tiap kali Yesung pulang ke kamar mereka, panggilan Ryeowook untuk menenangkan Yesung ketika _namja_ tampan itu bermimpi buruk, bahkan teriakan Ryeowook ketika Yesung mengerjainya dan panggilan manja _namja_ mungil itu.

Bukankah Ryeowook muncul sebagai sosok _namja_ dalam kehidupan Yesung. Mungkin saat menyadari itu Yesung mulai menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum kembali. Betapa bahagianya kehidupan mereka apalagi ketika di asrama dulu.

"Apa Tuhan ingin _hyung_ merasakan perasaanmu dulu? Kalau jawabannya '_iya'_ maka _hyung_ harus melakukan banyak hal untuk membuatmu tetap mencintai _hyung_. Bukankah begitu?" bisik Yesung kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Tuan Kang? Apa Tiket milikku sudah kau dapatkan?"

Yesung menghubungi seorang _assistant_ 'nya hanya untuk menanyakan tiket pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke negara kelahirannya dalam beberapa waktu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kamu bisa terlihat begitu mempesona hanya dengan berdiri merentangkan tanganmu dan menikmati hembusan angin._

_Membiarkan angin menerpamu. _

_Membiarkan angin menyelimuti tubuh mungilmu._

_Dan membiarkan angin mengingatkan memory cinta milikmu._

"_Umma_~~~" teriakan Taemin segera membuat Ryeowook dan Heechul membalik tubuhnya. Menemukan seorang _namja_ kecil yang begitu cantik kini melepaskan pelukan sang _appa_ dan berlari untuk gantian memeluk Heechul.

"Sayang~~~ _umma_ merindukanmu Min_-ie_," bisik Heechul menciumi wajah mungil itu membuat pemiliknya bergantian menutup matanya karena kegelian.

"_Umma_… _umma_ sudah… aku … geli,,," adu Taemin sedikit terkekeh lucu. Melihatnya membuat Ryeowook ingin memeluk _namja_ kecil cantik itu.

"_Aigoo~~~_ _ahjushi_ begitu merindukan aku hmm?" tanya Taemin setelah dirinya kini berada di pelukan Ryeowook.

"Hu um… _ahjushi_ begitu merindukanmu," bisik Ryeowook membuat Taemin semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada leher _namja_ manis itu.

"Kita langsung pulang ke rumah _haelmoni_?"

"Hmm…. _Umma_~~~" panggil Taemin saat Ryeowook bertanya tujuan mereka. Mendengar panggilan dari _namja_ mungil yang kini di gendong Ryeowook membuat Heechul membalik tubuhnya.

"Apa sayang?"

"Aku lapar~~~ _appa_ belum membelikan aku makan malam." ucap Taemin mengadu.

"Hahh~~ baiklah, kita cari makanan."

"Lalu _umma_ akan menceritakan perjalanan di Wina padaku?" tanya _namja_ kecil itu begitu semangat. Mungkin Heechul kecil telah merasuk dalam dirinya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Min_-ie_? Cepat habiskan makananmu. Bukankah _haelmoni_ sendirian di rumah?" tanya Heechul meminta Taemin segera menghabiskan makanannya karena tinggal _namja_ kecil itu saja yang belum menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"_Umma_ bilang tidak apa _hyung_, _umma_ juga belum tidur. Baru saja _umma_ mengirim pesan padaku," ucap Ryeowook sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya saat wajah Heechul mendelik menatapnya.

Ryeowook berharap bisa kembali menjalani kehidupannya seperti enam tahun yang sudah dilewatinya. Sejak kelahiran Taemin lima tahun lalu _namja_ manis itu sedikit bisa tersenyum.

"Wook_-ie_? Besok kau belum mulai kerja kan?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat pertanyaan Hankyung terlontar. _Namja_ tampan itu baru saja menerima pesan di ponselnya.

"Besok _hyung_ ada meeting mungkin pembahasan akan begitu banyak, bisa tolong jemput Taemin seperti biasanya?"

"Hmm… tentu saja _hyung_. Aku masih bisa menjemputnya."

"Terima kasih banyak Wook_-ie_," ucap Hankyung begitu sopan pada _namja_ mungil itu.

"Meeting? Ada pembahasan apa Han?" kali ini Heechul yang bertanya pada Hankyung.

"Sepertinya pembahasan yang begitu penting, kau juga ikut sayang. Ini juga tentang Fashion show yang baru saja selesai di Wina," jelas Hankyung membuat Heechul berusaha mengerti.

Ucapan Hankyung membuat Ryeowook mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Jessica tentang tunangan Yesung.

"Hahhh~~~" hembusan nafas pelannya membuat ketiga orang di depannya menatapnya bingung.

"_Ahjushi_ kenapa?" sepertinya pertanyaan Taemin telah mewakili kedua orang tuanya.

"Ekhhh? Hahh~~~ hanya sedikit lelah sayang," jawab Ryeowook menyadari kesalahannya menimbulkan tatapan curiga dari ketiganya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah habiskan makan malammu Min_-ie_, kita harus pulang."

Kali ini Hankyung menegur Taemin membuat _namja_ kecil itu segera mengangguk dan menghabiskan makan malamnya yang tersisah.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kemampuan designer dalam mengenali warna mengahasilkan trend yang sesungguhnya. _

_Bagaimana kamu tahu tentang skill design?_

_Ini bagaimana kamu mengenali dirimu sendiri._

Saat melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumahnya, Ryeowook tidak menemukan Jaejoong membuat _namja_ manis itu memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan ketiganya di ruang tamu. Untuk malam ini Hankyung dan Heechul juga akan menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Padahal biasanya hanya akan ada Ryeowook dan Jaejoong bersama seorang pembantu, tapi biasanya Taemin memilih tinggal bersama mereka.

Rumah yang telah ditempatinya dan ikut menyaksikan bagaimana ia tumbuh menjadi dewasa seperti saat ini. Bahkan bentuk kamarnya tidak berubah banyak. Hanya ada sedikit pergantian warna saja sejak enam tahun ini. Bagaimana Ryeowook memilih mengecat kamarnya dengan warna hijau yang begitu lembut. Menyingkirkan gambar disney land yang disukainya dulu.

_"Oppa… kau pulang untuk menemui yeoja ini ya?"_

_"Aigoo~~~ jangan-jangan kau mau melamarnya ya?"_

"Ahhh hhh… hnn…" Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jemarinya menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"_Hyung_ bilang juga mencintaiku. Tapi kau ingin kembali dan melamar seorang _yeoja_? Padahal aku kan ada di sana. Apa perkataan _hyung_ waktu itu hanya mempermainkan aku saja?" tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja. Dengan segera Ryeowook mengahapus air matanya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Sayang? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne _umma_…" teriak Ryeowook berharap Jaejoong tidak mendengar suara paraunya. Segera saja _namja_ manis itu bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur untuk membukakan pintu.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya Jaejoong segera menarik Ryeowook untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan. _Namja_ manis itu menyilangkan kakinya di atas tempat tidur dan menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya berat untuk bercerita pada Jaejoong.

"Wae? Apa _Hyung_-mu tidak mengizinkamu berkeliling?" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu?" Jaejoong bertanya begitu lembut saat menyadari kesedihan pada wajah Ryeowook.

"A.. Aku bertemu Yesung-_hyung_."

"Hmm? Ada hal yang kalian bicarakan?" pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya pelan tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Ne… ini sudah lewat enam tahun sejak kau tidak bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai. Tentu saja kau begitu bahagia bukan? Lalu kenapa sedih?"

"Yesung-hyung… dia akan bertunangan dengan seorang _yeoja_."

Ryeowook segera memeluk Jaejoong erat. Menumpahkan air matanya dan membasahi pakaian Jaejoong.

"Hnn… _umma_ mengerti kau pasti begitu sedih. Tapi jangan kau tunjukkan ini pada orang lain sayang. Mereka akan menghawatirkanmu, terlebih lagi Taemin, ia pasti akan bertanya dan membuatmu terpaksa mengingatnya lagi."

"_Umma_ benar, aku memang tidak boleh bersedih_. Gomawo~~"_

"Ne… _umma_ menyayangimu Wook_-ie_."

Bahkan tanpa mereka sadari seorang _namja_ kecil kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook. Melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya dan menyeret sebuah selimut yang begitu tebal.

"_Ahjushi_~~~ aku tidur di sini."

Degh

"Min_-ie_?" kaget Ryeowook saat mendengar suara Taemin dan sebuah tarikan pelan pada pakaian yang dipakainya melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong.

"_Ahjushi_? Aku tidur di sini ne?" tanya Taemin yang sudah terlalu lelah sehingga tidak begitu melihat wajah Ryeowook. _Namja_ kecil itu segera menaiki tempat tidur Ryeowook dengan sedikit bantuan dari Jaejoong dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri menggunakan selimut yang dibawanya.

"Temani dia tidur sayang, besok _umma_ akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu," ucap Jaejoong lau mencium pelan kening Ryeowook dan bergantian mencium kening Taemin yang sudah terlelap.

"Ne _umma_…"

_Langit yang kini terlihat begitu gelap dengan jelas memperlihatkan sinar bulan dan bintang. Benda langit lainnya terlihat tertidur tanpa cahaya mereka._

_Sebuah kenangan yang begitu indah. Bahkan sebaik-baiknya ingatanmu kadang kau bisa melupakan kenangan itu._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ tampan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah pekarangan yang bahkan sudah begitu lama tidak dilihatnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, jemarinya sedikit gemetar saat memegang knop pintu.

"_Ahjumma_~~~ aku pulang!" teriak Yesung segera berlari masuk dan mencari sosok _yeoja_ tua yang masih merawat rumahnya selama ia pergi.

"Ahhh Yesung_-ie_?" suara Nyonya Lee terdengar begitu parau. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. ia sungguh merindukan _namja_ tampan itu untuk sekedar memeluknya.

"_Haelmoni_? _Nuguya_?" teguran seorang _namja_ yang kira-kira berumur tujuh tahun membuat Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap _namja_ yang kini membawa keranjang berisikan buah apel.

"Minho? Choi Minho?" tanya Yesung berusaha mengingat. Dulu beberapa tahun lalu Nyonya Lee pernah meminta izin membawa seorang _namja_ kecil untuk tinggal dengannya.

_Namja_ kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Yesung segera berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya.

_"Nuguya_?"

"Min_-ah_, ini Yesung-_hyung_. Cepat beri salam padanya."

"Ekhh? Yesung-_hyung_? Akhhh _Mianhae _tidak sopan padamu," _namja_ kecil itu memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah lalu menunduk meminta maaf pada Yesung.

"Tidak apa… kita memang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya." ucap Yesung mengacak pelan rambut Minho.

"_Hyung_~~~ Kenapa tidak meminta jemput pada kami? Nyonya Lee banyak cerita tentangmu padaku," Minho mengikuti Yesung yang kini melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang, kalian mau makan apa?" pertanyaan Nyonya Lee menghentikan langkah keduanya sekedar untuk mennjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Lee.

"Mie Ramen saja." Keduanya saling tatap lalu tertawa saat menyadari jawabannya yang sama.

"_Mwo_? Kalau begitu aku akan memasakkan mie ramen dan_ Ribs_ untuk kalian," Nyonya Lee segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ternyata kau juga suka Mie ramen masakan Nyonya Lee hmm?"

"Ne _hyung_…" Minho masih mengikuti langkah Yesung hingga keduanya kini membaringkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur Yesung.

"Yesung-_hyung_? Bukankah harusnya kau memanggilku Yesung_-ah_juhsi?" tanya Yesung menyadari Minho merupakan cucu dari Nyonya Lee, namun marganya tetap saja marga Choi dari ayahnya yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan bersama ibunya dalam kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun lalu. Karena hal itulah Yesung membiarkan Minho untuk tinggal dengan Nyonya Lee.

"Ne _hyung_. Tapi kau tidak terlihat tua, jadi izinkan aku memanggilmu '_hyung_'."

"Baiklah… terserah padamu saja. kau baru pulang dari sekolah?"

"Ne _hyung_… akhh aku belum mengganti seragamku. Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu _hyung_, nanti aku kembali lagi ke sini," ucap Minho segera melompat dari atas tempat tidur Yesung dan berlari keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"Aigoo…"

"Wook_-ie_? Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? _Hyung_ merindukanmu," bisiknya kini membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang sudah begitu lama tidak ditidurinya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Bagaimana perasaanmu akan mengerti kalau kau sendiri tidak ingin memikirkannya._

_Warna pelangi yang seolah berkata "Aku sungguh mencintaimu, you're so pretty."_

Sudah dua hari Ryeowook kembali ke Korea Selatan, pekerjaannya akan di mulai beberapa hari lagi sehingga membuatnya masih memiliki waktu hanya untuk mengantar jemput Taemin dari TK nya.

_Namja_ mungil itu tidak pernah diizinkan Heechul untuk menyetir membuatnya harus menaiki bus saat akan menjemput Taemin. Hal ini karena beberapa tahun lalu Ryeowook pernah menabrakkan mobil Hankyung sehingga mobil itu rusak parah walaupun orang yang mengendarainya hanya lecet di beberapa bagian saja.

Saat ini Ryeowook memilih mendudukkan dirinya di halte bus menunggu bus selanjutnya tiba. Di punggungnya terdapat ransel berisikan bekal makan siang Taemin yang dimasaknya sendiri. Biasanya kalau siang hari Ryeowook akan mengajak Taemin untuk makan di sebuah taman sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah Jaejoong.

≠**Ý≠**

Puk

"Ekhhh nuguya?" seorang _namja_ kecil yang baru saja Ryeowook tepuk pundaknya berbalik dan menatapnya terkejut. _Namja_ manis itu menyetarakan tingginya dan menatap dalam pada sepasang mata tajam di sepannya itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan melihat keponakanku?" tanya Ryeowook saat menyadari _namja_ kecil itu beberapa hari ini sering kali mengamati Taemin yang menunggunnya di sebuah ayunan TK.

"Akhhh ani… a-aku… tolong berikan ini pada Taemini_-ie_, aku pergi!"

"Ekhh apa ini? Kau mau kemana? Aigoo~~~" Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu saat _namja_ kecil itu kini memberikan sebuah sapu tangan milik Taemin kepada Ryeowook kemudian _namja_ kecil itu pun berlari meninggalkannya.

"Setidaknya katakan namamu bodoh!" maki Ryeowook kini memilih masuk ke dalam untuk menemui Taemin yang sudah terlihat bosan menunggunya.

"_Ahjushi_! Kenapa kau begitu lama?" teriak Taemin langsung melompat dari ayunannya dan menghambur memeluk Ryeowook.

"_Mianhae_… tadi bus-nya telah 10 menit makanya aku telat menjemputmu. Ahhh iya,,," seketika Ryeowook segera memperlihatkan sapu tangan bertuliskan nama Taemin kepada pemilik aslinya membuat _namja_ kecil yang begitu cantik itu melotot melihat sapu tangannya.

"Tadi ada yang menitipkannya untukmu, tapi _ahjushi_ tidak tahu siapa namanya."

"Minho-_hyung_?"

"Minho?" tanya Ryeowook mengulangi ucapan Taemin yang sudah mengambil sapu tangannya kembali.

"Ne…Seminggu lalu waktu _hyung_ berangkat ke luar negeri, anak-anak dari SD Seoul datang ke sini, salah satunya Minho-_hyung_. Kakinya terluka waktu bermain bola bersama teman-temannya."

"Kau gunakan sapu tanganmu untuk mengobatinya?"

"_Anio_… aku berikan dia sapu tanganku karena dia menangis," tegas Taemin mem-pout bibirnya lucu karena mengerti Ryeowook pasti akan menggodanya saat menyadari arti tatapan _namja_ manis itu.

"_Aigoo_… keponakanku sudah dewasa hmmm?"

"_A… andwae! Kajja!_ Sebaiknya kita pulang, _haelmoni_ bisa marah kalau telat makan siang."

"_Ahjushi_ sudah membawakanmu makan siang. Kita ke taman biasanya?"

"Hmmm?" Taemin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Ryeowook dengan begitu lucu. Sedetik kemudian _namja_ cantik itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk menuju taman yang sudah bisa mereka kunjungi sejak Taemin di masukkan dalam TK musim semi tahun lalu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau darimana hmm? _Hyung_ lelah menunggumu dari tadi."

"_Hyung_ menjemputku?" Minho mempercepat jalannya menemui Yesung yang kini melepaskan tubuhnya dari menyender di mobil miliknya. _Namja_ tampan pemilik sepasang obsidian kembar itu hanya menggunakan kaos abu-abu polos dilapisi dengan jazz cream.

"_Mianhae_…. Aku hanya keluar sebentar tadi dari halaman SD," jelas Minho kini mencoba memebuka pintu mobil Yesung.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di belakang hah? Duduk di depan," perintah Yesung kini membukakan pintu depan kemudian dirinya sendiri berjalan menuju balik kemudi.

Minho mem-pout bibirnya lucu mendengar perintah Yesung. Keduanya sudah seperti saudara kandung yang memiliki umur berbeda jauh.

"_Hyung_? Kita mau kemana?" pertanyaan Minho hanya membuat Yesung meliriknya sebentar.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Minho memilih menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk berkata jujur.

"Kalau begitu kita cari makan siang lalu pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau pasti suka."

Yesung berharap Minho akan menuruti keinginannya tapi ternyata pikiran _namja_ tampan itu tidak sesuai dengan ucapan adik kecil barunya. "Aku mau langsung pulang," ucap Minho melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"_Mwo_? Ohh ayolah Min_-ah_, setidaknya makan siang diluar lalu kita pergi ke suatu tempat dulu," pinta Yesung mencoba mengajak Minho. Kalau bukan karena Nyonya Lee memintanya mengajak Minho berkeliling mungkin ia juga memilih langsung mencari Ryeowook. Tapi Nyonya Lee bercerita Minho tidak terlalu suka pergi bermain keluar, ia lebih suka mendudukkan dirinya di perpustakaan kecil milik Yesung di rumah.

"Akhhh baiklah,,," pasrah Minho akhirnya.

"_Hyung_~~ apa aku boleh bertanya? Kenapa kau pulang? Kemarin aku ingin bertanya ini tapi saat aku kembali setelah mengganti seragmku kau sudah tertidur dan itu bahkan sampai malam hari."

Yesung menarik satu alisnya sedikit bingung dengan _namja_ kecil di sebelahnya ini. Kemarin seingat Yesung, Minho merupakan sosok _namja_ kecil yang terlihat begitu childish tapi kenapa hari ini _namja_ itu terlihat dewasa dan seperti apa yang diceritakan Nyonya Song. Hampir mirip dengannya dulu.

"Hahh~~~ _hyung_ kembali karena seseorang."

"Dia memintamu kembali?"

"_Anio_… _hyung_ harus menjelaskan sesuatu padanya, mungkin nanti malam _hyung_ harus ke rumahnya."

"Orang yang _hyung_ sukai?"

"Ne… orang yang _hyung_ cintai," jelas Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian _namja_ tampan itu memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah rumah makan. Namun melajukan mobilnya lagi ketika Minho berkata ia tidak mau makan di sana. Akhirnya Yesung memilih sebuah rumah makan Jepang yang membuat Minho tertarik saat ada _stand banner_ bergambar ramen di depan pintu masuk.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Alasan aku mencintaimu karena Tuhan menakdirkan kita untuk bersama. Bagaimanapun caranya aku pasti akan mencintaimu._

_Baik aku ataupun kau, kita saling mencintai._

_Cantik itu bagaimana cara matamu memandangnya. _

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung Abbastanza Perfetto yang sudah begitu lama tidak di lihatnya. Sudah begitu banyak pegawai baru yang tentu saja tidak mengenalinya. Bahkan kalaupun ada pegawai lama belum tentu mereka bisa mengingat dengan baik wajah Yesung. Sejak kemunculannya karena kejadian Fashion Week saat itu, Yesung tetap saja memilih menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Ye-Yesung-_hyung_?"

Grep

Sebuah pelukan begitu erat menghentikan langkahnya. Sepasang lengan kekar kini menekan tubuhnya untuk menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. "Kau pulang _hyung_?" bisik suara seorang _namja_ yang kini terdengar parau. Yesung yang menyadari _namja_ itu adalah Donghae balas memeluknya. Membiarkan Minho memandangnya kesal karena dirinya di abaikan.

Dugh

"Bisakah kalian tidak berpelukan di sini!" teguran Minho setelah menendang kaki Yesung untuk melepaskan pelukan kedua sahabat itu terlihat berhasil.

_"Aku pikir Nyonya Lee benar tentang kemiripan aku dan namja ini!"_ batin Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_? _Nuguseyo?_ Anakmu?" tanya Donghae membuat Yesung melototkan matanya.

Pluk

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin bodoh! Dia tinggal dengan Nyonya Lee di rumahku, Min_-ah_,perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Yesung pada Minho."

"Choi Minho _Imnida,"_ Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat _namja_ kecil itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Hyung_ mau bertemu dengan yang lain, siapkan rapat." ucap Yesung pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak bekerja di sini lagi _hyung_! Tapi Eunhyuk masih di sini, aku bisa memintanya untuk menyiapkan rapat."

"_Mwo_?" Yesung memajukan wajahnya untuk meminta penjelasan Donghae.

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Eunhyuk tahun lalu ketika kami Lulus dari Seoul University. Aku ke sini mengantarnya saja, _hyung_ ingat _appa_ selalu memaksaku untuk meneruskan perusahannya _harabeoji_ kan?" Yesung segera menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan penjelasan dari Donghae.

Donghae yang masih begitu hapal tata ruang gedung Abbastanza Perfetto segera mengajak Yesung dan Minho untuk naik ke lantai atas tempat ruang kerja Hankyung, Heechul dan juga Eunhyuk berada.

"_Hyung_? Kalau kau rapat aku kemana?" tanya Minho menarik jazz berwarna Cream yang dipakai Yesung.

"Hahhh aku lupa kalau aku mengajakmu. Kalau begitu _hyung_ akan menemuimu di Taman Abbastanza Prfetto saja, tapi kau jangan menjauhi gedung mengerti?"

"Ne… aku pergi sekarang saja, _hyung_ tidak akan lama kan?"

"Mungkin satu jam saja," ucap Yesung membiarkan Minho kini berlari meninggalkannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Akan ada saat kau mengerti._

_Ketika waktu membuatmu bersama dengannya, cinta merasakan keberadaan itu. _

_Lakukan saja kalau kau tidak percaya._

_Jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat ketika merasakan ia mendekatimu. Sekalipun kau mencoba untuk tidak melihatnya, tapi perasaanmu memaksa matamu untuk setidaknya sekali saja melirik kearahnya._

_Itu karena cinta selalu memperhatikanmu._

Ryeowook baru saja mendapat pesan dari Heechul untuk mengambil kunci rumahnya. Jaejoong baru saja pergi keluar kota untuk menemui temannya membuat Ryeowook kini bersama Taemin menuju Abastanza Perfetto. Karena larangan untuk memasuki gedung akhirnya Ryeowook yang kemudian mendapat pesan dari Heechul lagi-lagi harus menunggu di halaman gedung karena Heechul ada rapat mendadak.

"_Ahjushi_? Apa _umma_ masih lama?" tanya Taemin kini berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman.

"Tidak tahu…" jelas Ryeowook hanya bisa memandang bagian luar gedung. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit ketika tatapannya tepat ke atap gedung. Tempat di mana ia pernah memperlihatkan salju musim panas miliknya kepada Yesung.

_"Salju musim panas milikmu sebenarnya seperti apa hyung?"_ batin Ryeowook mencoba berfikir.

≠**Ý≠**

"Jongwoon?" panggil Heechul untuk memastikan _namja_ yang membuat keputusan rapat mendadak itu adalah Kim JongWoon. Jemari lentik _namja_ cantik itu menarik satu kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya setelah Hankyung duduk di sebelahnya. Di ruangan tenang itu hanya ada beberapa orang penting saja.

"Ne _hyung_… kau sudah merindukan aku? Bukankah kita bertemu beberapa hari lalu di Wina."

Heechul hanya menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum kaku menanggapi ucapan Yesung. Heechul tidak ingin Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan kini sudah ada di halaman gedung, tentu saja perasaan Ryeowook akan lebih tersakiti kalau ia bertemu dengan Yesung. Dan lagi untuk apa Yesung kembali ke Korea? Bertemu dengan wanita yang akan dinikahinya?

"Aku kembali… mungkin dalam waktu yang begitu lama kita sudah tidak bertemu walau masih saling berhubungan." mulai Yesung untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang di dalam ruangan. _Namja_ tampan itu sudah tumbuh menjadi begitu dewasa dan tidak segan untuk memperlihatkan dirinya lagi seperti sebelum ia pergi ke Wina.

≠**Ý≠**

Usai rapat, Yesung segera menarik pergelangan tangan Heechul untuk menghentikan _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Hyung_! Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Jongwoon?"

"Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan denganmu _hyung_… tentang Ryeowook," ucap Yesung segera agar Heechul bersedia mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hahh~~~ apalagi? Bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengannya di Wina?" sindir Heechul kali ini berusaha tersenyum pada beberapa staff yang mereka lalui saat keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Ayolah _hyung_… ada hal yang harus kukatakan padamu," pinta Yesung mengikuti Heechul yang kini memasuki ruang kerjanya. _Namja_ tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, melihat itu Heechul segera menuangkan red wine untuk kemudian di serahkan pada Yesung.

"Cepat katakan karena aku harus pergi keluar."

"Aku mencintai Ryeowook_-ie_."

"Kau ingin balas dendam dengannya?"

Degh

Rasanya jantung Yesung memilih berhenti mendengar tuduhan Heechul yang bicara tanpa menatapnya. _Namja_ cantik itu memilih menatap keluar gedung.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Hahh Aku bersungguh-sungguh _hyung_." jelas Yesung berharap Heechul segera mengerti maksudnya.

"Lalu _yeoja_ yang ada di ponsel dan juga di album photo milikmu yang dilihat oleh nona Jung bagaimana?"

Yesung memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Ia memilih membuka folder pada ponselnya untuk menemukan photo yang mungkin di maksud Heechul dan membiarkan keheningan terjadi.

"Sayang? Kau sudah memberikan kunci rumah pada Ryeowook_-ie_? Mereka sudah menuggu di bawah. Yesung_-ie_? Kau belum pulang?"

"_Hyung_? Belum _hyung_," jawab Yesung atas pertanyaan Hankyung yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Aku baru saja akan memberikannya pada mereka." Heechul membuka laci meja kerjanya kemudian mencari kunci yang dititipkan Jaejoong padanya.

"Baiklah… sepertinya kalian bicara begitu serius. Aku keluar," pamit Hankyung memilih menutup kembali pintu ruang kerja Heechul.

Yesung yang baru saja mendapatkan photo yang mungkin di maksud oleh Heechul segera memperlihatkannya pada _namja_ cantik itu membuat Heechul menatapnya bingung.

"Ini? _Hyung_ mengenalnya? Tentu saja _hyung_ mengenalnya bukan?" Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya berharap Heechul segera mengerti dan ia tidak perlu menjelaskan banyak hal lagi.

"Ryeowook?"

"Ne… itu saat ia menjadi Calla. Tapi percayalah _hyung_, aku sungguh mencintainya. Aku tidak peduli dia _namja_ atau _yeoja_. Hankyung-_hyung_ bilang tetap saja itu adalah Ryeowook."

Heechul terlihat sedikit berfikir kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kau sungguh mencintai adikku?" tanya Heechul membuat Yesung segera menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu antar dia pulang ke rumah, berikan kunci rumah ini karena _Umma_ sekarang pergi ke luar kota beberapa jam lalu."

"_Mwo_? a-aku boleh menemuinya?"

"Pergilah, dia ada di halaman gedung."

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Yesung segera mengambil kunci yang diberikan Heechul padanya. _Namja_ tampan itu trus saja tersenyum sepanjang menuruni gedung Abbastanza Perfetto. Sepasang obsidian kembar miliknya menemukan Ryeowook dan Minho kini bersama dengan seorang _namja_ kecil yang begitu cantik. Entah bagaimana caranya kini Minho sudah ada bersama Ryeowook. Yesung menghentikan langkah seorang pegawai dan bertanya padanya mengenai _namja_ kecil satunya lagi, setelah mendapat penjelasan _namja_ kecil itu adalah Taemin membuatnya memilih melangkah mendekati ketiganya.

"_Hyung_ antar kau pulang."

Degh

"Hnn hhh… H-_hyung_?" Ryeowook terkejut ketika sebuah suara berbisik tepat ditelinga kanannya. Ketika berbalik _namja_ manis itu mendapati Yesung mengarahkan kunci rumah mereka. "Ke-kenapa _hyung_ ada di sini?" tanya Ryeowook hanya di balas sebuah senyum oleh Yesung.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa kau begitu lama? Kau bilang hanya satu jam! Untung aku bertemu Taemin, kalau tidak aku bisa kekeringan sendirian menunggumu keluzr," teriakan Minho membuat Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu menundukkan badannya untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Minho beserta Taemin yang juga mendekat. Sepertinya _namja_ kecil yang merupakan anak dari Hankyung dan Heechul itu sedang bertanya-tanya siapa yang kini bicara dengan Minho dan juga Ryeowook.

"Taemin_-ie_? Apa _ahjushi_ boleh mengantarmu pulang ke rumah? _Umma_ mu memberikan kunci rumah _haelmoni_ pada _ahjushi_," jelas Yesung memperlihatkan kunci rumah mereka.

"Hmm… Min-_hyung_? Kau mengenalnya?" bisik Taemin berbisik pada Minho membuat _namja_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne… ini Yesung-_hyung_. Aku ke sini dengannya," jelas Minho pada Taemin. Ketiganya bicara membiarkan Ryeowook hanya menatap mereka saja.

"_Kajja_…" Yesung menarik tangan Taemin dan Minho untuk menuju mobilnya.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau pulang bersama kami kan?" tanya Yesung menghentikan langkah ketiganya sekedar untuk melirik Ryeowook.

"_Ahjushi_? Kenapa melamun? _Kajja_ pulang," teriak Taemin setelah menyadari Ryeowook masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ohh Ne… jalanlah duluan," ucap Ryeowook begitu lembut.

Di dalam mobil Ryeowook memilih diam. Jemarinya memegang erat kunci yang tadi diberikan Yesung padanya. Tanpa bicara apapun ia hanya duduk di belakang Yesung bersama Taemin karena Minho duduk di sebelah Yesung. Mereka hanya bicara bertiga tanpa Ryeowook yang memilih memandang keluar Jendela.

Yesung mengerti Ryeowook tentu saja masih salah paham. Tapi tidak mungkin ia membahasnya di depan Taemin dan juga Minho. Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook menangis? Tentu saja Taemin akan segera memukulnya karena membuat _namja_ manis itu menangis hanya karena keegoisan Yesung agar Ryeowook mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong, Ryeowook segera turun bersama Taemin. Melangkah meninggalkan Yesung sebelum _namja_ itu menjelaskan sesuatu pada Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Matahari senja yang begitu indah._

_Sinar lampu yang hanya tertuju padamu ketika kau sedang menjadi model untuk memamerkan hasil design dari seorang designer. _

_Wajah manismu tertutupi oleh make-up._

_Tapi pesonamu tidak pernah tertutupi bahkan tidak akan bisa hilang._

Ryeowook kembali mendudukkan dirinya di halte bus. Membiarkan hujan sedikit membasahi mantelnya dan membiarkan udara dingin membuatnya melipat tangan di dada guna mencari kehangatan sendiri selama menunggu bus yang akan membawanya untuk menjemput Taemin hari ini. Padahal memasuki musim panas tapi tiba-tiba saja hujan.

Srekk

"Kau kedinginan?"

Chup

Sebuah suara yang begitu lembut dan sentuhan bibir hangat pada pipinya membuat Ryeowook terkejut. Kehadiran seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi ragu tentang cintanya.

"Mendekatlah," suara itu bersamaan dengan lengan yang menyeretnya untuk menghapus jarak dalam menemukan kehangatan hanya membuat Ryeowook diam.

Halte bus yang sepi hanya ada mereka berdua dan sebuah mobil mewah terparkir tidak jauh dari halte bus.

* * *

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

Huaaaaa akhirnya jadi juga Capter 13 ini. Aku harap kalian tidak merasa bosan. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan ini akan berakhir. Seklipun fanfic ini nanti berakhir aku harap tetap memberikan kenangan untuk semuanya. And I said 'I love you dear' ^^

Jangan lupa reiew lagi sayang…

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


	15. 14th chapter 'Snow Love'

**Tittle: ****Fashion Conscious**

_**14**__**th**__** chapter 'Snow Love'**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

jangan lupa follow my instagra 'mt_anita' ^^

**Start Story !**

* * *

_Saat cinta menghampiri._

_Kutarik semua kenangan yang pernah kubuang._

_Aku bersumpah aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya._

Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu mengeratkan pelukannya untuk membuat Ryeowook semakin mendekat. Dengan bernaung pada hangatnya mantel Yesung, keduanya hanya diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ryeowook meremas pelan jemari-jemari mungilnya, kepalanya tertunduk berusaha untuk tidak menatap _namja_ yang dikiranya telah berbohong padanya.

"Wook_-ie_?" suara lembut Yesung terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Ryeowook. Sentuhan lembut bibirnya sampai pada ujung bibir Ryeowook. Membiarkan _namja_ manis itu menutup rapat matanya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Ryeowook tidak menolak kehadiran Yesung karena ia memang ingin berada di sebelah _namja_ tampan itu namun ketika ingat ucapan Jessica _namja_ manis itu menjadi begitu ragu.

"Sayang~~~" panggil Yesung sekali lagi membuat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sudut bibir Ryeowook. Tanpa mempedulikan seorang _namja_ sekolah menengah kini memasuki halte karena ingin menunggu bus sama seperti Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Apa _hyung_ melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Yesung begitu lembut. Sekali lagi _namja_ tampan itu mengecup pipi Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook kini menghela nafasnya pelan. Sepertinya diperlakukan begitu manis oleh Yesung membuatnya harus menghela nafas beratnya.

"Akhhh…" Ryeowook sedikit bersuara terkejut ketika sebuah bus kini berhenti di hadapannya. Membiarkan _namja_ yang tidak mempedulikan keduanya masuk. Merasa bus akan segera berangkat, Ryeowook segera melepaskan paksa pelukan Yesung dan berlari masuk ke dalam bus.

"Wook_-ie_!?" panggil Yesung namun tidak dipedulikan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam bus dan segera mencari tempat. Karena tidak adalagi tempat duduk ia terpaksa berdiri dengan beberapa orang yang kini menjadi penumpang bus. Berdesakan di antara orang yang lebih tinggi dan besar darinya. Sepertinya hari hujan membuat penumpang bus lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Ryeowook berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bertubrukan dengan orang-orang yang juga menumpang.

"Mendekatlah."

_Namja_ manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yesung menaiki bus lalu menariknya agar mendekat. Yesung menuntun tangan Ryeowook untuk memegang pergelangan tangannya. Walau sedikit ragu namun Ryeowook tetap memegang pergelangan tangan maskulin Yesung saat bus mulai berjalan. _Namja_ tampan itu meninggalkan mobil mewahnya untuk mengejar Ryeowook. Apalagi yang harus _namja_ manis itu ragukan? Aku pikir mungkin selama enam tahun ini Ryeowook memiliki kemungkinan yang membuatnya ingin menyerah tentang Yesung. Dan saat mendengar kabar _namja_ tampan itu akan bertunangan mungkin ia kembali benar-benar ingin menyerah.

Saat bus sampai di halte berikutnya, hujan mulai menjadi gerimis. Ryeowook segera turun dan berjalan menuju TK Taemin yang tidak jauh dari halte.

"Apa dia benar-benar salah paham?" gumam Yesung saat Ryeowook meninggalkannya. _Namja_ tampan itu memilih berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau kembali mengintip Taemin hmm?" Yesung berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar Ryeowook menegur seorang _namja_ kecil yang sangat di kenalnya, Minho.

"Ekhh?" Minho terkejut dengan teguran Ryeowook membuatnya menolehkan kepala dan ke kiri hingga mendapati Yesung dibelakangnya.

"Yesung-_hyung_?" panggil Minho mendekati Yesung membuat Ryeowook menyadari kalau ternyata dari tadi Yesung masih berada di belakangnya dan mengikutinya. Tanpa mempedulikan kedua _namja_ tampan itu, Ryeowook memilih masuk dan menemui Taemin. Mengambil tas ransel Taemin dan menuntun _namja_ cantik itu untuk segera pulang.

Hujan sudah berhenti namun teriakan kecil Taemin membuat Ryeowook menoleh menatap _namja_ cantik itu mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil Minho.

"_Hyung_! Kau bilang mau pulang bersamaku!"

Mendengar panggilan Taemin membuat Minho segera meninggalkan Yesung. "Ne,,, _hyung_ pulang bersamamu. Kau mau ke taman dekat kuil kan?"

"Mwo? Min_-ie_?" panggil Ryeowook pelan membuat Taemin menoleh menatapnya.

"Ayolah _ahjushi_… Minho-_hyung_ sudah berjanji mengajakku ke taman dekat kuil. _Umma_ tidak akan marah kalau aku juga pergi bersama _ahjushi_," pinta Taemin menarik lengan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu menyetarakan tingginya dengan Taemin.

"Hahh~~~ baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar saja? kau mengerti?"

"_Arraseo! Kajja_!" Taemin menarik pergelangan tangan Minho dan keduanya berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih menatap ke arah keduanya. Yesung yang melihat itu segera berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Kau ikut mereka kan?" tanya Yesung segera menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Ryeowook. Berjalan di belakang kedua _namja_ kecil di depannya itu.

"Enghhh… hahhh~~~" Ryeowook akhirnya hanya menuruti Yesung saja. membiarkan jemari mungil milik Yesung menuntunnya.

"_Hyung_~~~" Panggil Ryeowook sedikit pelan.

"_Hyung-ie_,,," panggil Ryeowook sekali lagi dengan nada sedikit kesal karena panggilan pertamanya tidak di jawab. _Namja_ manis itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggembungkan kedua bagian pipinya.

"_Mwo?_ Kau memanggil _hyung_? Akhirnya…" ucap Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum begitu bahagia hingga kedua bagian matanya menyipit.

Tak

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya membuat Yesung ikut berhenti. Namun tidak dengan kedua _namja_ kecil di depan mereka. Keduanya sudah memasuki arena bermain taman.

"_Wae _sayang?"

"Kenapa kau harus kembali ke Korea?"

Degh

"Hahhh~~~" Yesung sedikit tersenyum kaku. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya untuk _namja_ tampan itu melihat Ryeowook marah. Nada suaranya ditekan dan terdengar begitu kesal.

"Kau mau dengar sesuatu? _Hyung_ baru saja menemui Heechul-_hyung_ dan menjelaskan suatu hal padanya."

"Ohh ya! Aku lupa! Bukankah _hyung_ akan menemui _yeoja_ itu? _Hyung_ mau aku menemanimu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanpa sadar Yesung menggenggam erat kedua pundak Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu terlalu terkejut melihat mata Ryeowook sedikit memerah karena menahan lelehan bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

"_Mi-mianhae_…" bisik Yesung begitu menyesal.

"Hiks… kenapa!? Kenapa _hyung_ harus kembali!?" teriak Ryeowook yang sedikit terisak. Yesung segera menarik tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan memeluknya. Mengusap pundak _namja_ tampan itu dan menciumi rambutnya berkali-kali.

"Maaf… maaf _hyung_ membuatmu sedih. _Hyung_ mencintaimu makanya _hyung_ harus menemuimu."

"Hiks… aku… _hyung-ie_… kenapa kau masih bisa bersikap baik seperti ini hiks…" lirih Ryeowook disela-sela tangisnya. Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mencoba membuat Ryeowook berhenti menangis.

"Dengarkan _hyung_ Wook_-ie_… _yeoja_ itu tidak ada."

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Yesung. Jemarinya memegangi pakaian Yesung.

"Kau percaya pada _hyung_? _Hyung_ hanya mencintaimu. _Hyung_ bersumpah hanya mencintaimu sayang," bisik Yesung begitu lembut. Jemari mungilnya berpindah menyelusuri tiap inchi wajah Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis yang lebih rendah darinya itu memejamkan matanya karena sentuhan yang dibuat Yesung begitu lembut.

"_Hyung_ tidak menipuku kan?" tanya Ryeowook setelah jemarinya kini menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

"Apa _hyung_ terlihat seperti seorang penipu?"

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ bisa tunjukkan salju musim panas itu padaku?"

"Ekhh?" Yesung begitu terkejut dengan permintaan Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu berfikir berkali-kali untuk memikirkan jawaban yang harus diberikannya pada Ryeowook saat sepasang coklat caramel milik Ryeowook masih menatapnya begitu tajam setelah air matanya berhenti.

"_Hyung-ie_?" panggil Ryeowook namun belum juga mendapat jawaban dari Yesung.

"_Hyung_ membohongiku kan? Salju musim panas itu tidak ada kan? Kau hanya ingin agar aku menjauhimu kan? Saat ini juga! _Hyung_ hanya ingin membuatku menyadari betapa kenyataan dunia ini tidak seperti pikiranku."

"Wook_-ie_."

Yesung menangkup kedua wajah Ryeowook berusaha agar _namja_ manis itu berhenti bicara.

"Kau mau melihatnya? Akan _hyung_ tunjukkan agar kau percaya salju musim panas itu benar-benar ada. Dan… dan _hyung_ benar-benar mecintaimu."

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk semakin memasuki halaman taman. Membiarkan dua _namja_ kecil yang datang bersama mereka kini bermain dengan sendirinya tanpa pengawasan. Menjauhi pandangan mata pengunjung yang datang.

_Namja_ tampan pemilik sepasang obsidian kembar itu membuat Ryeowook berdiri di tengah-tengah bagian sudur taman bagian belakang kuil. Kemudian memilih mendudukkan dirinya sendiri sehingga membuat Ryeowook menatapnya bingung.

"_Hyung_! Aku tidak memintamu berbaring di sini!" teriak Ryeowook kembali terlihat kesal saat Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya menatap langit. Sepasang obsdian kembanya tertutup seolah sedang menikmati hembusan angin dan menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai penopang kepala.

"Yakkk Kim JongWoon!" teriak Ryeowook diikuti dengan menendang bagian kaki Yesung namun pelan sehingga tidak dipedulikan oleh Yesung.

Grepp

dugh

"YakkK!"

"Ssssshhhhh jangan berisik sayang," bisik Yesung membuka matanya menatap Ryeowook yang beberapa saat lalu ditariknya sehingga jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Hembusan nafas Yesung ketika bicara begitu terasa hangat di wajah Ryeowook.

"Kau bilang mau melihat salju musim panas itu kan?" Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

Jemari Yesung menuntuk Ryeowook untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri saat ia merogoh ponsel di kantung celannya. Ryeowook hanya mengamati wajah Yesung saat _namja_ tampan itu kini sibuk dengan ponselnya seolah mencari sesuatu yang begitu penting.

Tanpa sadar jemari Ryeowook menelusuri wajah Yesung membuat _namja_ di bawahnya itu sedikit terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Ryeowook.

Degh

Ryeowook segera menghentikan perbuatannya saat tahu Yesung menyadarinya.

"Lihatlah! Bukankah dulu kau pernah berdiri di bawah salju musim semi? Dan sekarang _hyung_ perlihatkan salju musim panas untukmu."

"Mwo?" Yesung memperlihatkan sebuah gambar di ponselnya. Photo sosok _yeoja_ yang dulu pernah dipotretnya di akhir musim semi.

"I-ini…"

"Calla… kau ingat dia? Dia begitu cantik dan baik dalam sosok _yeoja_ maupun _namja_. Dan _hyung_ begitu mencintainya."

"…"

"Kim Ryeowook… jadilah _namjachigu _dari _namja_ seperti _hyung_. _Hyung_ tahu terlalu banyak kesalahan yang _hyung_ lakukan. _Hyung_ sering kali tanpa sadar meyakitimu, tapi _hyung_ dengan sadar mencintaimu."

Srekkkk

Yesung mengangkat tubuh ringan Ryeowook dan membalik posisik mereka. Menahan tubuh maskulinnya dengan kedua lengan miliknya agar tidak menimpa tubuh mungil yang kini masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

_"See_?"

Wushhhhh

Tanpa sadar hembusan angin yang begitu hangat melintas begitu saja. Musim panas setelah turun hujan ternyata membuat angin bertiup begitu lembut.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya membiarkan Ryeowook melihat apa yang terjadi di atas mereka. Hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba membuat tetesan hujan pada dedaunan pohon jatuh dan berkilau terkena sinar matahari yang baru saja muncul setelah tertutupi awan. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa helai daun dan kelopak bunga ikut berguguran kearah keduanya hingga menyentuh wajah Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu menutup matanya saat kelopak bunga pohon persik menyentuh kelopak matanya.

"Akhhh…" gumam Ryeowook pelan. Yesung segera menyingkirkan kelopak bunga itu dengan segera.

"Ini benar-benar cantik _hyung_…"

"Sepertinya _hyung_ memang jujur sampai kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi saat kau memintanya. Apa sekarang kau percaya _hyung_ benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Hmm… Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya tidak ingin menatap sepasang obsidian kembar di hadapannya itu sekarang.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggilan lembut Yesung membuat hembusan nafas yang begitu hangat melintas di wajah Ryeowook.

Chup

Sebuah kecupan lembut pada kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook secara bergantian.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab _hyung_ sayang?"

"Hmmm… _mianhae,_ harusnya aku dengarkan _hyung_ dulu saat itu."

Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya mendegar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Ne… _yeoja_ yang dilihat Jessica dan _yeoja_ yang didengar oleh Heechul-_hyung_ itu adalah sosokmu. Dan _hyung_ sekarang tidak peduli. Kau _namja_ atau _yeoja_. _Hyung_ tetap mencintaimu."

"_Saranghae… jeongma saranghae_ Kim Ryeowook."

_"Nado saranghae_ _hyung-ie_."

Sebuah kebahagiaan di bawah lembutnya salju musim panas yang berkilau. Helaian kelopak bunga persik yang berwana lembut dan kilauan embun benar-benar terlihat seperti tetasan salju di bawah langit musim panas.

"_Hyung-ie_? Bisa menyingkir dariku? Sepertinya aku harus membawa Taemin pulang," bisik Ryeowook sedikit pelan.

"Hmm? Kalau _hyung_ tidak mau bagaimana?"

""Yakk!"

"Akhhh baiklah… I love you."

Degh

Akhhh sepertinya Ryeowook harus terbiasa dengan ucapan manis seperti itu dari bibir tipis Yesung. Atau mungkin sentuhan hangat bibir itu juga harus dibiasakannya karena Yesung begitu suka mencium sudut bibirnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Hari ini aku belajar untuk harus mempercayai cintaku._

_Terkadang ada pikiran agar aku melakukan perjalanan jauh._

_Tapi itu percuma, untuk apa aku pergi jauh._

_Aku hanya perlu mencoba menghubunginya dan dia akan berkata jujur padaku._

_Sisa kehidupan yang harus kunikmati._

"Hachi~~~ akhhhh…"

"Hng? Kau tidak apa?" Heechul yang baru saja akan melihat Taemin di rumah Jaejoong sedikit bingung karena sejak ia datang Ryeowook bersin-bersin tidak berhenti bahkan ujung hidungnya sampai memerah.

"Ahhh aku pergi istirahat dulu _hyung_…" pamitnya lalu melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga.

Heechul hanya menarik alis atasnya sedikit bingung.

_"Apa hujan hari ini membuatnya sakit?"_ batin Heechul yang masih menatap kepergian Ryeowook. _Namja_ cantik itu masih menunggu Taemin yang tertidur. Mungkin bermain bersama Minho setelah pulang sekolah membuat _namja_ kecil itu ikut lelah dan tertidur hingga malam.

Ting Tong

Suara bell rumah mengejutkan _namja_ cantik itu. Segera saja Heechul bangkit dan mendapati Yesung berdiri di depan pintu.

"Jongwoon? Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Ekhh _hyung_? Aku… aku ingin mengajak Ryeowook keluar."

"Kau sudah berbaikan dengannya…"

"Ne… hmmm _hyung_? Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Yesung merasa tidak enak saat bicara berdua di depan pintu masuk.

"Oh iya. Masuklah," Heechul membukakan pintu rumah sedikit lebih lebar menyuruh _namja_ tampan itu untuk segera masuk.

"Jadi? Kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?"

_Namja_ tampan itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Pandangannya mengitari isi rumah yang dulu pernah dimasukinya satu kali saat pesta pernikahan Heechul dan Hankyung. Rumah itu sudah banyak berubah, mulai dari warna cat hingga bangunannya.

"_Umma_~~~~" panggilan kecil dari Taemin yang kini menarik guling miliknya membuat Heechul sedikit terkejut. _Namja_ kecil itu baru bangun dari tidurnya. Jemarinya kirinya mengucek pelan matanya mencoba membiasakan diri dengan pencahayaan yang diterimanya. Rambut berbentuk jamur miliknya sedikit berantakan namun membuat wajah mungilnya terlihat begitu lucu.

"_Aigoo_… kau sudah bangun sayang?" panggil Heechul melangkah meninggalkan Yesung berjalan menuju Taemin. _Namja_ cantik itu menggendong Taemin dan kembali ke sofa.

"Beri salam pada Jongwoon-_ahjushi_," perintah Heechul membuat Taemin yang belum sadar sepenuhnya meneliti wajah Yesung.

"_Ahjushi_ yang tadi siang kan?"

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Jemarinya tanpa sadar terulur untuk mengacak rambut Taemin pelan.

"_Hyung_… Wook_-ie_ mana?"

"Tadi dia bilang mau istirahat. Sepertinya dia sakit," gumam Heechul cukup jelas untuk di dengar oleh Yesung.

_"Sakit? Hahh~~~ pasti karena aku."_

"Aku boleh menemuinya?"

"Naik saja… kamarnya di lantai dua. Sayang? Kau mau menginap di sini? Kasihan Wook-_ahjushi_ sendirian tanpa _Haelmoni,"_ jelas Heechul pada Taemin.

"_Umma_ temani Min_-ie_ tidur ne?"

"Tentu saja. Min_-ie_ sudah makan?"

Melihat percakapan keduanya, Yesung memilih untuk segera menemui Ryeowook. Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan _Wook-ie Room's_ dengan beberapa not nada. Jemari Yesung mencoba memutar knop pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung begitu pelan. Kepalanya sedikit masuk untuk memastikan Ryeowook ada di dalam.

"Sayang?" panggilnya sekali lagi. saat melihat Ryeowook terbaring di tempat tidur, Yesung segera masuk dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook.

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung kali ini di ikuti dengan menggoyangkan tubuh Ryeowook pelan.

"Akhh Heechul-_hyung_! Aku mau tidur _hyung_!" gumam Ryeowook pelan namun nafasnya terasa begitu berat.

"Sayang? Ini _hyung-ie_. Yesung-_hyung_," bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga Ryeowook.

"Enghhh? Ekhh? _Hyung_?"

Saat mendengar nama Yesung, Ryeowook segera bangun namun sepertinya ia benar-benar sakit membuat kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing.

"Kau sakit? _Mianhae_… makanya _hyung_ tadi ragu untuk memperlihatkannya padamu. Serbuk bunga itu pasti menyakitimu," sesal Yesung menangkup wajah mungil Ryeowook. Keringat di tubuh Ryeowook membuat rambutnya sedikit basah dan kulit putihnya terlihat pucat.

"_Hyung_? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Kenapa _hyung_ ada di sini?" suara Ryeowook terdengar sedikit serak, padahal ia baru tidur sekitar limabelas menit.

"Tadinya _hyung_ ingin mengajakmu keluar. Tapi sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Besok? Kau mau ke suatu tempat dengan _hyung_?"

"Besok aku mulai masuk kerja _hyung_."

Ryeowook sedikit tidak enak saat Yesung terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya. "_Hyung_ mau menjemputku?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"Ohh… iya. Kau pulang jam berapa? Biar _hyung_ jemput."

"Mungkin sekitar jam 4 sore. Besok malam… apa _hyung_ mau mlihat pertunjukkanku?"

"Pertunjukkan?"

"Aku bermain di drama musikal. Mau?"

"Ohhh ne… _hyung_ pasti akan melihat pertunjukanmu. Sekarang _hyung_ akan pulang agar kau bisa istirahat." Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook pelan kemudian turun mencium ujung hidung mungil Ryeowook hingga mengecup pelan bibir tipis yang terasa manis untuk Yesung.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Ryeowook pelan membuat langkah Yesung berhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Ehh… _hyung_ juga mencintaimu Wook-_ie_," Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih miliknya. _Namja_ tampan itu melambaikan tangan sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

_"Jeongmal saranghae,"_ gumam Ryeowook kini memilih untuk kembali tidur. Sepertinya _namja_ manis itu mengganggap ia memiliki mimpi indah untuk malam ini.

Yesung berpamitan pada Heechul untuk segera pulang setelah sebelumnya _namja_ tampan itu mengakatan akan kembali memimpin Abbastanza perfetto dan meminta Jessica yang mengurus produksi di Wina.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ada saatnya impian tidak seindah takdir. Tapi percayalah itulah hasil yang kau dapatkan dari apa yang kau berikan._

_Musim telah berlalu. Berlalu begitu saja tanpa sempat menyapa._

_Saat pelangi muncul, aku merasa beruntung bisa menikmatinya._

"_Hyung_? Apa tadi malam Yesung-_hyung_ datang?" tanya Ryeowook yang baru turun dari kamarnya. Sepertinya serbuk bunga yang tidak terlalu banyak dan lagi kemarin mereka tidak terlalu lama membuat Ryeowook bisa cepat sembuh. Tapi _namja_ manis itu merasa bermimpi indah tadi malam.

"Ne… bukankah dia pergi ke kamarmu? Apa dia tidak membangunkanmu?" tanya Heechul balik tanpa menatap Ryeowook yang berdiri di depan pintu dapur rumah Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu memasukkan beberapa potong wortel ke dalam panci kemudian mengaduknya pelan.

Ryeowook memegang bibirnya pelan, "berarti tadi malam aku tidak mimpi? Berarti nanti malam Yesung-_hyung_ akan menonton pertunjukanku?" gumamnya tidak terlalu di dengar oleh Heechul.

"_Hyung_… nanti malam kau mau melihat pertunjukan drama musikalku?"

"Maaf tidak bisa! _Hyung_ terlalu banyak pekerjaan."

_Namja_ manis itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu mendengar penolakan Heechul.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau yakin masih mau melakukan pertunjukan drama musikal? _Hyung_ sedikit ragu untuk pekerjaanmu itu."

"Yahhh _hyung_… aku harus mendapatkan uang untuk itu. Dan lagi tidak ada masalah kan? Karena menjadi aktor drama musikal membuatku bisa bekerja di industri music," jelas Ryeowook kini melangkah masuk untuk sedikit membantu Heechul memasak.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Yakk Presidir Kim bodoh! Kenapa kau membuat keputusan seenaknya saja! pikirkan aku yang tertinggal di sini bodoh!"

Yesung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kanannya saat mendengar teriakan Jessica dari sebrang sana. Keputusannya untuk kembali memimpin produksi di Korea membuat _yeoja_ yang kini masih menetap di Wina itu marah. Beginilah kalau anak pertama tuan Jung marah. Suaranya akan melengking begitu tinggi bahkan bisa merusak pendengaran beberapa saat.

"_Aigoo_ anak ini tidak berubah," gumamnya mencoba mendekatkan kembali ponselnya untuk bicara lagi dengan Jessica.

"Tapi kan bukan kau saja? masih ada tuan Carlos, masih ada Scarlett yang akan membantumu. _Oppa_ juga masih akan mengawasi dari sini," jelas Yesung selembut mungkin tidak ingin membuat _yeoja_ itu kembali marah.

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau tidak kunjung kembali ke Wina dalam waktu dekat! Kecuali aku yang mendesign baju pengantin untuk calon istrimu!"

"Yakk apa-apaan ucapanmu itu!" ucap Yesung sedikit kesal.

"_Oppa_! Kau tau aku tidak pernah bisa bekerjasama dengan Tangerin! Kalau begitu kau pindahkan saja aku ke Korea juga."

"Maaf sepertinya tuan Jung tidak akan setuju untuk bekerja satu gedung dengan anaknya! _Oppa_ menyayangimu adikku sayang. Bye~~" Yesung segera memutuskan panggilannya dan mematikan ponselnya tidak ingin adik kecilnya itu menghubunginya hanya sekedar untuk marah-marah lagi.

_Namja_ tampan itu memilih menunggu di dalam mobil. Saat ini ia sudah berada di depan sebuah gedung industri music tempat Ryeowook bekerja. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang dengan berbagai kostum yang ssedikit aneh. Dari kejauhan Yesung bisa melihat Ryeowook kini berjalan keluar dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa Wook_-ie_ benar-benar sependek itu?" gumam Yesung sedikit tersenyum saat memperhatikan objek favourite miliknya itu.

Yesung masih memperhatikan Ryeowook yang kini memberi hormat pada _yeoja_ dengan rambut kehitaman itu. Sepertinya _yeoja_ berpakaian rapi itu merupakan atasan Ryeowook.

"_Hyung-ie_?" panggil Ryeowook dari kejauhan dan melambaikan tangannya. _Namja_ manis itu menggunakan celana dasar dan kaos putih polos yang dilapisi dengan jass abu-abu. Pada tangannya terdapat kardus yang berisikan beberapa barang.

"Masuklah," ucap Yesung membukakan pintu mobil bagian depan. Ryeowook segera duduk dan memangku kardus yang dibawanya.

"Apa itu Wook_-ie_?"

"Hmm?" Ryeowook yang baru saja akan memasang sabuk pengamannya menoleh menatap Yesung mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada kardus yang dibawa _namja_ manis itu.

"Ohhh pakaian untuk pertunjukkan nanti. Ada yang harus di perbaiki, jadi aku membawanya pulang untuk meminta Heechul-_hyung_ memperbaikinya."

"Boleh _hyung_ saja yang memperbaikinya?"

"Ekhh? Tidak perlu _hyung_. Bu-bukan itu maksudku,,," Ryeowook sedikit tidak enak saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Yesung.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan _hyung_. Bukankah _hyung-ie_ bilang mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat?"

"Besok saja kan bisa? Berikan pada _hyung_."

Yesung mengambil kardus di pangkuan Ryeowook dan meletakkannya di bagian belakang begitu saja. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya untuk mencari makan. Hari ini Yesung tidak menjemput Minho karena tadi siang ia mulai kembali bekerja di Abbastanza Perfetto.

"Akan ada fashion show dalam waktu dekat, kau mau melihatnya bersama _hyung_?" tanya Yesung memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Apa aku boleh menjadi modelnya?"

"_Andwae!"_

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada ketika mendengar penolakan spontan Yesung.

"Bu-bukan begitu sayang… kau ingat musim panas identik dengan _summer dress._ _Hyung_… _hyung_ tidak bisa melihatmu memamerkan diri di depan banyak orang." aku Yesung segera.

"Arraseo!" ucap Ryeowook cepat.

"Kau marah?"

Ryeowook menoleh menatap Yesung yang kembali fokus pada jalanan. Jemarinya membelai pelan pipi chubby Yesung. "Bagaimana aku bisa marah pada _hyung_? Tidak ada alasan untuk marah."

"Ne… I Love you."

"Ekhh? Ukhhhh," Ryeowook segera menarik jemarinya saat mendengar ucapan Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu segera memfokuskan diri pada jalanan tidak ingin Yesung menertawakannya.

Yahh… lihatlah mukanya menjadi merah dan begitu lucu. Seperti kepiting rebus yang siap dimakan kapan saja, tapi bagi Yesung rasanya manis.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Begitu banyak orang yang menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya._

_Kalau waktu memang bisa diulang akan banyak orang memilih kembali pada masa lalu._

_I need a time machine._

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penonton bagian depan agar bisa melihat Ryeowook secara jelas. Pengunjung hari ini begitu ramai seperti biasanya. di belakang panggung Ryeowook sibuk dengan pemain lainnya. Memakai kostum, setelah semuanya siap dan lampu diredupkan. Satu persatu pemain drama musikal itu keluar dan memperkenalkan diri mereka dengan sebuah nyanyian. Suara tenor yang begitu tinggi membuat Yesung tidak mengedipkan matanya.

Walaupun Ryeowook berperan menjadi seorang anak sekolahan _namja _namun wajahnya tetap saja seperti _yeoja_. Dia cantik dan begitu manis.

Yesung menikmati pertujukan itu dengan sebaik-baiknya mungkin sampai saat ada sebuah kissing scane.

Bagaimana perasaanmu melihat orang yang kau cintai kini berpura-pura berciuman dengan orang sekalipun itu hanya pura-pura bahkan mungkin saja tidak bersentuhan. Tetap saja kau akan cemburu kalau memang kau mencintainya. Kalau tidak? Maka hal itu bukan masalah untukmu.

Seusai pertunjukan, Yesung segera menuju backstage. Berdiri di lorong menunggu Ryeowook yang berganti pakaian. Beberapa kali _namja_ tampan itu menepuk kedua bagian pipinya mencoba menjauhkan pikiran bodohnya.

"_Hyung-ie_? Kau menonton sampai selesai? Kajja kita pulang…" ucap Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung untuk keluar backstage. Langkahnya berhenti sebentar kemudian berbalik untuk berpamitan pada semuanya.

"Semuanya… aku pulang duluan."

"Akhh ne Ryeowook_-ie_. Sampai bertemu lagi, terima kasih bantuannya."

"Jangan lupa tiga hari lagi pertunjukan ulang." beberapa balasan sapaan pada Ryeowook dari teman-temannya.

"Pertunjukan ulang?" tanya Yesung sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap biasa.

Ryeowook mengangukkan kepalanya pelan. Jemarinya sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari Heechul yang kini menunggunya di rumah. Ada hal yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Kau pemain tetap?"

"Bukan… aku menggantikan saja _hyung_. Soalnya pemain utamanya sedang dirawat inap di rumah sakit."

"Sering seperti ini?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Maksud _hyung_… kau sering bermain drama musikal?"

"Sejak aku mulai kuliah semester dua. Mereka bilang suaraku bagus dan aku juga bisa bermain dengan baik."

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti? Bukankah kau memiliki pekerjaan tetap? Apa kau suka errr melakukan pertunjukan seperti tadi?"

Suasana sedikit hening. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Yesung bicara seperti itu. Rasanya ada yang salah tapi sebisa mungkin _namja_ manis itu tidak ingin membuat Yesung semakin marah.

"Aku bekerja di industri music _hyung_. Aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaanku juga karena teman-temanku di drama musikal. Dan aku menyukainya." jelas Ryeowook pada Yesung.

**Degh**

"Hahh~~~ sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

"Ne… Heechul-_hyung_ memintaku pulang segera. Ada yang ingin dibicarakannya."

Sepanjang jalan Yesung memilih diam. _Namja_ tampan itu berifkir untuk meminta Ryeowook berhenti. Rasanya Yesung kini terlalu mencintai Ryeowook hingga tidak bisa hanya melihat sebuah adegan pada pertunjukkan yang disukai Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Love_

_Girl_

_Fashion Conscious_

"Wook_-ie_?" panggil Yesung menghentikan langkah Ryeowook yang baru saja akan memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"_Hyung-ie_?" Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat Yesung yang lebih tinggi darinya. _Namja_ tampan di depannya itu melepaskan pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dan menggehela nafasnya beberapa kali membiarkan Ryeowook untuk menunggunya sebentar.

"Ada yang ingin _hyung_ bicarakan."

"Hmm?" Ryeowook hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi ucapan Yesung. Untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung menghela nafasnya.

"_Hyung_… ingin kau berhenti dari pertunjukan." Ucap Yesung begitu pelan.

"Mwo? _Hyung-ie_… aku tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja selama aku kerja di industri music. Aku bahkan baru masuk kerja hari ini, dan untuk pertunjukan itu…"

"_Hyung_ memohon padamu untuk berhenti."

Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya semakin tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Yesung. "Maaf aku tidak bisa _hyung_."

"Apa salahnya kalau kau berhenti dari industri music? Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain," ucap Yesung dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Maaf _hyung_…" Ryeowook sedikit berjinjit dan mencium bibir Yesung pelan. Jemarinya memeluk Yesung leher Yesung erat. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti tanpa alasan. Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu." bisik Ryeowook memilih segera masuk saat menyadari lampu ruang tamu rumahnya hidup. Menandakan Heechul akan segera membukakan pintu rumah mereka.

"Hahh~~~ kau bisa jadikan hyung alasan Wook-_ie_. _Hyung_ juga mencintaimu." gumam Yesung pelan dan sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh Ryeowook. Jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Seperti inilah kegiatan Ryeowook kalau sedang melakukan pertunjukan. Ia akan pulang begitu larut.

"Aku pulang…" teriak Ryeowook memasuki rumahnya.

"Duduklah," perintah Heechul yang sudah menunggu Ryeowook sejak lama. Malam ini _namja_ cantik itu memutuskan untuk menginap menemani Taemin di rumah Jaejoong sementara _umma_ mereka masih keluar kota.

"Apa yang ingin _hyung_ bicarakan?" tanya Ryeowook segera memilih duduk di depan Heechul.

"Bagaimana hari pertama kerjamu?"

"Cukup baik sebab banyak yang kukenal di sana."

"Pertunjukkanmu?"

"Apa yang ingin _hyung_ bicarakan? Aku lelah _hyung_… pertunjukkanku hari ini berjalan baik seperti biasanya."

Heechul melirik jam di dinding rumahnya. Membiarkan dentingan itu melewati setiap detiknya.

"Kau tahu sayang? _Hyung_ sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali _hyung_ memintamu untuk berhenti dari pertunjukan drama musikal. Kau boleh bekerja di industri music tapi tidak untuk pertunjukan lagi."

"_Mwo?"_

"Cukup jadi staff biasa dan berada di kantor. Tidak pulang larut malam seperti ini lagi."

"Ta…"

"_Hyung_ belum selesai bicara Wook_-ie_!" Ryeowook memilih mendengarkan penjelasan Heechul sampai selesai daripada melihat _namja_ cantik di depannya itu marah.

"Apa yang kau dapat dari pertunjukkan itu? Kau lupa kalau malam hari serbuk bunga lebih menyengat dari siang hari. Iya kalau ada yang menjemputmu pulang kalau tidak? Kau harus berjalan dari halte bus melewati kebun_ florist_ ada di persimpangan. Selain itu kenapa…"

"Aku tidak mau berhenti! Kenapa _hyung_ ataupun Yesung-_hyung begitu_ menyebalkan hari ini! Apa _hyung_ yang meminta Yesung-_hyung_ agar memohon untuk aku berhenti? Hah! Aku bilang aku menyukai perkerjaanku saat inI! _Hyung_ melarangku bekerja di dunia fashion lalu sekarang juga melarangku lagi. jangan bicara denganku lagi!"

"Wook_-ie_! Yakk Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook tidak mendengarkan teriakan Heehcul. _Namja_ manis itu melangkah cepat menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya lau menguncinya.

"_Umma_~~~ kenapa lama sekali pulang? Kalau ada _umma_, Heechul-_hyung_ pasti tidak akan memintanya," lirih Ryeowook menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut.

Sedang diluar sana seorang _namja_ kecil terbangun karena suara teriakan, kamarnya yang ada di lantai bawah memudahkannya untuk menemui Heechul.

"_Umma_? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Taemin sedikit terpaksa karena mendadak terbangun.

"Min_-ie_? Akhh _umma_ tidak apa. Kenapa kau bangun hmm? Mau _umma_ temani tidur?"

"Ne…"

_"Umma… aku tidak tahu harus menjadi kakak seperti apa untuknya. Rumah ini terasa asing, kalau saja aku bisa berada di sini lebih lama aku sangat ingin menjaga umma."_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Akhh menyebalkan! Apa-apaan itu!"

"_Hyung_ apa-apaan sih! Kenapa berteriak saat baru pulang?"

"Min-_ah_? Kau belum tidur?" Yesung begitu terkejut saat dikiranya Minho sudah tidur di kamarnya.

"Aku menunggu _hyung_. Aku tidur di kamarmu ya? Nyonya Lee sudah tidur sejak tadi," ucap Minho melangkah masuk ke kamar Yesung.

* * *

T

B

C

* * *

Salam hangat semuanya. akhirnya chapter 14 selesai dan dapat di publish. Bagaimana? Ada yang membingungkan? Maka mari kita bingung bersama-sama. Setelah ini aku akan kembali sibuk dengan beberapa ujian. Aku harap kalian mengerti.

Jangan lupa review dan follow acc instagram aku 'mt_anita' sekalinya aku bakal upload scane ketikan aku biar kalian tahu udah sampai mana. Byeee.

Salam hangat.

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


End file.
